You Sure You Don't Have Any Regrets?
by Remizak
Summary: The sequel to No Regrets. Picks up right where NR left off. Follows Remus and Nymphadora now that they know. What lies ahead for them? Lots of odd conversations and a few tears and more than a few innuendos.... Rated for later chapters. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just like to make 'em dance!

A/N: Because people asked for it, this is the sequel to "No Regrets". Enjoy the cavity causing sweetness!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears and Tea

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled at her when the kiss ended and his brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and cupped her face in his palm.

"Are you sure you're alright with all of this?" He whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She half laughed.

"It is an awful lot to find out in one morning." He smiled.

She shrugged and grinned.

"But it's all good news and when the news is good, the more you have the better." She grinned.

"And you're not angry…?"

"Angry?"

"About…the bite…and well, the pregnancy?"

"I'll admit the bite wasn't that wonderful…but why should I be angry about it? You weren't quite yourself at the time and you've apologized profusely for it. It's in the past. And besides, I kind of like the shape of it…" She smiled and ran her fingers over her scar.

"And what about…?"

She smiled again.

"Why would I be anything but happy? I get to have a child with the man I love."

"It's just…it wasn't planned, it's so sudden…"

"The best things in life usually aren't planned, Remus." She giggled.

She was right. Life had a way of picking the oddest times to drop things into one's lap and those things, although untimely, were usually the greatest things life had to offer.

He blushed a bit. He hadn't planned it. And if he had, he most certainly would have planned it differently!

"Hey, it's okay…" She whispered and she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"Nymphadora, you must believe when I say that I am sorry things happened the way they did. I never meant to…. I would have…. I never would have chosen for our first time to be as wolves…." He stammered.

She looked up at him and her eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"I know…I know you would have done things differently." She smiled. "You would have romanced me and made the evening exceedingly lovely. You would have been a total gentleman and you would have gone out of your way to make the night special for me… But it was all of those things, even if things weren't quite as you would have liked." She smiled.

What? How could she say that? Gentleman? Lovely? Romanced? He hadn't been a gentleman. He hadn't even been a man! And romance? What could possibly have been romantic about being ravished by a wolf? Lovely….?

His doubt showed on his face.

"Just because we were wolves doesn't mean that we were incapable of those things Remus. You romanced me the way a wolf would, treated me as a kind wolf would, and I know you were being careful last night not to hurt me. You've told me just as much. So we weren't human. You couldn't have treated me better if we had been. We each got to see sides of each other that we'd never seen before- that makes it special."

He stared at her in shock for several seconds, absorbing her words and then he shook his head.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always find a way to see what I do in a good light."

She grinned. "That's second nature to me."

He shook his head again.

"I'm sorry Nymphadora…."

"Don't. Please don't be… I…. I don't think I would change what happened between us, even if I got my hands on a Time Turner. I have no regrets about what happened, not even the way it happened."

A Time Turner…….? Hmm….. No! Don't even think it! She's happy with the way things are! Don't go messing things up!

He staid silent for a few moments and then chuckled.

"When did you decide to change your hair?"

"Hmm? I didn't…"

"But it's longer now and tawny colored. It's not your customary pink." He pointed out.

"I didn't change it. It was that color when I transformed back this morning."

His eyebrow quirked.

"Have you tried changing it?"

She shook her head.

"Didn't see a reason to. Does it look that awful?"

"No! Heaven's no. It just looks so…_muted_ for you."

She chuckled.

"A bit of change is a good thing. Maybe people will stop giving me such nasty looks next time I go into Diagon Alley." She grinned.

He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through her locks. Soft as silk and twice as pleasant against his skin. He loved her hair almost as much as her eyes- and that was quite a lot.

"Speaking of going, how long were you planning to stay here? This isn't exactly the warmest place to be in cooler weather." Personal experience had taught him that much.

She shrugged.

"No idea really. I just… Well, I couldn't go to Grimmauld Place. It's far too noisy and there's always someone there milling about. And my apartment just… I don't know. It's definitely more quiet than Grimmauld, but then again, my neighbors are quite loud and the woman who lives downstairs would undoubtedly come up to visit and see why I didn't come home last night and…. Really, it was just much simpler to come here and escape for a little while."

"Do you think you are ready to leave?"

"And go where, exactly?"

"Well, back to your apartment for starters. You're still wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday. And you should eat something too." He smiled.

She eyed his curiously.

"You're not going to be one of those men who gets all out of shape about every little thing the pregnant woman does or doesn't do, are you?"

She really didn't need someone telling her what to do all the time. It was bad enough to go through childhood and adolescence. She didn't want to have another turn.

He chuckled.

"No. I merely meant that the last time you ate was early yesterday evening. Surely you are at least a slight bit hungry by now?"

"Yeah, a little I guess…." She smiled.

"I promise, I won't turn into the 'pregnancy police'." He said.

"Remember you said that when I continue to go to the office and do work for the Order." She warned.

Worry flitted across his features for a moment and then he smiled and nodded. What else could he expect? That was who she was.

"Come on. We should get going." He said.

"All right…" She sighed.

He stood up and helped her from the bed and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Are we going to go into the village and call the Knight Bus or…?"

"Apparate, I think. Much quicker. And I do not think I could take another trip on that bus, even on an empty stomach."

She nodded.

"All right. I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then. "She smiled.

"Less than a few." He smiled back.

"Right then. See you soon." And with a grin she disapparated with a pop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She apparated inside her apartment a few seconds later and sighed heavily. It was definitely **not** clean. Papers were scattered on the coffee table and a few books were on the floor. The pillows that were supposed to be on the furniture were piled on the floor by the hearth. And dirty dishes were stacked high in the kitchen sink.

Quickly, she pulled out her wand and began to tidy up. It was a great improvement. She smiled to herself at a job well done and shrugged out of her cloak and draped it over her desk chair and returned her wand to her pocket.

Odd… He should have been here by now….

There was a soft knock at the door and she quickly answered it.

"Wotcher Remus. Why didn't you just apparate inside?"

"It would have been rude…."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"But I was expecting you. It's not rude when you're expected. I was beginning to think something happened…."

"No, everything is fine. Besides, I thought you might want a few minutes to get settled before I came." And he gave her a knowing look.

She arched an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Well, are you going to come in, or are we going to stand in the doorway all day?"

He smiled and stepped over the threshold and she closed the door behind him.

"Make yourself at home. Um… I'm not great at making cocoa, but…."

He smiled at her. "It's a little early in the day for cocoa. Would you happen to have any tea?"

Relieved, she smiled back. "Tea it is then." And she went into the kitchen.

He followed her and sat down at the small table and chuckled.

"What?" She asked as she turned around, with the kettle in her hands.

"I didn't think your apartment would be this…**organized**. Quite surprising."

"I…um, I tidied up a bit…." She muttered.

He smiled at her but let the subject drop. He knew why she had cleaned up and he appreciated the thought, but it really didn't matter. He would have thought the apartment was just fine if it had been littered with papers and clothes. It would not have made him think any less of her. In fact, it made him think more of her. She wanted to make a good impression. It was rather sweet.

He got up and walked over to where she stood by the stove.

"Here, why don't I finish this and you can go freshen up?" He offered.

"Oh…okay… Um, the tea is in the top cabinet and the cups…."

"Go on. I'll manage." He smiled.

She left the kitchen and went into her room and closed the door.

Good Godric! What a morning this is turning out to be.

She slumped down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. How could all of this be happening? How could it be true?

He had finally kissed her! And he loved her! He'd actually said the words! And now….

She stood up and walked to her mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked the same as she had the day before, except for the crescent mark where her neck and shoulder met. And her hair, that was different too. But other than that….

But she didn't feel the same. Something was different. Her eyes began to focus on the reflection of her abdomen. Was that what was making her feel so different? The thought that she could be… But Remus had said that she **was**…

She didn't doubt him, but…

She pulled her wand out of her pocket and took a deep breath. She needed to know for sure.

The spell shot from her wand and wrapped around her middle in a silver mist. Almost instantly the mist changed and began to glow golden.

That answers that…

She ended the spell and the mist faded and disappeared.

Now she knew for sure. That was both a relief and unsettling. Now she knew, now she was….

She sat down on her bed again and let it all sink in. It had really happened. All of it was true.

And Remus was making tea in the kitchen.

Crap!

She got up and went into the washroom through the bedroom entrance and quickly divested herself of her clothes and literally hopped into the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His ears twitched when he heard he shower start.

The tea was ready, but it would have to wait.

It had taken a little while before he had heard the water begin the run. She must have been picking out her clothes or something….

Once her heard the shower being turned off he sighed. The tea was cold by now.

He began to reheat it and then walked into the other room and over to the washroom door and knocked.

"Nymphadora…"

The door opened and she stood before him wearing only a towel that was wrapped around her. Her hair was hanging in her face and dripping onto her shoulders and her skin was still damp. It was a very nice presentation, all things considered.

Wait, why am I looking!

"I'm sorry… my mind sort of wandered off for a few minutes. Is the tea ready?"

He nodded dumbly and lowered his eyes to the floor before he began to blush.

He had no right to look! He shouldn't be looking. He shouldn't be thinking about looking at her in her when she was in such a state of undress!

She noticed. Then she looked down at herself and realized why he was acting the way he was. She made him uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes…" She whispered and she closed the door again.

He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he doing!

He went back into the kitchen and found two cups and poured the tea.

What the heck was wrong with her! Why had she opened the door? She hit her forehead with her palm and sighed. She hadn't meant to embarrass him.

She dried off and went back into her room and threw on the first clothes that she pulled from the wardrobe after putting on underclothes. A light blue sweater and khaki pants. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. It wasn't worth the energy to morph her hair into short pink spikes. She settled for brushing it and picked up her wand and cast a drying spell. There, now she at least looked somewhat presentable.

She left her room and made her way to the kitchen where Remus was carrying two cups of steaming tea over to the table.

She had to say something… apologize….

"Um….hi…"

Good job, stupid!

He turned and looked at her, somewhat curiously.

"Hello."

"Um…Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I….I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have opened the door…."

So she **had** noticed….

"It's…. alright Nymphadora. I was just a bit… taken aback." He said stiffly and he pulled out one of the chairs.

"Here…" He whispered and he waited for her to sit before taking his seat across from her.

"Thanks…" And she picked up her tea and took a sip. He'd already added the sugar for her. He must have been paying attention the last time they had had tea… But that was ages ago at Grimmauld Place. He had a good memory.

"Too much sugar?"

She had made an odd face. Perhaps the tea was too sweet. Was it three spoons of sugar? Or had he remembered wrong?

"No, it's perfect. You have a very good memory." She smiled and then frowned. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"What were you thinking about, if you don't mind my asking….?"

"Just….everything began to sink in…." She said quietly.

"And now you feel differently about our situation…?"

She looked up at him and shook her head vehemently.

"No, of course not! It's just that… well, it's an odd sort of situation…"

"It is."

"I'm just…. I don't really know anything about anything…" She muttered miserably.

"If that were true, Nymphadora, then you never would have been accepted into the Ministry."

She was crying now. And it broke his heart.

"No! I mean I don't know the first thing about children! I've never even babysat! How am I supposed to take care of a baby! I'm such a blundering klutz that I know I'll end up dropping the poor kid on its head! They'd be lucky to make it to their first birthday. No child deserves to be cursed with me as their mother!" She sobbed.

"Nymphadora!" He was at her side now, kneeling next to her chair and he had taken her hands in his.

She looked down at him. He had never yelled at her like that before….

"That's not true. Any child would be fortunate to have you as their mother." He spoke calmly now and gently stroked her hands.

She swayed on her chair toward the floor and he caught her and pulled her into his chest before she could fall. Clutching at his sweater, she buried her face in his shoulder, her tears soaking the fabric.

"Shhh. It's all right now. It's okay…" He whispered and he rubbed her back soothingly as he held her close.

"No, it isn't! I can't take care of a baby! And now I've made you angry and…."

You want to leave.

"No Nym. You haven't." She looked up at him, her face covered in tears and her eyes watery.

"I'm not upset with you Nymphadora, just a little worried about you. I know this is just your fear talking. It's all right. It's okay to be afraid."

"Aren't you scared?"

You have no idea…..

"Yes, very. I'm scared for you, for the baby…. But I feel more at ease now." He smiled.

"Why…?"

"Because you are no longer bottling up your emotions about the pregnancy. You're allowing yourself to feel. It's much healthier. And now I know that you are just as frightened as I am."

Though, not about the same things…

"But you aren't happy, are you?"

"Happy…?"

"About the pregnancy. You'd rather I didn't have the baby, wouldn't you?"

You wish I'd never gotten pregnant.

"Yes, it's true that I would rather the situation have been different, but… I am happy about the baby."

She stared at him in disbelief. He was going to have to explain that.

"I…I never would have wanted you to become pregnant under these circumstances. It wasn't planned and… well, we weren't human… I would have preferred a situation where you weren't forced into having a child."

"I already told you…"

"I know." He cut her off. "You've told me that it was your choice…. And I am relieved by that."

"But are you happy?"

You don't need to lie to me.

He was silent for a moment and then a small smiled appeared on his lips.

Why is he smiling?

"I watched as my schoolmates went off and found lovers and started families… Sirius and I were there in the hospital when Harry was born. We were so happy for James and for Lily… I had convinced myself that the closest I would ever be to having a family would be to have my friends and be a sort of uncle to Harry…" Tears welled up in his golden eyes.

"I…I never thought I would….I…" His voice trailed off and a tear rolled down his cheek.

She looked up at him and new tears formed in her eyes. He had wanted a family… He had wanted to be a father….

I was wrong!

Her arms wrapped around him and she hugged his tightly. They probably looked like a couple of idiots, kneeling on the kitchen floor sobbing in each other's arms. And she didn't care!

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." She cried.

He shook his head and hugged her as close as he could.

"Don't be sorry Nymphadora. You've given me so much. Please don't be sorry for that."

What had she given him? She was the one crying on his shoulder. He was the one comforting her, not the other way around and it had been her question that had brought him to the point of tears.

She pulled back a bit and looked up at him. Before she could speak, his handkerchief found her face and gently began to dab away her tears.

"And I won't, not ever."

"What?" She whispered, not knowing what he was referring to.

"I won't leave you."

"How did you…?"

"Your eyes say more than you know." He smiled.

She bit her lip and hugged him again. He laughed lightly and stroked her hair.

"What did you mean…what did you mean when you said I had given you so much? I haven't…." She whispered as she pulled back.

He lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him and he smiled at her.

"Your friendship and love, for starters."

"Remus…you've always had those."

His eyes twinkled at her.

"A lover, a child, and a family of my own." He said quietly.

Her eyes widened.

He leaned closer to her and his lips brushed against her ear.

"My ultimate fantasy." He whispered so softly that she almost didn't hear it over her heartbeat.

A gasp issued from her and he smiled at her again.

"Do you understand now?" He asked as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I…I had no idea… Why didn't you tell me?"

He cocked his head to the side and gave a little laugh.

"I'm not in the habit of divulging my deepest desires very often, Nymphadora. Why haven't you told me your ultimate fantasy?" He countered with a grin.

I dare say I'd like to hear it.

She shook her head.

"You already know it by heart."

"Do I?"

Funny, I don't remember it….

She took one of his hands in hers and placed it over her abdomen and looked back up at him. He looked slightly confused.

"A family with the person I love most."

Oh….

He blushed and then smiled before wrapping her in his arms again.

She leaned against him and sighed contentedly. She felt at peace in his arms. At least he was happy and that was a comforting thought.

Then it dawned on her….

Oh crap!

"Damn!" She muttered.

"What? What's the matter?"

"The tea's gone cold!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Several people were kind enough to review and explicitely told me to write a sequel. And who am I to argue? God! There were a few times when I thought I might cry while writing this one. I hope it wasn't too sappy for ya. And considering the amount of "Father-to- be" material in this one, it's appropriate that it's getting posted on Father's Day- it's also being dedicated to my dad because of what day it is. Ain't I a sap? Oh well. Thanks for coming into my little perversion of the HP universe and reading along. I really appricate it. Reviews welcome! And Happy Father's Day!

Disclaimer 2: I am not liable for any and all cavities that may becaused by the reading of this post!


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N:** Finally here! Chapter 2. Enjoy!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The Nosey Neighbor and Phoning Home**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Leave it to her to worry about the tea…..

He chuckled at her.

"It's not funny Remus!"

"Nymphadora, with a wave of your wand it will be piping hot again. There is no reason to get upset over it getting cold." He rationalized.

Leave it to him to point out the one thing she had overlooked.

"I….I'm sorry….."

She usually wasn't this scatterbrained. Yes, she would overlook things and was slightly forgetful, but forgetting that she could use magic on her tea was something she'd never done before.

"It's all right Nymphadora. We both have a lot on our minds. Forgetting about a couple cups of tea doesn't matter, but if it will make you feel better…." He removed his wand from his pocket and cast a heating charm and a levitation charm on the teacups and they floated onto the floor beside them.

"Here, good as new." He smiled as he handed her teacup.

She took the cup, but tears were forming in her eyes again.

"Nymphadora? What's the matter? Did you burn your mouth…?"

She shook her head at him. It was bad enough that she had been so silly, but he was acting the wonderfully understanding part and what was more he was even catering to her.

"I don't need you to baby me Remus." She whispered.

Oh, so that's what those tears were about.

He hadn't been trying to upset her or baby her. He just wanted to be helpful.

"I know you don't." He said and she looked p at him.

Did he just agree with me?

"You're an adult and can take are of yourself Nymphadora. I know you are quite capable of warming your own tea, but I fear that I will always be compelled to help you when I can. Please don't misunderstand, I'm not trying to baby you, it is simply in my nature to help if I can." He explained.

More tears were forming in her eyes.

Stupid sappy hormones! I never cry this much!

"Th-thank you."

His hand stroked her face and he smiled.

"Hello? Are you home deary?" Called a woman from the other side of the door as she knocked.

They both turned and looked at the door.

"Who…?" He began to ask.

"Remember that neighbor I told you about?"

"The one who would come to see why you didn't come home last night?"

"Aldebaran."

"What?"

She grinned.

"Bull's eye-literally. Aldebaran is the red eye of Taurus. And oddly enough, the Black family does _not_ have an Aldebaran, now that I think about it…."

It was true, they had Sirius, and Regulus, and Andromeda, they had even gotten Draco, but no Aldebaran.

That was surprising. He would have thought there would be an Aldebaran…. It seemed like all of the Blacks were very apt astronomers…..

But then he remembered the matter at hand. He sighed. He was hoping that if the woman were truly that nosey that she would take the day off. No such luck.

"Well, perhaps you should go and see what she wants so she doesn't pound a hole in your door." He said and he gracefully got to his feet and offered her his hand.

"Thanks." She said as she took his hand and got unsteadily to her own feet.

After a few seconds of balancing, she headed off to answer the door.

"Hello Mrs. Stephens." He heard he mutter.

"Hello dear. You didn't come home last night and I was worried about you. I came to see if everything was all right. Have you been crying dear?" Said Mrs. Stephens.

"What? Oh! Um, well, it's just been a very busy morning…"

"You weren't at your job all this time were you dear? That's far too many hours!" Said Mrs. Stephens in an outraged tone.

"No-no I was visiting a very close friend last night and…." She stopped mid-explanation because of the look the elder woman was giving her.

"You stayed with a man didn't you?" She accused.

That's really none of your business you busy body nosey neighbor! I'm an adult and can do what I please. Who are you to pass judgment?

Poor Nymphadora. Her neighbor was worse than he thought. He picked up the teacups and returned them to the kitchen table and sighed. There was nothing for it.

"Well I…."

"Nym, did you want two sugars or three in your tea?" He called from the kitchen.

What was he doing! Didn't he hear what the woman was accusing her of!

"Uh…three is good." She called back.

Mrs. Stephens looked like she was on the verge of internal combustion.

Remus came into the entryway carrying a fresh cup of tea and smiled at the two women.

"Here you go love." He smiled and handed Nymphadora the tea and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Madame." He smiled at the elder woman.

"And who would you be?" Asked the narrow eyed woman. He was far too old for the girl. Maybe he was an older brother? She hoped so…..

"Um, Mrs. Stephens, this is Remus. He's my…" Began Nymphadora.

"I'm her fiancée. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Stephens." He said and he held out his hand to her.

Nymphadora swallowed hard. Fiancée? When was that decided? Oh well. She liked the sound of it, regardless and smiled when he said it. Hopefully the old crone would accept that.

"Her fiancée? I had no idea she was engaged. You never told me Miss Tonks." Said Mrs. Stephens stiffly. What business does she have getting married? She's never home and can't cook. What man would want a wife who couldn't take care of him?

He chuckled.

"What is so amusing, Mr. _Remus_ was it?" Asked the elder woman. What an odd name he has….

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stephens, it's just that Nym hasn't had time to inform any one as of yet. We just became engaged this morning." He told the woman.

"Really?" Said the elder skeptically. A likely story!

Nymphadora nodded.

"He surprised me." That wasn't a lie.

"And the crying?" Why would she cry?

Nymphadora laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Her hair is different. It's not pink anymore. Well, that's a good thing. But this man probably saw it when it **was** pink. What on earth does he see in her? Maybe there's something wrong with him…. Look at him. He has gray hair for Pete's sake!

"I really was surprised and quite happy. I've had my eye on him for years." She grinned.

Years! Years! She'd been after him for years? What on earth was wrong with her!

"And the engagement ring?" Asked Mrs. Stephens. The girl wasn't wearing one. How improper!

Oh crap! The old crone noticed!

Remus smiled.

"I thought Nym would like to pick out her own ring, seeing as she'll be wearing it for a very long time. We were planning to go and pick one out this afternoon." He said.

Hm… Something was off about their story but they did seem happy…. And he would be getting her a ring… Nice thought- let her choose. Maybe he would be able to calm her down a bit… That would be good.

"Congratulations then." Smiled the old woman.

"Thank you Mrs. Stephens." He said.

"Well, now that I know you're all right I'll be going. But no funny business! You're only engaged!" Barked the crone as she hobbled down the hall toward the stairs.

"Hey, Remie, what was that position that you liked so much called? Missionary, right?" Nymphadora called loud enough for the old busy body to hear.

Mrs. Stephens stumbled and had to latch onto the wall to keep from falling over entirely. The old woman turned to look incredulously at Nymphadora and Nymphadora grinned.

"Oh, that's right! It was Downward Dog. I'm sorry."

The old woman looked ready to keel over on the spot. All the color drained form her face and she was clutching her heart.

With one last smile, Nymphadora slammed the door and sighed once it was closed.

"That was a bit cruel, don't you think?" He asked.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "Not really. She's had that coming for a while."

"Even so, I'd appreciate it if you didn't drag me into it…" He said with a blush.

"Oh come off it! I was kidding. I just wanted to make her freak out a little."

"Still……"

She giggled and he looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"I never thought you'd get so embarrassed over something like that…" She said and she sobered up. "I'm sorry."

He nodded and then grinned. Two could play that game…

"What a wonderful and sweet old lady." He said.

She looked up at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"You can't be serious!"

He chuckled. "Of course not."

"She's a bloody nightmare! I swear I won't be sad the day she croaks! I can't stand her!"

"Don't say such a thing."

"I can't help it. She's always snooping about in my business and passing judgment on me."

"Well, you don't have to put up with her anymore, if you don't want to."

She turned and looked at him.

"Are you offering to put me out of her misery?" She laughed.

"In a manner, yes."

She looked at him questioningly.

"You could move in with me. I know my house is small but…."

"When can I?" She asked eagerly.

He smiled. She must really hate her neighbor.

"You would really want to live in my dingy little hovel?"

"It's not dingy and it's not a hovel! It's a nice little house! It's a thousand times better than living here in the middle of all these muggles! I can't even apparate home without worrying they'll hear me! Besides, it's much bigger than my apartment and…."

"And?"

"And…were….were you serious about us? I mean about us staying together?"

He didn't have to stay. He could walk away at any moment. But she hoped that he wouldn't.

"Of course. I want us to be together more than anything Nymphadora." Why would she ask that?

"It's just that… it would be easier to raise the baby if we lived together. I know you just made that story about being engaged up for Mrs. Stephens, but it got me thinking and…."

"I didn't." He said.

"What?"

"I didn't make it up. I fully intend to buy you a proper ring Nymphadora."

What! Why…..

"But…..you don't have to. Not to make that old bat happy Remus."

He took the cup out of her hands and placed it on the desk and clasped both her hands in his and looked in her eyes. Those shining turquoise eyes that he loved so much.

"This isn't about making her happy, Nymphadora. I was serious about getting you a ring, about us being together. I was raised to do things properly. We may not have started off quite right, but I want to fix that…." He said and he knelt down in front of her and looked up at her.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. He couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing, could he?

"I don't have much to offer you Nymphadora. I'm old and set in my ways and quite stubborn, but you still seem fond of me." They both smiled at that. "I don't have a vault full of galleons and I can't give you a castle. But I can give you friendship and trust and love for the rest of our lives. And all the hot chocolate you can drink. If you'll have me, I'll spend the rest of my days giving you those things. Will you marry me?"

The tears were back.

Was he serious? Not much to offer? His love meant the world to her! And his hot chocolate wasn't bad either.

"You idiot!" She sniffled and with a smile she fell into his arms and hugged him fiercely. He didn't need to ask.

"Is that a yes then?" He whispered in her ear as he stood up, bringing her to her feet as well.

She pulled back and placed a hand on each side of his face and nodded fervently.

"Say it Nymphadora." He smiled.

"Yes! Merlin yes! Yes Remus I'll marry you!"

He chuckled and then leant forward, closed his eyes and kissed her soundly on the lips.

For as many times as her eyes had widened in the past few hours, this time took the prize. She never expected him to kiss her- not like that. But she was very happy that he had!

Her eyes closed quickly and she returned the kiss happily. How on earth he knew just how to make her feel wonderful, she didn't know, but she was definitely grateful.

His hands slipped into her hair and held her face as the kiss deepened and her hands found their way to his chest and shoulders.

Merlin how he had wanted to do that! It was both a reward and relief. It was a reward because she was quite a good kisser, in his Marauder opinion, and a relief because she had accepted him. She didn't have to, but she did. And that made his heart fit to burst with happiness that he hadn't known…in his entire life!

When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling.

"Wow…"

"How appropriate."

She frowned. "Don't make fun of me Remus…"

He smiled. "I wasn't. I was agreeing with you. This is definitely turning out to be an interesting day."

It was true. Yesterday she never would have believed that today she would be engaged to Remus and expecting his child even if a Seer would have told her.

"How interesting do you want to make it?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

What was she planning?

"What did you have in mind?" Please don't let it be something outrageous….

"Well…I really should tell my parents….at least about the engagement."

That was right! Her parents needed to know. But maybe telling them about the baby should wait until later…

Like after the wedding.

It wasn't that he wanted to lie to Ted and Andromeda, he didn't. He just ….wasn't sure how they would take to the news of their daughter getting pregnant before she was married….

He had always gotten on well with Ted and Andromeda too, the few times that he had met them. Andromeda had been Sirius' favorite cousin and was more than happy to have him and his friends over for lunch during the summers and even after she married she and Sirius were still close.

And Ted was very friendly and nothing like what Andromeda's parents expected her husband to be. For one, he wasn't a pureblood. And then there was the fact that he was a cheery person- strictly outrageous behavior in that Black family book.

"Um…..do….do you think your parents will be very surprised by the engagement?" He asked.

"Probably. I mean it's not like we were dating for any length of time is it? It just sort of sprung up out of the blue. Then again…..they have this way of surprising me at the oddest times."

"Then maybe we should wait to inform them about….."

"Yeah, no sense in potentially causing heart attacks." She agreed.

"You think they would…?"

"No, they wouldn't be _that_ surprised. Who knows? Maybe when we tell them we're going to get married they'll guess I'm pregnant. They have a scary way of guessing things…."

That was true. He'd seen Andromeda guess that Sirius was going to get a motorbike.

"_Well why else would you suddenly be so concerned about a leather jacket and boots? And getting all those tattoos? It's blatantly obvious Sirius."_ She had said and she had been very correct. Not a week after that conversation, the roar of an engine could be heard flying overhead as Sirius came for a visit.

"Do you want to go and see them today?" If so, then we need to take a small trip first…

"Probably better to go and get it over with. Besides, I haven't seen them in a while and they've been asking about you. Wondering how you're getting on and all. They'll be thrilled." She smiled.

He hoped she was right about that last part.

"Perhaps you should owl them and…."

"No need. They have a telephone. Dad's a lot like Arthur. He loves his muggle inventions." She grinned.

"You have a phone?"

"Yeah. It's easier than owling them all the time, faster too."

"Why don't you call them then and see if they wouldn't mind a visit later this afternoon?"

"Alright but….?"

"I'll clean up the tea and fix something to eat for lunch. I'm afraid that breakfast has come and gone." He smiled.

"Alright, but are you sure you'll be able to find everything okay?"

"I'll manage." He smiled and he picked up the cup from the desk and went back into the kitchen.

She smiled a sigh and sat down at her desk and picked up the phone. It really was sweet of him to propose like that and to offer to make lunch. And he'd definitely saved her from Mrs. Stephens. She'd have to thank him for that later.

She dialed the number to her parents' phone and waited while the line connected and the phone rang on the other end.

"_Hello. Tonks' residence."_

It was her dad.

"Hi dad. It's me."

"_Hey sweetie. What kind of mayhem have you been up to lately?"_

That was just scary.

"Oh, nothing much. I lit Arthur's robes on fire the other day…"

She grinned at the remembrance of it. She hadn't meant to, but as she was trying to help Molly in the kitchen at the Burrow…..

She heard her father's jovial laughter on the other end.

"_Poor bloke. I hope you didn't singe him too badly. How's everyone else doing?"_

"Fine for the most part I guess."

"_And what about Remus? Last night was a full moon."_

"He's doing pretty good. Actually, would you mind if he and I came to see you and mum later today?"

_"Of course not sweetie. Your mum and I love seeing you and Remus is always welcome. When should we expect you?"_

"Um…."

She checked the clock on her desk. It was already quarter after twelve.

"Lets say for around four o'clock? Maybe four- thirty."

_"I'll let your mum know as soon as I get off the phone. She'll be so pleased. She's been meaning to call you and have you come for a visit. You and Remus can stay for dinner and we'll all have a nice visit. How's that sound?"_

Damn it! If I didn't know better I'd think he knew!

"That sounds great dad. Well, I'd better go. We'll see you in a few hours."

_"Alright sweetie. You two have fun and your mum and I will see you when you get here."_

She hung up. He sounded a bit too happy, even for him.

She shook her head and got up and went into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was standing by the stove with his wand out and about five different bowls of Merlin only knew on the counters beside him.

"Uh… Remus, what are you doing?"

He turned and looked at her.

"Trying to make something relatively healthy from what I found in your cabinets. All I found was sugar coated cookies, some bread crumbs and these….Spaghetti-O's. Don't you have any vegetables?" He said exasperatedly.

"I've been taking a lot of my meals either at Grimmauld Place or at the Burrow lately and haven't had time to do any shopping. Here, let me help…." She said and she took out her wand and with a wave, the bowls disappeared and in there place were several plates and dishes. One of salad, one of a thick soup, another had ham sandwiches, and the last was covered in muffins.

"Where did you…..?"

"Dobby is quite a helpful little elf. Gave me a direct link to the school kitchens. I don't usually use it, but…."

"I suppose Minerva was partly responsible?"

"Her and Molly, yes."

"Well, no sense in letting the soup get cold…" He said and he levitated the food to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks." She smiled and she took her seat.

"So four o'clock then?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really know what time to tell my dad and I had to tell him something…."

"Four is fine. Your dad sounded happy." He said.

"You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations…."

"I can't help the fact that I have acute hearing, Nymphadora."

"I know. I was only kidding. Yes, he sounded a little too happy."

"And you didn't talk to your mum?"

"I thought you were listening?"

"I was trying not to."

She grinned.

"No I didn't. Probably just as well. She might have gone and guessed while we were on the phone, knowing her. At least dad didn't say anything….Well, except for us to have fun and they would see us later."

He grimaced. It was quite possible that Ted knew. Father's intuition….or something of the like.

"And he wants us to stay for dinner, have a nice long visit he said." She told him.

Ted knew. And by the time that he and Nymphadora got to the Tonks' house, Andromeda would know too.

"We should hurry and finish our lunch. There's somewhere we need to go before we visit your parents."

"Alright, but where?"

He grinned at her and his golden eyes sparkled.

"I did say that we were going to go pick out a ring this afternoon, did I not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2: A nice long one. And I tried to make this one a bit humorous. Poor Mrs. Stephens... And Ted and Andromeda...whate are they going to think? And lets not forget-jewelery is in the very near future! Every girl's dream, right? lol. And blessed is Dobby because he is such a help! Hm...you know, I don't think they even got to drink their damn tea... Oh well, I doubt that they missed it. Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit. Thanks for reading! I'll get the next part up as soon as I get it written.

And I must say...BRAVO Remus for a superb proposal! Now...I think I'll go have a hot chocolate! Do sVidanya for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: At the end!

-----------------------------

**Rings and Things**

-------------------------------

It was after two o'clock by the time the apparated into Diagon Alley. Nymphadora had retied to dissuade him the notion that she needed a ring.

"It's just a piece of jewelry, Remus. You don't need to bother…" She'd told him.

"That may be true Nym, but it is still a very important piece of jewelry." He reminded her.

And when he had told her which jeweler they were going to she objected vehemently.

"No Remus! That's the most expensive jeweler in the Wizarding world! All of their jewelry costs more than a herd of unicorns!"

He chuckled at that comparison. True, they were expensive, but that was a bit of an exaggeration.

"I'm sorry Nym, but promised Obsidian that if I ever found the right woman, I would by her engagement ring from him and him alone." He told her.

She stopped walking and stared at him.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Nymphadora?"

"You _know_ the owner?" She asked.

"Yes. He's an old friend of the family. Kind of like a great uncle, more than anything else. He'll be disappointed if we don't go to see him."

It was true. Obsidian Zircon had been friends with his grandfather and had truly been more like a family member than close acquaintance. And it just so happened that Obsidian owned and operated Zircon Jewelers.

His grandfather had purchased his grandmother's engagement ring from Obsidian and his father had done the same for his mother. And about the time that he had turned eighteen, Obsidian had informed him that he too should follow in that tradition. All things considered, he rather liked the idea of dealing with Obsidian. Obsidian was a rather nice elderly man and very friendly and always glad to help. And when James had been planning on proposing to Lily, Remus had been the one to suggest Zircon's. To his knowledge, Lily had been thrilled and James had thanked him for weeks.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, but I want to go on record as being the voice of reason for once. I was against this." She told him.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I have a feeling I'm going to like far too many things in that shop when we get there." She admitted.

He smiled at her and walked back to her and offered her his arm.

"There's no harm in admiring art, Nymphadora."

"I'll remember you said that." She warmed.

He chuckled again and they continued toward the shop.

They came to a set of sapphire marble stairs with attached Roman columns that framed an elaborate wooden door made of fine cherry with filigreed golden handles and a golden plate that was inscribed with the following:

Zircon Jewelers

Artisans of Fine Jewelry

_Est. 1287 A.D. _

She looked up at him nervously.

"What's the matter Nymphadora?"

"I feel under dressed…."

Oh….

"Don't worry. Obsidian isn't shallow like that. He'll probably be dressed in a sweater and loafers under his robes. Besides, I think you look lovely." He smiled.

She smiled at him. It was sweet how he always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"I suppose. It's better than standing out here and looking stupid." She said and she gave a small laugh.

They walked up the steps and he opened the door for her and they stepped inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A black marble floor with gold inlay met her eyes first and then she looked up to see that the walls were covered in gold. Directly ahead of them was a brass and glass counter that housed many different jeweled creations and there were several other cases just like it situated about the very large show room. In one corner of the room was a waterfall that was carved out from the wall itself, as if the store had been built around it. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that many glistening gems were scattered in the pool of water at the base of the waterfall. Golden candelabras that were hung on the walls illuminated the room and made the already shinning surfaces glow even brighter.

A young man with blonde hair and bright eyes noticed them and came over to greet them. He was dressed in a deep blue robe with golden buttons- he matched the front steps.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Zircon Jewelers. My name is Lapis. Is there anything that I can help you with today?" He smiled.

"Is Mr. Zircon here?" Asked Remus.

"He is, sir, but I'm afraid he doesn't like to be disturbed." Said Lapis.

"That's too bad. I was hoping to speak with him…" Smiled Remus.

"Are you an acquaintance of his, sir?" Asked Lapis, out of curiosity.

"Indeed, he is a close family friend." Said Remus.

Lapis had heard that one before.

"May I ask your name sir?" Asked Lapis.

He knew whom Mr. Zircon would want to see. There was a list behind his desk of family and friends that were to get Mr. Zircon's personal attention. Everyone else would have to deal with him.

"Remus Lupin." Answered Remus.

That was the name at the top of the list.

"Ah, of course. If you would wait just a moment, I'll go and tell Mr. Zircon of your arrival immediately. Please feel free to look around." Said Lapis and he gave a curt bow and headed out of the show room through an archway.

"He seemed to recognize your name rather quickly…." Said Nymphadora.

"I imagine there's a list of some fashion that I'm on for one reason or another." Mused Remus.

"I'm sure that's a list people would kill to be on." She said and she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Indeed, Miss, some have." Said a voice from the side of the room.

Remus and Nymphadora both turned to see an elderly man, with thinning white hair and jade green eyes, dressed in a deep red sweater and twill pants clearly visible under his unfastened burgundy robes. Caramel colored loafers completed the look.

"Hello Obsidian." Smiled Remus.

The old man's eyebrow quirked.

"Is that any way to greet your uncle? Come give me a hug!" Scolded the old man.

Remus laughed and went over and gave the man a hug and grinned.

"It's good to see you Obsidian." He said.

"Likewise. I haven't seen you for what? Seven years at least. Far too long! Where have you been?" Said the old man.

"Oh, here and there. Keeping busy. I haven't really had time to do much else except work." Explained Remus.

"A likely story! But I digress… What brings you here today? And in the company of such a lovely young lady with such lovely eyes? And where are your manners! I know your mother and grandmother taught you better!" Said Obsidian.

Remus smiled. "I'm sorry, Obsidian, this is Nymphadora Tonks. Nym, this is Obsidian Zircon."

"A pleasure, Miss Tonks." Smiled the old man and he bowed to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Zircon, though I must admit, I didn't think you would be so…. Personable." She smiled.

"I'll have none of that. If you are a friend of Remus, then you are my friend as well. Call me Obsidian or Sid. None of that Mister garbage." He told her.

"Alright, just don't call me Nymphadora. Call me Tonks." She told him.

"Fair enough." Smiled Obsidian.

Obsidian turned back to Remus.

"You still haven't answered all of my questions Remus." He reminded him.

"Yes, I know. Shall I continue then?" Said Remus and Obsidian nodded.

"Nymphadora and I…. Are engaged." Remus told him.

The old man's eyes lit up and a grin curved his lips.

"Finally found the right lass, have you?" Said Obsidian.

Remus smiled at Nymphadora and nodded. "Indeed, I have."

Obsidian turned to Nymphadora.

"You sure you can handle this one? He can be quite moody sometimes…." He warned her.

"Oh, I think I can manage." She smiled.

"Well, then…. What say we find you a ring Tonks?" Inquired Obsidian and he headed over to one of the counters.

Remus and Nymphadora followed and Obsidian took out his wand and two lounge chairs appeared behind Remus and Nymphadora.

"Have a seat and tell me what style you had in mind Remus." Said Obsidian.

"I think it best if Nymphadora choose her own ring. I have no capacity for ring styles." He admitted.

Obsidian turned to her.

"Well dear?" Asked the jeweler.

"I…I don't really know…But I don't want an expensive ring! Just some thing small and simple and plain….." She said.

Obsidian looked at her appraisingly. Why on earth would she say such a thing? No woman had ever before said that to him….. And then he realized. She thought that Remus wouldn't be able to afford such a bauble. Well, he could take care of that, just as he had always intended.

"What fun is ring shopping if you only look at the boring? Here, have a look at these…" Said Obsidian and he placed a deep blue velvet pillow on the glass counter top and set out at least a dozen different rings.

Some of the rings were white gold, others yellow; a few were rose gold or platinum. Each design was different and the stones were not quite what she had expected to see. There were rubies, emeralds, sapphires both blue and pink, diamonds of yellow, pink, and traditional white, amethyst, alexandrite, and one pearl ring.

Nymphadora swallowed hard at the sight.

"Well, my dear, see anything that appeals to you?" Asked Obsidian.

"None of these are plain." Was the first thing she could think of to say.

"Never mind that Tonks. Just see which ones you like. You don't strike me as a 'plain' person, anyway." He told her.

"There are so many…." She muttered.

"Then perhaps you should say which ones you like least first." Suggested Remus.

Yes, that was a logical way to decide. Remus was always logical….

The emerald and yellow gold ring was nice, but not her style in the least- it was the first to go. The white gold and emerald was next-way too Slytherin. The amethyst and yellow gold went then shortly followed by the rose gold and pearl and all four of the ruby and sapphire rings.

That left the diamond and the alexandrite rings to choose from.

The yellow diamond was nice, but yellow was not a color that she liked all that much. It was the next to go. That left a pink diamond and a white. The pink was nice as well and she adored pink, but this was an engagement ring…. The pink was added to the pile of nos.

White diamond or alexandrite? She liked the properties of the alexandrite… It could change color, but the white diamond was traditional….

"I don't know…." She sighed.

"Either would make a fine ring. But, if I may…. This might be to your liking." Said Obsidian and he placed another ring before her.

A white princess cut diamond sat between two trillian cut alexandrite on a white gold band that was woven in a very delicate and thin braid.

She blinked at the ring for several seconds, unsure if it was really there.

"A one carat diamond with two half carats of alexandrite on either side. It's definitely an attention-grabbing piece and it will bring out the color of your eye quite nicely, if I'm not mistaken. Try it on, Tonks." Urged Obsidian.

"I can't….can I?" She whispered.

"Sure you can." Smiled the old man and he handed her the ring.

She looked over at Remus with nervous eyes that clearly said 'if this ring fits, it's the one'.

Remus smiled at her.

"Try it on Nym." He told her.

She slipped the ring on her finger. It was slightly larger than what she normally would have liked, but it did fit.

"A perfect fit!" Grinned Obsidian.

"Um…." She hesitated.

"Yes, dear?" Asked the jeweler.

"It's a little big…." She said quietly.

He smiled at her.

"It is supposed to be, my dear. You see, only an idiot buys a ring to fit his fiancée's finger snuggly. The same is true of wedding bands." Said Obsidian.

Nymphadora's eyebrows knit together. "Why is that?" She asked him.

The old man was delighted by her question and smiled at her again.

"Children, my dear, children. Very few women marry and never have children. The slight variance in ring size is so that the ring will not be painful while worn during pregnancy." Explained Obsidian.

"Oh…" She said. I'm sorry I asked….

"With some luck, you two will have a brood of your own before long, I hope." He grinned.

Remus' body had stiffened during Obsidian's explanation and now he was ready to sink into the floor. Obsidian had no idea…..

"Perhaps…." Said Remus quietly, trying to draw Obsidian's attention from Nymphadora, who looked like she might blush herself into a faint.

"No need to be so embarrassed dear. All the young men ask the same question when they buy their fiancée's rings. Curiosity isn't a crime, after all. But, getting back to the ring… What do you think?" Said Obsidian.

"Oh, it's lovely…. I'm just not sure about the size…. It feels a bit too loose." She said.

"Not to worry dear. I charm all the rings to adjust perfectly to their wearer's size." He assured her.

"And then there's the cost….." She murmured.

Remus turned to her and looked directly at her.

"Is this the ring you want, Nym?" He asked her.

"Y-yes, but I don't want it if it's going to cost you and arm and a leg, Remus. I'd be happy with anything as long as you were the one who gave it to me." She told him.

"You certainly have found a catch, haven't you Remus?" Smiled Obsidian.

"You have no idea." Smiled Remus.

"And do you think she is worth the moon?" Asked the old man.

"The moon, the sun, the stars, and all the heavens in between." Said Remus.

"Then I suppose a ring is a small price to pay to bring such happiness to the woman who was able to make you happy, my boy." Said Obsidian.

Remus and Nymphadora turned and looked at the man.

"Consider it my engagement present to you." Smiled Obsidian.

Remus' eyes widened.

"Are….are you sure? Obsidian, that ring must cost….." He said.

"It is a fine ring, one of my finest, as were your mother and grandmother's rings which were also gifts. Like I told you years ago, it's a family tradition to get rings from my shop. What no one ever told you was that the rings were gifts to dear friends and their children who were like my own. In this small way, I am able to give back something to your family for all the years of friendship they have shown me and that friendship continues to this day. I have waited for years to see you engaged Remus and that specific ring has waited years to be worn. It would be a shame to put it back in a drawer and to spoil an old man's dream." Said Obsidian.

Tears were welling up in Nymphadora's eyes again.

"I…I don't think thank you quite covers it…." She smiled as the first tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled at Obsidian.

"Seeing you happy is thanks enough, my dear." The old man told her and he stepped around the counter. "But I wouldn't refuse a hug." He said.

Nymphadora chuckled and rose to her feet and hugged the old man tightly, tears still falling from her eyes. She had never in her wildest imaginings expected him to give her a ring and especially not **_that_** ring!

When Nymphadora pulled away, Obsidian looked at Remus and narrowed his eyes at him.

"That means you too, Remus." He told him and Remus gladly got to his feet and hugged his non-blood related great uncle.

"Well now, would you two like some tea?" Offered Obsidian.

Nymphadora looked at her wristwatch and sighed.

"Remus, it's ten to four." She said.

Obsidian looked between the two of them questioningly.

"Something wrong?" Asked the old man.

"Well, it's not that we don't want to stay but…" Began Remus.

"We promised my parents that we would come for a visit." Said Nymphadora.

"Ah well, another time then. I dare say I have few customers to worry about. Just stop by the next time you're in the area." Smiled Obsidian.

"We will." Said Remus with a smile.

Remus and Nymphadora turned to leave but Obsidian called them back.

"One moment, dear." He said to Nymphadora and he took out his wand and purple ribbon slinked out of the end and wrapped around the ring on her finger and then disappeared.

"There you go. Should fit perfect now." He said.

"Yes, much better. Thank you, again." She told him.

"And remember to come back for your wedding bands!" Obsidian called after them and he waved at them as they headed from his shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight hit them and they were blinded momentarily as they exited the shop. But that was not the reason for the tears in her eyes.

"Nym…?" He asked, noticing the new tears.

She sniffled. " Oh…sorry…" She said quietly when she realized why he was looking at her worriedly and she started to wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

"Wait. Here, use this." He told her as he took her wrist to keep her sleeve away from her face and with his other hand he gave her his handkerchief.

"Thanks." She half smiled and she dried her eyed on the small white square of fabric.

"I hope those are happy tears." He said.

She nodded.

"They are…. It's just…. I can't put it into words…. It's overwhelming." She told him.

"I'm sorry Nymphadora. I didn't think this would happen….." He apologized.

"No, it's wonderful, really. I just didn't think that there would be a ring like this….and then Obsidian…. He's nothing like what I expected." She told him.

Obsidian was quite a character and he could sympathize with her. The old jeweler was very open and happy and talkative. Over all, he was a very jovial person and a very generous one at that. Even he had not expected Obsidian's very kind gesture and he had known the man since he was a child. It must truly be a shock for her, especially with Obsidian's renowned reputation.

"Most of the Zircon clientele never actually meet with Obsidian. That's why they say he's a bit of a hard man to deal with. But as you saw, he's actually quite pleasant. He just doesn't like dealing with most people and delegates that responsibility to his employees so that he can work on new designs." He explained.

"Yes, but still. A Zircon ring…. No one will believe me! Well, they will, but I mean… You know, it's just….wow!" She rambled as she handed him back the handkerchief.

"I'm glad that it makes you so happy, I am however worried that you may dehydrate after all these happy crying jags." He told her with a not of amusement in his voice.

She laughed and shook her head.

"I'll be fine….but I am starting to think I have a hormone imbalance." She chuckled.

"Let us hope not." He smiled.

"What? Afraid to deal with me if I do?" She asked him.

"No, just worried that I will have to by a new umbrella."

"That's not funny! I can't help it!" She scolded.

"I know; that's why it's cute." He smiled.

She sighed and shook her head at him. He was cheering her up, and quite effectively too.

"We really should get going…Mum and dad will start to wonder." She told him.

He nodded and then looked at her curiously.

"Do you want to apparate together or….?" He asked.

Together they would get there at the same time. Separately might be a bit troubling…

"Probably better if we went together. Do you want to lead off or shall I?" She said.

He never liked apparition much and he liked it even less when someone else was in control. His stomach hated it no matter what.

"Perhaps I should." He said.

"Alright then." She smiled.

They came to a side street and he offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Mhmm." She murmured.

He closed his eyes and immediately felt the tell tale symptoms of disapparition.

----------------------------------------------------------

A few short moments had them apparating on the front porch of a country home.

It was a plain white house with light green shudders and a well kept little front garden surrounded by a white fence.

"Everything still looks the same." He chuckled as he scanned the yard.

"Really? Mum's changed the garden at least half a dozen times and the shudders used to be blue…" She told him.

"Minor changes." He smiled.

She gave him a side ways glance and rolled her eyes.

"Mhmmm…" She murmured and she knocked on the door before he could say anything else.

He sighed heavily, trying to relieve some of the nerves he was feeling, to little effect.

The door opened almost immediately and a smiling Ted Tonks stood in its frame.

He was almost as tall as Remus, with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and chubby cheeks. Despite his cheeks, he had a very square face and jaw line and the over all effect was the look of an over grown schoolboy. He was dressed in a muggle sweater and khakis. He hadn't changed.

"Hello you two! Wondered where you were. Well, don't just stand there, come in, come in." Grinned Ted and he ushered them inside the house and closed the door.

"Ann, they're here!" Called Ted and he turned to look at Remus and Nymphadora.

"Hi dad." She smiled.

"Don't you 'hi dad' me young lady! Give your father a hug." He told her and she did as she was told.

"Your hair's changed again, I see." He chuckled when they pulled apart.

"Yeh, you know me, always changing something…." She said offhandedly.

Ted's gaze turned to Remus.

"Long time no see." He told him.

"Too long." Smiled Remus.

Ted held out his hand and grinned and Remus shook it and smiled back.

"Been keeping busy, I suppose?" Asked Ted and Remus nodded.

"Always something to do…" Mused Ted.

Andromeda hurried into the entry hall wiping her hands on her apron. She was almost the same height as Ted, dressed in a blue skirt and a lighter blue blouse. Her hair was medium brown, half way between Narcissa's blonde and Bellatrix's black and styled into a pleasant bob that outlined her face, and her green-blue eyes suited her perfectly.

"I'm sorry, I was just checking on dinner." She told them.

"It's okay, mum." Smiled Nymphadora and she gave her mother a hug.

"And Remus, I haven't seen you in ages…." Smiled Andromeda and she gave him a hug as well.

"You're looking well, Ann. I suppose it's the country air?" Grinned Remus.

"Country air? Ha! I'm lucky I'm not locked in a ward at St. Mungo's having to live with this wizard!" She laughed and motioned to Ted.

"Oh, she loves me." Winked Ted, as he wrapped an arm around Andromeda's waist.

"Sure I do…" Said Ann as she rolled her eyes.

Remus watched the both of them for a moment and then laughed. They really were quite an adorable couple to watch and they suited each other well. Despite what some might be inclined to believe- like her family, for instance, with the exception of Sirius.

"Still the same Ted and Ann." He said.

"You know it." Smiled Ann and she winked.

"Alright, I think we've had enough standing. Why don't we all have a sit down and a drink, hmm?" Suggested Ted, to which everyone nodded.

Five minutes later they were settled in the sitting room and Ann was bringing out the tea.

"Would either of you like anything besides tea? We have some Ogden's and some butter beer. And I think we have a liter or two of pumpkin juice…." Said Ann.

"I'm sure Nymph wants some Ogden's. What about you, Remus?" Grinned Ted.

"Pumpkin juice is good." Said Nymphadora.

Ted stared at her for a long moment.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. I don't think Ogden's would be a good idea." Offered Nymphadora.

"Honey, are you sick?" Asked Ann.

"No, just… a bit off is all." Smiled Nymphadora.

"What about you Remus?" Asked Ted.

"I'm afraid that after the legendary Marauder parties, I've lost most of my taste for the stuff. Sorry Ted." Said Remus.

"Your loss, Remus. But those were some good parties…" Grinned Ted, caught up in nostalgia for an instant, and he poured himself a drink.

"So, why the visit? You normally don't come home unless we beg you Nymph." Said Ann.

"Well, I ….um, a lot's happened and….." Started Nymphadora.

"And you haven't been to see us in ages Remus. Suddenly a joint visit. Don't tell me Nymph was too afraid to visit with out moral support or a body guard?" Laughed Ted.

"No, nothing like that." Remus assured him.

"It's not bad news is it? Nothing's happened with the Order or the Ministry?" Asked Ann.

"No, everyone's fine." Said Nymphadora.

"Except for Arthur." Chuckled Ted.

"Arthur? What happened to Arthur?" Inquired Ann.

"Our little Auror, here, lit his robes on fire." Smiled Ted.

"Oh my…. He wasn't hurt, was he, Nymph?" Asked Ann.

"No and Molly fixed his robes, so no harm done… It's not like I wanted to light him on fire! It was an accident. I was just trying to help with dinner and…. Well, Molly always did seem to find ways to keep me out of the kitchen around meals….." Sighed Nymphadora.

"Anything new with you, Remus? I heard you were with the Werewolves for a time…." Said Ted.

"Not an experience I am eager to repeat, either. They're alright individually, but put them all together and…." He shook his head. "I was glad to leave. I've been doing things here and there for the last few months, mostly patrols for the Order…" Remus said.

"At least you can come home to your own bed at night. That's something." Said Ted and Remus nodded in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------

They spent the next hour or so making small talk and chatting about the ministry, the weather, Nymphadora's new hair style… What ever came up.

Ann left the room periodically to check on dinner and the last time she returned with the announcement that dinner was ready.

At that point, Ted and Nymphadora rose and headed for the dining room and Remus followed behind. Even though it had been years, the set up of the dining room hadn't changed. The table was still eight feet long and fourteen chairs were positioned evenly around the table and at each of the table's ends.

Ann had set out plates in the middle of the table, two on one side and two on the other, across from each other. This would be a face-to-face meal….

"Well, don't just stare, sit down." Said Ann.

She and Ted sat together on one side, leaving Remus and Nymphadora to sit together on the other.

Remus looked thoughtfully at the spread: beef and potatoes, chicken, soup, some sort of casserole, rolls, and asparagus. The other three began to pass the dishes around and Remus was only knocked out of his musings when Nymphadora tapped him on the arm and handed him the casserole.

"Everything alright Remus?" Asked Ted as he ladled soup into his own bowl.

"Yes, just thinking that Ann's out done herself yet again." He smiled in answer.

"Flattery will only get you an extra helping of desert Remus, you know that." Said Ann.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes.

"Dad, you realize mum's flirting, don't you?" She asked her father.

"Sweetie, she was always a flirt. I've accepted the fact that there is no fixing that. You want it to stop, say something to Remus here." Ted told her.

"Ted, don't go trying to blame Remus!" Snapped Ann. "He can't help that I'm a flirt." She laughed.

"Merlin, you two are a match…." Muttered Nymphadora.

"Speaking of matches… Anyone in particular catch your eye, Nymph?" Asked Ted.

"You already know the answer." was her curt reply.

"What about you Remus? Are you still a lonely bachelor? Or are you finally going to settle down?" Asked Ann.

Remus looked at her from across the table and there was something in her eyes…. And the way she pursed her lips to keep from smiling outright…..

He knew what the correct answer was to that question.

"The latter, I believe." He grinned.

Ann's eyes sparkled at him and she couldn't hide her smile any more.

"So who's the lucky girl? Is it Mary Timms? Or maybe…. Agnes Holloway?" Asked Ann.

Mary Timms and Agnes Holloway had been schoolmates of Remus' and as Ann was Sirius' cousin, she was privy to any and all Marauder information, including, but not limited to whom each Marauder was dating. Mary was a nice girl from Gryffindor who Remus had gone to Hogsmeade with on a few occasions during their fourth year, but Mary was much more of a study buddy than a girlfriend. Agnes was a Ravenclaw bookworm and actually had been Remus' girlfriend during their seventh year. They had gotten on quite well, but after graduation they lost touch and the relationship dwindled into the realm of things forgotten.

"Can't be Mary, she lives in Kent with a muggle businessman and their three kids." Said Ted.

Ann frowned.

"And now that I think about it, Agnes left the country over a decade ago and I don't think she's been back…." Commented Ann.

"What about that quirky one? Ann, you remember, the one with the bright hair." Said Ted.

Remus was now trying not laugh. It was obvious that they knew.

Mum and dad and their games… They've probably known this who time….

"You mean the one with the turquoise eyes that lived in this house for eighteen years and is currently sitting across from you, dear?" Smiled Ann.

"That's the one." Grinned Ted.

"Yes Remus, what about that one?" Asked Ann.

Remus debating playing along, but decided to end the games.

"Yes," he said and he turned and looked at Nymphadora.

"I have asked Nymphadora if she would marry me." He said.

Ted and Ann's eyes darted to their daughter.

"Can we assume that since you've had a crush on him since you were a little girl…" Started Ted.

"And the fact that you are now sporting a very lovely ring on a very important finger…" Said Ann.

"That my answer was yes?" Finished Nymphadora and her parents nodded.

Nymphadora turned and looked at Remus and then grinned.

"What girl wouldn't say yes to her dream guy? Of course I said yes!" She laughed.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Said Ann.

"Wait! Just one moment! I'm her father and I should have a say in who she marries!" Interjected Ted.

"Ted! Don't start! Can't you see how happy she is? And Remus….." Began Ann.

"Remus has yet to ask my permission." Ted pointed out.

"Dad, you aren't serious, are you?" Asked Nymphadora, surprised and apprehensive.

"As a hippogriff attack." Was Ted's reply.

"But dad…." Nymphadora started.

"No, Nym, he's right." Said Remus.

Ted looked surprised for an instant and then smiled.

"See, he agrees with me." He said.

"You are Nymphadora's father and it is only proper that I ask your permission. Ted, I would very much like to marry Nymphadora, but I would also like your blessing and Ann's as well." Said Remus.

"My blessing?" Asked Ann.

"Of course. Nymphadora is your daughter too." Smiled Remus.

Ann smiled at him.

"You know you have my blessing, Remus." She told him.

"Well Ted?" She asked, turning to look at her husband.

Ted regarded Remus for several long silent moments.

"Lets be honest here. Nymph is very special to me and to Ann. She's always been our baby girl. And now she is a grown woman, but she is still our daughter. I don't think I could give my blessing…."

"Daddy no!" Interrupted Nymphadora. "Don't you dare say no!" She told him.

Ted continued as if she had not spoken.

"As I was saying, I could not give my blessing to a man that didn't love my daughter. I doubt such a man would have earned her blessing or Ann's. But you care very much for Nymph. I could ask for no better a man for my daughter nor could I part with her to any less of a man." Said Ted and he closed his eyes for a moment and then looked directly into Remus' eyes. "You have my blessing."

Ted had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling.

Ann was dabbing her eyes on her napkin and Nymphadora was smiling through tears.

A definite weight had been lifted off of Remus' shoulders. He did not think that Ted would not allow them to get married, but it was a possibility, especially since Remus and Nymphadora had not dated like a typical engaged couple….

Remus returned Ted's smile and Nymphadora threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, smiling happily.

Remus wrapped his arms around her and sighed with relief.

"Oh Ted….. You really scared me for a minute there…" Said Ann.

Ted smiled.

"Who am I to get in the way? If he has her blessing, he has mine. And that fact that it's Remus… Why shouldn't I be happy about that?" He told her.

"How long have you two known?" Asked Nymphadora when she and Remus pulled apart.

"Since your call this afternoon." Said Ted.

"Honey, it was rather obvious. You only come home when you have to and Remus hasn't been to visit in ages. And two of you coming to visit together? It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. " Said Ann.

Nymphadora blushed at having let the cat out of the bag.

"So, was this little visit something you two planned in advance, or was it more spur of the moment?" Asked Ted.

"Well, um……" Started Nymphadora.

"Actually, I proposed this morning…"Admitted Remus.

Ted's eyebrow quirked.

"I would have thought that you would have been a bit out of sorts after last night, full moon and all?" He asked.

And now they had come to dangerous ground. How much information was too much? How much could he tell them?

"It's true I'm not always one hundred percent on the morning after a full moon, but after a few minutes I'm back to normal." Smiled Remus.

"Remus was checking on me… He started to transform while I was visiting so I left and he was worried about me. He wanted to make sure I was alright and well…." Said Nymphadora and she held up her hand so her ring was visible.

It wasn't a lie…. It just omitted certain large portions of the story. For starters, she had turned into a wolf and the activities of the night had led to a conception and she had slipped away while he was still asleep and he had found her at the Shrieking Shack. Then they had gone back to her apartment and been accosted by a neighbor and had gone ring shopping. Other than that though, her version was very truthful.

Ann gave both Remus and Nymphadora a skeptical look.

"And when should Ted and I expect grandchildren?" She asked.

Remus was starting to think that Ann was a proficient mind reader. But she had always been a perceptive woman and Nymphadora was her daughter. Ann could probably tell, just by motherly instinct or intuition.

Now they really were in the hot seat. They couldn't just lie, not about that.

Nymphadora looked at Remus with worried eyes. 'we have to tell them.'

Remus nodded to her and sighed. There was nothing for it. They would just have to hope that Ann and Ted would not be too upset…

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There was a lot I wanted to cover in this one….sorry! But there's jewelry shopping! I love alexandrite! (my birthstone) I Love Obsidian Zircon (notice anything about his name and where he works?) And Lapis is simply here for background (again, notice the name and where he works). And I love Ted and Ann! Parents always seem to know, don't they? But I love their dynamic and the way they play off each other. And I particularly like Ted's little fatherly assertion near the end. I loved writing that part, not that I didn't love writing the whole chapter, I just really liked that part especially. But the questions remain…. Do Ann and Ted already suspect something? Will they be upset? That's for me to know and you to find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing and coming into this little perversion of the wonderful Harry Potter World created by J.K Rowling. I hope you liked this part!


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: At the end.  
**

**-------- **

**Answering Awkward Questions and Going to Bed**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How soon do you want them?" Asked Nymphadora.

"Oh, soon is good….not tomorrow, but in the near future would be nice." Said Ted.

Apparently Ann and Ted were in cahoots……

"How does nine months sound? Just as a ball park, mind." Said Nymphadora.

"Is there something we should know Remus?" Ann asked.

Why did she have to pick on him? What had he ever done to her?… Okay, besides accidentally tripping her that **_one_** time- and that was Sirius' fault!

"Is there something you want to know?" He countered. He could play games too.

"_Are_ the two of you expecting?" Asked Ted.

"That depends. Are you going to have a fit if I we are?" Asked Nymphadora.

Ann and Ted's eyebrows rose up to their respective hairlines.

"You are!" They chorused.

"Did I say that? I don't remember actually saying that." Nymphadora said to Remus.

"No, I don't believe you said that." He smiled back at her.

She was playing games too.

"Nymph, enough suspense, just tell us already." Said her father.

Nymphadora looked at Remus nervously and then nodded to her parents.

Ann and Ted both made faces that neither Remus nor Nymphadora had ever seen them make before.

"Are-are you angry?" Asked Nymphadora quietly.

"Merlin, no! Not angry, just….surprised, dear." Explained Ann.

"We just thought that you might wait…." Said Ted.

Remus had been expecting that. Ted was her father and since the day Nymphadora was born he had viewed her as his 'perfectly pure innocent' daughter. Now that image was shattered and Remus was the one to shatter it. Ted had known that one day it would happen, but suddenly facing it was still a shock.

"You're not just getting married because of ….?" Asked Ted.

"No dad!" Said Nymphadora, more than a little upset at her father's speculation.

"I swear to you Ted, you and Ann, I would have asked Nymphadora to marry me even if she weren't expecting. It would have taken a lot longer for me to ask her, but I would have. The fact that she **_is_** however, expecting only hastened my asking." Assured Remus.

Ted nodded and sighed.

"Of that I have no doubt Remus. Nymph is quite persistent. She would have snagged you eventually. It's just…. Well, it's a bit of a surprise, as Ann said." Explained Ted.

"Were the two of you trying for a baby or….?" Asked Ann.

Nymphadora looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole. Remus was ready to join her. Anything would be better than answering such questions. But they needed to answer.

"It just sort of… happened." Said Nymphadora quietly, a very faint blush in her cheeks.

Remus saw the looked Ted gave his daughter. The 'it just never sort of happens' look.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Asked Ann.

Bloody Hell! Why couldn't she just not ask questions?

"Um…. Not too far… I just found out this morning." Said Nymphadora.

Remus was quite tempted to smirk at her ability to tell the truth and side step it at the same time. She would have made a great Marauder.

"That'll leave a few months clear if you want to hold the ceremony before the baby is born. Of course, waiting may be less stressful…." Mused Ann.

"Don't get ahead of yourself mum. Remus and I haven't discussed anything yet." Interjected Nymphadora.

Ted laughed.

"Your mum's been waiting to plan your wedding since the day you were born." Shared Ted.

"Oh I have not!" Snapped Ann and she swatted Ted's arm. "I started planning the day she turned sixteen." She corrected.

Nymphadora's eyes rolled and she had the look of 'that's so much better, why?' on her face.

"I'm sure we'll have a better idea of what we want to do after a few days." Smiled Remus.

"Even without a wedding, there is still so much to do…" Ann said.

"Mum…" Nymphadora warned.

She was getting more than a little annoyed.

Ann had a tendency to be a little too helpful sometimes.

"What? There is!" Defended Ann.

"Dear, let them do what they like. They have plenty of time to get everything in order." Ted told his wife.

"But…" Ann tried.

"Just take a deep breath and relax, dear. I'm sure Nymph and Remus have every intention of asking for your valuable expertise once they hash out some of the details. Isn't that right?" Said Ted and he looked across the table at the other two.

Remus nodded. He could take a hint, especially Ted's not so subtle one. Ted knew all to well how Ann could be, but so did Remus, for that matter.

"Yeh, mum. Remus and I just want to figure out what we want to do. I have no idea how to go about arranging weddings and I don't really know all the things that the baby will need. Who better to help me than you?" Said Nymphadora.

She knew how her mum could be. If she were excluded it would break her heart. Nymphadora didn't want that, but she didn't want to be pestered either. And she thought it was a nice touch to play up her mum's ego. After all, Ann was a great mum.

"Well, when you put it like that…." Said Ann.

"So the family is growing very quickly." Grinned Ted. "A son-in-law and a grandchild. Not bad, not bad at all."

Remus sighed and smiled to himself.

"You alright there, Remus?" Asked Ted.

"Fine." He answered, opening his eyes. "Just relieved that you haven't killed me for impregnating your daughter…." And he looked questioningly at Ted and added, "Yet."

Ted laughed hard enough to make his eyes tear.

"I hardly think Nymph would thank me for it." Ted said, trying to control his laughter.

Remus noted that Ted had not dismissed the idea entirely.

"Really Remus, did you think we would be upset?" Asked Ann.

"Honestly?" He asked, the tone of his voice revealing his answer.

"It's just that, well, it's all very sudden. We didn't know how you would take the news." Explained Nymphadora.

"Well, we needed some excitement in our lives." Smiled Ted. "And you've always given us that, Nymph."

"Why would we take it badly though? You're both happy. What more could we ask for?" Said Ann with a smile.

"Just one thing…." Said Ted and he looked over at Remus.

"Name it." Remus said.

He didn't like agreeing to things without knowing what they were, but he didn't think Ted would ask anything outrageous.

"Please don't call me dad now that you two are going to get married." He told him.

Remus blinked at him in surprise.

"Ted!" Scolded Ann as she turned to her husband.

"Well, it's disturbing! He's only a few years younger than I am! I'm not old enough to be his father…." Ted started to respond.

"Don't worry." Interrupted Remus. "I promise not to call you 'dad' or Ann 'mum'. I understand the…. 'awkwardness'." Remus told Ted.

Remus had a frown firmly set on his features and bowed his head and Nymphadora frowned at the sight.

He wasn't **_that _**old! And her dad had made him feel bad when he should be happy….

"Ted you idiot! Look what you've done! You've upset him!" Ann berated.

Nymphadora's hand grasped Remus' forearm and he looked up at her.

"My dad's being an ass. I don't care if you're thirteen years older than me or thirty. I love you just the same." She whispered with a smile while Ann continued her tirade.

"But he has a point Nym." Remus whispered back.

"The hell he does!" Ann interjected, causing Remus and Nymphadora to look over at her.

"Remus, you can call us 'mum and dad', 'Ann and Ted', or 'beauty and the beast' for all I care." She said.

'If Remus calls her beast I'll wring his neck.' Thought Ted.

'If Remus ever calls Ted beauty, I'll make him got to St. Mungo's.' Thought Ann.

"You make Nymph happy and that's what counts. Ted's just trying to be difficult. He really doesn't mind, do you **_dear_**?" Said Ann.

Ted flinched at her question as if he was in physical pain because of it.

He was.

Ann had taken the liberty of digging her nails into the flesh of his leg through his trousers under the table and out of eyesight. All the while, still smiling as if she were doing nothing at all.

"No- not at all, honey." Ted answered her with a pained smile.

"That's a good husband. Now, anyone care for desert? Maybe a night cap?" Said Ann as she rose from her seat.

"What kind of desert?" Asked Nymphadora.

She always did like her sweets.

"Nothing special, dear. Just a chocolate cake I baked earlier." Her mother answered as she magically cleared their plates.

Nymphadora looked over at Remus with a playful glint in her eye.

"You hear that? Chocolate. Bet you'll eat desert tonight, won't you?" She asked him.

He had never been keen on eating desert every night.

But this was different…..

"I suppose I'll have to make an exception. After all, Ann's cakes are legendary. The fact that it's chocolate doesn't hurt either." He grinned at her.

"Care for a night cap Remus?" Asked Ted, who had already taken the liberty of pouring one for himself.

Remus wasn't sure if that was a good idea and it showed on his face.

"Ann? You want one?" Asked Ted, moving on from Remus so that he could decide.

"Alright, just not that bloody fire-whiskey. I can't stand that stuff." She said as she levitated the cake onto the table.

"Brandy then?" Asked Ted and Ann nodded to him as she resumed her seat beside him.

"Remus?" Asked Ted again.

He got the distinct impression that it would just be easier to acquiesce.

"Brandy, I think." He told Ted.

"Awe. You used to like fire-whiskey." Frowned Ted.

Remus shook his head.

"I never liked it. I only drank it because that's what everyone else wanted to drink. The day Sirius got his hands on a bottle…. And then James…. They liked it. I personally don't like my throat to feel seared." He said.

Ted gave him an appraising look and then looked at Nymphadora.

"You sure about this one? He doesn't even like the same liquor as you." He told her with a chuckle.

Nymphadora giggled.

"I'm sure. Besides, brandy is a nice change." She said.

"Well, none for you, little Miss 'mummy-to-be'." Smiled Ted as he handed Remus his brandy.

Her eyes narrowed at her father.

"Hey, don't blame me Nymph." He told her. He gave her the 'Blame that one' as he glanced at Remus.

"I'm not. I just….. I feel left out." She frowned.

It was true. Now she wouldn't be able to drink like she normally would.

"I think I have a solution." Smiled Remus.

"What is it?" Asked Nymphadora curiously.

"Ginger ale or orange juice?" He asked her.

"What?" She said.

"Pick one." He told her.

"Uh…..ginger ale?" She said.

He pulled out his wand and with a little wave, a champagne glass appeared before her, filled with ginger ale.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Laughed Ann.

"The better question is; why did Remus think of it." Commented Ted.

"Lily used to feel left out at parties when she was pregnant with Harry. James' solution was a non-alcoholic drink in an alcohol glass. I just remembered…." Explained Remus.

Nymphadora picked up her glass and took a sip.

"That's better." She smiled. "Looks like it's ginger ale wine for me for the next few months." She chuckled.

"I'd say that a toast is in order." Decided Ted.

"Oh Merlin, here we go…." Muttered Ann.

"Silence from the peanut gallery, if you please." Said Ted.

"Sorry dear." Smiled Ann. "Continue."

"To Nymph and Remus. Be happy and content and know that we're always here if you need us." Said Ted, holding up his glass.

The other three held up their glasses and everyone clinked their glasses together before drinking in the toast.

"That was better than I though it would be." Smiled Ann.

"I have my moments." Grinned Ted.

Ann gave him a sideways glance.

"And most of them are bad." She muttered.

"Good grief woman! What in the name of Merlin did I ever do to you?" Asked Ted.

Ann turned to appraise him.

"Do you **_really_** want me to answer that?" She challenged.

"On second though, ignorance is bliss…." He said.

"Then pipe down and be blissful." His wife told him.

"Okay…. That cake is seriously taunting me now." Said Nymphadora, eyeing the cake like a ravenous animal eyeing its prey. "Please cut it up mum."

"Looks like the cravings have started a bit soon." Chuckled Ted.

Remus suddenly looked worried.

"No, I'm just really tired of staring at it instead of eating it." Assured Nymphadora.

Ann cut the cake and divvied out portions.

"It's so nice to have company." Said Ann, relaxing back into her chair.

"Don't you two go out anymore?" Said Nymphadora.

"Hardly. Your father's always busy with this or that. But every once in a while we go out for dinner. I know you're quite happy living on your own Nymph, but sometimes I wish you were still here." Said Ann somewhat sadly.

Nymphadora wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"Well, I expect I'll be over a lot more, what with planning and all." She smiled at her mother.

Ann smiled back.

Remus heard a clock chime in the next room. One….two….three….

"So are you two moving in together right away?" Asked Ted.

Four…..five….six……

"Uh…..we haven't really discussed that either….." Said Nymphadora.

Seven…..eight…..nine…..

"You haven't? So you don't know if you're going to sell your apartment and move in with Remus or if it will be the other way around?" Asked Ann.

"Like I said mum, we haven't discussed it yet. But Remus' place is much bigger than my apartment and it's easier to apparate there then to my apartment, what with my nosey neighbor…" Said Nymphadora.

Ten……eleven…..

"Oh, that's right. You told me about her. The old woman…. What was her name? It started with an 'S'…." Said Ann, thoughtfully.

"Mrs. Stephens. Yes, she decided to drop by this morning… Very opinionated." Said Remus.

"Too opinionated, if you ask me." Added Nymphadora with a yawn.

"Merlin! Look what time it is! It's quarter after eleven. You both must be exhausted." Said Ann.

"We're alright mum…." Said Nymphadora.

"But you should get some rest. You've had a busy day, the both of you." Pressed Ann.

"I'll admit bed is starting to sound rather appealing." Smiled Remus.

"Yeah…..nice fluffy pillows sound pretty good to me." Sighed Nymphadora.

"Go on and get some sleep. We can talk about the wedding and the baby till we're blue in the face some other time." Said Ted.

"Yes, we'll worry about all that soon enough. You two go on home and get some rest." Said Ann.

"Okay…" Said Nymphadora and she stood up.

Remus got to his feet and five minutes later they were at the door with their cloaks on.

"Give me a call when you get things sorted out dear. Alright?" Said Ann as she hugged Nymphadora.

"I will." She told her.

"Take care Remus." Ted grinned.

"You too." He smiled and they shook hands.

"Safe trip then." Smiled Ann.

"Good night." Said Nymphadora and she and Remus stepped outside.

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms about his waist.

He smirked down at her.

"My place or yours?" He whispered.

He'd always wanted to ask that.

"Yours. I don't want to deal with Mrs. Stephens again if I can help it." She told him.

"After meeting her, I don't blame you." He said and an instant later they were gone.

-------

They apparated inside the sitting room, his arms were wrapped securely around her and she slowly opened her eyes.

She scanned the room and her eyes widened. Even in the dark she could see the disorder. It was still as messy as it had been when she had left early that morning.

He looked down at her and saw her startled expression. It was probably a shock to see his rooms in such disarray. He was usually the neat and orderly one. This was quite a departure. Normally he would have cleaned up such a mess, but at the time, he had other things to worry about.

"Everything alright, Nym?" He asked as he let go of her and turned on a lamp.

"Y-yeah, I just….I thought you might have cleaned up…." She whispered.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, causing her to look up at him questioningly.

"I had more important things on my mind than tidying up a messy room." He smiled.

"We should clean this up…. It looks like a herd of hippogriffs have been through here." She told him.

"We can clean up in the morning. It's late and we should both get to bed." He said.

"I'm not tired. Besides, I feel bad…. I helped make the mess…."She said quietly, a small blush in her cheeks.

"Oh? Then why were you yawning not ten minutes ago?" He asked her.

It was sweet that she felt like she had to clean up, but truthfully, he blamed himself for the mess. She shouldn't have to clean up, not after everything that had happened….

"I just wanted to get away from my parents. I mean we were there for like seven hours… I was ready to leave." She told him.

He couldn't argue with her logic. When in doubt, make them think you're tired and they'll let you go.

"Even so… It's been a very long day." He said.

She smiled at him and pulled out her wand and with a wave the room righted itself.

"Not **_that _**long of a day, really." She grinned.

She was very good at cleaning a room when she had to.

"Would you settle for an emotionally taxing day?" He offered. Why did she clean up? He told her not to. Oh well….

"Hmm…. You have a point…" She sighed.

"I'm glad you agree." He chuckled and he took off his cloak and slipped hers off her shoulders and draped them over the closest chair.

Her eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips.

She looked quite adorable.

"You just had to have the last word, didn't you?"

"Yes?" He smiled.

She shook her head.

"We're turning into my parents already." She muttered.

"Perish the thought! Nice people who care about each other dearly and their daughter. Why would we ever want to be like them?" He mocked.

She laughed at him and sighed.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad…." She said.

"I don' think it would be bad at all." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

She looked up at him curiously as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his hold.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Did you really mean what you told my dad tonight? About not marrying me just because I'm pregnant?" She whispered.

He sighed inwardly. She was concerned….

"Every word. True, it all came about very suddenly, but I knew… I knew years ago that if I ever married, you would be the one." He confided.

"You knew?"

He chuckled.

"I'm not as oblivious as I pretend to be Nymphadora. It was just easier at the time, I suppose to not deal with what was happening. I just…..I didn't , I didn't want you to get your hopes up and I didn't want to hurt you….. But I always knew. And Sirius was good at reminding me….quite frequently."

"You should have told me… we could have….."

"Would you have been ready for all of this to happen? You were barely out of school when I began to recognize what was going on…. You were far too young, you're still quite young…."

"We could have managed."

He chuckled again.

"Perhaps, but I think waiting was better for both of us, in the end."

She chuckled that time.

"What is it love?" He asked.

"We didn't **_really_** wait…." She giggled.

"You know what I meant Nym."

"Yeah, I do, but I do have another question for you."

"Ask away, love." He grinned.

"Do you…do you want the baby to be a girl? Or would you like a little boy more?" She asked.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Nym, I never…I never thought I would have children. I'm ecstatic just to have any children at all. It really doesn't matter if the baby is a boy or a girl. All that really matters is that our baby is healthy and happy." He smiled.

"So a boy then?" She chuckled.

He laughed.

"A boy would be nice, but a little girl like you would make me very happy too." He said.

"Like me? Remus are you nutters?" She gasped.

"What's wrong with a little girl being like you? I think it would be adorable." He told her.

"But she'd probably be a klutz and no little girl should have to deal with that." She affirmed. "I should know."

She was getting riled up over all of this.

"Hey, calm down." He cooed softly and he stroked her hair as he looked into her eyes. "There's no use in worrying like that. The baby's going to be a wonderful little boy or girl regardless. Klutz or not." He smiled.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm sorry…. I just…. I feel a little helpless…." She muttered.

"Why love?" How was she helpless?

She looked away and sighed.

"I … I can't control any of this… I have no idea how this will turn out…" She whispered.

She was used to being able to control things. Her environment, her appearance… She couldn't control genetics, much as she might like to.

"Nym, look at me."

She kept her eyes focused on the floor.

He gently lifted her chin and made her look up at him.

"We're not supposed to control any of this, love." He smiled. "That's part of why it's so wonderful. We can only guess as to what the end result will be, but it will be perfect. I'm sure of it."

She bit her lip. He always knew what to tell he to calm her down relax her, to make her feel better.

"And what if… What if the baby is a metamorphmagus? Or a werewolf? Or both?" She questioned.

He had thought of that before and it had worried him. A metamorphmagus wouldn't be so bad, but a werewolf? If the baby were a werewolf… He really didn't want to think too much about it.

"You're a metamorphmagus. You would know how to help the baby. And I'm a werewolf. We'll figure it out when the time comes, if it comes, but don't worry about any of that now, love." He told her and he gave her a comforting smile.

"Stupid hormones!" She muttered and she buried her face in his sweater.

He laughed lightly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Come on. I think it's time for bed, Nym." He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head and tightened her hold on him.

"What is it?"

"I don't have any pajamas…" She said.

He wanted to laugh, but decided against it.

"Come on. I'm sure we can find you something." He smiled and he led her into his bedroom.

He brought her over to the bed and had her sit down.

"What do you normally wear to bed Nymphadora?" He asked.

She looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. She hadn't been expecting him to be so forward.

He fought back a blush that was rising in his cheeks. Why had he been so blunt?

"I…um…. Well, I normally just sleep in my underwear." She told him.

Yep, the blush was definitely in his cheeks now.

"Oh…" Was all he could manage.

"That's why I thought pajamas might be better…." She said.

He nodded absent-mindedly.

He hadn't expected that.

"Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." She told him.

"No, it's alright Nymphadora. I just….I didn't expect that." He smiled.

"Um….if it's okay with you,… I'll just go and sleep on the sofa in the sitting room." She said and she stood up and walked to the door. She really didn't want to deal with the awkwardness…..

"It most certainly is **_not_** okay with me!" He told her.

"Remus, really, it's okay. I don't mind." She told him.

"But I do. I don't want you to sleep out on the sofa. That room's cold and the last thing you need to do is spend the night an uncomfortable sofa." He said.

"But, that sofa _is_ comfortable." She reasoned.

He walked over to and pulled her against him, shaking his head as her eyes gazed up at him in shock.

"I want you to sleep here with me, Nymphadora."

"But…."

"No buts. I want you next to me. I need to know that this hasn't all been a dream."

"You think this is a dream?"

"It's too good to be true."

"You're not that creative Remus." She giggled.

"I wasn't a Marauder for nothing." He smiled.

"Do you think that **_this_** is a dream…..?" She whispered and she brushed her lips against his.

He smiled. "Maybe a very good, very realistic one."

Her eyes rolled.

"And what would convince you otherwise?" She inquired.

"Waking up beside you, which I might add, should have happened this morning."

"You know, I did say that I was sorry about that." She said defensively.

"I know." He smiled.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Alright….. I'm going to get undressed." She announced and she stepped back from him and tugged at the hem of her sweater.

"Uh….Nym?" He said nervously.

"Hmmm?" She murmured from inside the garment as she pulled it over her head, exposing her bra-clad chest.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Honestly, you're supposed to be the intelligent one!" She griped as she slipped off her shoes.

He swallowed hard and turned around. Why was she doing that? Right in front of him! What in the name of Merlin was she thinking!

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Remus turn around." She told him when she looked up and saw that his back was turned to her.

"I thought you might want a bit of…privacy." He said awkwardly.

"Privacy?" She laughed. "If I did, I could have gone into the washroom. Remus, come on. We're going to be married and have a baby. You're going to see me eventually, one way or another. Just turn around."

He sighed and mentally slapped himself. She was right. They would be getting married and she was pregnant with his child- but she hadn't been naked or anything close to naked during the conception.

Slowly, he turned to face her and she smiled at him.

"See? I'm still covered up. Can't see anything."

"Nym, I….."

How could he tell her?

"You what?"

Merlin! She looked…. Amazing, mesmerizing, lovely, beautiful, fantastic…. He knew that she had a nice figure. It was always visible even though she wore robes that hid her figure. And when he had seen her in her towel that morning he was reminded about just how nice a figure she did have. Now he was granted an unhindered view. She had shapely legs that flowed into thighs that looked slightly large for her petite size. A small bit of white lace covered the flare of her hips and a smooth stomach came up to meet the swell of her brazier-covered breasts.

He was having trouble forming a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. The reaction she had caused in him the previous night was being ignited once again.

I want to get you in bed and make love to you until the bloody sun comes up!

"I'm not sure how much sleep I'm going to get now." He admitted.

She arched her eyebrow at him.

"How can I sleep when you're next to me dressed like that? It's taunting!" He told her.

She laughed and then grinned at him.

"Really? I had no idea…." She said, crawling onto the bed and lying across it on her stomach, still looking at him.

He shook his head and sighed. She was playing with him now.

"This isn't a good idea Nym…."

"Why not?"

"I could hurt you….or the baby."

She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked up at him, the same spark in her eyes that he had seen there the night before.

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. You're worried, that's how I know."

"Nym…." He gave her that 'be realistic' look.

She got off the bed, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

His breath caught in his chest as she came to him and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Remus please….I…I want to know…I need to know you….Please, come to bed with me." She whispered, her eyes pleading.

Something in his stomach jolted at her soft words. Merlin, she could affect him so much….

Remus did the one thing he wanted to do most. He cupped her face in his hands, closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers. She melted into his arms and sighed against his lips almost instantly. Slowly the kiss deepened. One of his hands came to rest on her back and the other snaked into her hair. It didn't escape his notice that her small hands began to slip under his sweater and rub his back.

Regretfully he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, his breaths coming in shallow pants.

She took the opportunity and lifted his sweater up and he didn't even try to fight her. He helped her lift it over his head and before he could bring his arms down, she was making short work of the buttons of his shirt. For every button that came undone, she placed a kiss on his newly exposed skin, making him shiver.

Soon his shirt joined her clothes on the floor and Nymphadora was attempting to undo his belt.

"Nym, wait…" He said quietly and he gently took her hands away.

She looked up at him incredulously and he kissed her lips lightly and then took off his own belt. She smiled up at him before she brought her hands back to unfasten his pants.

He let her, without argument. She was determined. Best not to get in her way.

He stepped back and took off his trousers, shoes and socks before stepping back to her and gently pulling her into his arms.

She looked up at him and he smiled down at her as he brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

"Ready for bed?" He whispered.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of his until he picked her up.

"Remus!" She squealed.

He just smiled at her and placed her on the bed and sat down beside her.

"Waiting for an invitation?" She asked after a moment of him staring at her.

"No, just admiring."

"Lay next to me?"

He nodded, laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She pressed herself against him and sighed happily.

"You realize that we should probably be asleep?" He asked.

"You realize that sleep is the last thing on my mind?"

"What's the first thing?" He whispered in her ear.

She smirked up at him and placed her hand on his chest, her finger tracing one of his many scars. It was a relief that she didn't seem to mind seeing all of the scars that marred his skin. In fact, she seemed almost entranced by them as she rand her fingers over as many of them as she could find, acquainting herself with his particular 'markings'.

A naughty little answer popped into her head about just what 'thing' she could be thinking about, but she decided not to say it.

"You." Was the answer she gave as she leaned over him and closed her eyes just before she pressed her lips to his.

He welcomed the kiss and returned it as he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her waist more securely.

The kiss quickly elevated. He knew she had an affect on him, but now…. He was quite sure that she could feel just how much of an affect.

He wasn't in his Weren state, but a force just as powerful was taking over, maybe even more powerful….

He rolled and Nymphadora was under him, her legs straddling his waist. He held himself up on his hands to keep from pressing his whole weight on her. A hand came up and stroked his hair, playing with a few silver locks as she smiled up at him.

"Nym…."

"Shhh." She whispered and she pulled her arms away from him and began to remove the only thing covering her breasts.

He watched her, knowing that he shouldn't stare, but unable to help it. She was beautiful and she was exposing herself to him-literally.

"Wait…. May I?" He inquired quietly.

She looked up at him curiously for a moment, but then smiled and nodded.

He leaned closer to her and began to slip the straps of the garment away, gently stroking her arms and kissing her neck. She gasped in his ear at his ministrations and he smiled to himself, knowing that he had caused that reaction in her.

When the garment was finally slipped from her soft skin, he leaned back to take in the sight of her. Her eyes watched him intently and she giggled lightly at the awed expression on his face. Before he realized what was happening, her lips were once again on his and she was pulling him back down on top of her.

Somewhere between kisses, the rest of their clothing was divested and he had begun to trail kisses from her lips down to her neck, her collarbone….

"Remus…." She rasped as he placed a soft kiss on her abdomen.

He looked up at her. She was breathing hard, making the most delightful sounds he had ever heard; her eyes were closed… It did nothing to ease the need growing in him. It was too much….

He kissed his way back up her body, paying special attention to her breasts and neck.

"Dora….please…." He groaned in her ear as he laved kisses on her neck.

Her turquoise eyes shot open and she looked up at him. His golden eyes were filled with longing, just as they had been the previous night.

She wrapped her arms around him and her eyes locked with his.

"You don't need to ask." She whispered before passion overcame her and she claimed his lips once more.

----------

A/N: Ann and Ted again! Yay! I love those two. They are a lot of fun to write. And then of course there's Remus and Tonks... Like their idea of "going to bed"? Poor Remus- I torture him a lot, but I love him. Geez, this one was a long one- the longest yet, in fact. And I must explain the reason for why it took so long to finish. I have been busy writing for my American Lit. course and have only been able to focus snippets of time on my fanfictions. I'm sorry! But it's nice and long and...(I meant the fanfict! Get your dirty little minds out of the gutter!). Anyway...thanks for reading and reviewing so far and please continue! I love finding out what you all think. Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Beginning**

**--- **

He was panting heavily as he held himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. He had never seen anything so beautiful…and she was his.

Her tawny hair was rumpled, her cheeks were flushed, her breasts were rapidly moving up and down with each intake of breath, her lips were red and full, slightly bruised from passionate kisses, and her turquoise eyes sparkled up at him.

"Admiring again?" She chuckled, still trying to catch her breath.

"I can't help it, Dora." He smiled. "You're far too lovely."

Her hand can up and brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and she grinned at him.

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome."

He brought her hand to his lips and gave her palm a soft kiss.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

She giggled brightly for a moment.

"Much better than alright. You?"

"I'm serious Dora."

"So am I."

He gave her a skeptical look and then sighed.

"I'm more worried about you than me."

"I'm fine, just like I said." She assured.

"Fine means that you are frantic, irrational, neurotic, and emotional. Pleased do not tell me that you are fine."

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, I'm fantastic. Better?" She asked

"It will do." He told her, with a small smile.

"Your turn."

"I'm……" He smirked. " I'm pretty sure they haven't invented the word yet."

"That's cheating!"

"Will wonderful do, then?"

"That will do, but you were already wonderful."

He smiled and shook his head.

"I think you need to get some sleep." He told her and he laid down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"And what about you?"

"Oh me? I'm going to lay here and hold you close." He smiled.

"And sleep?"

"And sleep."

She nodded and snuggled against him, laying her head on his chest and placing her hand beside her head. As she got comfortable, he pulled the blankets up to cover them and then wrapped his arms about her waist.

"G'night Remus. I love you." She whispered.

"Good night Dora. I love you too." He whispered back and he lightly kissed her head.

He listened quietly and in just a few short moments, her breathing deepened. She had fallen asleep. He looked down at her, still wondering how she had come to be there in his arms, in his bed and he was silently thanking every wizard he could think of that she was.

---

His closed eyes scrunched up as the first rays of sunlight crept into the room. Why did it have to be morning so soon? Why couldn't it stay dark for a few more hours so that he could stay in bed and hold her….. Her…. Hmmm….. Odd….. She wasn't in his arms…..

He opened his eyes and instant dread filled him. She was gone. He sat up quickly and glanced around the room. Their clothes were strewn about the floor and the door was open. The bottom dropped out of his stomach and his heart stopped beating. He closed his eyes again and ran his fingers through his hair dismally. Not again. This wasn't supposed to happen again!

"Every thing okay Remus?"

He opened his eyes and looked up.

She was standing in the doorway, wrapped in his bathrobe that was far too large for her small frame and holding two steaming mugs, her head cocked to one side in curiosity.

His heart panged back to life, almost painfully. She was still there! Oh, thank Merlin! ….she looked pretty good in his robe too……

"When I woke up and you weren't here….. I thought….." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You thought I'd left again." She finished for him as she entered the room and put the mugs down on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

He nodded and pulled her onto his lap as soon as she released the mugs.

"Re-Remus?"

He nuzzled his head against her neck and sighed heavily.

"I just went to make some tea. It's no big deal." She told him.

"I thought you'd left…. I don't want you to leave."

She giggled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." He whispered but he tightened his arms around her anyway.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She said quietly and she kissed his cheek in apology.

"That's two mornings in a row I've woken up alone now. I hope it doesn't become a habit."

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would be a nice surprise if you had a cup of tea when you woke up. And I'm not trying to make it a habit, honest."

He smiled and stroked her hair.

"And filching my robe?" He smirked.

"Would you prefer I walk around in my birthday suit?"

He made a contemplative face and she swatted his arm.

"I suppose we shall have to do something about this….."

"What do you mean, Remus?"

"Well, you can walk around naked or in my bathrobe, but that may cause a few problems. If you are going to be staying here….well, it would be much easier if your clothes were here as well."

"Does that mean that you want me to move in with you?"

"Mhmmm."

Her eyes brightened and a lovely smile graced her features.

"Really?"

"Unless you would rather I move in with you?"

"Are you kidding? Your place is much bigger and nicer than my dinky little apartment and you don't have any snoopy neighbors to deal with, remember?"

He laughed.

"True, but if you would be more comfortable…."

"No, I like it here. And I can be comfortable just about anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"Then I suppose we have figured out the answer to one of your mother's questions, haven't we?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so." She chuckled.

They were silent for a few moments, he simply enjoying holding her and she simply enjoying being held by him.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, a smidgen of worry in his tone.

"Well, not 'fine', if that's what you're asking." She smiled.

"Nym…."

"I feel….relaxed."

"Relaxed is good, but I've never known you to be the sort that relaxes…. Should I be worried?" He asked with a hint of playfulness.

"Maybe just a little….Might mean some of my klutziness has rubbed off on you."

"Small price to pay." H smiled and lightly kissed her lips.

She sighed happily and picked up one of the mugs and took a sip.

"Finally getting to drink your tea, love?"

"I didn't get to drink it yesterday. I'll be eaten by Blast-Ended-Skrewts before I let another day go by without drinking my tea."

"What's on your agenda for today?"

She bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment about the question, before shrugging her shoulders and putting her tea back on the nightstand.

"Didn't have plans, but I definitely can't stay up too late tonight. I have to go into work tomorrow. Why? You planning something?"

"I was just thinking it would be lovely to spend the morning in bed and then maybe move your things in later this afternoon….." He grinned.

"Moving in sounds good…." She said but then she quirked an eyebrow. "But staying in bed all morning? That sounds like an excellent idea….I'm just wondering where it came from."

"Just thinking that we both could do with a bit more sleep." He smiled.

"That's probably true." She chuckled.

"And, maybe more…" He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him curiously and then snuggled into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"More sounds good, but maybe a little more sleep first." She told him.

He smiled down at her and then laid back, bringing her into the bed with him.

"Remus!"

"It's faster, love, and this way I don't have to let you go." He told her.

"But your robe….. I need to take it off."

"By all means, love." He grinned.

Her eyebrows went up and she swatted his arm.

"Merlin! I never thought you'd be this….frisky ever, let alone in the morning."

"And just think what we missed out on yesterday." He smiled.

"Remus…."

"I'm kidding, Nym. Honest…I really don't know what's gotten into me…. I've never acted this way before."

"Poor Remus, not enough sexual stimuli to keep you satisfied before now?" She grinned.

He narrowed his eyes at first but then cocked his head to one side and grinned.

"You know, that's probably exactly what it is. That, and I'm totally in love with you." He told her and he brushed his lips against hers for an instant.

"Well, that's good, 'cause I'm completely head over heels for you." She answered back and brushed her lips to his.

"We can play games all morning Nym."

"I was thinking I'd like to play for the rest of our lives…."

He smiled at that.

"Agreed."

She gave him a playful smirk, untied the belt of the robe and shrugged it off.

He shook his head and sighed.

"What ever am I going to do with you?"

She tossed the robe onto a chair and made a mock thoughtful face.

"You could always punish me, Professor."

He eyed her for a moment and then shook his head again.

"I think I'd much rather hold you close and lavish kisses on you, if it's all the same to you, love."

She snuggled into his arms again and kissed his cheek.

"I think I like your idea better."

"Good." He whispered and he claimed her lips in a slow kiss.

---

"What's all this racket! There are other people in this building….."

Nymphadora stood up from the floor where she had been wrapping knickknacks and groaned as Remus looked over at her and then at the front door.

Mrs. Stephens was standing in the doorframe with a bewildered expression and her hands on her hips.

"Good afternoon." Said Remus.

"What's going on here!" She asked.

"Packing." Grinned Nymphadora.

"Packing!" Asked the old woman.

"Yes. The apartment is fine for just me, but now that we're going to be married… Well, we need a bigger place. I'm moving out. I was going to come down later to tell you." Nymphadora told her.

"So just like that? You're moving in together! What do your parents think!" Screeched the old crone.

Nymphadora arched an eyebrow at her and then smiled.

"Oh, my parents love the idea. They're crazy about Remus. They were very happy when we told them last night, weren't they Rem?"

"They did seem very pleased." He smiled.

Mrs. Stephens blanched.

"When do you expect to move out by?" Asked the elder woman.

"Oh, I'd say we'll have her things out by tonight." Remus told her.

"Tonight!" The woman gasped.

"We're fast movers." Chuckled Nymphadora.

"Indeed." Said the woman dryly. It was obvious that they were fast movers….. They were just engaged yesterday for Pete's sake! And now they were moving in together!

"I'll give you the next week's worth of rent. I know it's an inconvenience for you to find a new tenant on such short notice." Nymphadora told her.

The woman nodded her head numbly.

"I'll have it in your mailbox before I leave tonight."

The woman nodded again and then turned her gaze on Remus.

Her eyes narrowed.

"She may be a bit odd but she's a nice girl. You treat her right or I'll tan your hide!" She told him, waving a wrinkled finger in his direction.

Nymphadora's eyes widened. Did the old bat actually care about her? Oh Merlin!

Remus smiled.

"I promise Madame, she'll be well looked after." He assured her.

"Humph! You just make sure you keep that promise. And you…" She looked at Nymphadora. "You come to me if you need anything, alright? Lord knows you're too young for this, but you've got to live your own life. But I'll be here if you need, even if you only need someone to talk with. You come to me, you hear?"

Remus smiled.

Nymphadora walked over to the old woman and smiled before wrapping her arms about the woman's shoulders.

"Thank you Mrs. Stephens." She whispered.

"Oh deary, you're welcome." Chuckled the older woman as she patted Nymphadora's back.

They pulled apart and Nymphadora chuckled.

"For an old goat, you're not half bad."

"And you're not so bad, for an obnoxious whippersnapper." Smiled the elder.

"So, you'll call if you need anything?" Mrs. Stephens asked after a moment.

"I promise."

Mrs. Stephens leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"You think he's a good one?" She asked.

"I know he is." Nymphadora whispered back.

The old woman smiled at her again.

"You take care of yourself deary."

"You too."

Mrs. Stephens nodded and left, shaking her head and muttering, "Kids these days….", under her breath.

Nymphadora closed the door and went back to the knickknacks.

"That was sweet."

"Huh?" She asked.

"You like her." He smiled.

"I…. Well, she's not so bad, really…. Just a bit too nosey and a little annoying."

He laughed.

"She likes you too."

"I probably remind her of a granddaughter or something…."

"Perhaps. Or maybe you remind her a bit of herself."

She stared at him.

"Now that's a scary thought."

"Well, we had better get a move on if we're going to have your things out of here by tonight."

"Any suggestions?" She asked.

"I suppose apparating is out?"

"Definitely."

"And you don't have a fire place…."

"What about a shrinking spell?"

"Hmm? That could work. We could fit everything into a bag… Yes. I think that will do. You want to do the honors?"

"Nah, I'd probably enlarge everything. You do it." She smiled.

He rolled up his sleeves and took his wand from his pocket.

"Here goes nothing." He grinned. "_Minusculus_."

The knickknacks shrank to the size of small coins.

He repeated the spell several times until all of the furniture in the apartment was in the same state. And h did the same to all of her clothes and other possessions.

"Not bad." She smiled and she began to put the shrunken things in her bag.

"I'm not sure my home has enough room for all of your furniture…."

"I can always put it in my vault at Gringot's."

He nodded and the phone rang.

"Who….?"

She shrugged and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hello dear, it's mum._"

"Hi mum. What's up?"

"_Your dad and I wanted to know if you and Remus wanted to go out and celebrate later in the week._"

"Oh…..um, sure. We'd like that very much."

"_Alright then. I'll give you a call tomorrow and we can figure out…_"

"Actually mum, I won't be home tomorrow…And I won't be answering this phone anymore."

"_What?_"

"Remus and I just finished packing up my things. I'm moving in with him."

"_Oh. Well then I'll let you go so you can get back to his place and get settled in. I'm glad that you two figured that out so soon. Send us an owl or Floo us once your settled and we'll figure out about celebrating later._"

"Alright mum. Give dad my love."

"_I will dear. Don't tire yourself out and tell Remus I said hello._"

"I will. Bye for now."

"_Bye dear._"

She hung up the phone.

"Ann already planning a shopping outing for the wedding?" He chuckled.

"No, she and dad want to go out and celebrate with us later this week."

"Ah. And you told her about your phone…"

"I don't want her calling here for me and bugging whoever moves in here next."

"And about us moving in together…."

He sounded worried.

"She seemed pretty happy at the news actually. Probably can't wait to come an visit." She chuckled.

He laughed.

"Maybe we should have them come over after we celebrate."

"Lets worry about getting me moved in first."

"Of course." He chuckled.

She looked around the apartment and sighed.

"Sad to be leaving?"

She nodded.

"You remember how Hogwarts felt like home and on your very last day in seventh year you suddenly didn't want to leave?"

He wrapped his arms around hr waist and kissed her cheek.

"But it all worked out. Leaving school led to many new and exciting things. It led to new beginnings."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're right. I didn't think of it like that before."

"See? There's a bright side."

She blinked at him and laughed.

"Remus, you're being optimistic about the future- and your own future at that!"

He smiled.

"There's a lot to look forward to."

"Mmmm."

She snuggled into his arms for a moment and then sighed again.

"Okay."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeh, I just want to go put the rent money in Mrs. Stephens mail."

He nodded and picked up her bag for her and she grabbed her purse. He walked to the door and she stayed put for a moment longer, just looking around.

That apartment had been the first place she lived after Hogwarts. She moved away from home the summer after her seventh year to be closer to the Ministry. Her parents hadn't been thrilled at the idea of her moving, but as always, they understood.

It had been a hot and muggy day…in the middle of July. Mrs. Stephens had shown her up to the apartment and given her an appraising glare. It had been as empty when she moved in as it was now. The only things inside being a stove, a phone, and an old tennis shoe left by the previous tenant.

She smiled. She had kept the shoe in her desk at the Ministry for good luck- and so far, so good.

But the little apartment was a good one. It was cozy and she had enjoyed it, much as she liked to complain about it at times.

"Nym, you coming?" Called Remus.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes.

"Coming." She answered and she turned on heel and left, closing the door behind her- ready for her new beginning.

---

A/N: I borrowed the idea for "fine" from "The Italian Job"- so no, I'm not plagerizing- I just cited my source. And "Minusculus" is Latin for "reduce". This is pretty much just a fluffy chapter, isn't it? More cuteness, lol. I couldn't help myself. And the return of Mrs. Stephens! Haha! Gotta love old people, huh? And did you notice? She finally got to have her tea and drink it too! I'm so happy for Nymphadora, lol. And Remus waking up alone... I just had to write that scene.I feel kind of bad for Nym, leaving home and all, but there's a few things to look forward to, as Remus said. It all worked beautifully, if I do say so myself. Another "real" chapter, at least, I hope it is. I really got into this one after about the first five pages. I hope it's a good read and you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: at the end

---

**Conversations **

---  
"What do you mean I have to do field operations for the next six months!" She yelled. 

"You're getting rusty and I want all of my Aurors in top form. Besides, I thought you would like the chance to fight Death Eaters." Sneered Scrimgeour.

"Yes, but I have no desire to be captured and tortured! I can't take that team into the field! Stubbs has no experience, Hospers is more of a klutz than I am, and Willaby is a joke! He never should have been made an Auror!" She told him.

"As you said, they all need experience." Grinned Scrimgeour.

"I won't do it! It's not safe!" She said and she literally put her foot down.

Scrimgeour sighed.

"Fine. Take Shaklebolt with you." He told her.

"What about Mad-Eye?"

"He's no longer an Auror."

"He's the one who trained Kingsley and me." She argued.

"Fine. Drag the old coot along if you must, but I don't want him going off at the hinges and cursing everything and one in sight. Do I make myself clear?"

"As glass."

"Good." He said and he walked away.

"You ass." She muttered.

"What did I do wrong?" Smiled Kingsley.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"You didn't do anything. Scrimgeour on the other hand……"

"Oh. What brilliant idea did he share now?" He asked.

"He wants me to lead a team for field operations for the next six months. With Hospers, Willaby, and Stubbs."

His eyebrow arched.

"Those three aren't exactly….."

"I know. I didn't pick them. Their who Scrimgeour wants. And I refused."

"That might now have been such a good idea….."

"No, it was a good idea. I managed to get you and Mad-Eye for the team." She told him.

"Even so…."

"I won't do field work without the two of you."

"Alright. I'll send an owl to Mad-Eye so he knows what's going on. He'll probably like the idea." He laughed.

"I hope so." She told him.

---

"Nym, did you send an owl to your mum about celebrating?" He asked her.

"Oh damn! I knew I forgot something last night." She sighed and she got a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. We're all settled in. How does tomorrow sound for celebrating? And maybe after dinner the two of you can come over for some tea and coffee? Send an owl so Remus and I know, okay? Thanks. Remus says hello. Hope to hear from you soon. _

Love, Nymph 

She folded the parchment, put it in envelope, and went into the next room to send it off with Remus' owl.

She came back out into the sitting room and flopped onto the sofa.

"Long day?" He asked her.

"Very. Scrimgeour is a right pain in the ass."

His eyebrow arched and she sighed.

"He wants me to run field operations for the next six months."

His face instantly paled.

"Nym….."

"Hmm?"

"What about you pregnancy?"

"I couldn't very well tell him Remus. The best I could do was negotiate to have Kingsley and Mad-Eye on the team. Hopefully we won't have any really nasty missions for the next few weeks and in about two months I'll say that I'm pregnant and Scrim will have to take me off the team."

"Did you tell Kingsley?"

"Well, no… I mean really, I'd look like a nutter if I said I was three days along….."

"Will you do me one favor in the mean time?"

"What?"

"Be careful."

She smiled and nodded.

---

"Mum, this is too expensive!"

"Nonsense! How many times do we get to celebrate our only daughter's engagement?" Laughed Ted.

"Your dad's right. Besides, he can afford to spend some gold for a change." Said Ann.

"I have a feeling it will be more than 'some'." Remus muttered in Nymphadora's ear.

"I think Champaign is in order." Smiled Ted and he beckoned the nearest server over.

"Dad, I can't drink that!"

"But the rest of us can enjoy it, Nymph." Said Ted and her turned to the server. "A bottle of your finest Champaign and a glass of Ginger wine, please." He said.

"Right away, sir." Said the server and he hurried off to fill the order.

"So how did the move go, Remus?" Asked Ann.

"Oh, very well. Mrs. Stephens even stopped by." He said.

"I hope she wasn't too aweful…" Said Ann.

"Actually, she was very sweet. Told Nym to come to her if she ever needed anything. And she threatened to tan my hided if I didn't look after her. Rather sweet old lady, really." Smiled Remus.

"Did she really? And you said she was horrible Nymph." Said Ted.

"She was. I don't know…. I guess she just got used to me and is going to miss me or something…." Said Nymphadora.

"Well, you do grown on people, dear." Ann told her.

"Gee, I love it when I'm compared to a fungus." Nymphadora sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Corrected Ann.

"Sure you didn't…." Said Nymphadora, but she gave her mum a wink.

"So you're all moved in then?" Asked Ted as the server reappeared with their drinks.

"Yes. It only took one afternoon, really. But now She all settled in." Smiled Remus.

"That's good. It'll be a load off your minds later, believe me." Said Ann.

"Figured anything else out yet?" Inquired Ted.

"No, haven't had the time." Answered Nymphadora.

"There's still plenty of time." Smiled Ann.

---

"I'd forgotten how big this place was…." Mused Ann when they went inside Remus' and now Nymphadora's home.

"You haven't been to visit in over a decade, dear." Ted reminded her.

"Oh, hush you!" She told him.

"Anybody for tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" Asked Remus.

"No wonder Nymph wanted to move in. Hot chocolate anytime she wants." Laughed Ted.

"Dad! That's not why…." Began Nymphadora.

"I know, but I couldn't help it." Smiled her father.

"Tea would be lovely Remus." Answered Ann.

Remus nodded and stepped into the kitchen.

"None of this looks like your furniture Nymph…." Commented Ted.

"It's not. There wasn't enough room for most of mine, so I put it in my Gringott's vault yesterday morning before I went to work." She told him.

"Oh, that reminds me…." Said Ann and Nymphadora looked up at her.

"I still have most of your baby things- the crib and highchair and clothes and toys…." Ann continued.

"Trying to make room in your attic Ann?" Chuckled Remus as he brought the tea out into the sitting room.

"That wasn't my intention. It just makes more sense for you to use Nymph's old baby things than to go out and buy all new when the old are still very good." Said Ann.

"And the extra space in the attic is just a bonus." Ted added with a grin.

Ann glared at him and the grin slipped from his face.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind, mum? I mean, you've kept all that stuff all these years…." Said Nymphadora.

"With the intention of passing it on to you when you started a family. Those things were made to be used and I can't think of a better use than for Remus' and your first baby." Smiled Ann.

Nymphadora's cheeks flushed and she quickly glanced at Remus before turning away again.

Uh…oh.

"Isn't it a bit soon to be thinking about another baby before this one is even here yet?" Asked Nymphadora.

"It's never too soon, Nymph. Haven't your mum and I taught you anything?" Laughed Ted.

"Besides, you know how miserable being an only child can be. You wouldn't want that for your child, would you?" Asked Ann.

"Just…just out of curiosity, Ann, how…how many were you thinking…..?" Asked Remus.

Ann turned and shared a look with Ted before turning back to Remus and Nymphadora.

"Oh, I'd say at least eight, maybe ten."

"WHAT!" Screeched Nymphadora.

Remus was clutching his heart.

Ten! Did she just say ten, bloody ten!

"It would be nice to see you out do Molly and Arthur, dear." Said Ann.

"Besides, you always gave off the impression that you wanted a large family." Ted shared.

"Do I look like rabbit or something? Ten kids? Are you two nutters?" Said Nymphadora.

"Don't…don't you think ten might be a bit….too much?" Asked Remus, not quite finding his voice.

"You can never have too many." Smiled Ann.

"I know you two want grandchildren to spoil, but……" Began Nymphadora.

"There are other factors to consider." Remus finished.

"You mean your Lycanthropy? But you know how to control it, surely….." Began Ted.

"I would hardly call it controlled. It's a big enough risk as it is and we don't know if this child will be infected. Can you imagine what the Ministry would do if they thought that there were Werewolves breeding in London? Merlin! They'd be in a right panic and authorizing Werewolf hunting left and right." Said Remus.

"Oh….we hadn't thought of it that way… I'm sorry Remus. We got carried away and….." Ann apologized.

"Nymph, did you tell Scrimgeour that you should be put on desk duty?" Asked Ted.

"Not yet. In a few weeks I'll tell him. If I told him now, he would think I was making it up as an excuse to not do field work." She answered.

"Field work! But that's too dangerous…."Started Ann.

"I'll have Mad-Eye and Kingsley right beside me and three other Aurors, mum. Really, I'll be as careful as possible and if things get out of hand I'll call off the mission. I promise." Nymphadora told her.

"Wait… you're in charge?" Questioned Ted.

Nymphadora nodded.

"Do you know why Scrimgeour put you in charge?" He asked.

"No idea." Answered Nymphadora.

Remus' features darkened.

"Remus?" Asked Nymphadora.

"I have a theory, mind, it's only a theory. I think Scrimgeour is targeting Order members. Arthur said that Scrimgeour had taken to assigning him to very volatile cases and Kingsley; well he's been doing fieldwork for several months now, hasn't he? But they're still whole and healthy. Nymphadora is next on Scrimgeour's list. If he can get rid of her by sending her out on fieldwork and she doesn't come back or she is very badly injured, then he can remove her from the Ministry without it seeming like he's gotten rid of her for his own reasons. Though how he figured out who is in the Order is beyond my theorizing." He said.

"Do you really think he would do something like that?" Asked Ann.

Ted snorted.

"That man would crucio his own mother if h thought it would help him." Said Ted.

"Then, maybe you should resign dear." Suggested Ann.

"I can't. That's still letting him win." Nymphadora told her.

"But you can't put yourself in that kind of danger, not when….." Argued her mother.

"It's only for a few weeks. Then I'll tell him that I'm pregnant and I'll even go in for a medical exam if he doesn't believe me and that will be the end of it." Said Nymphadora.

"Why not do that now?" Asked her mother.

"The policy of the Ministry is to have a woman working in the field until it becomes a danger to the pregnancy for her to continue in the field. Aurors require the least amount of time in the field before it is dangerous, but Nym hasn't reached that point yet." Said Remus.

Once again, covering….. Oh well, at least that sounded plausible…ad it's true anyway.

"That's not right!" Said Ann.

"Neither is the fact that Scrimgeour uses his power to meet his own ends." Muttered Nymphadora.

---

"Are you okay, Nym?"

"Hmm?"

"You just seem distracted." He told her as they lay in bed after Ann and Ted left.

"I'm…..I'm just tired." She told him.

"Nym…."

He knew a lie when he heard one.

She sighed and shook her head.

"I just don't want to put up with the crap at the Ministry anymore."

"You can always quit, love."

"No, I can't. I worked my ass off to become an Auror and I'm not going to quit after I put so much time in."

"I know. You'll never be the 'stay at home' type, but it was worth a try." He smiled.

"I'd get too bored if I stayed home all the time."

"Do you know your first operation yet?"

She snuggled against him and nodded.

"There's been some Death Eater activity at an old farm in the countryside and Scrimgeour wants us to check it out and detain any Death Eaters we may find there."

"When is this supposed to take place?"

"As soon as I can organize the team and have them brush up on their training a bit. So probably a few weeks from now."

He nodded and sighed heavily.

"I'll be careful." She told him.

"That's not it, but thank you for saying that." He smiled.

"What is it, then?"

"What Ann said earlier…."

"About us having ten kids?"

"Mhmm."

"You….did you want that many?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I want children, but ten? I don't think I'd have any hair left after three…."

She chuckled at him and fingered a graying lock of his hair.

"So, how many?" She asked.

He looked at her for a moment, grinned, and kissed her forehead.

"As many as you're willing to have with me."

---

A/N: I know it's short. I'm sorry! But I swear it'll get better! Ann and Ted again, lol. I love those two. And Scrimgeour...well, not much to say about him, is there? Hehehehe! I'm plotting and I'm up to no good. If you would like to take a guess as to what's going to happen, I'd greatly enjoy reading it in a review. And speaking of reviews, thank you to those of you who have been reviewing. You guys ROCK! Another somewhat fluffy/mushy chapter, wouldn't you say? I can't help myself, lol. Enjoy it because it's going to take me a while longer to get the next chapter up. I'm going to be on vacation for the next week and I won't have access to a computer (wondering where I am going that doesn't have a computer? One word-mountains- and they're 13 hours away!- what a lovely car ride...). Anyway, as soon as I get back I'll work on getting the next chapter written and posted- and I won't have classes getting in my way, so that's a plus. ;) I really like the end of this chapter... Good Godric, I'm such a sap! TTFN!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: At the end.

----**  
**

**Fighting **

**---  
**

"Come on Stubbs. It's just a training course. Pick up the pace!" She called.

Stubbs was falling behind-severely.

When Mad-Eye had made her run the course he had sent hexes at her whenever she fell the slightest bit behind. Suddenly she was beginning to understand why Mad-Eye had used such a method.

Her eyes darted around the course.

"Hospers don't do that! If you over compensate for your balance you'll fall, trust me!"

And Hospers proceeded to fall on his face.

Oh well, she warned him.

Willaby was doing better….barely.

He saw her look at him and immediately began to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry ma'am, really I….."

"Don't apologize, concentrate and do better." She scolded.

"How goes the morning training?" Asked Kingsley, coming up and standing beside her.

"How does it look like it's going?" She muttered under her breath.

"You know, you could always use some of my methods….."

She turned around and smiled.

"I'm beginning to think I should, Mad-Eye."

"So this is the lot I'm going to have to work with?" He questioned, his magical eye whizzing about at the sight.

"Yeah, Scrimgeour's orders." She answered.

"Mind if we give them some incentive to do better? At this rate, they'll be dead before they can blink if we send them up against any Death Eaters." Said Mad-Eye.

"One for each of us?" Asked Kingsley and Mad-Eye nodded.

She turned to look at the three Aurors running the course. Mad-Eye had a very valid point. They'd never survive a fight.

Oh well, it was for their own good.

She nodded and both Mad-Eye and Kingsley grinned.

"I want that snail. He really needs a bit of fire behind him….." Smirked Mad-Eye and he sent a jet of flame at Stubbs.

Stubbs yowled painfully and turned to look at the three of them.

"Constant vigilance! Now move, you lazy bag of dragon droppings!" Yelled Mad-Eye and he sent another jet of fire out to emphasize his point.

Kingsley took up aim at Willaby.

"I think a nice Blast-Ended Skrewt might make him improve…." And then there was a six foot long Skrewt chasing Willaby who was screaming like a little girl.

"Good one, Kingsley. Oh, look at him run!" Laughed Mad-Eye, thoroughly enjoying himself.

That left Hospers.

"Hmm….Balance is a key asset….I think it's time for some ice skating." And she hexed the ground beneath Hospers, turning it to ice.

Fwomp!

Flat on his arse.

"Get off your bum Hospers! This in no time for a break!" She called.

Both Kingsley and Mad-Eye were smiling now.

"They're going to hate me for this….." She sighed.

"At least they'll be alive and able to hate you." Mad-Eye reminded her.

--

"I want the mission completed within the week, Miss Tonks." Scrimgeour told her a few weeks later.

"Can't do it, Rufus. Stubbs, Hospers, and Willaby aren't ready." She said.

"Ready or not, it needs to be done and done now. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly. I don't think you understand."

"Oh really?"

"I can't run this mission."

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant."

He laughed at her.

"I'm serious."

"Pregnant or not, you're not getting out of this mission, Miss Tonks."

"You unbelieveable….."

"You're bordering on insubordination, Miss Tonks."

"If it keeps those three alive and my unborn child, that's fine by me."

"It is your job to keep your team alive in the field, not make excuses for them. You've had them for almost two months now. As for your convenient pregnancy, have an examination after the mission. If a medi-witch gives me a proper report that you are, indeed, expecting, I'll remove you from active duty. But I want results and I want that mission completed tonight."

"But….tonight's….it's almost a full moon. I have reason to believe that….."

"I don't care what you believe, Miss Tonks. Do the mission tonight or you're fired." He told her and he walked away before she could say another word.

Shit.

--

"Tonks, you okay?" Asked Kingsley.

"The mission's tonight." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Scrimgeour ordered that we carry out the mission tonight." She told him.

"Are you kidding? Stubbs, Hospers, and Willaby aren't ready yet……"

She turned and looked up at him.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, King? Believe me, this is the last thing I should be doing."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Scrimgeour certainly isn't."

"Tonks…."

"Just….let me worry about it, King."

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'll tell Mad-Eye and the others about the mission. And I think I'll put in a quick appearance at H.Q. See if anyone will follow behind as back up."

She shook her head and sighed.

"I doubt anyone will be able to, with the kinds of shifts everyone's been pulling lately."

"It's worth a try."

"Mmm. Well, I have to go home and get some things in order. I'll be back here at dusk. Tell the others to be here then, okay?"

"Sure thing, Tonks."

"Thanks." She said and she gave him a fake smile before she turned to leave.

"Hey…"

She turned back and looked at him.

"It's going to be fine, Tonks, really."

She nodded and left.

Somehow, she doubted that everything would be 'fine'. She didn't want things to be 'fine'. 'Fine' was not good.

--

"Remus….." She called when she got home.

"In the kitchen." He answered.

She took off her cloak, hung it up and sighed before going into the kitchen to join him.

"Tea?" He asked and then he saw her frown.

"Nym? What's the matter?"

"Sit down Remus…." She said heavily and she sat down at the table and waited for him to do the same.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said when he took his seat.

Better to get right to the point. She had to leave soon.

"The mission's tonight."

"But….."

"I don't have a choice. Scrimgeour ordered that I complete the mission tonight or he'll fire me. He doesn't care that half of the team members aren't ready. He wants this done and he wants it done now."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"And he still…?"

She nodded.

"I'll come with you…."

"No. I don't want you in harms way too. It's bad enough as it is."

She had a very good reason for not wanting him to come along….

"Nym…"

"Kingsley is checking with head quarters to see if anyone will follow already. Remus please, I don't want you to go." She told him, fiddling with her ring.

"And I don't want you in danger."

"But it's one night before the full moon. I have no idea how long this will take…."

Okay, that wasn't the real reason. She couldn't tell him. Then he would definitely want to follow her.

"When?"

He could tell she was revving herself up to leave.

She sighed.

"Dusk."

He looked out the window and then stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Come here."

She looked up at him curiously, but stood up.

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in her sweater.

"Be careful."

"I will."

He pulled back and looked down at her.

"I mean it, Dora. Come back to me."

Oh….he only used that name when he wanted to be exceedingly gentle…

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

"Always."

He sighed heavily.

"Remus…"

"Hmmm?"

"Here….hold onto this for me." She whispered and she took off her engagement ring and held it out to him.

"Dora…."

There was a pained look on his face.

It felt like she wouldn't return….

"Please, I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Alright…"He said quietly and she placed it in his hand.

"I have to go, Remus…."

"I know." He said and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be waiting." He whispered.

She smiled up at him ad stepped out of his embrace.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

He nodded and watched her go to retrieve her cloak and walk out the door.

He sighed again and held her ring up to look at it.

He wasn't gong to get any sleep tonight. He could already feel the worry bubbling up inside of him.

--

She arrived back at the Ministry and headed up to the Auror locker rooms to get ready. The rest of the team wasn't there just yet.

Oh well…. More privacy for me…..

She changed out of her regular robes and clothes and donned her black, formfitting mission clothes, complete with the equivalent of combat boots.

"Hello Tonks." Said Kingsley as he walked into the locker room.

She nodded at him as she finished tying her boot.

"Did you check with H.Q.?" She asked quietly, just in case someone were to come in the door.

"Yeah. Just as you thought. No one can come."

Probably just as well. No use in endangering everyone….

"Anyone else here yet?" He asked as he opened his locker.

"Oi! Don't shove!" That had to be Stubbs…..

"I'd say so." She answered and looked up as Stubbs, Hospers, and Willaby were unceremoniously shoved through the door.

"Get a move on!" Growled Mad-Eye.

She sighed and went to one of the mirrors. She had to do something with her hair….

She concentrated and watching her reflection as her hair became long and dark. Dark brown hair would suit her best tonight. She then fastened her now mid-back length hair into a ponytail and sighed when she saw the ends of her hair curl of their own accord.

"That's a new look for you, ma'am." Said Willaby.

"He's right. You never keep your hair long." Kingsley shared.

"And it's never your natural color either." Grunted Mad-Eye.

She turned around to face them.

"Tonight it is." She told them.

"Good to know you take after your mum somewhere." Said Mad-Eye.

"Mmmm…. All right, lets get a move on. We're burning moonlight." She said.

"Do you know which Death Eaters will be there?" Asked Stubbs, already scared stiff.

"We believe that Macnair, Alecto, Amycus, Travers, Avery, Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix Lestrange, will be there." Answered Kingsley.

"I think there might be one other to worry about…. And if he is there, we are in definite trouble." Said Tonks.

"Who is that?" Asked Hospers.

She turned her gaze to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Never you mind. He'd kill you before you could even blink. Stubbs, I want you to handle Alecto and Amycus with Hospers. Willaby you've got Travers. You think you three can handle that?" She said.

All three nodded.

She sighed heavily. They wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Kingsley, Mad-Eye, I want the two of you to take care of Avery and Macnair. And if you get the chance, take out Rabastan and Rodolphus. I think they're going to try and help my aunt and she'll go after me."

"Bellatrix Lestrange is your aunt!" Asked Willaby.

"She is." Answered Tonks.

"But….how can you….?" Asked Willaby.

"She killed a most beloved cousin right in front of me, Mr. Willaby and has tried to kill me on several occasions. I assure you, I have no problem fighting her. And I do not appreciate you questioning my authority." She told him and he immediately quailed under her gaze.

"Three is a lot for one person….." Said Stubbs.

"You just stick to Alecto, Amycus, and Travers. Let Tonks, Kingsley, and I worry about the rest." Growled Mad-Eye.

"What about the other one?" Asked Hospers.

"I'll deal with him. Now lets move!" Ordered Tonks and she walked out of the locker rooms, followed by her team.

--

All holding their wands at the ready, the team apparated from the Ministry into an apple orchard that was approximately a quarter mile away from the farm. No use in giving away the element of surprise or being unprepared.

"Everyone remember what you're supposed to do?" She whispered.

Five heads nodded.

"No heroics. If it gets bad, apparate back to the Ministry if you can. All right?"

Again, five heads nodded.

"Now, they have been staying in the barn, so… Stubbs, you and Mad-Eye approach from the north side, Kingsley, take Hospers and sneak up on the eastern side. Willaby, you're with me and we approach from the south."

"What about the western side?" Asked Stubbs.

"If you had paid attention to the map of the area you would know that the barn is built into the side of a rather large hill and its western side is, in fact, the hill." Muttered Mad-Eye.

"Alright, enough of this. You have your orders. Move out." She told them.

The other four began to disperse and Willaby was more than ready to follow.

She grabbed his arm and held him back.

"What….?"

"Not that way. Stay close and don't make a sound. Got it?"

He nodded.

She sighed and started for the barn.

--

She could see where Mad-Eye and Kingsley were when she and Willaby got into position. Now all she had to do was give the word…..

Hm….charging in wouldn't be to their advantage….but drawing the Death Eaters out….

She raised her wand and she saw Mad-Eye and Kingsley doing the same, following her lead. She was glad to see the Stubbs, Hospers, and Willaby were keeping their wands down.

She sent a jet of fire at the door of the barn. Kingsley's wand sent out something that sounded like a cannon blast and Mad-Eye sent up fire works.

If that didn't get the Death Eaters' attention, nothing would.

Four figures charged out of the barn, wands raised, their heads turning rapidly, searching for the cause of such a commotion.

Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw Mad-Eye and Kingsley begin to send hexes at the newly emerged Death Eaters.

Before she could yell for Stubbs and Hospers to help, more Death Eaters emerged.

She sent out as many hexes as she could and left her hiding place. It was useless now anyway.

At least Willaby got the hint and followed after her, sending out hexes left and right.

"Look who we have here, Rod, my precious niece!" Sneered Bella.

"I almost don't recognize her with her natural hair." Rodolphus grinned back.

"Spare me the family reunion, you two." Said Tonks and she sent stunning spells at them.

"Awe, that's no way to greet your family Nymphadora." Scolded Rodolphus.

"We should teach her a lesson." Cackled Bella, sending out a crucio.

Tonks dodged it and nearly collided with Rabastan.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to run from your aunt and uncle." He smiled manically.

She barely had enough time to cast her scorching spell, giving her just enough time to get away.

She sincerely would have liked to see how the others were doing but she was too busy worrying about her own neck to care all that much about playing babysitter at the moment.

"Little Bitch!" Snarled Rabastan.

Crap!

They were surrounding her.

"No where to go now, Nymphadora." Smirked Bella.

"Don't bet on it, aunt Bella." Tonks answered and she disapparated.

"Not as stupid as she looks." Laughed Rodolphus.

"Thanks." She whispered behind him and she cast a stupefy before he could fully turn around.

"Tricky, tricky little bitch." Said Rabastan and he tried to hex her, but she managed to dodge and hit him with a stupefy as well.

"Just you and me now, aunt Bella, and I owe you." She said.

Bella smiled.

"Still upset that I killed your _dog_?"

Tonks sent a hex at her and Bella jumped out of the way.

"I'll take that as a yes. Unfortunately, your skill hasn't improved. You're still a novice!" Sneered Bella and she sent a crucio at Tonks.

"Tonks! Move!" Yelled Mad-Eye, just before he sent a stunning spell at Bella.

Tonks rolled out of the way and Bella's curse missed.

When she went to get up someone grabbed her by the back of her neck and picked her up off of the ground and held her high above it.

"Put her down, Greyback!" Yelled Mad-Eye.

The bottom dropped out of her stomach.

He drew her closer and she could hear and feel as he buried his nose in her hair and sniffed.

"You're the weakling's bitch. I can smell him on you."

"Put her down now!" Screamed Willaby.

Oh no……

Greyback's head jerked up and she could hear as his lips drew back in a sinister smile.

"Fresh meat." He growled and he lunged at Willaby.

Merlin forgive her!

She managed to kick Willaby before Greyback could reach him, effectively knocking the novice out of harm's way.

Fenrir snarled in her ear, but didn't stop. He kept moving, heading away from the battle, Mad-Eye hurling hexes after him.

She could hear Kingsley trying to help Mad-Eye and her heart sank.

Their hexes wouldn't work on him. It would be like trying to hex Hagrid. It just wouldn't work. Their hexes were useless.

She struggled in his grasp, but only succeeded in getting him to tighten his hold around her throat before he slung her over his shoulder. Now he was running full out and her kicking and punching was having no effect. He was laughing at her. She was helpless.

--

"Put me down!"

"Quiet, bitch." He growled.

She had no idea where they were or how long he had been running, but she had a feeling that it had been for more than half an hour.

He may be a disgusting, foul, evil, sick and twisted werewolf, but he could definitely run.

He finally seemed to be slowing down a bit.

"Where are we!" She demanded.

"I said quiet, bitch!" He snarled and then they were inside of a building.

Oh shit…….

It looked like the inside of another barn, from what she could see.

He threw her down onto a hay pile and went back to lock them in.

She made to get up but stopped quickly when he turned and came back to her.

"Stay down, bitch." He breathed and he took her wand out of her hand and snapped it in half.

She coughed from his putrid breath and he turned again and went to deal with the locks.

She could hear the barn door slam shut and then heard at least two horses whinny.

Damn it! She couldn't apparate when he was touching her. She might get splinched if she did that. But she doubted that she would be able to apparate anyway. Her emotions were all over the place. Apparating wouldn't be safe.

Fenrir returned smiling.

"Ah, food." He grinned, his eyes gleaming at the distressed animals.

She couldn't help the grimace that the thought of the slaughtered horses caused in her features.

His eyes narrowed at her.

"I suppose the weakling doesn't eat fresh meat, does he?"

She looked up at him, but didn't speak.

"Answer me, bitch."

"No, he doesn't kill animals." She told him.

"He always denied himself the pleasures of his existence. But now….." He grinned sinisterly down at her.

"Now he has bedded an Auror. His sense of irony runs very deep."

She said nothing.

His eyes narrowed again and his clawed hand jutted forward and ripped open her cloak and tore her shirt.

She tried to stop him, but his other hand came up and she couldn't push him away.

"He's marked you too. Looks like he couldn't control himself after all." Laughed Fenrir.

"What do you mean?" She asked before she could stop herself.

He regarded her for a moment before he answered.

"He was the most controlled in the underground. He never let his instincts rule him. He believed that everyone could control their Weren tendencies. He was trying to undermine me and I made him pay dearly."

She remembered seeing the new scars and wounds when Remus had returned. So he had been the one to cause them…..

He smiled at her scowl.

"He may be a weakling, but he has good taste. An Auror and a Metamorphmagus? Someone who can keep him safe from the Ministry and provide ample entertainment in his bed."

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"The impudent little shit. He's managed to get you pregnant as well."

"Don't…"

His hand went to her throat again.

"I made him, you little bitch! I decide what happens! I decide!" He snarled.

His eyes wandered around the barn and then he smiled again.

"My appetites are strongest just before a full moon…. I haven't had a female at my disposal for a long time…."

Her eyes widened and she began to kick and scream again.

He laughed at her. She would not get away.

"No! Let me go! Let go!"

"I don't think so, bitch."

He picked her up by her neck again and carried her over to a pile of rope.

Oh Merlin!

"Let me go!" She screamed.

He ignored her this time and tied one end to the rope around her waist and then her neck and made sure that the knots were behind her back so she wouldn't be able to undo them.

Then he fettered the rope to the nearest wall of the barn.

She struggled against the ropes but it didn't do her any good.

He stepped back from her and scratched his scruffy chin.

"You're almost ready." He sneered.

"Stay away from me!" She hollered at him.

He stepped closer again and began to rip her clothes.

"No! Stop!" She bellowed.

"No one here to stop me, bitch. No one here to hear you scream except me and the horses." He growled.

--

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and gulped them back. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she couldn't.

"You're small, bitch. You'll definitely be screaming."

She glared up at him and then wished she hadn't looked up at all. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

He was ripping his own clothes off. His chest was covered in filthy grayish brown hair. And …..Oh Good Godric!

He had torn off his trousers.

That was the last straw. The queasy feeling in her stomach moved up into her throat and then her mouth and she threw up.

She was vaguely aware that he was laughing at her when she had finished retching.

"What will the weakling do when he finds out that I have ruined you?" He growled in her ear.

She looked up at him and glared.

Now she was glad that she had taken off her ring……

He laughed at her and then she felt his hands claw at her legs.

"Now I get to make him pay again for undermining me by pleasuring myself with his mate."

She clenched her mouth shut and concentrated on not letting her tears fall as she looked him straight in the eyes.

She was probably insane at this point. She would have loved to laugh right about now. Kingsley said that everything would be fine. Now she felt fine all right. F. I. N. E. Frantic. Irrational. Neurotic. Emotional.

"Time to break that spirit of yours, bitch." He snarled and he spread her legs, even though she was fighting him with all her strength, and he thrust inside of her.

---

A/N: Yay! Return of the long chapters! Woot! So...what did ya think? Oddly enough, this one only took a little over a day to complete (don't ask me why, but the longer ones always take less time). And I managed to have a bit of a family reunion in this one- more of Tonks' family! And I couldn't help but put in that training scene (Burn him Moody, burn him!). And thumbs up to Willaby for effort! He really was trying to help. And look who else managed to make his way into my chapter- Fenrir Greyback-the fuzzy bastard himself. I bet none of you saw that one coming, did you? But Tonks did. And Scrimgeour...well- he's a prick (or as my German grandmother would say "he's a schmuck."). And poor Remus, left at home to worry... I don't doubt that some of you are probably ready to strangle me for this plot line at the moment. Trust me, it's going to get much more involved in the next chapter. I really don't know who to pity more- Tonks or Remus at the moment. Oh well- you have to torture your characters if you want your story to be half decent.So blame that fundimental principle, not me (okay, you can blame me too :). I hope this one was a good one. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: At the end.

----

Constant Vigilance

-----

"Damn it!" Yelled Mad-Eye.

"We have to go after them." Said Willaby.

No shit, Sherlock! You're a right genius, you are.

"We have to finish up here first. Go help the others." Kingsley ordered and he gave Mad-Eye a worried look, which Mad-Eye returned.

There was no telling what sort of sick and twisted things Greyback could or would do to her….

Kingsley and Mad-Eye went to help Hospers and Stubbs. Merlin, they really were clueless.

Both Hospers and Stubbs had several nasty injuries, but none were life threatening.

Unfortunately, in the chaos, the remaining Death Eaters managed to rouse their comrades and escape. In large thanks to Stubbs and Hospers.

"Son of a bitch!" Growled Mad-Eye.

"Greyback?" Questioned Stubbs.

"You! You imbecile! You let them get away while Kingsley and I were trying to help Tonks!" Boomed Mad-Eye.

"Stubbs, Hospers, Willaby- go back to the Ministry and tell Scrimgeour what's happened." Kingsley told them. "We're going after Tonks."

"I'm coming with you." Willaby told him.

"Too dangerous." Muttered Mad-Eye.

"Alastair…we could use an extra wand." Reasoned Kingsley.

At least Willaby had been a help and not a hindrance.

Mad-Eye looked up at Kingsley and scowled but nodded, knowing what they were up against.

"Sh-should we try to contact her family?" Asked Hospers.

"And what about her fiancée?" Asked Stubbs.

Mad-Eye stiffened visibly.

"Mad-Eye?" Asked Kingsley.

"Fiancée?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's been wearing that diamond ring on her left hand for almost two months…. I thought…" Said Stubbs.

Images of Tonks over the last couple of months replayed in Moody's head as if they were on a film. She was smiling more, and that was something. And then there was Remus. He was more chipper than usual too. And when they were together at meetings….

How could he have missed it!

Damn!

Constant vigilance! How many times had he tried to drill that into the heads of the young Aurors? And now he had forgotten….

"It's almost a full moon."

"Yes…." Said Kingsley, not quite sure where Mad-Eye was going with his train of thought.

"Remus…"

And then it clicked.

"We can't tell him. He'll try to go after her." Said Kingsley and Mad-Eye nodded.

"You two go back to the Ministry and tell Scrimgeour that the three of us are tailing a Death Eater. Do **_not_** tell him that Tonks has been abducted, not until we know more details. Is that clear?"

Hospers and Stubbs nodded.

"No point in scaring her parents and Remus." Mad-Eye added.

"What are you waiting for? Get going!" Kingsley shouted, causing Hospers and Stubbs to jump before they disapparated.

"They went north…." Said Willaby.

"Come on, before their trail gets cold." Said Kingsley and he ran in the same northern direction that Greyback had.

"Sir?" Asked Willaby when Mad-Eye didn't move.

"Follow Kingsley. I have to apparate along the way." He told him, tapping his wooden leg.

Willaby nodded and took off at a run after Kingsley.

Mad-Eye sighed heavily.

He had trained her himself and Kingsley too. They had been his best pupils. But she had shown remarkable promise. And for as much as they bickered….she was like a sort of granddaughter to him.

He had to get her back.

------

"What do you mean the rest of the team is chasing a Death Eater?" Demanded Scrimgeour.

"Just what I said, sir. The Death Eater escaped and they believe that they can catch him." Stubbs reported, as scripted.

"Then why the hell are the two of you back here?"

"Mad-Eye and Kingsley said we should come back and report to you, sir." Said Hospers.

"And what about Willaby?"

"He's with them, sir. He didn't get as many scrapes as we did, so he stayed." Said Stubbs.

Scrimgeour took in their disheveled appearances. Their uniforms and cloaks were covered in dirt and grass and they each had several cuts on their faces and arms.

"Alright, go get cleaned up and wait in your offices for the rest of the team to return." He told them.

"Yes, sir." The said in unison and they left his office.

Scrimgeour sat back in his leather chair and thrummed his fingertips against each other.

What would the rest of the team look like when they returned? Would they return at all? It would be nice to get rid of them. Maybe this would be a good night, after all.

-------

He sighed heavily.

It was already close to midnight.

She had been gone for almost seven hours.

He new very well that missions could take a long time…..but this one….

Something didn't feel right.

He rolled her ring between his fingers and looked down at it as he sat on the sofa worrying.

She didn't want anything to happen to it.

He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Merlin, if something happened…..

No! He couldn't think like that! She would come back. She'd walk in the door any minute, her hair a mess and her eyes half closed with tiredness, but she would come back. She would…….she had to…..

-------

"Bastard!" She screamed.

"Quiet!" He snarled.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'll see you pay for this, you disgusting son of a bitch!" She yelled, managing to swing her hand and swipe his face, leaving several deep scratches.

His head fell back and a feral roar escaped his throat.

"Mangy bitch!"

"Miserable mutt!" She hollered back.

"I said QUIET!" He hollered and he struck her across the face, drawing blood.

Her eyes rolled in her head at the impact. She was surprised that her neck hadn't broken. Merlin! That hurt! She could feel the blood rushing to her cheek and the bruise beginning to form, almost immediately.

"Go to hell!" She spit, literally spitting blood in his face.

He snarled at her and then slipped his tongue over his yellowing teeth and licked off all the blood he could reach.

"Mmm… Maybe I'll just eat you instead of the horses."

"Why don't you eat shit and die?"

That did it.

His hand came up again and struck her face a second time, effectively knocking her unconscious.

At least she couldn't feel him anymore, couldn't feel the pain or the blood running down her legs.

-------

"Do you think he's in there?" Whispered Willaby, when Kingsley finally came to a stop a few hundred yards away from a horse barn.

"No where else to go, is there? Besides, listen…." Kingsley told him.

It sounded like a few horses were having a right fit.

"Why would horses go buggy in the middle of the night if nothing was amiss?" Growled Mad-Eye, coming up behind the other two, causing Willaby to jump.

"Constant vigilance, boy!" He scolded.

"Alastair, you've got seniority on this one. What do you want to do?" Asked Kingsley.

"Greyback doesn't use his wand. He prefers physical combat and most of our spells will be worthless on him. We need to incapacitate him, preferably, cage the ruddy bastard."

"Cage him? That's all well and good, but….what if….what if he's infected Tonks?" Asked Willaby.

Mad-Eye turned his gaze on the novice.

"You're not acquainted with her fiancée, are you laddy?" He asked and Willaby shook his head.

"Her fiancée is a werewolf." Kingsley told him.

"Wh-what? Are you serious? Bu-but she's an Auror! Doesn't she realize how dangerous…?"

"You've got a lot to learn." Mad-Eye commented and Willaby gave him a confused look.

"We don't have to worry about her being infected…..We need to worry about everything else he could do to her. I think it's best if you and I trap Greyback and Mad-Eye, you get Tonks. Agreed?" Said King.

Mad-Eye nodded.

"Alright then. Lets get our girl back…." Said Mad-Eye, making his way toward the barn.

-------

His hand shot to his chest and he gasped.

What in the world….?

His heart was racing and he couldn't quite seem to catch his breath. But he hadn't been doing anything. He was just sitting on the sofa and then…

Something was definitely wrong.

Oh Merlin, please let her be alright…….

-------

One well placed jet of fire and….

BAM!

Good-bye barn door.

Greyback turned his head and snarled.

"Hello to you too, honey." Said King, intent on pissing Greyback off enough to make him move away from the wall and charge.

"Surprised to see us?" Asked Willaby.

What the hell were they doing here!

And with that nitwit?

Greyback grinned at them, showing all of his yellowing pointed teeth.

"The bitch has you trained well." He sneered.

"I see she managed to give you a make over. The scratches look good. Would you like a few more?" King pushed.

Greyback laughed.

"You think you can best me, human?"

"Scared, Fenrir?" Smirked Kingsley.

Greyback snarled again.

"What reason do I have to be scared of the likes of you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but you keep talking. Why not come and prove that you have no fear?"

"First you interrupt my fun and now you want to fight. I'm going to enjoy this…." Sneered Greyback and he backed away from something that was fettered to the wall of the barn and in an instant was charging at Kingsley and Willaby.

That was the opening that Mad-Eye needed.

As soon as Fenrir began to charge, he moved past Willaby and Kingsley toward the fettered figure, which was now discernable as a bloody and beaten Tonks.

Fenrir saw Moody out of the corner of his eye and made to turn and attack him, but that was the same instant that Kingsley and Willaby cast the spell for the cage.

Mad-Eye took off his cloak and quickly used his wand to cut her bindings. She began to fall forward and he caught her before she could hit the ground and wrapped his cloak around her naked form.

He carefully lowered her to the floor and knelt beside her, Kingsley and Willaby coming over to them.

"How is she?" Asked Willaby.

Mad-Eye brushed her blood stained hair away from her neck, checked her pulse and sighed.

"Alive….for now. We need to get her to St. Mungo's." He told them.

"And get him back to the Ministry to be locked up." Said Kingsley, motioning over his shoulder at Greyback who was howling with rage.

"You two take him back with you and then get Scrimgeour and come to the hospital. I'm not going to wait around for him to make any more asinine decisions."

Kingsley and Willaby nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, sir?" Asked Willaby.

"I'm not the one to worry about." He told him and he disapparated on the spot.

Kingsley sighed heavily.

"Come on. We'd better get going too."

"Where are we…?"

"Straight to Scrimgeour's office."

­-------

As soon as he got inside of the hospital, several medi-witches eyes widened.

"Good sweet Circe! What happened to her!" Asked one very plump medi-witch.

"She was attacked by a Death Eater." He told her.

The witch's eyes widened again.

"Follow me." She said and she headed off down a hallway.

"Here, in here." She said, pointing into a very large white room.

He carried Tonks inside and the witch motioned for him to put her down on one of the beds. Despite the fact that he only had one good leg, he moved pretty quickly and her added weight barely hindered him.

"When did this happen?" She asked, looking over Tonks' facial bruising and all the injuries that were not covered by Mad-Eye's cloak.

"Tonight." He answered.

"To-tonight! All of this was done tonight!" She squeaked

He nodded.

"Alright….." She said, calming herself.

"I need to examine her. Could you please step out of the room for a moment?" Said the medi-witch and he nodded and left the room to the sound of the privacy curtain being drawn about the bed before he closed the door.

-------

He sipped his fire whiskey and smiled.

CRACK!

Kingsley, Willaby, and a very irate and caged Fenrir Greyback appeared before his desk.

His fire whiskey was now down the front of his robes.

Damn it!

"What is the meaning of this!" He boomed.

"We apprehended Greyback, as you can see, sir." Said Kingsley.

"But what are you doing in my office?"

"We wanted to make sure that he was dealt with properly."

"Fine! You can go now."

"And we were sent to collect you, sir." Said Willaby.

"Collect me?"

What in blazes….!

"Yes, sir. We need you to come with us to St. Mungo's immediately. Moody is already there, awaiting our arrival." Kingsley told him.

"Well he can just keep waiting! I'm not just going to go to St. Mungo's because…."

"Scrimgeour, we aren't giving you a choice." Said King.

Scrimgeour's eyes widened.

"You can't threaten me! I'm the Minister of Magic!" He yelled.

"If you make us go to St. Mungo's without you, Moody will come here and then you'll have to deal with him on your own….." Said Kingsley, knowing full well that the scare tactic was a sound one.

Scrimgeour looked like he was debating his odds for a moment. The last thing he needed was a surprise visit from Moody…. And if they were alone…..There really was no telling what the old codger might do….

"Fine! Lets go…." Grumbled Scrimgeour, getting up from his desk.

"What about him?" Scrimgeour asked, motioning to the still raging Greyback.

"He'll be safe here." Smiled Kingsley.

Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

And tonight seemed so promising too…

-------

He watched the seconds tick by on the clock that sat over the mantel.

Perhaps she was busy filing paper work in the office…..

Maybe she had decided to just sleep in her office…..

He sighed, ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.

No.

She wouldn't do that.

She hated to do paper work. She would have left it for tomorrow.

And she wouldn't sleep in her office. She used to do that, from time to time, but that was before…..

That was before she had more than a nosey neighbor to come home to.

Maybe one of the newer Aurors had gotten hurt…..

She could be at St. Mungo's with them…….

If he went he would just be in the way.

He couldn't do anything except sit and wait…..

-------

Several healers bustled in and out of the room, each more grim than the last.

Finally, the medi-witch came out and looked up at him.

"How is she?"

"She's…. well, she's lucky to be alive. She lost a lot of blood and she's got a concussion and so many bruises and scrapes that we can't count them all. The healers have her resting comfortably, but….."

"But?"

The medi-witch looked uneasy.

"Well, she was obviously raped. They believe it would take at least half a dozen…."

"One."

"Excuse me?"

"Only one man raped her."

"Are-are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Fenrir Greyback." He told her.

Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh, the poor girl…."

"But she'll be alright, won't she?" He asked.

The medi-witch took a deep breath.

"She'll wake up and her injuries will heal, but…."

"What?"

"There was extensive internal damage, Mr. Moody. And she was pregnant."

His normal eye widened and his magical one whizzed around in its socket.

"Was….?"

The medi-witch bowed her head.

"I'm afraid the brutality of the rape cause her to miscarry."

Damn it!

"And….."

"And?"

Oh please let it be some good news…..

"She may not be able to have children."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"No, she….. Are you sure?"

"Nothing is certain, but….it doesn't look good."

"Poor girl…. It'll break her heart……"

"You can go in and sit with her, if you like. She's not awake just yet, but…."

"Thank you."

She nodded and headed down the hall.

Slowly, he stood up and went to her door.

She had been pregnant?

If Remus knew…… He had to have known….

There would be more than one broken heart….

--------

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me where Nymphadora Tonks is?" Kingsley asked the witch and the front desk.

"Down the hall and third door on your right. Mr. Moody is already in with her."

"Thank you." He said and he headed down the hall, with Scrimgeour and Willaby behind him.

He knocked on the door the witch had told him and then opened it.

Moody was sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed, his head bowed.

"Mad-Eye? How's she doing?" Asked Kingsley.

Scrimgeour and Willaby followed him into the room, Scrimgeour's eyes widening at the site of Tonks in the bed, bruised and unconscious.

Mad-Eye looked up and scowled at Scrimgeour.

"This is what happens when you send in a team that isn't ready, Scrimgeour." He growled.

"I had no idea…."

"Don't lie to me, you conniving son of a bitch! She told you! She told you that the team wasn't ready and you wouldn't listen to her. And now look at her!" Mad-Eye barked as he stood from the chair.

"I…..I never….."

He was too taken aback to holler at Moody for calling him an expletive.

"Yeah, you never thought past your own nose, did you?" Muttered Kingsley, under his breath.

"Wh-what happened to her?" Scrimgeour inquired.

"Fenrir Greyback happened, or were you oblivious to his sudden capture and appearance in your office?" Spat Mad-Eye.

"He-he did this to her!"

"You don't even have any idea what he's done to her, you incompetent fool." Snarled Mad-Eye.

Scrimgeour's eyes shot to Mad-Eye's.

"She… her pregnancy……?"

Kingsley's and Willaby's eyes widened and Moody's narrowed.

"She was…? Good Godric….." Muttered Willaby.

"No wonder she was so on edge…." Kingsley added in an undertone.

"You knew she was pregnant?" Asked Mad-Eye.

"I…she said….I thought she was trying to get out of going through with the mission……" Defended Scrimgeour.

Mad-Eye shook his head.

"I don't know who deserves the honor of cursing your ass into oblivion- her mother and father or her fiancée." Said Mad-Eye.

Scrimgeour's eyes widened.

"Her…fiancée?" He gulped.

Mad-Eye arched an eyebrow.

"Does she strike you as the type of witch to bed every wizard that crosses her path, Scrimgeour?" He questioned.

"She never…..she never said…." Scrimgeour said.

"Of course she didn't. You don't talk to her like she's a person. You order her around. If you'd paid attention, you would have noticed that she's been acting differently the past few months, not to mention wearing a diamond ring. She's not the type to wear rings, Minister." Said Kingsley.

"I well,….. Has her family been informed…..?" Asked Scrimgeour.

"You're her boss. That's your job." Barked Mad-Eye.

Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed.

"I'm the Minister of Magic. I don't have time to be writing letters to parents. I have more important…."

"You'll write the letters, Minister, or I'll hex you right out of office!" Moody growled.

"Are you threatening me!"

"You're damn right I'm threatening you!"

"Stop screaming……"

Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to see her eyes opening.

"Tonks!"

"Uh…..'lo King." She whispered, trying to smile, but it turned into a wince.

"It's good to see you're awake and doing well. " Said Scrimgeour.

Her eyes traveled up to look at him.

If looks could kill……

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Get out, you God damned bastard!"

"What's gotten into ….?"

"King, Mad-Eye, please, get him out of here." She groaned.

"With pleasure." Growled Mad-Eye and he and Kingsley took Scrimgeour by the arms and forced him out of the room and closed the door.

"Would you like some water, Miss Tonks?" Asked Willaby.

She looked over in his direction.

"Heh…. Still alive, Willaby?" She rasped, giving him as much of a smile as she could.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled back.

At least he was all right. And he had done well, all things considered.

"Tonks…. Do you want us to get a hold of Ted and Ann?" Asked Mad-Eye.

"I'm not sure if I want my parents here fretting over me…." She muttered.

"What about Remus?" Asked Kingsley.

Her eyes went as wide as her bruises would allow.

"No! You can't…. you can't tell him!" She screamed, sitting up as best she could and wincing.

"Calm down! Just relax. Lay back down and rest." Said Kingsley and he made her lay back down against her pillows.

"Don't you want to see your fiancée, ma'am?" Asked Willaby.

"No….. I… I can't……I don't want him to see…..I don't want him to know…..Oh Merlin….." She whimpered, the tears she had held back finally beginning to fall.

"I don't understand…." Said Willaby.

"I was…. I can't….. I can't face Remus….not after……How could I ever look him in the face after……!" She sobbed.

"Tonks, you know Remus would want to know. He's got to be worried sick about you by now." Reasoned Mad-Eye. "Let us at least tell him….."

"No! You can't tell him!" She cried.

"Circe….. " Said Willaby under his breath.

She really didn't want her fiancée to know.

Mad-Eye sighed.

"Tonks, he needs to know…..you need to know…." Said Mad-Eye and she looked up at him, confused.

"What do I need to know?"

He looked down at her uneasily and sighed.

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you…."

"Oh, you're awake…." Said the medi-witch, returning to the room.

"What's going on Mad-Eye? Tell me what's wrong." Said Tonks.

"I think a Healer should tell you, Tonks." He answered.

"A Healer?" Asked the medi-witch.

"Will someone please tell me what's wrong with me?" Said an exasperated Tonks.

"Oh, dear…you should rest now. You can worry about…." Began the medi-witch.

"No. I want to know what's going on and either you tell me or I'll go and find someone who will." She told the medi-witch.

The witch sighed and nodded.

Best not to let her get too worked up….

"You've got a concussion. I'm amazed that you're even conscious right now, especially after losing so much blood."

The medi-witch's eyes wavered and she wouldn't face Tonks.

"There's more, isn't there?" She asked the witch.

"I'm afraid so. Did you know that you were pregnant, Miss Tonks?" Asked the witch.

Tonks' heart was pounding in her chest.

Oh please…….

"Yes, I knew…."

The witch sighed.

"There's no easy way to say this….." She started.

"I….I lost the baby….?"Whispered Tonks.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tonks." Said the witch bowing her head.

"I….how…..? I don't understand….." Tonks uttered, new tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You sustained severe internal injuries as a result of the rape…. It caused a miscarriage." The witch told her.

"Oh Merlin…..No!" She sobbed.

"Miss, I'm afraid I have more bad news." Said the witch.

Tonks looked up at her as if there could be no worse news.

"Because of your injuries….. You may not be able to have children."

Tonks' eyes widened, oblivious to the pain and restrictiveness of her bruises, and she stared at the witch in shock.

"Ev….ever?" She whispered.

"I'm afraid so, Miss."

Tonks began to sob again and brought her hands up to cover her face.

"I think it's best if we give her some time alone now." Said the medi-witch to the three visitors.

Kingsley and Willaby nodded and followed the medi-witch out.

"Mad-Eye?" Asked Kingsley, turning to see why Moody was not right behind him.

"You go ahead. I'm going to stay a bit longer."

Kingsley nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him to give Moody and Tonks some privacy.

He knew that Moody had his reasons…..

--------

"Here lass, dry your eyes." He said quietly, holding out a handkerchief to her.

She turned her face to look up at him.

"Mad-Eye……"

Her voice was strained, cracked, and pleading.

He hated seeing her cry….. She had every reason to, but it saddened him. He had seen atrocities, too many to count, but her tears were somehow worse…..

"I……." She tried to say.

"I know, Tonks. I know."

She began to cry again and he sat down beside her on the edge of her bed, placing the handkerchief in her palm, resting his hand over hers.

"How….how am I going to tell Remus? He…he was so happy about the baby…. We both were…. How can I tell him that…..?" She simpered into her lap, not able to look up from grief.

Her first thought was for Remus…. She must really love him. It had been obvious in the past, but now…. It was stronger.

He sighed heavily. Was there an answer to that question?

"Just tell him the truth, Tonks."

"He'll hate me if he finds out…. It was my fault….."

"None of this was your fault! And don't you dare believe for an instant that it was. Scrimgeour assigned the mission and refused to relieve you of your role when you disclosed your pregnancy and he would not listen to reason."

"But I wasn't vigilant enough! You always taught me constant vigilance and I didn't listen! Fenrir caught me because I messed up!"

That wasn't true.

He was the one……

"You had no way of knowing….."

"I knew! No other Death Eater would be stationed in the middle of no where."

He sighed again.

She had a point.

She had done her homework. She had done her job……

"Do you really believe that he'll hate you, Tonks? That he will blame you, honestly?"

"I……"

"Remus understands better than any of us just how depraved Greyback is. Yes, he will be upset, anyone would, but he cares about you."

She sniffled.

"I know it must be horrible to lose a child, even an unborn one, Tonks, but I'm just as sure that Remus will be happy that he still has you."

"But…..you heard the medi-witch. I can't….I may never be able to…."

He looked her in the eye, both his normal and magical eyes staring into hers.

"You are the most determined witch I know, and one of the most talented. If you want a family, children- you'll find a way. And the medi-witch said that nothing is certain. It is very possible that once you heal, you'll be able to have as many children as you want."

She snorted and folded her arms across her chest.

"What am I thinking? It's not like he'll come near me again or touch me, not after…."

"Tonks….."

"Well, you saw Greyback. It was disgusting; he's disgusting! And I wouldn't blame Remus one bit if he never wanted to even hug me ever again after what Fenrir did."

"Remus never struck me as a petty man."

"He's not, but…."

"But nothing. You're worrying about him being angry with you and he won't be, Tonks."

She sighed heavily and a few more tears slipped from her eyes.

"Scrimgeour'll probably sack me after what I called him…. And he probably thinks that Fenrir infected me…."

"Don't worry about him. I'm going to see if I can get the Wizengamot to convene. See if we can't do something about our wonderful Minister."

The sarcasm was dripping off his last three words.

She looked over to the room windows. The sun was just beginning to come up.

"Mad-Eye….?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you do me two favors?"

"What do you need?"

Normally he wouldn't agree to favors, especially not knowing what they were. But this was different……

She looked back at him and bit her lip, as if still debating her decision. you tell Remus that ….." She took a deep breath before she continued. "…I really need to see him?"

"Of course." He told her, giving her a small nod.

"And….do you think you can keep my mum and dad away until after I've had a chance to talk to him? I….I think he should know first…..about everything…."

"Ted I can handle, but Ann….. A worried mother is like a herd of irate hippogriffs. But I'll figure something out." He smiled.

"Thank you." She told him, sounding relieved for the first time all night.

"Well, I'll go and see what your werewolf is up to." He said, getting up.

"Mad-Eye, what about your handkerchief?"

"Oh don't worry about it. I have dozens." He said, waving off the question. "You just worry about getting some rest."

She gave him as much of a smile as she could and nodded, blotting her cheeks with the cloth.

He walked to the door, but turned and looked back at her.

"Tonks?"

"Yeah?"

"It was your job to lead the team and to look out for Stubbs, Hospers, and Willaby. And Willaby would be dead if you wouldn't have kicked him out of Greyback's reach. But I was the senior member of the team. It was my job to look out for you. I was the one who wasn't vigilant enough." He told her and he left the room, closing the door with a soft click of the knob.

------

A/N: Woo! Another long one! I'm finally happy with this one. I ened up rewritting the ending three times. This one could have been longer, but then it would be about 30 or more pages in MS Word instead of the 21 that it currently is, so yeah... As I said in my note for chapter 11 of Howl at the Moon, I've been busy with college the past week and I've been sick and haven't had much time to write, not that I felt much like writing when I did have the time... And I know this chapter probably won't be liked very much (As one reviewer already told me). No Remus to the rescue. Mad-Eye will have to do. And Scrimgeour...well, we all know what he is. And Greyback...At least he's in a cage. Not a very happy chapter. But a nice grandfather/granddaughter- esque scene for Mad-Eye and Tonks at the end. Somewhat of a tear jerker chapter. As I said, not a happy chapter, so you know it's not the end. Next up, telling Remus... I hope, in spite of the fact that this isn't a happy chapter that you still found something in it that you liked. Thank you for reading and I hope that you will come back for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: At the end. But get your tissues ready!

-------------------------------------------------

**Bittersweet Reunion**

--------------------------------------------------------**  
**

He had never been talked to like that before. Never!

How dare she insult him like that!

"I don't care if she is injured and upset. There's no excuse for that……" He muttered to himself as he walked back to his office.

"Let me out of this fucking cage!" Roared Fenrir.

Shit. I forgot about him……

Scrimgeour removed his wand from his robe pocket and pointed it at Fenrir.

"You ain't got the brass! Go on, do it! You're the Minister. I dare ya. See what happens." Greyback laughed.

In the blink of an eye clothes appeared on Greyback and Scrimgeour returned his wand to his robe pocket.

"What the….?"

"I'll not have you naked as the day you were born in my office." Scrimgeour told him as he sat down behind his desk.

Fenrir laughed again.

"How's the little bitch? I do hope she's still screaming."

Scrimgeour looked up at him.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble…."

"And what are you going to do about it, Minister?" Grinned Greyback.

Scrimgeour didn't answer him.

"There's nothing you can do. My Lord now controls the Dementors and putting me in Azkaban wouldn't work. I'd be out in a matter of minutes."

"The Ministry has its own containment cells underground."

"So?"

"And the Wizengamot haven't tried any Death Eaters in a long while…. You have been quite bothersome over the years."

Fenrir regarded him with narrowing eyes.

"In rare cases they have executed criminals." Said Scrimgeour and then he smiled. "There is a very compelling case against you, even without Miss Tonks' testimony. I doubt it will take the council long to decide your fate."

"You think my Lord will let me rot in one of your cells? His loyal Death Eaters will be braking down your doors to free me!"

"Perhaps."

"And the full moon is tonight. This cage won't hold me then."

"Then this will." Said Scrimgeour and he flicked his wrist and Fenrir disappeared.

That cell should hold him.

Unfortunately there wasn't much else he could do.

I really thought that she was just trying to get out of the mission…..

He shook his head.

She was more trouble than she was worth.

But she was an Auror and a member of the Ministry and she had been injured severely while doing her job.

And he was responsible, on some level for what had happened. He couldn't deny that.

Damn…..

I suppose I should write that letter to her parents…. Then again…. I think I'll wait a few hours. No use in scaring them in the middle of the night.

--

"Sir?"

"Yes, Willaby?" Said Kingsley.

"Do you….do you think she'll be alright?" He asked as they headed down the hospital corridor.

"She'll heal physically, but….." He said and he sighed heavily.

"She won't be the same." Said Willaby.

Kingsley nodded.

There was no way that she could ever be the same, not after…

It was a universal rule.

Once something is done it cannot be undone…..

"We should get back to the Ministry."

"Sir?"

"We need to make sure that Scrimgeour is dealing with Greyback and we should tell Hospers and Stubbs."

"Yes, sir."

--

Damn!

Mad-Eye….he felt responsible….he thought it was his fault…..

It wasn't his fault!

She had been…..

Merlin!

She looked down at the handkerchief and frowned.

Some Auror she was!

She couldn't even watch her own back.

The image of a tennis shoe popped into her head.

The same one that had been in her apartment when she had moved in that now resided in her desk at the Ministry.

Some good luck charm it had been tonight…..

Jesus……why, why did it have to happen!

--

She still wasn't back yet.

And the sun was coming up.

It shouldn't have taken this long, not with Kingsley and Mad-Eye….

He pocketed her ring and slumped against the back of the sofa.

The waiting was horrible, but as long as she was okay…..

He just wanted her home again.

--

He struck the front door with his wooden leg.

There was a shuffling sound and then he heard the lock and latch being undone and the door opened.

"Mad-Eye….?"

"Remus."

Remus' eyes widened and his heart was beating fast. Something was definitely wrong if Mad-Eye was there……

"What's happened?"

Mad-Eye gave him an appraising look.

"It's a long story…."

"Mad-Eye…."

"You need to listen to me, Remus."

The tone of his voice gave no room for argument.

"Come in." Remus said and stepped back to allow his elder to enter.

Mad-Eye moved past him and took a seat in the nearest chair.

Remus closed the door and turned to look at the ex-Auror.

"You'd better sit, Remus."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

Remus swallowed hard and took a seat.

If Mad-Eye said it was worse than bad….. He really didn't want to think about it…..

"What happened?"

Mad-Eye took a deep breath and looked at him evenly.

"I won't go into details, it's not my place and it's not what I'm here for."

"Then why….?"

"Tonks has been hurt badly."

"Oh Merlin……"

"But she's conscious and she asked me to come here. She's upset and worried, but she needs to see you."

Conscious? Oh Merlin….. How badly had she been hurt?

Remus got to his feet before he even realized what he was doing.

"Hold it, laddy. Don't go running off just yet."

"But….."

"I know you want to see her and that you've probably been worried sick all night, but you can't act like that."

"Wh-what….."

Why couldn't……?

"She's in a state….she's more than worried about what you're going to do and what you will think. You need to be calm."

"Why is she worried about….?"

"Like I said, I'm not here to explain the details. I'm just here to tell you to go see her. It's Tonks' business and I'll let her tell you."

Oh no……

"Go and see her, laddy."

"Where are you going to go?"

Mad-Eye sighed and got out of the chair.

"To see Ann and Ted and make sure that they don't go and visit her for a few hours. You two need some time to talk and I promised I would keep her parents at bay for a little while."

Remus nodded and then looked nervously at the door.

"Not to be rude, Mad-Eye, but…."

"Yeah, I know. Just remember to stay calm, for her sake. Alright?"

Remus nodded again.

If Mad-Eye was giving advice…..

This wasn't going to be good….

"She's in room 107. Just a few doors down from the desk in the lobby at St. Mungo's."

"Thank you, Mad-Eye." He said as they both walked out the door.

Don't thank me, it's my fault…..

He made a noise in his throat and nodded.

"Goodbye." Remus told him and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Poor man. It's going to break his heart…..

And Mad-Eye disapparated with a pop.

--

She turned onto her side and winced.

Probably not the wisest thing to do.

She looked out the window and sighed.

What would he say? Merlin…..

She was barely aware of the door opening and closing behind her.

"Are you awake, Miss Tonks?"

It was the medi-witch again.

"I doubt I'll be sleeping anytime soon." Tonks answered.

"I brought you some sleeping potion. You need to rest."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Miss?"

"Every time I shut my eyes….I see him…..I can feel his putrid breath on my face……"

She shuddered and the medi-witch came around the bed and looked down at her with worried eyes.

"It's 'Dreamless Sleep' potion."

Tonks looked up at her and shook her head.

"I won't get any rest if I drink that."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I've taken it enough times…. It lets me sleep, but I don't get any rest."

"The healers want you to take it, Miss Tonks."

Tonks looked up at her again.

"And I want my baby back, but that isn't going to happen, is it?" She asked bitterly.

"At least you're still alive, that's something."

Tonks very nearly rolled her eyes at the witch.

Woop dee doo! I'm alive, but my baby is gone and the man I love is going to walk out of my life forever when he finds out that I not only lost his child, but that I was raped by the man he hates most.

Ain't it great to be alive?

When Tonks didn't reply the witch sighed.

"Please Miss Tonks, take the potion."

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

She was getting tired of being nagged.

"For a time, yes."

"Fine. I'll take the damn potion." She grumbled and she went to sit up but winced and fell back against her pillows almost immediately.

The medi-witch put down the potion and helped Tonks sit up.

"You have to take it easy, Miss. You're still very weak from your injuries."

"Thanks, I couldn't figure that out on my own."

"Here, drink the whole glass." Said the witch, handing her the potion.

Tonks took a deep breath and downed the glass in one gulp.

Then she stuck out her tongue.

"You'd think they would at least make it taste better…."

"Try to relax and let the potion do its work." Said the medi-witch, helping Tonks lie back again.

The medi-witch then headed for the door.

"Hey."

The witch turned around and looked at Tonks.

"I'm sorry I'm being so difficult. Thank you for bringing the potion and putting up with me."

The witch smiled at her.

"Rest now, Miss Tonks. I'll come back in a little while to check on you and bring you more potion if you need it."

Tonks nodded as best she could and the witch put out the candles in the room and waved her wand, pulling the curtains closed and shut the door behind her as she left.

Perfect.

Alone in the dark with her inner demons.

She closed her eyes.

Maybe the potion would work……

Merlin, she hoped so.

She didn't want to think about what had happened….or the future….

She willed herself to fall asleep before images would start appearing in front of her eyes.

No images came.

The potion must have been working.

She sighed.

At least something was going right…..

Maybe she would be asleep before she started worrying again…..

--

He knocked on the door to her room when he arrived.

"Are you here to see Miss Tonks?"

He turned around to see a medi-witch looking up at him curiously.

"Yes. Is she alright?"

The witch sighed.

"She's doing better. She's asleep now, but you can sit with her if you like. I have a feeling the sleeping potion she took won't last too much longer." She told him.

He nodded and opened the door.

It was surprisingly dark inside the room, but he could still make out the shape of a figure in the bed.

He stepped inside and shut the door. The hallway was somewhat busy and not exactly quiet. Best if the noise was kept down, especially if she was sleeping, potion induced or not.

He came to the foot of her bed, but her features were obscured by the darkness. It really was almost too dark in the room.

Quietly, he made his way over to the curtains and opened them, but only a small bit. He knew how annoying bright light could be when one was trying to sleep.

That done, he went to sit beside her bed, placed his hand over hers, his fingers clasping hers gently and let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

It was a tremendous relief to be beside her again, to hold her hand and know that she was all right.

He looked up at her face. The shadows of the room still shrouded her from the light that was filtering through the curtains, but not enough to hide the deep bruises and welts on her cheeks.

His eyes widened of their own accord.

Her neck too, was bruised and so were her arms.

Merlin!

And this was after the healers had seen her?

What in the bloody hell had happened to her!

--

"Mmehh….."

So much for sleep.

Damn potion. It couldn't have been more than an hour or two since she'd taken it.

But she kept her eyes closed, at least until she felt someone stroking her hand.

Her eyes blinked open and she couldn't see anything for a moment because of the darkness.

"Ehhh….."

Her head hurt just from the change her eyes went through.

Once her eyes focused she looked down at her hand and then…..

"Hello Dora."

His voice was only a whisper….

But it was him.

"Re…Remus….." She whispered, but it sounded much more like she was whimpering.

He could feel her shuddering.

"Dora, what happened?" He asked quietly.

"I…..I-I can't…."

"You can tell me, Dora."

"No! I can't! I ….I can't!"

Her voice was filling with tears, he could hear it and he was sure her eyes were doing the same.

"Yes you can, love. You can tell me anything."

Mad-Eye had been right. She was in a state….

This wasn't the Nymphadora he knew. This was a frightened and injured woman, not the strong and self-confident woman that he had fallen in love with.

His Nymphadora wouldn't be too afraid to tell him….

She sniffled and shook her head as best she could.

"Not this! I can't……"

"Are you afraid to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Why, love? What do you think will happen?"

What could possibly scare her so much that she was afraid to tell him?

"If I….if I tell you….. Remus, I don't want you to look at me, not like that!"

"Look at you how, Dora?"

"With disgust and hate."

"Disgust? Hate? Dora, I would never…"

"Never say never, Remus."

"Please tell me Dora. I need you to tell me."

He could see tears glistening on her cheeks as she turned her face away from him.

"You want to know what happened? Fine. I'll tell you and then we can end this and you can move on with your life."

"Move on? What are you talking about?"

She ground her teeth together and bit back a new wave of tears.

"I don't know any men that would want damaged goods."

"Damaged….?"

"I'm worthless to you now. And I won't blame you for leaving me."

"Dora, that's not true! You aren't damaged and you aren't worthless! And no one is leaving any body. Why on earth would you think….?"

"I was raped!" She screamed, pulling her hand free of his grasp.

His eyes went as wide as they possibly could.

"I was kidnapped and raped during the mission! And I'd be dead right now if Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Willaby wouldn't have found me when they did! And that's not the worst part….."

"Dora…."

No, she had to tell him now that she had gotten started.

If she stopped now…..

"Fenrir!"

"What?"

Why would she mention……

"Fenrir Greyback! He's the one who raped me!"

He knew that Greyback was capable of horrible things but…..he never expected……

Oh, good Gods…….

No wonder she was so upset and worried about what he would think.

She thought that because I hate Fenrir…..

Oh Dora……

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't look at me like that! I know…….I know you hate me! That's why I didn't want to tell you!"

He stood from the chair abruptly and her hands came up to keep him away and he took hold of her wrists to keep her from hitting him.

"No! Let go!"

She struggled against his hold as much as she could, but he wouldn't let go.

"No. You need to listen to me. I don't hate you. How could I hate you? None of this was your fault, none of it! I love you more than anyone else on this earth, Nymphadora, and nothing will ever change that, nothing."

Tears were spilling from her eyes.

The door opened behind him and the same med-witch from the hallway came in.

"What's going on?" She questioned, flicking her wand at the curtains.

Sunlight poured into the room, putting everything in stark relief.

Even before his eyes adjusted, he looked back at the witch.

"What are her injuries?" He asked.

"I….."

"Answer me, Madame." He told her, releasing Nymphadora's wrists and turning to face the medi-witch.

"She…she has bruised ribs and…and she lost a lot of blood. And she sustained many bruises and several deep gashes….."

The medi-witch shifted her gaze from Remus to Nymphadora and swallowed hard before she continued.

"And I'm afraid that because of the severity of her internal injuries caused by the rape, she also miscarried."

Thunk!

He was sure the bottom dropping out of his stomach had made a sound.

Mis…miscarried….?

No…………..no, it couldn't be true…….

Nymphadora was sobbing behind him and the medi-witch was bowing her head.

Her sobs were proof enough though….

"Miss Tonks, why don't I get you some calming draught, hmmm?" Asked the witch.

"No! I don't want it! I want to cry! I want to scream! There's nothing calm about what's happened! I don't want to be fucking calm!"

"Sir, perhaps you should leave and come back when…."

"No way in hell."

"Excuse me?" Asked the medi-witch.

"I said, there is no way in hell I'm leaving her."

The edge in his voice was something Nymphadora had never heard before…..

He was usually so reserved and quiet….

Now he was being confrontational!

"She can't stay riled up like this…."

"The bloody hell I can't!" Nymphadora yelled at the woman.

"She has every right to be upset and what she has gone through can't be cured with a calming draught. She needs to cry, to scream right now. If you can't understand that, then you have no business here."

Well, at least someone understood her…..

Just figures that Remus would be the one with any sense….

He always knows.

The medi-witch's eyes widened.

"What do you think gives you the right…."

"I'm her fiancée. That gives me the right. Now please, leave."

He'd almost growled at her.

Oh Merlin, her fiancée….

Then that meant…….

Poor man…..

The medi-witch nodded and left without further argument.

He turned back to Nymphadora and she looked at him with watery and confused eyes.

"Dora?"

"M-my fiancée?"

He still wanted….?

"Unless you've changed your mind."

Please don't let her have changed her mind!

"I….How can you….?"

"I told you, nothing would change the way I feel about you."

"But….."

"But?"

"The….the baby…"

He nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed.

His hand sought hers and she let him grasp it, or at least, she didn't try to pull it away again. She was still wondering why he still wanted to touch her after what had happened.

Now he could see all of her bruises and scratches quite clearly, at least the ones that were not hidden under her hospital gown.

Merlin……her face was almost nothing but purple, black, blue and a sickening greenish yellow due to her bruises. And her hair was different too, but that didn't even register with him. The color and length of her hair didn't matter.

And on top of everything else she had lost the baby?

Dora, I'm so sorry……..

"Losing….losing the baby hurts terribly…..but I still have you. I couldn't stand to lose you." He said quietly, his voice trembling as he looked in her eyes.

"I…..I thought…..I thought you'd despise me….."

Despise her?

Merlin…..

"No, Dora."

"I….Remus, I'm so sorry!"

He leaned closer to her and enveloped her in his arms and she clutched him as tightly as she could.

She winced, but didn't let him see.

Damn ribs!

But for the first time since before she had left for the mission, she felt safe. She didn't know why being held in his arms made her feel that way, but she was very grateful. Being hugged by him after….. She never thought he would touch her again. It was a relief and a tremendous comfort.

"I shouldn't have gone on the mission! I should have….."

"Shhh... It's not you're fault Dora. None of this is your fault."

"But if I had…."

"No. I don't want you to think like that. You did what you could and that's all you could do."

"But it wasn't enough!" She cried and she buried her face in his shoulder, sobs wracking her body.

He stroked her hair and held her close, gently rocking her in his arms, trying to comfort and sooth her as best he could.

"I lost….I lost our baby! God, I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh."

His voice quaked and she felt something small and wet hit her shoulder and seep through her hospital gown.

A tear.

"Remus….."

"I'm sorry too." He whispered as another tear hit her shoulder.

She clung to him tighter and felt him kiss her hair.

"Don't, please…."

"Dora?"

"Don't do that….I don't deserve kisses…"

He pulled back and looked at her tear stained face.

"That isn't true."

"Yes it is. You shouldn't even want to touch me, not after what he did to me. Not after what he took away from you!"

"Dora…."

"He…he ruined me. That's what he wanted to do. He wanted to ruin me for you."

"Ruined?"

"Jesus Remus! Don't you understand? He raped me to punish you and now….."

"Now, what?"

"Now I can't….I don't think I'll ever be able to be close to you again."

"You don't know that, Dora."

She looked up at the ceiling and swallowed hard before looking back at him.

"Werewolves mate for life." She whispered, tears flowing from her eyes.

When he didn't answer, she continued.

"You told me that werewolves mate for life."

"Yes, they do."

"And he raped me! Don't you get it!"

"He didn't mate with you, Dora."

"Remus…."

Last time she checked, the same mechanics were involved in both……

"It's not mating if there isn't love from both people. Rape doesn't have any love in it."

"But he…."

"He committed a sexual act, a very hurtful sexual act. And you were his victim."

"But he still…"

He needed to explain….

He needed to make her understand.

"Dora, when we made love did you do it because you were being forced?"

"Of….of course not."

"Exactly. You and I made love of our own free will because we both wanted to. That is why we are mates."

"Doesn't it matter that he…?"

"Of course it matters, but in terms of our being mates, it doesn't. Our being mates doesn't stop because he attacked you."

She shook her head.

"Dora?"

"Why would you still want to be with me? Another man had sex with me. And I lost your baby."

"You could have lost the baby even if this had never happened, Dora. Pregnancies are uncertain things."

He was right, she knew, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"And as for being with another man…. You didn't seek him out. He attacked you. I could never hold that against you."

"What do think is going to happen, Remus? That I'll heal and we'll get married and go off and live a perfect little life and have a pack of children?"

"Dora, I…."

"Because that won't happen. The healers don't even think I'll be able to have children anymore. Not that it matters. I doubt I'll be able to ever have sex again because of what that bastard did." She said.

Her eyes locked with his and welled up with tears again.

"I can't ask you to stay, Remus. I have nothing to offer you. I can't promise you anything. To be your lover, to give you children…none of it. You deserve a woman who can give you the family you've always wanted."

"You're my family, Dora."

She shook her head.

"I don't want anyone else. I want you."

"Remus…"

She was trying to push him away…..

Why couldn't he understand? She was letting him off the hook. She couldn't give him what he wanted, but she could give him his freedom.

"My ultimate fantasy, do you remember it?"

She sighed and nodded.

How could I forget?

"A family, a child, and a lover."

"What I didn't tell you was that it was always you."

"What?"

"You were always the one I wanted as my lover, the one I wanted to have a child, a family with. Ever since the first time you smiled at me."

Oh Merlin…..

"Remus…"

Her voice was strained and barley a whisper.

"As long as I have you, I have my fantasy."

"But I can't…."

"It doesn't matter, Dora. Not to me."

"Re….really?"

How could that be true?

He had asked her to marry him because she had gotten pregnant, right?

But he had said that he would have asked her regardless…..

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out her ring.

"Really." He smiled and he grasped her left hand.

"May I return this ring to its proper place?" He asked.

"Are you sure, Remus? Are you sure I can make you happy? Even if I can't….."

She didn't want to see him stay with her and end up miserable.

She wanted him to be happy…..

Even if that meant not being with her.

"Dora, if there is one thing I know about you, it is that you are the most determined witch I have ever met. If you want something, you go after it. In time, maybe you will be able to do the things you think you can't. But even if you cannot, I can't imagine my life without you by my side. I want you with me, sweetheart, even if all we ever do is drink hot chocolate."

She sniffled again and he smiled at her.

"Okay?"

"Okay." She whispered.

He slipped the ring back on her finger and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

He reached out to her with his other hand and very gingerly brushed away her tears with his thumb.

She gave him a small smile, despite herself.

His Dora was still there, just hiding beneath the surface and too afraid….

But that smile was all the proof and reassurance he needed that some how things would work out.

In the end, every thing would be alright….

"That's my girl." He smiled.

---------------------------------

A/N: OH my God! I think that about covers it.

Yeah right, like I'd leave you hanging like that. So now Remus knows... And he's not leaving! Yay! I absolutely love him. And he always knows (haha-line from story-jeez...there really is something wrong with me...). And there is hope for the future too. I hope no one drowned in tears after reading this one (I almost did while writing it). I also hope that it was worth the wait. And if I was an evil little author I could end the story right here--- but I'm not! I still have a few plans for these two. And maybe some hot chocolate. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, in spite of the sadness. At least this chapter had a happy ending. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: At the end

-----

**The Calm Before the Storm**

-----

"Ted, Ann open up!" Barked Mad-Eye as he banged their front door with his wooden leg.

"Mad-Eye? It's barely sun up. What's going on?" Yawned Ted as he opened the door.

"Ted? Mad-Eye…? What's happened?" Asked Ann as she came down the stairs, tying her bathrobe.

"Tonks has been hurt and is in St. Mungo's." Mad-Eye informed them.

"What!" Questioned Ted.

She was going to ask to be put on desk duty…..

Why…..?

"Then we're going to St. Mungo's." Said Ann and she began to head back up the stairs to get dressed.

"No you're not." Said Mad-Eye.

"Excuse me? And why the hell wouldn't I go to see my daughter?" Ann asked him.

"Because she needs some time. She and Remus need to talk. She wanted me to come here and tell you what's happened and to make sure that you two stay put for a while."

Ted's eyebrows furrowed.

"Something went wrong on a mission, didn't it?" He asked.

"Very." Answered Mad-Eye.

--

"Sir? Did you find her?" Asked Stubbs as soon as Kingsley and Willaby entered the Auror offices.

"Yes, is she alright?" Added Hospers.

"We found her in a barn, about a half hour away from our mission site. She's at St. Mungo's being treated for her injuries." Kingsley answered.

Perhaps it would be better if they didn't know how badly injured she was…..

Then again…..

Mad-Eye would probably give them a piece of his mind….

"And the Death Eater who kidnapped her?" Questioned Stubbs.

"We just brought him to Scrimgeour." Said Willaby.

"To Scrimgeour? But…..that's not procedure……" Commented Hospers.

Kingsley's eyes narrowed.

"And that right there is why you'll never be a competent Auror, Hospers." He said.

"Excuse me!" Said a very outraged Hospers.

"You'll never get anywhere following procedures all the time. Eventually you have to break protocol. You're lucky you weren't killed tonight." King explained.

"That's not true. Stubbs and I saved your asses!" Argued Hospers.

"Is that so? Then why did the Death Eaters escape?" Asked Kingsley. "Why did Greyback manage to kidnap Tonks? And why did Willaby, Moody and I have to get the remaining Death Eaters off of you after Tonks was abducted?"

"I….." Hospers tried to rebut.

"Oh, shut it Tim. You fucked up and you know it." Said Willaby.

Hospers stared at him wide eyed.

"And what about you, Jacob? As I recall, Tonks had to lead you around like a dog on a leash." Sneered Stubbs.

"You son of a…."

"That's enough! Stubbs, Hospers—clean out your lockers and desks." Ordered Kingsley.

"What!" Both men questioned.

"I said clear out. You're both fired." Reiterated Kingsley.

"You can't do that!" Yelled Stubbs.

"Only the team leader can or the Minister himself can fire an Auror!" Hollered Hospers.

Kingsley smiled.

Should have read the handbook, you idiots…..

"Or in the absence of the team leader, the Auror with the most seniority has the authority to terminate the employment of an Auror." Said King.

"On what grounds?" Demanded Stubbs.

"Gross incompetence, failure to follow the team leader's orders, needlessly endangering not only a mission, but your team members as well, and for actions that hinder teamwork and trust." Was their answer.

"What about Willaby, huh? He screwed up too!" Hospers whined.

"He was not a hindrance. Now get out."

"You can't….." Started Hospers.

"I won't repeat myself, Mr. Hospers." Kingsley said quietly, pointing his wand straight at Hospers' chest.

Stubbs quickly drew his wand.

"Drop it, Davey." Warned Willaby, his own wand pointed at the wizard.

"There won't be enough Aurors if you fire us, Shacklebolt." Warned Stubbs.

"Better to have less of the good than plenty of the bad." Said Kingsley.

"You'll regret this." Said Hospers.

"I doubt it." Snorted Kingsley.

--

The sun's up now….

I'd better write that letter and send it off……

I don't need Moody showing up here and giving me grief.

He took up his quill and dipped the tip in his ink well and began to scratch out a not of a sheet of parchment.

_Mr. & Mrs. Theodore Tonks,_

_Last night Nymphadora was leading a six-member team of Aurors on a mission and at some point the mission deviated from the set plan. An unexpected Death Eater was present and to my knowledge, said Death Eater kidnapped Nymphadora and it was some time before her fellow team members could pursue him. Upon discovering the Death Eater's hiding place, the team members took actions to retrieve your daughter, but she was very gravely injured. The Death Eater was apprehended and brought to my offices and he has now been placed in a maximum- security cell within the Ministry of Magic and will stay there until the Wizengamot can convene to hold his trial. Your daughter was taken to St. Mungo's hospital and she was awake and speaking when I visited her late last night. If I had any idea that this mission would turn out this way, I would never have insisted that she complete it. I am truly sorry for the pain and suffering my err in judgment has caused your daughter. _

_My deepest sympathies,_

_R. Scrimgeour_

Minister of Magic 

There…..

That should do.

Now to send it and notify the Wizengamot…..

--

"Come in then. I want to know what the bloody hell is going on." Said Ted, stepping aside to admit Mad-Eye.

"You'll want to sit." Mad-eye warned.

Ann nodded.

"I'll just make some tea and we can sit in the sitting room." She said and she bustled off to the kitchen.

"Tea?" Growled Mad-Eye.

Ted nodded.

"She makes tea when ever she gets nervous. It calms her down….But so does a shot of Ogden's once it's in her tea." Ted told him.

Yeah, that sounded about right….

Ann never liked Ogden's….but in her tea when she was upset….

It made sense now.

They headed into the sitting room and were about to sit down when Ann ran in, a piece of parchment clutched in her hand.

"This was just delivered…." She said, handing the letter to Ted.

Ted took the letter and scanned it before he looked back at Mad-Eye.

"Is this true!" He asked.

"Is what true?" Inquired Mad-Eye.

He wasn't psychic.

"Was Nymph kidnapped and hurt by a Death Eater, as Scrimgeour says?" Asked Ann.

"Let me see that letter." Mad-Eye demanded and Ted handed it to him.

"For once Scrimgeour's telling the truth, though he's still not sharing the whole story." Muttered Mad-Eye.

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

Mad-Eye regarded her for a moment before answering.

"He failed to mention that Tonks, Kingsley, and myself were all opposed to completing the mission last night. He failed to tell you that half of the team was not fit for the mission. He also failed to mention that she told him she was pregnant and couldn't go on the mission and he ordered her to go regardless because he thought she was making it up to get out of the mission." He told them.

"He what!" Yelled Ted.

"Like I said, he's left out a few of the finer points. He didn't say what her injuries were either. And he even saw her himself." Said Mad-Eye.

"Mad-Eye, what injuries does she have?" Ted asked.

"And what about the baby?" Ann added.

"Is it safe to assume you already knew…?"

"Yes, Nymph and Remus told us." Ann said.

Mad-Eye nodded and sighed.

"Well, her injuries were….severe. She had too many scratches and bruises to count. And she lost a lot of blood. When I talked with one of the medi-witches, she said that Tonks also had a concussion."

"But she's alright, isn't she? Scrimgeour said that she was awake and speaking when he saw her." Said Ann, worried laced through her voice.

"Ay, she was awake and she cussed him into a right state. Never been more proud of her." Smiled Mad-Eye.

"But what about….?" Ted started.

Mad-Eye shook his head.

"No, you can't be serious…." Said Ann.

"Her internal injuries were too severe. She miscarried." Mad-Eye said solemnly.

"Internal…. Was it because of the bruises and….?" Asked Ted.

Damn.

Well, nothing left to do but tell them….

"She was raped."

"Oh, poor Nymph…..and Remus! Oh Merlin, when he finds out….." Said Ann, covering her quivering lips with her hand.

"That's why you two need to wait a while before going to see her. I just came from Remus'. He left to see her right away."

"You….you didn't tell him that…..?" Asked Ted.

"No, it wasn't my place."

"But you're telling us?" He asked.

"Only because Tonks asked me to and because that note from Scrimgeour needed explaining."

"Mad-Eye, who hurt her? Which Death Eater was it?" Asked Ann.

"Greyback."

"Greyback!" They chorused, eyes widening.

"Kingsley and Willaby, one of our newer Aurors, managed to cage him and they took him back to the Ministry."

"I'll kill him!" Screamed Ted.

"Ted….." Ann tried to reason.

"He hurt my little girl! I don't care if I get torn limb from limb! I want him to pay for what he's done!"

"There will be a trial."

"And what will his punishment be? Can't be Azkaban. No more Dementors, not that they would keep him there." Asked Ted.

"That depends on what he Wizengamot decides. Personally, I'm hoping for decapitation." Said Mad-Eye.

"But if there's a trial…..Won't Nymph need to testify?" Inquired Ann.

"There is enough evidence against him as it is, but her testimony would make for a stronger argument. But I'm not so sure she'll be up for it. She's very upset at the moment and rightly so, but a trial might be too much for her to handle right now."

Ted raked his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I told her to go on desk duty……" He muttered.

"Remus told you, she couldn't go on desk duty then. And it's not her fault! Scrimgeour's the one who wouldn't let her take a desk job." Ann reminded him.

"I think I'll wring his neck too." Said Ted bitterly.

"I'll help." Mad-Eye told him.

"Alastair, when can we go and see her?" Asked Ann.

"I'd wait till lunch, Ann. Give her some time with Remus. They both need it."

--

"I'm sorry I'm acting like such a basket case, Remus. I don't know why you put up with me….."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad to see you. I was worried about you all night."

She fidgeted uncomfortably and winced.

"Nym?"

"Bruises." She muttered and laid back against her pillows.

"Sorry. I'd like to sit up, but…." She told him.

"No, I want you to be comfortable." He said.

She nodded.

"Would you like me to find a healer or a medi-witch?" He asked.

"No. They'll just make me take more sleeping potion."

"You should sleep Nym."

She shook her head again.

"Every time I'm alone and close my eyes….." She trailed off, new tears in her eyes.

His hand grasped hers.

Her eyes shot down to their joined hands and then back up to his face.

"It's alright now. You're safe here."

She shivered.

"Nym?"

"I won't feel safe until that bastard is dead."

"Did Mad-Eye capture him?"

She shook her head.

His face paled.

"Kingsley and Willaby did."

The relief that flooded his face was tangible.

"They took him back to the Ministry. But I don't know anymore than that. And I only know this much because they told me. I was unconscious when they found me."

"If they have him in custody, there will probably be a trial."

"Won't do any good. Azkaban is useless. And his Death Eater pals will probably figure out a way to break him out of the Ministry. They managed to get into the Department of Mysteries…."

A dark look settled over his features.

"Remus? You aren't thinking about……?"

"That's why he attacked you. He wanted to draw me out."

"And you want to take the bait!"

Now he was the one shaking his head.

"No, but the thought of ripping him to pieces is somewhat soothing."

"Heh, I wouldn't have pegged you for the vengeful sort."

"Sirius never told you what happened the year he escaped from Azkaban, did he?"

"No….."

"He discovered that Pettigrew was still alive. The night that Harry, Ron and Hermione met him…. When I followed…… Sirius and I almost became murderers that night."

"Remus……"

"But we didn't and Pettigrew escaped. That was the only time I can say that I was truly 'vengeful'."

"You're not the only one who wants revenge…."

He looked at her consideringly.

She had more reason than anyone to want Greyback dead.

She was the one who had been hurt the most.

She was the one that would have to live with the scars.

The one who would carry the fear, more than anyone else.

"I don't want revenge, Nymphadora. I want you to have peace of mind."

She was silent for several moments.

Typical Remus.

He only wants what's best for me.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me? I know I'm terribly boring and all I seem to be able to do now is cry, but I…..I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to leave." She said very quietly, her voice cracking as her hand tightened its hold on his.

"I'll stay until just before sunset." He told her.

"Sunset…? Oh no! Tonight's a full moon….."

He nodded.

Her breathing became rapid again and her eyes were searching the room frantically.

"Nym, your mum and dad will be here before I have to leave. Alastair's with them now. I'm sure they'll be here by lunch, if not sooner." He reassured her.

Her eyes snapped back to him.

"Shit! I forgot about that….. Now I'm going to have to explain all of this to them too…." She groaned.

"Nym…."

"And my dad's going to have a right bloody fit. He wanted me on desk duty. And mum will start arguing with him and….. I don't think I can deal with that…. Not today…."

"Shhh. I'll talk to Ann and Ted."

"Huh?"

"I'll talk to them and tell them what's happened. But I think they will be too happy to see you to start having fits."

"I hope you're right."

"You don't need to worry Dora."

"I know. It's just…..it gives me something to do. Ya know?"

"I know." He nodded.

"Do you….do you think I can come home with you?"

His brow furrowed.

"Tonight, you mean?"

She nodded.

"Even if the healers said that you were well enough to leave, I don't think it would be a good idea, Dora."

"Why not?"

"You would need to transform and when I transform…. I just don't think it would be very safe."

"You're right….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just want to go home…."

--

"Well, I'm not waiting any longer. I want to see Nymph." Said Ann.

Mad-Eye looked at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you even think about trying to stop me, Alastair." She warned.

"I know better than to get between a mother and her child, even if the child is grown. I've intervened enough as it is."

Ann nodded in agreement and approval of his answer.

"Besides, I should get back to the Ministry and have a little chat with our Minister." Said Moody.

"Tell him I'll be coming to see him soon." Said Ted. "I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind…."

"No, you're going to come with me to see our daughter." Ann told him.

Her tone brooked no argument.

"I'll go and see Nymph, but then I'm going to the Ministry. I want to hear exactly what is going to be done about this." Ted told her.

Uh oh……

Ted angry was a rare thing.

And an angry Ted was a dangerous thing.

"Then I think I'll wait to have my chat with Scrimgeour. Why don't you come meet me at the Auror offices and we'll see him together?" Suggested Mad-Eye.

"I rather like the sound of that."

"Good. I'll see you later then." Said Mad-Eye and he turned to go to the front door.

Ann moved to show him out.

"It's alright, Ann. I can show myself out. You two get ready and go see your girl." Mad-Eye told her and he continued to the door.

Ted sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well?" Said Ann, her hands on her hips.

"Well what?" He asked.

"What are you waiting for? Get a move on!"

Some things never change….

"Yes, dear."

-----

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here. I won't bore you with explanations and bullshit. I think the title says it all. Can you imagine what will happen when Moody and Ted visit Scrimgeour? Next chapter. And I of course, more Remus and Tonks drama... Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: At the end.

--

**The Storm Begins**

--

Mad-Eye grumbled all the way to the Auror offices and flopped behind his desk and sighed heavily.

"Alastor? That you?" Called Kingsley.

"Who else would it be?" Mad-Eye answered.

Kingsley's head peeked around the corner.

"Mind a visitor?"

Mad-Eye shook his head and Kingsley came around the corner and sat in on the corner of Moody's desk.

"It's pretty quiet." Mad-Eye observed.

Kingsley nodded.

"I fired Hospers and Stubbs."

Mad-Eye's eyebrow rose in interest.

"You were all for giving them a chance. What changed your mind?"

A dark look settled in Kingsley's eyes.

"They didn't cut it. Lets just leave it at that."

Mad-Eye nodded.

No need to ask fifty questions.

Never liked those two buffoons anyway…..

"How's Tonks doing?"

Mad-Eye took a deep breath and sighed.

"How would you be?" Moody answered.

"Did she at least calm down a bit?"

Moody nodded.

"She calmed down before I left and she even asked me to tell Remus to visit her and to tell her parents."

Kingsley shook his head.

"After all that Remus has been through……"

"I don't know how he's taking the news. She said she wanted to tell him herself."

"What about her folks?"

"They were going to visit her after I left just now. Ted should be dropping by later."

"For what?"

"He and I are going to pay Scrimgeour a visit."

"Just…..don't hurt him too much. I know he deserves it, but he doesn't need to go before the Wizengamot looking like he got a beating."

"Doesn't matter. If I have my way, he won't be Minister much longer."

"You're going to bring charges against him then?"

Mad-Eye nodded.

"As soon as Greyback's trial is over."

"Out of curiosity, what will the charges be?" Asked Kingsley.

"Needlessly endangering Ministry employees, gross negligence and gross incompetence." He growled.

--

"I know, love, I know." He said quietly.

She looked up at him and she remembered what tomorrow was.

"Shit!"

"What? What's wrong Nym?" He asked.

Where in the world did that come from?

"Tomorrow night is Christmas eve."

He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

She was right. Tomorrow night was the night before Christmas.

"I don't want to spend Christmas here."

"Nym, the healers….."

"I don't care about the healers. I don't want to be stuck in the hospital on Christmas, no matter how crummy I feel." She told him.

He couldn't blame her.

He wouldn't want to spend any holiday in the hospital, especially Christmas.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something." He smiled.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The knock on the room door made Nymphadora jump and Remus turned his head.

"Can we come in?"

It was Ted and Ann was right beside him.

Remus smiled and nodded and turned back to Nymphadora.

"See? Didn't I tell you they would be here soon?" He chuckled.

Ted and Ann came into the room and walked over to her bed, taking in her bruised appearance.

"Hi mum, dad." Nymphadora said, looking up at them.

"Dear, how are you feeling?" Asked Ann.

How am I feeling? Is she serious?!

"I…..I'm feeling better…." She said.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one, kiddo." Ted told her.

Nymphadora sighed heavily.

"Did….did Mad-Eye talk to you?" She asked.

Ann nodded.

"And we got a letter from Scrimgeour too." She told her daughter.

"Scrimgeour? What did that bastard want?" Asked Nymphadora.

"To extend his sympathies." Said Ted as if every word stung his tongue.

"Mad-Eye said that you cussed Scrimgeour." Ann said.

"Did he?" Asked Nymphadora, not really caring.

If she was going to get reprimanded for cursing……..

"Alastor said he's never been more proud of you." Ted laughed.

She looked up at her father curiously and laughed with him and then stopped and winced from the pain.

Stupid bruised ribs…..

"Figures he'd be proud of that." She said.

"Nymph, do you want me to find a healer?" Asked Ann, noticing her wince.

"That's the last thing I want, unless the healer is going to tell me that I can go home." She told her mother.

"Nymph, you need to heal." Ann told her.

"I can do that at home." She shot back.

Ann looked at Remus exasperatedly.

"Remus, tell her she needs to stay here." Ann said to him.

"I already did. At least, for tonight, anyway."

Nymphadora had a small triumphant smirk on her lips.

"But….." Ann tried to say.

"Hospital's no place to be at Christmas. Besides, if you're well enough, I don't see why they would try to keep you here." Ted said.

"Thanks dad."

Ann looked indignantly at her husband.

"Thanks for your support, Ted." She told him, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"Do you want her here for Christmas, Ann? Or home and comfortable so she can have a nice holiday with Remus and us?" He questioned.

"I….well of course I want her home. Don't be daft." Ann answered.

"Then stop arguing, dear." Smiled Ted.

Oh! Sometimes I just want to wring that neck of yours, you, you annoyingly irritating man!

"What have the healers said?" Ted asked.

"They haven't really told me anything. All I was told was that I….." She trailed off and cleared her throat.

But Remus didn't miss the tears that were welling in her beautiful turquoise eyes.

"A medi-witch comes in and tries to make me take sleeping potion about every hour or so but I haven't talked to any healers." She finished.

"Nymph…. It's going to be alright." Ann said, sitting down in the chair closest to the bed.

Sensing that some mother-daughter time was needed, Remus stood up and looked at Ted.

"Care to join me for a walk, Ted?" He asked.

Ted looked down at Nymphadora.

She needed to talk to her mum, he could always tell.

She got a certain look on her face.

Even her many bruises couldn't mask that look.

"Yeah, I think I'll join you and stretch my legs." He said and he followed Remus to the door.

"Can I get you anything Nym?" Remus asked.

My baby back would be wonderful……

Or if you could make it so that last night never happened…..that would be great…..

"N…no…. Thank you." She said quietly.

He hadn't missed the heartbroken look in her eyes.

I'm sorry love……..

"Ann? Can we bring you anything?" Ted asked.

Ann shook her head and turned back to her daughter.

Remus knew that as soon as they were out of the room the two women would feel free to talk.

He was sad to leave Nymphadora behind, but happy to close the door and let her have time alone with her mother.

He could give her that much.

--

Ann sighed heavily and looked up at her daughter.

"How are you really, Nymph?" She asked.

She surveyed her mother for a moment before the tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"How would you be, mother?! How would you be if the man dad hated most in the world raped you and you lost your baby? How would you be if, on top of everything else, you were told that you might never be able to have children?!" She half screamed.

Ann's eye widened.

"You….you can't…..?"

"That's what the medi-witch said. And that wasn't even the worst of it! I had to tell Remus. I owed him that much and I knew it would hurt him. I knew! And you know what? He's been wonderful! Bloody freaking wonderful! After everything that's happened, he still wants to be with me, even if I can't……"

She broke down in wracking sobs.

"Oh, Nymph….."

"I …I thought that he would hate me. I thought he would……. I'm ruined and he still wants me, even if I can't give him what he deserves most, he still wants me. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that he feels obligated to stay with me? He doesn't want to leave me. He wants to give up his dream of a family and a wife who can make him happy, as a wife should, so that he can stay with me, even though I don't deserve him." She cried.

"You aren't ruined Nymph."

She glared up at her mother.

Ann sighed.

"Do you trust him?"

"What?"

"Do you trust Remus?" She asked again.

"Of course, but what…..?"

"Then you should trust him to know his own heart and his own desires."

Nymphadora stared at her.

"He loves you, Nymphadora."

"You were the one that told me relationships need more than love to survive."

"And they do, but without love they would wither and die."

--

They walked down the hall in silence for several moments.

"How are you doing?" Ted asked.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." Remus said quietly.

"Nonsense. You've been affected by all of this too."

Remus sighed but didn't say anything.

"Mad-Eye told us that Nymph lost the baby."

Remus stiffened for a moment.

To hear it said…..

Ted didn't mean to sound blunt.

But now it was all too real…..

"She……she's…. I've never seen her so out of sorts. And she wasn't even worried about herself….. She was worried about me." He admitted quietly.

Ted nodded.

"She loves you. Her first concern will always be you."

"I know…."

"Well, maybe once she heals and you two have some time to grieve you can move on and start your family."

Remus shook his head and stopped in front of a window and looked out at the softly falling snow.

Ted was ever the optimist.

That hadn't changed.

"Trying to have another baby is the last thing Nymphadora can think about right now. She…. She might not even be able to have children anymore…. And that's if she even wants to. I don't think she'll even let me near her. She flinched when I touched her hand…."

Ted stood next to him and sighed.

"When Nymph was six years old, she begged me to buy her a riding broom. I told her she was too young to have one but she insisted that she could be responsible and that she could handle it."

What on earth does this have to do with……

"Finally I broke down and bought her one and literally fifteen seconds after she had left the ground for the first time, she fell off. She only fell about a foot and landed in the grass, but she didn't want to ride after that."

"But she loves to ride her broom when she gets the chance…." Remus said.

Ted nodded.

"I told her she couldn't give up. She had to give it a chance. She cried but then she got back on the broom and tried again. Ten minutes later she was doing laps around the house." Ted smiled.

Ah…..now I get it……

"Give her some time and be there for her. She knows you love her and when she's ready she'll come to you."

Remus could have laughed if the situation wouldn't have been so horrible.

Ted was actually giving him advice about how to……

I can honestly say I never thought this would happen.

Remus nodded.

"Do you think you and Ann could stay with Nym tonight?" He asked.

"Stay…?"

"I would stay with her, but I can't because of……well…" Said Remus, clearing his throat.

Ted got the message.

"I don't think I could pry Ann away if I tried. And I wouldn't even try. I have to leave to take care of something, but I'll come back."

The way he had said "something" was a bit disconcerting.

"Something?" Remus asked.

"Rather 'someone'." Ted amended.

"Need I ask?" Said Remus, already thinking about who "someone" probably was.

"No." Smiled Ted.

"Didn't think so." Remus said with a grin.

"Want to tag along?" Ted asked.

Remus shook his head.

"It's not my place… You're Nymphadora's father….."

"And you're her fiancée and she was carrying your child, Remus. You have just as much right as I do to go and tear him a new…."

"I'd much rather see Nymphadora happy again. That would make me feel better. Scaring the daylights out of a simpleton won't do that."

Ted laughed internally at Remus' remark about the Minister.

"Mad-Eye is coming with me." He told him.

Remus' eyebrow rose at that.

Ted noticed his confused look and smiled.

"Alastor was always more like family to Nymph rather than a friend of her family. He's always seen her as his granddaughter and he's been very protective of her, ever since the first time he held her when she was just a few hours old." Ted shared.

After a moment, he continued.

"She had him wrapped around her little finger from the start. The fact that she was hurt so badly while on a mission with him is….painful for him. He was the one that brought her here and probably saved her life in the process. If he wants to give Scrimgeour a piece of his mind, I won't stop him."

"I always thought that he just watched out for her because he trained her and because she was the youngest Auror…." Remus said.

"Oh, there was that, but that was secondary."

Remus smiled.

"Just don't tell anyone." Ted told him.

"I won't. I wouldn't want to ruin Alastor's old cranky codger reputation. I know he enjoys it."

"And he'd never forgive you."

"You're probably right."

--

Remus returned to Nymphadora's room alone and closed the door.

Ann turned and her eyebrows knit together upon seeing his solitary return.

"Ted went to take care of something, but he said that he would be back." Remus assured her.

Ann sighed and shook her head.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Nymphadora asked.

"Your dad went to see that…..Minister." Seethed Ann.

Shit.

Mum must be really mad at Scrimgeour and dad……… Oh Merlin….

Ann looked up and saw the worried look on her daughter's face.

"Don't worry, dear. Alastor is going to go with him." Ann told her.

Nymphadora's eyes widened.

"Is that supposed to put me at ease? Mad-Eye's temper is legend when he gets riled and dad….. Does Scrimgeour have any idea that they are coming to see him?"

"I don't think so. But I think Scrimgeour deserves everything he gets. Honestly, I can't understand why you would be worried about him, after everything that's happened because of him." Ann told her.

"I'm not. I'm worried about dad and Mad-Eye. I don't want them to get in trouble." She told her mother.

"I'm sure they'll practice a modicum of self control." Smiled Remus.

Nymphadora looked up at him and snorted.

"Yeah, sure….." She muttered.

"Nymph…." Scolded Ann.

Remus took a seat beside her bed and sighed.

"Alright, lets have it. What did you want for Christmas, love?" He asked.

--

Ted cleared his throat and Mad-Eye looked up from his desk and nodded.

"You ready?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Are you?" Ted countered.

Mad-Eye smiled, making his scared face take on an even more garish appearance.

"I think so."

Ted nodded.

"Lets get this over with then."

--

That damned werewolf has messed everything up……

And now I need to convene the Wizengamot before the New Year….

They're going to have my head for this…

Two wizards barged into his office and he was sputtering in his chair.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?!" He demanded.

"Shut your mouth, you idiotic fool!" Yelled Ted.

"Now see here…." Scrimgeour said, rising from his chair.

"No, you see Scrimgeour. Just because you are the Minister doesn't mean that you don't have to answer for your incompetence." Barked Mad-Eye.

"I haven't…."

"Sit your ass in that chair and listen for once before I make you sit, Minister. I will not tell you again." Ordered Ted.

He never expected this….

He swallowed hard and resumed his seat.

Ted laughed internally.

Looks like Scrimgeour isn't so stupid after all….

"I don't know what the two of you want but…."

"You don't know?! Well, let me enlighten you…." Growled Mad-eye.

Scrimgeour's eyes widened.

Oh shit……….

--

A/N: I hope you liked this one. I know it's been a very long wait and I'm sorry. But I will be posting chapters more frequently now that I'm off from school for a while. I wanted to get this chapter and the 14th chapter of "Howl At The Moon" posted before Christmas. So, that's one thing accomplished. I hope the chapters are good Christmas presents for all my wonderful readers.

This chapter is dedicated to my uncle George who died on Tuesday. Rest in peace.

And considering the "grandfather" factor of this chapter, it is also dedicated to my Poppop. Keep George company!

Ok. I think that covers the bases. Oh, and one more thing...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: At the end.

--

**Chats and Chastising**

--

"What do you mean 'what do I want for Christmas'?" She asked him.

"Exactly that. What did you want Santa to bring you?" He smiled.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Nymph, come on. Christmas was always your favorite holiday." Ann said.

"Yeah, well excuse me for not having any Christmas spirit this year. I don't see the point, after everything that's happened in the last few hours." Nymphadora answered bitterly.

Ann frowned and stood up.

"I think I'll go find some tea. Remus, see if you can change her mind, will you?" She said as she walked to the door.

Remus nodded and Ann left the room, closing the door behind her as she went.

In truth, she didn't want tea at all, but the two of them needed to talk…..or at least, she thought that they did.

Remus turned his attention back to Nymphadora and she frowned at him.

"That was a really stupid question to ask me, Remus."

"No it wasn't."

"But….."

"You can't dwell on this Dora. It isn't healthy. You need to think about something else."

"That's easier said than done, Remus."

"Do you think that our child would have wanted you to be this upset?"

"What?"

"Do you think our baby would want to see you in so much pain, Dora?"

"No, but…"

"No buts. That's the best reason I can give you to move on. If not for yourself, then for our baby. I know it's difficult, but you need to focus on something sles now, even if it's only for a little while."

Tears were welling in her eyes as he explained.

I'm sorry Remus, but I can't help it. I thought that you and I would be so happy this Christmas and that we could spend it making plans for the nursery and…. And now that's not going to happen….. It might never happen……"

She was crying again, the tears streaking down her cheeks silently.

He stood up and sat down on the edge of her bed and enveloped her in his arms once again and pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair gently, trying to soothe her.

"Shhh… We can still have a happy Christmas, Dora, and we can still make plans for the nursery." He told her.

"But…..but I can't…..the medi-witch said…."

He pulled back and cupped her face in his palms and looked her in the eyes.

The look in his amber eyes was so intense that she shivered before she could stop herself.

"I don't care what the medi-witch or any healers say. I love you, Dora, and we can still have children together. Just because they said something, doesn't make it true. They said that I wouldn't live to see my twentieth birthday and you can see how right they were about that." He told her.

She stared up at him.

"They…they told you that?"

He nodded.

"When I was first diagnosed with lycanthropy they said that I would be dead before I turned twenty because of how harsh the effects of my transformations were and the toll they seemed to take on my body."

"But you're still here…."

"Mhmm. And well over twenty years old, I might add." He chuckled.

"So you really think there is a chance that I could….?"

He smiled at her and her breath caught in her chest.

Why does his smile affect me like that…….?

"I think there is more than just a chance, love."

She blushed and looked away quickly.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I shouldn't be thinking like this…..

He gently touched his fingers to her chin and made her look at him again.

"Remus…I…."

He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Shh. We have plenty of time to talk about the future later. Right now though, I think it would be best if you tried to get some sleep." He whispered.

"I…I don't want to…. Every time I close my eyes…." She said with a shudder.

"I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Will you hold my hand?"

I feel like such a baby asking him that…..

He smiled again and took her hand in his larger one.

"I think I can do that."

She gave him a small smile and laid back against her pillows and looked up at him.

He stroked her hand and she closed her eyes.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her hand before he answered her.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

A small smile graced her lips and it wasn't long before her breathing became slow and even. She was asleep.

--

"For starters, you can convene the Wizengamot to try Greyback for his crimes against Tonks." Mad-Eye told him.

" I fully intend to…."

"Now is not the time for you to interrupt, Minister." Ted warned, his wand pointed straight at Scrimgeour's chest.

Scrimgeour closed his mouth and Mad-Eye continued.

"And you will give Tonks paid leave until she sees fit to return to work." Mad-Eye said.

"Now see here! She crossed the line! She cussed me in front of employees and…."

"And you ruddy well deserved a hell of a lot more than you got! She told you that the team wasn't ready and she told you that she was expecting! Everything that happened last night is on your head, Minister! Every god damned thing! It's your fault my little girl is in St. Mungo's and grieving the loss of her own baby. It's your fault that her fiancée has to console her for being raped and for losing his child! I don't care how many lines she crossed! You crossed more lines than she did and you won't add insult to injury. She's been through enough, you ruddy bastard!" Ted boomed.

Scrimgeour sat with his mouth agape, not knowing what to say.

No one has ever talked to me like that….

"I'm afraid that isn't all, Scrimgeour. You see, Greyback and Tonks' fiancée go way back. He hated Greyback for what he did to him and now….well, how would you feel if the woman you loved was violated by the man you hate most and your unborn child was killed as a result and to top it all off, she might never be able to have children?!" Mad-Eye questioned.

"I…I had no idea…."

"Of course you didn't. All you have is excuses." Ted growled.

"That's not fair…."

"Not fair?! What the hell do you know about fair?!" Screamed Ted.

"What's not fair is that unless Greyback is executed immediately after his trial, he will probably be rescued by his fellow Death Eaters and Tonks will have no justice and will have to look over her shoulder until the day he is killed because he will go after her and her fiancée, make no mistake." Mad-Eye said.

"I, well….I….."

"Know this Minister. If Greyback manages to escape Ministry custody I will come after you. And no force on this earth will stop me." Ted breathed barely above a whisper.

Fear lit up Scrimgeour's eyes and Mad-Eye saw his opening.

"And I will be bringing formal charges against you when the Wizengamot convenes." Mad-Eye smiled.

"Wh-what?!"

"You heard me, Scrimgeour. I've had enough with your bullshit. It's time for you to leave office. One way or another."

"You can't be serious?"

"Mad-Eye approached Scrimgeour's chair and towered over him.

"I've never been more serious in my entire life." He breathed.

"Come on Alastor." Ted sighed. "I'm sick of talking to this sorry excuse for a wizard."

Mad-Eye grunted his agreement and walked away from Scrimgeour and back over to where Ted was standing.

Scrimgeour stood up, his hands flat against the top of his desk.

"Stop! You're both under arrest for threatening the Minister of Magic!"

Ted Whirled and the blast that issued from his wand struck Scrimgeour square in the chest, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Nice shot." Mad-Eye told him.

Ted's eyes narrowed and he walked over to where the Minister lay.

"What did you hit him with?" Mad-Eye asked.

Ted smirked and pushed Scrimgeour onto his back with his boot.

Mad-Eye started to laugh when he saw the Minister's face.

It was bruised and bloody and it appeared as though his nose had been broken in at least two places.

"Always liked that one. But I thought hat you favored stunning spells?" Mad-Eye said.

"Normally, I do. I made an exception for him." Ted told him.

"It'll be a while before he wakes up. You really hit him good."

"The ass deserved it." Ted muttered and he turned to leave.

It wasn't the justice his daughter deserved.

But at least it was something.

--

Ann knocked and then entered the room to find Remus sitting in a chair by her daughter's bed, holding her hand.

"How's she doing?" She asked quietly.

He looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"She's calmed down a bit and I talked her into a spot of shut eye. She fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago." He told her.

Ann nodded and took up a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Find your tea?" He asked.

She smiled at him.

"I didn't leave to get tea, Remus."

"I know. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. She needs you now more than ever. And that's the way it should be."

He sighed and she looked at him curiously.

"I just hope I can give her what she needs."

"Have faith. Faith and hot chocolate will see you through." She smiled.

He looked at her and then smiled too.

They both turned their heads when they heard a knock on the door and the medi-witch from earlier entered.

"Oh, is she finally asleep?" She asked.

Remus nodded and the witch sighed in relief.

" I was hoping that she might be. That 'Dreamless Sleep' potion doesn't seem to help her."

Remus stood up and walked over to the witch.

"May I speak to you outside, Madame?"

The witch nodded and they went out into the hallway.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"I would like to know when she will be able to leave the hospital. Do you have any idea?" He asked her.

"Oh…well…. She seems to be doing quite well, all things considered. She woke up much faster than we thought that she would….And her bruises are healing… I'm going to bring her back a potion that should heal them the rest of the way….But leave? I….."

"She wants to spend Christmas at home." He told her.

"Ah….I'll speak with one of the healers when I get her potion and I'll tell you what they say."

"Thank you."

She nodded and headed down the hall.

Somehow I doubt that they are going to say she can go…..

He went back into the room and Ann was now sitting and holding Nymphadora's hand.

"Everything okay, Remus?" She asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to know if she would be able to go home for Christmas."

"I'm guessing the answer wasn't positive?"

"More like 'I'll check and get back to you'."

She nodded and sighed.

"I'm going to wring Ted's neck when he gets back."

"Why?"

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Because I wanted to give Scrimgeour a piece of my mind too. It was rude of him to go with out me."

Remus smiled at her.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance to speak your mind."

"Not if Ted and Alastor spoke their minds."

He looked at her curiously and she chuckled.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about the kind of high jinks that they used to get in? You were a member of the Order then too."

He laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I remember. But do you really think that they will go overboard? We're talking about the Minister of Magic here."

She quirked and eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Precisely."

"You're right. That means that they are more likely to go overboard."

"Mhmm. Now you're getting it."

"Getting what?"

They both looked up and Ted was walking in the door of the room.

"Never you mind. Where have you been and who have you been maiming?" Ann said.

Ted put on a wounded face.

"I wouldn't maim anyone….unless they really had it coming."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Alright, spill. What did you and Alastor do to Scrimgeour?"

"Not nearly as much as we should have." He said as he took up the seat beside his wife.

"Is he still in one piece?" Remus asked.

Ted looked at him and grinned.

"For the most part. I think his nose might be in three pieces, but other than that….."

"Oh Ted…."

"Don't 'oh Ted' me, Ann. That ass deserved what he got. Besides, I never laid a hand on him and neither did Alastor. All I did was hit him with one well placed hex."

Ann sighed and nodded.

"Next time take me with you. I'll make sure he looks pretty when we're done. She told him and he nodded, imagining that Scrimgeour would have looked a sight worse had Ann gone along.

The wizard should thank his lucky starts that she hadn't.

"Yes, dear."

Ted turned to Remus and sighed.

"Any news?" He asked him.

"The medi-witch should be back soon with a potion for Nym's bruises. And she is supposed to ask a healer about when Nym can go home." Remus told him.

"Good. She'll feel better if she knows she can go home soon." Ted said.

Remus nodded.

"And she'll feel bad that I have to leave her." He said quietly.

Ann turned and looked out the window and then turned back to Remus.

It's almost sunset, Remus." She told him and he nodded.

"I know, but I don't want to wake her. She hasn't been able to sleep…."

"She'll be upset if you leave without saying goodbye first." Ann pointed out and Ted nodded his agreement.

"I know." Remus sighed and he stood up and gently placed his hand on Nymphadora's shoulder.

"Nym, wake up, love." He said quietly.

She murmured in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, her eyes still hazy with sleep.

"Remus?" She whispered sleepily.

Damn. I wish I didn't need to wake you….

"I have to leave now, Nym."

"Oh…."

Her features clouded over with sadness and she looked ready to cry.

He sat beside her and she looked up at him.

"But I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Promise?"

She sounded so hopeful, for the first time all day, she truly sounded hopeful.

"Promise." He smiled and he softly pressed his forehead to hers.

"Okay?" He whispered.

"Mhmm." She murmured and she gave into impulse and lightly pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened for an instant and then he smile and lightly returned the kiss.

"I love you." He told her.

Remus stood up and looked at Ted and Ann.

"We'll take care of her." Ann smiled and Remus nodded.

He turned and walked to the door.

"Remus, wait!" Nymphadora called.

He turned and looked back at her.

"She was sitting up in bed and looked as if she was ready to run after him.

"Hot chocolate." She said.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"You asked me what I want most for Christmas…. The thing I want most for Christmas is to sit and have hot chocolate with you." She told him.

He smiled and nodded.

He could do that.

He could definitely give her that.

--

"Minister?"

Uh…..I feel like I got hit by a Beater bat….

"Good goblins! Minister, what happened?"

He looked up to see his assistant standing over him, wide-eyed.

"What are you…." His own eye went wide.

Why the hell am I on the bloody floor…..wait…..

It's actually bloody!

"Sir, your face…."

"My face?"

The assistant nodded and performed a mirror charm.

"Have a look, sir."

He looked and fell over in a dead faint.

"Sir? Sir!"

--

The medi-witch knocked and came in carrying a small blue bottle.

"Hello Miss Tonks." She said.

"Hi." She answered, not very pleased at the return of the witch at all.

"Where's the man that was here?" The witch asked.

"He had to leave for the night. He'll be back first thing in the morning though." Ann told the witch.

The witch nodded.

"I did speak to a healer. Miss Tonks, I'm afraid that the healer believes it would be best if you stayed in the hospital for another couple of days, just to make sure that everything is healing okay. They witch said.

"Okay?!" Tonks yelled.

The medi-witch immediately realized her poor choice in words.

"I mean, that you are healing as you should be." The witch amended.

Nymphadora folded her arms and glared at the bottle in the witch's hands.

"I'm not taking anymore 'Dreamless Sleep'." She told her.

"This isn't 'Dreamless Sleep'. It's a potion for your bruises. The witch said.

"Why did you wait do long to give it to me?" Tonks asked speculatively.

"The healers wanted to wait for some of the other potions to work their way through your system first and the bruises were the least of their worries at the time that you first arrived."

Tonks nodded and the witch handed her the bottle.

"The whole thing?" Tonks asked and the witch nodded.

Tonks glowered at the bottle for a moment before removing the stopper, taking a deep breath and downing the potion in one try.

When she brought the bottle away from her lips she grimaced.

"Yuck."

"Well, at least your taste buds are alright, kiddo." Ted joked.

"They were. I'm not so sure, after that stuff." She told her father.

"But it's working. Your bruises are disappearing as we speak." Smiled Ann.

"Mmm." Murmured Tonks, not really caring.

The medi-witch took back the bottle and sighed.

"Try to get some sleep Miss Tonks and I'll see you in a few hours." Said the witch and she left again.

Tonks scrunched up her nose at the idea of being visited again by the medi-witch.

"Don't worry, Nymph. Remus will be okay and he'll be back soon." Said her mother.

She must be sad that he can't be with her….

Tonks looked over at hr mother and nodded.

"I know. But I won't be able to leave with him. I'm going to be stuck here for Christmas."

"Let's talk about something else….. How's that broom of yours, kiddo?" Said Ted.

He'd had enough of dwelling on negative topics.

"I haven't had much time to ride lately. Besides, Remus would have a heart attack. He would be worried sick about me falling off." Tonks laughed.

It was nice to hear her laughter again.

--

A/N: I'm assuming all you Scrimgeour haters are loving this chapter, right? As one review kindly asked "Can I beat him up? PLEEEEEZE?" Another somewhat sappy one, with a bit of action. I just finished re-typing this because of technical difficulties, so I appologize for any gramatical errors, though I did proof read this before I posted, the little buggers always seem to get one past me... But besides that, what did you think? Lol. And don't worry. I have plenty in mind for this story. I hope you had a great holiday, whatever you celebarte and a very happy New Year's Eve. And for you die-hard Harry Potter fans that just can't wait for the 7th book, has released a book of theories that they believe will be answered in the 7th book and they go into just about every aspect of the series. It's not bad. A couple hundred pages and you can read it in a few short hours (depending on how fast you read). The book is available at Borders and Borders Express and I imagine that Barnes and Noble's and other stores have it too. Oh, and did I mention the book has a theory or two about Remus and Nymphadora? Just so you know...:) Okay, I think that's about it for the moment. hope to see you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

SURPRISE! Another chapter, lol.

A/N: At the end.

--**  
**

**Liberating the Nymph**

--

The sooner this night was over the better, in his opinion.

He was anxious to go back to St. Mungo's and see her.

And to hell with the healers!

If she wanted to go home for Christmas, he would gladly bring her home.

He took off his cloak and sighed as he hung it up.

The moon would rise within the hour.

At least he wouldn't have long to wait.

But it would be a lonely night.

She had been with him for his last transformations and it had been wonderful to have the company.

He hadn't lost himself to the animal because her presence soothed him.

He looked around at the furniture and shook his head.

It would be in pieces by the morning.

--

"Minister, are you alright, sir?"

"Do I bloody look alright?!"

The assistant flinched and backed away.

"Go and send owls to the members of the Wizengamot."

"Sir?"

"I'm convening the Wizengamot for the trial of Fenrir Greyback. Now get out of my sight….all three of you…." Groused the Minister, holding his aching head.

The assistant fled the room, shaking his head.

He must have overdone it on the scotch or something. Three of me? Jeez…..

Damn idiot!

And I look like I got hit by the Hogwarts' express…..

When I get my hands on those two….

He winced and drew his wand from his desk drawer and with a wave, a bag of ice appeared.

I can't wait for this shit to be over….

I didn't sign on for this when I became Minister.

--

"Nymph, would you like me to get you anything?" Ann asked.

Tonks shook her head and Ann tuned to Ted.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Tea, if they have any." He answered and Ann nodded.

"Thanks, honey."

Ann stood up and left the room while Ted stretched his arms.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"How's Remus doing?"

Ted looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's talking to me, but he's putting on a brave face. I can tell…."

Ted half smiled and nodded.

"He's worried about you, Nymph. He wants to take away your pain and do everything he can for you."

I know, but I'm worried about him and how he's taking the loss of our baby. He….he's trying not to talk about it…."

"Like you said, Nymph, he's putting on a brave face. But ….he is grieving, in his own way. And just because he isn't crying, doesn't mean he's not upset. He's a man and has his pride."

"But he doesn't need to do that with me!"

A few crystalline tears were gliding down her cheeks.

Ted gave her a level look and sighed.

"Kiddo, he's hiding it from you because of how much he loves you. He doesn't want you to feel worse because of him."

She sniffled and nodded.

"I just….I want to comfort him and I don't know how….."

"Talk to him and listen to him and be there for him, just like always. That's all you can do."

--

He slumped down on the couch and released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

She was raped.

Fenrir Greyback was the one who….

She is battered and bruised….

In pain and scared….

And on top of everything else….

Our baby is gone!

Hers…..

And mine.

"Merlin….why? Why did this have to happen to her?!" He whispered, his shaky hands coming up to cover his face.

She was so happy…..

Why?! WHY?!

"Why….?" He whispered again, a shining tear trailing down his cheek just as the first rays of moonlight struck him.

--

"Here you go, dear. I hope Earl Grey is alright?" Ann said, handing Ted a cup of tea.

"It's fine." He smiled.

Ann resumed her seat beside him and sighed.

"She fall asleep again?" She asked quietly.

He took a sip of his tea and nodded.

"I told her it wouldn't be good for Remus to see her with bags under her eyes, make him feel guilty for leaving."

"You shouldn't have guilt tripped her into sleep, dear."

"Humph. Well, she's asleep. That's what matters."

Ann smiled and nodded.

"You could always get her to fall asleep. She always gave me trouble." She chuckled as she sipped her own cup of tea.

He smiled.

"She was always a 'daddy's girl', wasn't she?"

"She was always your little girl." Ann amended.

Ted looked at Nymphadora, his eyes welling with tears.

He quickly looked down at his lap and hastily cleared his throat.

"But she's not a little girl any more…" He said quietly.

Ann placed her hand on his arm and he looked over at her.

"She still needs you."

"She has Remus. She won't need my help."

"If you're so sure about that, then why did you go to the Ministry today?"

"I….."

It was true, ha had gone because of Nymphadora.

Someone had to….

"Mhmm. My point exactly. And even though she talks to me and asks my advice, she's always wanted your advice more, your attention more than mine."

Ted sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not sure how to help her this time. When she was little, all I had to do was read her a story or buy her an ice cream…..But now? I don't know how to fix this. I can yell at the Minister till I'm blue in the face and I can go after the monster that hurt her, but that doesn't change what happened to her. It doesn't make her pain go away. It doesn't bring her and Remus' child back."

"I know…. And I wish there was a way to make her pain go away….But that's something that Nymph has to discover for herself."

Ted sighed and nodded.

"It's just…."

"She's had you wrapped around her little finger since the first time that you held her. And you always want to do whatever you can for her."

"Yeah."

They were silent for several minutes and then Ted cleared his throat.

"You should try to get some rest, Ann. You've been worrying all day."

Her eyebrow rose questioningly at him.

"So have you."

"I couldn't sleep, even if I wanted to."

"And what makes you think that I could? Even if I wanted to?"

He looked at her out of the corners of his eyes and grinned.

"I just thought one of us should get some sleep."

"Nice try, dear. But I won't rest until I know she's safe at home."

"Yeah, I know. I won't either."

--

Odd….

His mate's smell was faded and she wasn't there…..

He whimpered at the remembrance of her body curled up against his.

Something was definitely wrong.

She wouldn't leave him.

And he could feel her fear and could tell that she was in pain.

He would go to her the first chance he got…..

But her pain….

He had to let her know that she wasn't alone…..

--

Nymphadora woke up shaking.

"Nymph, what's wrong?" Ted asked.

"I….I could have sworn I heard a wolf howling….."

--

He woke up on the floor, his clothes torn and shredded.

He sat up and looked around.

Surprisingly, only a lamp was broken.

Usually he woke up to a broken chair and coffee table, not to mention all the stuffing of his sofa strewn about on the floor.

He looked at the window and his eyes brightened.

The sky was orange and gold, the violet of the night disappearing.

He smiled and stood up.

She'd be upset if he didn't show up soon.

He went into the bedroom and quickly dressed.

Hmm….. She'll need something to wear to come home…

He really had no idea what would be comfortable for her.

She normally just nicks some of my clothes….

He smiled at the thought.

Oh well, I suppose these will have to do.

He chose a pair of Nymphadora's plaid pajama bottoms, one of his sweaters, and a white pair of trainers and socks. As for undergarments, well….hopefully a plain white set of panties and a matching bra would be okay. He had no desire to rummage through that drawer! But those would be better than nothing. Those along with her cloak would have to do.

He recovered his wand from his bureau and cast a shrinking spell on the clothes and pocketed them before returning to the living room to repair the broken lamp.

That done, he grabbed his cloak and Nymphadora's and headed out the door.

No sense in waiting any longer.

He was eager to see her.

Probably just as eager as she was to see him.

--

"Why didn't you two get any sleep last night?" Nymphadora questioned.

"We were too busy worrying about you." Ann told her.

"You told me off for not wanting to sleep, but neither of you even tried to sleep. A bit hypocritical, don't ya think?" Nymphadora asked.

"We're the parents, you're the child, Nymph." Ted smiled.

Tonks' eyes narrowed at her father.

"That card's a bit tired, dad."

He shrugged.

"Still good though." He said to her.

"Knock, knock. Good morning, Miss Tonks." Said the medi-witch as she came in the door.

Tonks looked up but didn't speak.

"I see the potion has worked wonders on your bruises." Smiled the witch.

"If you say so." Tonks answered.

"Did you have a nice rest?" The witch asked.

"If you're asking me if I slept, the answer is yes." Tonks told her curtly. "If you're asking if my sleep was restful, the answer is a resounding no."

"No?" Questioned the witch.

"No. I'd sleep better at home." Tonks told her.

No hidden meaning there.

Clearly, she wants to go home.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Tonks, but the healers believe that you should remain here with us for a few more days." The witch shared.

"Is that so?"

Tonks looked up and Remus was standing in the doorway.

The witch turned around, a hand clutching her chest.

"Sir?" She asked uncertainly.

"The healers wish for her to stay?" He asked and the witch nodded.

Remus walked past her and over to Tonks' bed.

"Morning Remus." Said Ann.

"Good morning." Remus answered.

"Remus." Ted said, nodding his head in greeting.

"Ted." Remus returned with an accompanying nod of his own head.

"Remus?" Nymphadora whispered.

"Good morning, love." He smiled.

She released a tense breath and returned the smile.

Remus took the clothes he had brought out of his pocket and placed them on her bed and then withdrew his wand from his other pocket and performed the enlargement spell, returning the articles to their original sizes.

"Remus, why did you…?" Nymphadora began to ask.

"I told you I would take you home, didn't I?" He smiled.

"Sir, she can't leave! She was very seriously injured. She needs to stay and recuperate!" The medi-witch squawked.

Her turned around and faced the witch and she took a step back from him in alarm.

"I'm not asking your permission to take my fiancée home, Madame." He said flatly.

"But…." The witch tried to argue.

"You heard him." Ann said.

The witch turned her attention to Ann.

"You can't seriously think this is a good idea? She's your daughter. She could…."

"Yes, she is our daughter and her going home is the best thing for her. Whether you like it or not." Ted said to the witch.

"But she can't just walk out…." The witch said.

"Leave."

The witch turned to Nymphadora with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"I said leave. Now get out!" Nymphadora told her.

The witch shook her head, but left the room without further argument.

"Remus?" Nymphadora asked.

He turned his attention back to her.

"Are you sure about me going home?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He smiled at her.

His eyes were sparkling at her.

"Okay…." She smiled.

"Alright. Why don't you two step out for a few minutes and I'll help Nymph get dressed?" Ann suggested.

Ted nodded and he went out into the hallway with Remus.

"Thanks, mum." Nymphadora said quietly.

"No need, dear. Now, let's get you dressed. The sooner we do, the sooner Remus can get you home." Ann smiled.

--

"You didn't waste too much time getting here." Ted laughed lightly.

Remus arched his eyebrow at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

Ted looked at him and smiled.

"Not at all. Best thing, actually. Nymph's been anxious for you to come back. I got her to sleep again, but she woke up around three A.M. And she refused to go back to sleep. She kept saying she heard a wolf howl…"

Remus' eyebrow arched again, but he just nodded and sighed.

No need to get Ted riled up.

"I figured as much. She never sleeps much when she's anticipating something."

"She's always been that way. I don't think that that will ever change."

"Probably not." Remus smiled.

"Transformation go alright?"

Remus nodded.

"Not as destructive as I thought it would be."

"Well, that's good."

"Not really."

"Hmm?"

"You two can come back in now." Ann said, poking her head out the door into the hallway.

They went back inside to see Nymphadora sitting up on the side of the hospital bed looking much happier than she had when they went out into the hall.

Ted laughed and shook his head.

"What, dad?" She asked him.

"That sweater's far too large for you, kiddo." He told her.

"So what? I like It!" She retorted and she snuggled into the sweater just a bit to emphasize how much she liked it.

She noticed how Remus smiled at the simple act.

Well, that's something…..

"Ready?" Remus asked her.

"Yes, but…"

"But?"

"That medi-witch was right. I can't just walk out of here…"

Remus walked over to her and scooped her up, into his arms.

"Re-REMUS!" She squealed.

"I didn't plan on letting you walk out of here anyway." He whispered.

"Can you make it back to your place okay?" Ted asked.

"I'll apparate us back as soon as I can." Remus assured him.

"You'll owl if you need anything, won't you?" Ann asked.

Nymphadora nodded.

"And we'll figure out something for Christmas later tonight, after you've had some time to adjust." Ann added.

"Sounds like a plan." Remus said.

"Alright, you two had better be off. It looks like there's a storm setting in." Ted told them.

"Bye mum, bye daddy." Nymphadora said.

"Bye dear. Get some rest." Ann said, sounding every bit like a mother.

"Bye, kiddo." Ted smiled.

Ann looked at Remus and smiled.

"Be careful, Remus." She told him and he nodded.

"Take care of her."

Remus looked at Ted.

Nymphadora looked from her father to Remus.

Something passed between the two men. It was an unspoken understanding.

She's my little girl and she chose you.

You'd better take damn good care of my baby.

I will.

I promise you, I will.

--

"Sir, what do you think you are doing?" A medi-witch asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He said to the woman.

"You can't take her out of the hospital!" Yelled a healer.

"Watch me." He answered.

"But she's…"

Remus stopped and turned to face the healer.

"She's my fiancée and she wants to go home and that's exactly where I'm taking her and you won't stop me."

Nymphadora couldn't help but smile at the distressed look on the healer's face at Remus' words.

Remus turned his back on the healer and headed out the door, Nymphadora held securely in his arms, against his chest.

--

A cold wind hit them as they walked outside and Nymphadora raised her arms and looped them around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as her body shivered in his arms.

"Nym?" He asked quietly.

"I'm okay, just cold." She assured him.

"Don't worry. I'll make some hot chocolate when we get home." He told her.

She looked up at him and his smile reassured her.

Then a small white something landed on her nose.

Her eyes crossed as she looked at her nose and Remus laughed.

"It looks like Ted was right about that storm. It's starting to snow." He smiled.

"Yeah, but it is nice to look at…."

"Mhmm."

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's true….that those we love that have died make it snow so that we will know that they have made it to Heaven?" She asked quietly, almost as if she were afraid to even ask.

I've never heard that before…..

But…….

"Yes, I do."

He felt her nod and then nuzzle against him again.

He turned a corner and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just don't like apparating." He chuckled.

She chuckled too.

"Hold on." He said and with a 'pop' they were gone.

--

A/N: As I promised, here is the surprise. A chapter that you didn't have to wait weeks for. And as requested, Tonks gets to go home. Yay! And Remus carried her out! I like way too many parts of this chapter, lol. It's got a lot happening in it and then not much at all...oh well, it happens. But what will happen next? Sorry, can't and won't tell you that. But I will say that Scrimgeour is definitely going to be in the next chapter...for good or for bad...we shall see. But I have a few things in mind, so consider yourselves warned. On a totally different note, this fanfic has amassed 7,488 hits to date. And in terms of reviews, it has about 10 more reviews than "Howl At The Moon" which is 3 chapters longer and has been up longer. But still, the numbers are impressive. I'm gald that so many of you like this story and are compelled to review it as often as you do. It seriously is the highlight of my day to see reviews and hits. That being said, thank you for reading and I hope you liked this one. And on a fun note, chapter 13 is being posted on the 13th. Me and lucky numbers, lol... And if any of you don't think that 13 is a lucky number... My senior prom was on Friday the 13th-and guess what? Plenty of people got lucky, lol. "First time in the history of Friday the 13th that that can be said" And I'm quoting one of the football players here, lol. See ya in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: At the end.

--

Three Visitors and an Owl? It's Supposed to be a Partridge in a Pear Tree! 

--

Her vision was spinning for several moments after they stopped and she closed her eyes until her vision seemed to catch up to the rest of her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the living room and still in his arms.

"Please Remus, put me down." She said.

He had been looking at her intently worried that the trip had not agreed with her.

He nodded, walked over to the sofa and very gingerly placed her on the cushions.

"Can I get you anything?"

She looked up at him and frowned.

I don't want you to wait on me hand and foot….

"No." She said quietly.

He saw her shiver.

Damn it! Why did I just do that?!

"Here….." He said, pulling a blanket off the back of the sofa and draping over her.

"Th…thank you."

He smiled and sat down beside her.

She looked at him nervously and squirmed uneasily.

"Dora, come on. You don't need to lie to me." He said softly.

Her eyes met his and narrowed.

"And you don't need to hide from me."

"Hide?"

"You haven't told me how you feel…about…..about losing our baby…"

"Nym…."

"All you said was that it was painful…..But you haven't said anything else…."

What else was there to say?

"I don't know how else to say how I feel…"

"Aren't you angry? Sad? Anything?"

"Yes, of course. But… there isn't much that I can do about it."

"You could punch a wall or cry or something!" She cried, tears emerging in her eyes.

"And what good would that do?" He asked quietly.

"I…."

She looked away and sniffled.

"Then I wouldn't feel so alone…" She uttered under her breath.

"You're not alone, Dora." He said and he placed his hand over hers reassuringly.

"I'm the only one who keeps crying…. Hell, I'm the only one crying in the first place."

And then she remembered her dream from the night before.

She looked up at him curiously.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Did….did you howl last night?"

What? Why would she ask……?

And then he remembered….

"Yes…..I was missing my mate." He told her.

Her heart panged in her chest.

He had missed her?

But the question was….

"How did you know?"

"I…I was asleep and I woke up and…I could have sworn that I heard a wolf howling. And I asked my parents and they couldn't hear it….."

"I was reaching out to you."

"You were?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"You weren't here with me and even though we were separated, in my wolf form I could sense your pain and loneliness. I wanted you to know that you weren't alone."

It was reassuring to know that he was with her, in a way….

He hadn't wanted her to feel alone….

"But I don't understand…how is it that I heard you?"

He smiled at her.

"You're my mate. You will always be able to sense me and I will always be able to sense you."

"And ….Greyback didn't ruin that…."

She seemed surprised.

"I told you he couldn't ruin what we have."

Her eyes locked with his.

"Remus….I'm sorry…."

"Don't be, love. All that matters is that you're home now." He said and he kissed her forehead.

--

"Sir?"

"Did you get replies from the Wizengamot?"

"Yes, sir. They've all agreed to convene the day after tomorrow."

He grunted in understanding and slipped on his traveling cloak.

"Sir?"

"I've got to take care of something. I'll be back shortly."

"Yes, sir."

He sighed and made his way from his office, through the Ministry and out into the cold morning air.

"Damn snow." He muttered.

He disappeared with a bang that seriously rattled an orange tabby that was passing by the telephone booth.

--

"What would you like to have for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Nym, you have to eat. I know you weren't eating at the hospital."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't want to eat that slop they call food either." She defended.

"Come on. I'll make anything you want, just as long as you promise to eat."

"You'd make me an ice cream sundae if I wanted one?"

"Yes." He smiled. "If that's what you would like."

She shook her head.

"It's too cold for that."

"Then what would you like?"

"I….I don't care…just something warm that doesn't look like gray mush."

He chuckled and nodded.

"I think I can accommodate that request."

Both their heads shot up when they heard rapping on the door.

--

I must be out of my damned mind……

--

Remus opened the door and damn near shut it when he saw who it was that had knocked.

"What do you want here, Minister?" He asked curtly.

He didn't look remotely like himself.

Still sporting Ted's handy work….

He could somehow feel Nymphadora flinch on the sofa when he mentioned the man's title.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I….I came to speak with Miss Tonks." He told him.

"I see. Minister, she's been through quite enough as it is and I don't think she wants to see you."

"I'm sorry she's had such an ordeal, but what I have to say is important."

"Very well, but do not upset her or a broken nose and bruises will be the least of your worries, Minister." Remus warned and he allowed him to step inside before he closed the door.

Scrimgeour didn't doubt his threat.

One look in the man's eyes told him he was as good as dead if he crossed the line.

Scrimgeour followed him into the living room and saw that Nymphadora was sitting on the sofa under a blanket looking better than she had, but still had quite a miserable look about her.

"Hello Miss Tonks." He said.

Her eyes shot up and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She spat.

He looked like he got hit with a beater bat.

And she couldn't muster the energy to feel the least bit sorry for him.

"I…I came to tell you that, because of the circumstances, you will be allowed as much time off as you need, with pay, of course."

She snorted.

"Covering your ass so I don't tell the _Daily Prophet_ what an asshole you are?"

He swallowed hard.

"No. I believe you deserve to heal in peace." He told her.

She was completely different.

Before he had come she had been relaxed and calm, if not a little scared, but compared to what she was now….

She was combative, acerbic, defensive….

She was acting like a caged animal that had been prodded.

"Peace? You want me to have peace? Then get the hell out!"

Scrimgeour shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other.

"If that's all Minister…" Remus said from behind him.

Shit!

"No, there is something else." He said quickly, worried about what the man might do to him.

"Spit it out and get out of here!" She yelled.

"I'm convening the Wizengamot to hear the case against Fenrir Greyback."

"Do you want a medal for it?" She asked, folding her arms in front of her.

"I thought that you would want to testify against him."

"Minister, she was attacked less than two nights ago and you expect her to face her attacker as if nothing has happened?!" Remus questioned, outraged.

"No, of course not, but….."

"And what good would it do?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Scrimgeour asked.

"What good would it do for me to go to the hearing? Give Greyback something to laugh about?"

"That's not…"

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"You have no idea what this is like and it's your fault. It's your fault….." She said quietly.

"It's time for you to leave, Minister." Remus told him.

The tone of his voice gave no room for argument.

His time was up.

He had to leave.

End of story.

He nodded and turned to follow him, but stopped and looked back at her.

"Miss Tonks, I know you won't believe me, but I am truly sorry for what has happened to you. And it was my fault, I won't deny it. But I still think that you should attend the hearing, perhaps it will give you some amount of closure. And if that is not incentive, I will formally renounce my tenure as Minister of Magic at the conclusion of the hearing."

She didn't answer.

"Good day, Miss Tonks and Happy Christmas." He said and he followed Remus to the door without further word.

"Minister."

He turned and looked at Remus.

"Why renounce your office?"

Scrimgeour bowed his head.

"Because I have failed to do the job which I was selected to do. I didn't listen to what my colleague told me and now she is suffering for my stubbornness and bad judgment." He said and he stepped outside and apparated before any more could be said.

"Are you alright, Nym?" He asked when he came back into the room.

She was staring at the blanket and didn't look up at him.

"Do you think I should go?"

Her voice was weak and shaking.

The brave mask was gone again, leaving the scared woman behind.

"To the hearing?"

She nodded.

He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his gray streaked locks.

"I don't know. I don't want you to go if you're not up to it, but at the same time…if it will give you closure…."

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up at him and he almost wanted to cry.

She looked so sad……

"I….I'm tired…..D'you think I could take a nap?"

Merlin…she hasn't wanted to sleep….why now……?

And she's asking my permission….

She wants me to leave her alone.

He smiled at her.

"Of course. I'll be in the kitchen, if you need me." He told her and he went into the afore mentioned room, giving her the privacy he knew she wanted.

She laid down as best she could and burrowed under the blanket until she was completely covered and not a single part of her was visible.

God damn it!

Tears streamed from her eyes, absorbed by the blanket and the upholstery of the sofa.

At least Remus can't see me like this…..

--

His eyes rolled.

"Ann, enough pacing already. Just sit down." He told her.

They'd been home for more than an hour and she had yet to stop pacing from one room to another.

"I can't…."

"Remus was taking her straight home. I'm sure that they are safe and sound."

"Mmm…."

She wrung her hands and sighed heavily.

"Why don't you just send an owl if you're that worried?"

"It will take too long."

"Then Floo."

"I can't. Remus doesn't have a fireplace."

"Woman, you know how to grate my last nerve exceptionally well."

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"Send an owl. It's not that far away. You'll probably get an answer before supper."

"Alright…." She said and she went to get a parchment and quill.

"Oh, and honey?"

"Yes?" She said, turning back to him.

"If you don't get an answer by supper, we'll go visit them."

She smiled at him and he grinned back.

With a nod, she went to write the letter.

Sometimes it's easy to remember why I married him….

--

What am I going to make?

We have plenty of food….

She likes that meatloaf…..or the stir-fry…….

Then again, she hasn't had anything decent to eat in a few days….

Something mild would probably be best…

"Oh well, when all else fails…." He smiled to himself.

As he was chopping vegetables to add to the broth that was simmering on the stove he heard a tapping on one of the windows.

He looked up and saw a brown and silver owl perched on the snowy window ledge, snow flakes coating its head and feathers.

He walked to the window, opened it and he bird flew inside quickly and landed on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

He shut the window and approached the owl, who stuck its leg out so that the letter it carried could be removed.

He took the letter and opened it.

_Remus & Nymph,_

_Hopefully everything is alright and you are both safe and sound at home. Ted and I are thinking about you. Please send a reply back with Erskine. If we don't get a reply or it doesn't reach us by supper, we'll be over to visit. And don't forget, we need to discuss Christmas. _

_Love and hugs, _

Ann & Ted 

He chuckled.

It sounded like they would be visiting no matter what.

Oh well….

He went to his desk to write a reply

_Ann & Ted, _

_Nymphadora and I are home and safe. I hope you get this reply before supper, but either way, you should come for a visit. At the moment, Nymphadora is sleeping and I'm making her some soup. And when you get here, I think you'll be quite surprised at the person who paid Nym a visit today, but we can discuss that later. _

_See you soon, _

Remus & Nym 

There, that should do it.

He placed the letter in an envelope, addressed it and went back into the kitchen.

The owl, Erskine, was still perched on the back on the chair, but he seemed to be eyeing the chopped vegetables.

He offered the owl a bit of carrot, which he ate quickly as the letter was attached to his leg.

"Safe flight." Remus said, opening the window again.

Erskine hooted and took off into the snow shower.

"Remus?"

He closed the window and walked into the living room.

"Yes, Nym?"

"Wha…was that an owl?"

He smiled.

"Erskine."

"Erskine? What was he….?"

"Your mum sent a letter. She and your father want to visit and discuss Christmas and sent a letter with him, just now."

"They made him go out in the snow?!" She said, sitting up.

"He seemed alright, Nym."

"Seemed? You mean you sent him back out?"

"Had to. Ann wanted a reply."

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let them keep him at home….."

He looked at her, clearly confused.

"He was my owl when I was at Hogwarts."

"You could always tell them you want to keep him with you."

"I just might."

She sniffed and looked back at him.

"Cooking?"

"Chicken soup."

She sniffed again and stuck her tongue out.

"You're putting vegetables in the broth, aren't you?"

His eyebrow rose.

I haven't added them yet….

"Your sense of smell has gotten much more sensitive. I haven't added the vegetables yet."

"Then don't."

"Nym, you can't just eat broth."

"It won't be just broth."

"Oh, it won't?"

"No, there will be noodles too."

He chuckled.

"I forgot. You like to add ketchup, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright. I'll save the vegetables for a stew."

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it. I know you would rather add them."

He smiled at her.

"You think you can stand up? Or would you rather eat in here?"

"Um…if you don't mind…? I don't want to get out from under the blanket…."

He smiled again.

"Not if you don't mind me eating in here with you?"

She shook her head.

He nodded and went back to the kitchen to finish up the soup.

--

"Do you know what time my parents are supposed to get here?" She asked as they finished their soup.

"Around supper."

She nodded and sighed heavily.

"Nym?"

"I was just thinking that they are probably going to pitch a fit when they find out about Scrimgeour…."

"You want to go to the hearing, don't you?"

She looked up at him sharply.

"I….."

"It's okay to want to see justice done, Nym."

She shook her head.

"I won't ever have justice for what that….bastard's done to me, to you, to us."

He stood from his chair and then sat beside her, placing his hand over hers.

She looked up at him, her turquoise eyes shining with tears once again.

"Why do you want to go?"

His voice wasn't judgmental or harsh, just….curious.

"I….I don't want him to think that I'm afraid of him….."

"Are you, afraid of him, I mean?"

She looked into his amber eyes and he knew what her answer was before she voiced it.

"No. I never was afraid of him…. I was afraid of what you would think, of how you would react….I was afraid for our baby….but I was never once afraid of him."

That was his Dora.

Not afraid of anyone, but afraid of many things beyond her control.

He smiled at her.

"Then, I think you should go."

She looked at him with question in her eyes.

"He tried to control you and now you can take back control. And if you decide to testify, well….."

"You think I should?"

"The Ministry's case against him is strong, with or without your testimony, but a face to the name and a voice to the words is usually more influential than someone else reading a statement."

"But….I don't want to go alone…."

"I'll be right there with you." He reassured her with a smile.

Alarm flared to life on her features.

"Remus, he's the one…..are you sure you want to be there….? After all that he's done…?"

He nodded resolutely.

"He attacked you to get to me and I will always be sorry for that, but just like you refuse to be afraid of him, I refuse to be intimidated by him."

Her eyes searched his for a moment and then she nodded.

He needed to be there just as much as she did.

--

"Sir?"

He sighed and looked up.

"What?"

"Are you going to ask Miss Tonks to testify?"

"Yes, if she comes to the hearing, I will. She deserves to have her say."

"Do you have any other persons to testify?"

"Besides Moody, Shacklebolt, and the new Auror, whatever his name is….?"

"Willaby, sir."

"Whatever. No, those are the only people. The other members of the team reported back here and were not present at Greyback's capture."

"What about other victims? People that had been turned into werewolves because of Greyback?"

He was getting annoyed by the game of twenty questions.

He looked up at his assistant.

Annoying shit….

Stupid little….

He arched an eyebrow at the cause of the pain in his neck.

"Tell you what, you find me a person who Greyback attacked and turned into a werewolf and I'll call them to testify."

"Sir, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Well, it's been rumored that Miss Tonks' fiancée is a werewolf…."

His eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"Everyone's been talking about it…. She was wearing an engagement ring…..and according to the medical record that St. Mungo's sent over, they haven't seen any evidence that Greyback's attack infected her."

"How the hell is that possible?!"

He had never heard of someone being attacked by a werewolf not turning in to a werewolf themselves….

"Sir, maybe it has something to do with the fact that she was pregnant with her fiancée's child… If her fiancée is a werewolf, then it is feasible that because she was pregnant at the time of the attack and with a werewolf's baby, that Greyback's Weren virus wouldn't affect her."

He looked at him oddly.

"And how do you know so much about this?"

His assistant blushed.

"I…I studied medicine and magical creatures for two years before I decided to switch careers…"

"Mmm…"

If Tonks' fiancée was a werewolf maybe he had been a victim of Greyback….

If he was, then….

Yes, he would know.

"Alright, that will be all."

"Yes, sir"

I think it's time I paid the Auror offices a little visit….

--

Mad-Eye looked up from his desk and scowled.

Why couldn't it be anyone else?

"Alastor."

"What do you want, Scrimgeour? More bruises?" Mad-Eye asked.

The Minister still had a few interesting purple and blue bruises on his face and his nose was still in disrepair.

Thought he'd have done something about that by now….

"No, I don't I want you to tell me about Miss Tonks' fiancée."

"Her fiancée? And, what, exactly do you want me to tell you?"

Odd, out of the blue he wants to know about Remus….

"Is he a werewolf?"

"Now where on earth would you get an idea like that?" Mad-Eye asked drolly. "How else could Tonks be unaffected by Greyback's Weren virus?"

"Was her fiancée a victim of Greyback's?"

Moody's normal eye narrowed. His magical one whizzed about in its socket.

It was a creepy sight to see.

"Why is that any business of yours if he was or wasn't?"

Damn snoop!

"Because if he was a victim, he can testify against Greyback at the hearing in front of the Wizengamot."

Mad-Eye shook his head in disgust.

"So you think by allowing Tonks and her fiancée to be heard at that hearing you're going to make up for putting her in danger and her losing their child?"

"I…"

"You're pathetic! And no better than Fudge. He smeared Harry's name in the paper and then when it was shown that Harry had been telling the truth, Fudge looked like the giant ass that he was. You were wrong and now that your orders have seriously injured a Ministry employee and caused the death of her unborn child your trying to cover your ass to save your job."

"No, I'm not. They deserve justice for what has happened, and if not justice, then some small bit of closure for their suffering."

"Nothing can make up for what they've been through, what you helped put them through! I can't wait to see the Wizengamot remove you from office."

Scrimgeour turned to leave.

He wasn't going to get any more answers.

"Don't hold your breath, Moody. They won't have to remove me." He said as he left the office.

They won't have to, huh?

Sounds excellent to me.

--

"Remus? Nymph?" Called Ann through the door.

"They're early." Nymphadora muttered.

"They're you're parents, Nym." He smiled as he got up to open the door.

"Hello Ann, Ted." He greeted.

"Hello Remus." Smiled Ted.

"We got your letter." Ann told him.

"Nym was worried that Erskine might not make it in the snow." Remus smiled.

"He's a tough old bird." Ted grinned.

"Come in. Can I get either of you anything?" Remus said.

"Tea?" Ann asked.

Remus smiled and nodded as he took their cloaks to hang up.

Ann immediately headed into the living room to see Nymphadora.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but there's no reasoning with her when she gets this way…" Ted apologized.

"It's alright. She's just worried is all."

"And what about you?"

"Me?" Remus asked.

Ted nodded.

"I'm…..just a bit tired."

Ted knew he wasn't being told the entire truth.

Remus had large circles under his eyes, but the strain in his voice was more than mere lack of sleep.

Ted gave him a leveling look and Remus sighed.

"I'm worried too. About her and how she's really doing….About the future…. Everything…"

Ted put his hand on Remus' shoulder and sighed.

"She'll be alright. It will take time, but I'm sure she'll be back to her usual self after things settle down again." Ted told him.

I hope you're right….

He nodded and gave a sigh of his own.

"I'd better start on the tea…"

--

A/N: Yay! Chapter 14 is here. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: At the end.

--

Return of the Nymph

--

"That sack of dragon dung came here?!" Yelled Ann.

Remus had just finished telling her and Ted about Scrimgeour's visit.

"Mum…."

"Well, I can't believe he had the gall…." Ann said, visibly calming herself.

"So, he wants you to go to the hearing? Did he ask you to testify?" Ted asked.

"Not quite, but I think it's a safe assumption. And he wanted to tell me that he will resign after the hearing." Nymphadora shared.

"He what?!" Ann and Ted questioned in unison.

"He told said that he will resign once the hearing is over. Said it might be incentive for Nym to go." Remus explained.

"When is the hearing?" Ann asked.

"Day after tomorrow." Nymphadora said glumly.

"Ann, don't go getting any ideas…." Ted warned.

"Too late." She whispered.

"Ann…." Ted pleaded.

"No, Ted. You got to give that…..You got to give him a piece of your mind. I'm going to do the same. So you can either go and stand next to me or you can stay home and out of my way." Ann told him.

Ted sighed.

There would be no stopping her now….

"Well, what did you want to do about Christmas?" Nymphadora asked, needing a change of topic.

"Oh, well…..I thought maybe dinner together would be nice…" Ann answered.

--

"Nym?"

"What?"

"Your mum was just trying to help…"

"I know. Her idea of helping is dinner and tea."

"Maybe it would be good to get out of the house, just for a few hours and have dinner with your folks."

She shook her head.

"We had dinner with them tonight. And…I don't want to leave….."

"Nym?"

"I'm sick of my mother babying me and my dad not knowing how to act around me…I don't want to be around them like this…."

He sat down next to her and she looked up at him expectantly.

"You think I'm being unreasonable, don't you?" She asked.

"No. Just thinking that you probably can't stand being around me, either."

"You're kidding, right?"

He looked at her and she knew he wasn't joking.

"You're the only one who isn't treating me different, well….at least, not as much."

"I'm sorry, Dora."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what to do. I can't fix any of this. I don't know how to make you feel better…"

"Remus…." She placed her hand over his.

He looked at her, surprised.

"It's not your job to fix this; you can't. I have to…. But you are helping, really."

He smiled and grasped her hand in his own.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She smiled too.

"It's getting late…."

"Go to bed." She told him.

"Nym?"

"I'll be fine out here."

"If you're worried about…. You take the bed and I'll sleep out here, Dora."

She shook her head.

"It's not that…I'm just….I can't, not yet….It's too soon to go back in there."

His brows knit together in confusion.

"That's…it's our room….And I'm….I don't feel like I can go back….not after…."

Silent tears were streaking her cheeks.

He moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Re-Remus?"

"Dora, listen to me. You are not dirty or tainted. You aren't ruined. I love you, sweetheart. And nothing's changed that. If it's too soon, then it's too soon, but it's only our room if you're in it with me, otherwise it's just another room. It doesn't represent anything more than a place to sleep."

"But…we…you've made love to me in there and…."

He smiled again.

"Yes, I have. But we've made love in this room too. And I think this room means more, since our first time together was here."

"I…."

He brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"They're just rooms, Dora. Just places we've been. What makes them special is our memories. And our memories are good, aren't they?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then don't worry about the bad. Those aren't ours. They didn't happen here."

She looked up at him, her turquoise eyes shining.

Her eyes searched his for a few seconds, before she fell forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

She simpered into his sweater, her fingers clutching the fabric tightly.

He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her hair.

"Shhh…" He whispered, stroking her hair. "Shh…."

--

Maybe today would be better.

Poor girl.

Cried herself to sleep…

He woke early to find her sitting by the window, watching it snow.

"Good morning, Nym."

She turned and looked up at him.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright, considering…."

"Want some tea?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I think I could use some…."

He walked into the kitchen and began to make the tea.

She was still sitting by the window when he came back into the room, carrying two mugs.

"Thanks." She said as he handed her a cup.

"What are you looking at?"

"The snow. It's a white Christmas."

"Mmm."

She stared out the window, sorrow in her eyes.

"Snow…white and pure…." She said quietly, more to herself than him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and never took her eyes from the window, as if nothing had happened.

"It's very pretty, most beautiful I've ever known."

He knew she hadn't simply been referring to the snow.

He wasn't either.

She stiffened at his words.

She hadn't missed his true meaning.

"I…I was thinking…I haven't seen Mrs. Stephens since the day I moved in here…."

"You want to go for a visit?"

"Yeah…Is…is that okay? I mean…it's Christmas and I know we should probably spend it together, but….."

He smiled.

"I think it's a good idea. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"It's just…she doesn't have any family and…."

"It's alright, Dora."

He really did believe it was a good idea. Mrs. Stephens had no idea about what had happened. She wouldn't treat Dora any different…

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

She stood up and sighed heavily.

"I should get cleaned up, then."

"Why don't I make some breakfast? You shouldn't go out on an empty stomach."

She nodded.

"Okay. I won't be long. I just want to take a shower."

--

He damn near dropped the bowl he was holding.

He ran to the washroom and knocked on the door.

"Dora?"

She didn't answer, but he could hear her crying.

"Dora, what's wrong?"

She still didn't answer.

He opened the door to find her naked in a heap on the tile floor, her robe laying idly behind her, her hands covering her eyes as she cried.

He knelt down in front of her.

"Dora?"

"I…I'm….my skin…….I…."

Unfortunately, because her robe was in a pile on the floor he had been able to immediately see why she was so upset.

Several harsh, long scars were visible on her legs, abdomen and chest, as well as on her back.

True, the wounds were healed, but the scars were still pink. Still new.

He reached around her and draped the robe over her and sighed.

It was inevitable that she would see the damage.

That he would see it….

But he had never expected…..

He had scars too…

But most of his were his own doing.

Hers were painfully inflicted…..

And true, he wasn't happy about his scars, but…. He was a man. It didn't matter to him so much that he had them, but she….

"Dora…."

"I can't believe….. I look so horrid….."

"You don't look horrid."

She looked up at him as if he had slapped her.

"You've seen them! You know how ugly they are!"

"You're not the only one with scars, Dora."

She sucked in a deep breath as he opened the front of his robe, revealing part of his scarred chest.

"I don't like mine either."

"You can't honestly tell me that you find me attractive with these, Remus."

"You found me attractive, despite my scars."

"Of-of course…."

"Why would my attraction to you change? Your attraction to me didn't."

"Be-because….I….."

He cupped her face in his palm and her eyes sought his.

"You didn't have scars before, but they don't make you ugly, Dora. Or any less desirable."

"Re-Remus?"

He smiled at her.

"It's not just your body that attracts me to you, love. It's your personality, your smile, your eyes, and your heart. Even your klutziness is endearing."

" But…."

"I realized a long time ago that scars are just markings. They just mean that you've been through something and come out on the other end a stronger person than you were before. My Dora is the strongest person I know. These scars will just make her stronger. They aren't ugly scars, they are beautiful because they are a part of her."

Tears were still falling from her eyes, but she had calmed down.

She sniffled and tightened the robe around herself.

"We all have scars, love, some more visible than others. But they all leave a mark and even though they fade, they never truly go away. What makes us stronger is when we don't let our scars hold us back, but use them to move forward. I know that you don't like your scars, but they aren't as bad as they seem."

"I…I'm sorry….I never thought of it like that….."

"Are you alright now? You didn't hurt yourself? I heard a crash…."

"No, I'm okay…."

He nodded and stood up, offering her his hand.

"Come on. That floor isn't very comfortable."

She took his hand, he helped her up, she put her robe on properly and tied it shut.

"I'll leave you to your shower then…" He said and he made to leave.

"Remus?"

"Yes?" He asked, turning back.

"Thanks. And….. I'm sorry I worried you."

He smiled at her and left, closing the door behind him.

It was a very interesting start to Christmas….

--

What the blazes…..

"Hello….Oh! Deary, I didn't know it was you. Come in, come in."

She's changed her hair again!

Oi vey, doesn't she ever keep one style longer than a week?

Now it's shoulder length, wavy and brunette.

"Hello, Mrs. Stephens. I'm sorry to just drop by unannounced…."

"Nonsense! I'm always glad to see you. Tea?"

"Sure…."

Ten minutes later they were sitting in Mrs. Stephens sitting room drinking tea.

"So, what brings you here, deary?"

Well….I haven't seen you in weeks… I wanted to see how you are doing."

Mrs. Stephens' eyebrow arched.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Miss Tonks. Why did you really come? That fiancée isn't giving you any trouble is he?"

"Remus? No! No, he's….he's been wonderful, more than wonderful…."

"Then what's wrong, dear?"

"I….I just needed to get away for a few hours….clear my head…."

"Busy with wedding plans?"

"N-no…. There's just been a lot going on the last few days…"

"They have you working all hours of the night again?"

"Something like that."

"I don't understand why you stay there, dear. If the hours are so bad, why not just quit? I'm sure you could find a job that suits you better and that fiancée seems like a good man. He can't be happy about you working all the time…"

She smiled at her sadly.

"I studied and worked my bum off to get my job and despite everything, I really do enjoy it, for the most part… And the hours….they come with the territory… Remus knows that and he understands. And my boss is being rather nice for a change now…."

Mrs. Stephens was silent for a moment, taking in what she had heard.

"So, who was he?"

"Pardon?"

"Your eyes are darting around like you're afraid a madman will walk in at any moment and you haven't let your guard down once. I may be old, but I still recognize the signs…"

"I don't know what…."

"Who attacked you?"

"I…."

She looked down at the teacup in her hands and bit her lip.

"He's a monster from my fiancée's past… He…he attacked me to get to Remus…"

She didn't know why she was letting the cat out of the bag, especially with Mrs. Stephens, but…..it….it was a relief….

--

"How is Mrs. Stephens doing?" He asked.

"She's alright, a bit lonely maybe, but she seemed pretty happy."

He smiled.

"That's good. And you seem less tense. I take it you enjoyed the visit?"

"Yes. I never gave the old goat enough credit. She's more perceptive than I thought."

"Oh?"

"She figured out what happened….with Greyback…."

He gave her a concerned look.

She sighed and sat on the sofa.

"It was nice to talk to her….easy…."

"Sometimes talking to someone who isn't involved is easier."

She looked up and smiled.

"She was really nice about it… said she'd like to wring his neck for me. Rather nice of her to offer, really."

"Yes, it was. But, Nym…."

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be alright tomorrow?"

"I'll have to won't I?"

"Dora…"

"I won't let that bastard get to me. I won't! He's already taken too much from me. He's not taking any more!"

He nodded.

That was what he wanted to hear. She needed to be strong. He needed to know that she was ready for what she was going to have to face. It would be terrible if she were to crumble in front of Greyback at the hearing. It would hurt her deeply….

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

He sat beside her and sighed.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"But I am."

He smiled at her again.

She always thought of him first, didn't she?

"I'll be fine."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Frantic. Irrational. Neurotic. Emotional. Fine." She recited.

He chuckled.

"Most likely, yes. I guess we shall both find out the extent of my acting skills tomorrow."

"I didn't know you had any…."

He smirked.

"When your two best friends are Marauders and you are a prefect you learn to….over look things….to lie….to act as if you had no idea they were going to charm suits of armor to chase after first years…."

She laughed.

"They really did that?"

"Mhmm."

She shook her head, still laughing.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and with a wave, two mugs of steaming hot chocolate floated in to them and landed on the coffee table in front of them.

"Remus? What's this?"

"I believe you asked to drink hot chocolate with me for Christmas, correct?"

Her eyes darted to his and he smiled.

"You….remembered?"

"Of course." He said and he handed her one of the mugs.

"Thank you, Remus."

"You're welcome, love."

She took a sip and smiled.

Oh, it tasted good……. She didn't realize how much she had missed it. How much she had missed drinking hot chocolate on the sofa with him…..

She put her mug on the table, scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dora?"

"For the first time since…." She trailed for a moment before she continued. "For the first time since I was attacked, I feel like everything is going to be alright. I feel a little like myself again."

He smiled and kissed her hair.

Yes.

Everything was going to be alright now.

And his Dora was coming back to out of hiding….

That was the best Christmas present he could have ever hoped for.

"I…I'm sorry Remus…."

"For what, love?"

"You've been wonderful and you gave me exactly what I wanted for Christmas… I can't do the same for you….."

He looked down at her.

"Don't be silly, Dora. You've already given me a great present."

"What?"

"Sitting here with you, drinking hot chocolate….having my Dora back is the best present I could want."

"Remus…." Tears were welling in her eyes, but she was smiling.

She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle.

He encased her in his arms and chuckled.

"Welcome back, little nymph. I've missed you." He whispered.

She looked up at him, a tear running down her cheek.

"I've missed you too." She told him and she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

He gently returned the kiss and she felt him smile against her lips before he pulled away.

"Happy Christmas, little nymph."

She smiled.

"It is now."

--

Damn!

Why can't I fall asleep?

I fell asleep right away last night….

The sofa was becoming very uncomfortable….and even though she had two blankets she was still cold….

That's it.

She got up and padded over to the doorframe of the bedroom.

He was asleep, lying half on his side, his hand on her pillow….

She took a deep breath, walked into the room and over to the bed, gently touching her hand to his.

His eyes opened and looked up at her, worried and confused.

"Dora? What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I couldn't sleep… Can I stay here with you?"

He sat up and looked at her consideringly for a moment before holding up the covers and waiting for her to slip into bed beside him.

She settled down next to him and felt his arm drape around her middle out of reflex and old habit.

He looked at her, worried that he might have scared her.

"It's okay." She whispered and she snuggled into his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

His other arm came around her and he held her close, secure, safe.

"I've missed this." She said quietly.

"I've missed it too."

He listened to her breathing as it became slow, and even.

She was asleep within moments.

He allowed himself a smile and he closed his eyes, his arms reflexively tightening around her just slightly more, to make sure that she was truly there with him before he allowed himself to find sleep.

She was home, with him. In his arms, in their bed. Asleep and safe.

Tomorrow would be the hearing and it would no doubt bring its own sort of troubles.

But for tonight, everything was alright…..

--

A/N: Yay! In time for Valentine's! Lucky you! And the return of Mrs. Stephens! Bet you thought she was out of the picture, didn't you? Nope, sorry, she came back. And so did Dora. Oh the fluffly-goodness! And Remus gave her exactly what she wanted for Christmas and she gave him a great present too. Very sweet...possibly cavity inducing. IMPORTANT: I am not responsible for cavities caused from reading this fluffy sacharine chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next up- the hearing! See ya there!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: At the end.

--**  
**

**Decisions, Decisions…**

--

"Ted if you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave without you!"

"Ann…."

"What?!" She questioned haughtily.

He sighed and shook his head.

It wouldn't do any good to piss her off any more….

"Try not to curse anyone in front of an audience, please. It's already going to be mayhem at the Ministry because of the hearing."

"I'm not making any promises that I can't keep."

"Fair enough. Let's go."

--

"Sir, are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine. Where is Greyback?"

"Moody, Shacklebolt, and Willaby are bringing him up now, sir."

"And is anyone speaking in his defense?"

"Defense? No sir. He's going to speak for himself."

"And the gallery?"

"Open to the public, sir. The _Prophet_ is pretty eager for the details of the hearing."

"We don't need a media circus on our hands. One reporter. That's it."

"But sir, they'll want pictures…."

"Have you forgotten that I plan to call Miss Tonks as well as her fiancée? If there is a camera in the room their faces will be plastered on every paper from here to Timbuktu. They deserve discretion and privacy after what's happened. They don't need their lives spelled out in black and white for the world to read. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of it."

"And I want silencing charms cast at the opening of the hearing. I don't want anything getting leaked to the press."

"Yes sir."

He watched him leave and sighed.

It was going to be a very log day.

--

"Dora, are you ready to go?"

"Almost. I just need to do two more things."

She stood in front of him and sighed.

"I'm just not sure which color it should be…"

"Color?"

"My hair."

"I don't suppose a natural tone is what you were thinking, is it?"

"Much as I probably should have a natural color…." She trailed off and her shoulder length brown hair became shorter and pink.

"It's been a long time since I had pink hair. And I feel like it's the right color."

He smiled at her.

It was good to see the return of her pink locks. They were so undeniably her. Rebellious and independent.

And what better way to stand up to someone than to rebel?

She always was so confident and self-assured with pink hair….

Perhaps it would give her courage today.

"Pink always did suit you. But what was the second thing you needed to do?"

She leaned up and lightly kissed his lips.

"Dora?"

Why had she….?

She smiled.

"Just a bit of normalcy."

His eyes softened as he looked down at her.

"I love you." He whispered.

She took a deep breath and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I really needed to hear that. And….I love you too."

His arm came around her shoulders and drew her close and he placed a kiss on her temple before he released her.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

--

"Are they here?"

"Yes, sir. They're in the gallery."

"Good. And Greyback?"

"The Aurors are waiting for your word to bring him in."

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Then we had better get down there."

"Yes sir."

--

"Minister, I'd like a word with you."

He turned to see a brunette woman standing beside Theodore Tonks.

Oh no……

"I'm afraid I have an important engagement, Madame and cannot be late."

"It will only take a moment. I promise."

"Very well. I doubt this is something for everyone's ears. Follow me, please." He said and she and Ted followed him into a small office off the first floor.

"Is it a safe assumption that you wish to speak to me about your daughter?"

"Yes, it is. I do not appreciate the way you have conducted yourself from the start. First you send her on a dangerous mission, knowing full well that she was in no condition to go, then you agitate her while she is recovering from injuries that she sustained doing your errand. To top it off, she lost my grandchild and you had the audacity to go to her home and proposition her to help you today and Remus too."

"Nothing can undo what has happened, Madame. Even so…. I will resign at the conclusion of these upcoming proceedings."

Ann's eyes hardened.

Shit.

Ted had seen that look before... 

He has no idea what he's in for. Deserves it though.

"And that's supposed to make everything better? Be a fair exchange?" She asked.

"I…."

She stepped closer to him and leaned in so that he would hear her whisper.

"My daughter has been hurt terribly and so has her fiancée, a man I have known since before she was born, one I always considered part of my family. They have lost something precious. Nothing can make up for that loss. For you to think that your resignation would change or affect that is adding insult to injury. You're a despicable waste of a wizard and you disgust me."

He didn't see her eyes flash, but he did feel her knee hit him squarely in the groin.

He buckled and bent forward, the wind knocked out of him as he covered his injured area.

His eyes looked up to her and she scowled down at him.

"My daughter and her fiancée may need this hearing to see justice done, but mark my words, Scrimgeour. Come near them again and you shall know my true wrath. This is but a pinprick." She told him, turned on heel and left the office.

Ted stared down at Scrimgeour and smirked.

She's something…..

"And you thought I was bad." Ted laughed and Scrimgeour gazed up at him.

"My wife was always a force not to be trifled with. But she is also a mother and you hurt her daughter. I doubt even the gods have a kind of fury that could match Ann's. Consider yourself lucky, Minister."

He then left the office, leaving Scrimgeour to collect himself.

Damn it!

--

"Close the doors and we shall begin." Scrimgeour ordered.

The doors were shut and he took his seat amongst the other gallery members, though his seat was in the middle of the front row.

"Before the accused is brought in I want to make a few things very clear. I want order and decorum in this room. You will be removed if you cause a disturbance during these proceedings. Secondly, we are here for a serious purpose and will act accordingly." He paused for his words to sink in before he spoke again. "Bring in the accused."

The doors opened again and three men magically carried a cage, containing Greyback, into the room. Still using spells, the three men fettered Greyback into the chair with chains that was in the middle of the open area of the room, but slightly off to one side. When the men were satisfied that he was fastened in properly and securely, they took seats among the gallery to await their turns to testify.

"Fenrir Greyback, you stand accused of willingly and maliciously attacking persons with the intention of infecting them with Weren venom and turning them into Werewolves, and the kidnap, assault and battery, torture, and rape of Auror Nymphadora Tonks. What say you to these charges?" Scrimgeour asked.

Greyback smiled, showing off his yellow teeth and then he ran his tongue over his fang-like teeth.

"No mention of my Lord? He would be sad to know he was so easily forgotten."

"So you admit to being in league with the Dark Lord?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Admit? No, I admit to nothing. I proudly proclaim that I am a loyal follower of my Lord." He grinned.

"We are assembled to hear the case against you, Mr. Greyback. To hear testimony against you."

Greyback did not respond.

"First, we shall hear from the Aurors that were present at your capture. Mr. Shacklebolt, please take up the witness box."

Kingsley stood up and walked across the room and seated himself in the wooden box that stood about ten feet away from Greyback.

"Please state your name and title, for the record."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm an Auror for the Ministry."

"How long have you been an Auror?"

"Over fifteen years."

"And you have seen the accused before, have you not?"

"Yes, I have."

"Where?"

"He was at Hogwarts the night that Albus Dumbledore was killed."

"Anywhere else?"

"He was at the farm, where our team was sent to confront a contingent of Death Eaters believed to be staying there."

Scrimgeour nodded.

"Did he attack you?"

"No."

"Did he attack any member of the team?"

"He went after Tonks."

"Just Miss Tonks?"

"I believe so, though he did attempt to hurt Willaby when he tried to help Tonks."

Scrimgeour nodded again.

"Then what happened?"

"He carried Tonks off."

"And you let him?"

"We couldn't get away. There were other Death Eaters that we still needed to contain."

"And were you successful?"

"Unfortunately, no. Two members of our team, Stubbs and Hospers, were in need of help and in the end, the other Death Eaters were able to escape. Stubbs and Hospers were fired shortly afterward."

"But you did go after Miss Tonks, didn't you?"

"Yes. Moody, myself and Willaby tracked Greyback to a barn."

"And what did you find, once you had entered the barn?"

"Tonks was tied to one of the walls, badly beaten and bloody. She was also unconscious."

"And what course of action was taken?"

"Willaby and I distracted Greyback and trapped him, while Moody freed Tonks. Then Moody rushed her to St. Mungo's and Willaby and I brought Greyback to the Ministry."

"Thank you, Mr. Shacklebolt. You may step down. Mr. Willaby, please come forward."

Nymphadora tensed beside him.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

She looked over at him and took a deep calming breath.

He knew it was hard for her to listen to.

But she was really doing well.

"Mr. Willaby, you are a new Auror, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Miss Tonks was your mission leader and responsible for your training, am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did she ever express worry about the mission to the farm?''

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"She did not think that Hospers, Stubbs and I were ready for a mission."

"We have already heard testimony that Miss Tonks was attacked during the mission at the farm by Mr. Greyback. You were not harmed, even though Mr. Greyback did attempt to hurt you when you tried to help Miss Tonks. Why is that?"

"He was holding her up by her neck and I was directly in his path. She kicked me out of his way so I would not get hurt."

"If you were not ready for the mission, why did you go with Mr. Moody and Mr. Kingsley?"

"They needed help and said that I had not gotten in their way as much as Hospers and Stubbs had."

Scrimgeour nodded.

"Thank you. Mr. Moody, please come up to testify."

Ann sat like a statue, her eyes narrowed and her breathing shallow.

"Calm down." Ted muttered.

"This is as calm as I'm going to get today." She told him through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Moody, you were the Auror that trained Miss Tonks, were you not?"

"Indeed, I trained her. Best I ever trained."

"So you believed her capable of leading a mission?"

"Ay, she's a bright lass."

"And you had no problem helping her train the new Aurors or joining the mission?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have helped her, now would I?"

"Your reputation preceeds you, Mr. Moody. You have been an Auror for quite a number of years. How long has Mr. Greyback been wanted?"

"Decades. Over thirty years at least."

"You've undoubtedly seen many horrible things in your years as an Auror. Have you seen werewolf attacks?"

"Ay, I have."

"And when you saw Miss Tonks? Did she look like she had been attacked by a werewolf?"

"No."

"No?" Scrimgeour questioned, his voice cracking.

"She looked like she had been attacked by a monster, not a simple werewolf. A werewolf bites their victim or tears them to shreds. Tonks was bruised, battered and bloody, but she was not bitten, though she was scratched severely."

"And you were the one to first see her injuries, am I right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Thank you. I would now like to hear testimony of a victim of Mr. Greyback's. Would Mr. Lupin please step forward?"

Nymphadora looked at Remus as the gallery filled with whispers and chatter.

"It's alright, Nym." He smiled and he stood up and walked down to the witness stand.

"Please state your name."

"Remus J. Lupin."

Greyback laughed.

"They bring the weakling to testify against me."

"Silence." Scrimgeour ordered.

"You are a werewolf, correct Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes. I was attacked when I was a small child."

"So you have lived with the effects of that attack for quite some time. Mr. Greyback called you a 'weakling'. What does he mean by that?"

Remus looked at Greyback before he answered.

"He attacked me when I was a child to punish my parents. I still had a relatively normal childhood and I attended Hogwarts, but I never attacked anyone. He thinks I am weak because I refuse to allow myself to hurt other people and infect them."

"And how would he know that?"

"For a time, I lived in the underground with other werewolves. Beyond that, I cannot say."

Scrimgeour looked at Remus intently before he asked his next question.

"You are familiar with Miss Tonks, Mr. Lupin?"

"I am."

"And what is your relation to her?"

"She is my fiancée."

Whispers flooded the gallery again.

"Your fiancée. Do you think you're engagement to Miss Tonks would explain Mr. Greyback's attack on her?"

"No. He did not know of our engagement."

"Then why would he attack her."

Remus sighed heavily.

He looked up into the gallery and his eyes locked with hers.

He had to tell them….

She nodded.

She understood.

"Werewolves have heightened senses. Taste, smell… Mr. Greyback made it no secret that he disliked me while I was underground. He would have been able to recognize my scent on Nymphadora."

"Because you live together?"

"Because she was pregnant with our child."

More murmurs whirled around the gallery.

"So, is it your belief that she was attacked to send a message to you?"

"Yes."

"And what message would that be?"

"That I control him. I made him what he is!" Laughed Greyback.

"Silence Mr. Greyback!" Bellowed Scrimgeour.

He turned back to Remus.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin."

Remus stood and began to walk back to his seat.

"You have better taste than I expected, weakling. She was a good bit of trim."

Remus stiffened and several women in the gallery gasped at the vulgarity.

"You will hold your tongue, Mr. Greyback or I will spell it to the roof of your mouth!  
Scrimgeour warned.

Greyback laughed.

"Touched a nerve, have I?"

Remus didn't answer or look back, but kept walking, his eyes never leaving her face.

"There is one last testimony I wish to be heard. Miss Tonks, if you please?"

Nymphadora bit her lip and Remus patted her hand.

"You can do this, Dora."

She nodded, stood and made to take her place in the witness box.

"You are the youngest Auror employed by the Ministry, correct?"

"To my knowledge, yes."

"And the only female Auror as well."

"Yes."

"And you are respected by your peers?"

"Yes, otherwise they wouldn't have followed me on the mission."

"Had you ever encountered Mr. Greyback before the night you were attacked?"

"I was also at Hogwarts the night that Dumbledore died. I saw Greyback there."

"Were you aware of the past between he and Mr. Lupin?"

"I was."

"Did you believe that Mr. Greyback would be at the farm that night?"

"I suspected, yes."

"Why? There was no proof to indicate as much."

She looked at him levelly and then arched an eyebrow at him.

"Who else would be stationed out in the middle of nowhere but an animal?"

"Please tell us what happened after Mr. Greyback kidnapped you from the farm."

She took a breath to steady herself before she spoke.

"He carried me over his shoulder as he ran for about a half an hour."

"And you know the time…?"

"I counted the seconds."

He nodded. "Please continue."

"He broke into a horse barn and locked us inside. He talked about Remus for a few moments and then he realized that I was pregnant… He tied me to a wall, ripped off my clothes and raped me. When I fought back, he hit me, scraped and scratched…. I had words with him and he struck me twice. After that I lost consciousness and the next thing I knew, I was in St. Mungo's."

She managed to keep her composure, but the tears were just beneath the surface.

"You're injuries were very severe. Can you tell me the extent of the damage Mr. Greyback's assault caused?"

"I had too many bruises to count. The medi-witches gave up after two hundred and fifty. I also had broken bones and a concussion."

"Anything else?"

"Yes…."

"Miss Tonks?"

"I…." She swallowed hard and looked up at him. "Because of the rape, I miscarried."

"I would like the charge of manslaughter to be added at this time."

"The weakling doesn't deserve progeny!"

Scrimgeour reached for his wand, but Mad-Eye was quicker and shot a spell at Greyback, effectively silencing him.

"That's enough out of you!" He added.

"Miss Tonks, thank you for testifying. I know this must not be easy for you."

She glared at him.

"I was raped and lost my baby. I will have visible and emotional scars for the rest of my life. Testifying is the only easy part. Moving on is what's difficult. Minister." She spat.

"Considering the circumstances, what punishment do you believe Mr. Greyback deserves?"

She looked over at Greyback, her eyes narrowing.

He grinned at her. His eyes unnaturally bright.

She turned her gaze back to Scrimgeour.

"In a perfect world, he would be made to suffer as his victims have suffered. But we don't live in a perfect world. Since the Ministry no longer can control the Dementors, I believe death would be an appropriate punishment, though it is far too kind."

"Thank you, Miss Tonks. You may resume your seat."

She stood and began to walk back to her seat.

"I leave the decision up to you, members of the Wizengamot." Scrimgeour said.

Muttering and whispering returned to the room as Nymphadora sat down beside Remus.

She was shaking.

He wrapped his arm around her and his free hand clasped hers.

"You did very well."

She didn't say anything, instead she looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring nod.

Several minutes later, a wizard stood.

"Minister, we have reached a decision."

"What is your verdict, Chairman?"

"It is the decision of the Wizengamot that Fenrir Greyback shall be put to death for his crimes."

--

"Dora?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know…."

"The verdict should be carried out within the next few days."

"It won't be."

"Won't?"

"He'll escape and then…." She shuddered.

"Dora?" He asked worriedly.

"The Death Eaters will get him out somehow, I can feel it…. And then…" She looked at him, her eyes full of panic. "He'll come after us."

He enveloped her in his arms just as her resolve crumbled and her tears began to flow.

"That's not going to happen, Dora."

"You didn't see his eyes, Remus. He'll come after me for testifying. And now that Scrimgeour has stepped down the Ministry will be hurrying to replace him and be disorganized. It will be easy for Death Eaters to break in and free Greyback."

He hadn't thought of that.

She had a very eerily valid point.

He looked down at her and lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

His amber eyes were focused and clear as her own turquoise were flitting wildly in their sockets as she returned his gaze.

"Remus…"

"I couldn't keep you safe…I couldn't keep you away from him…. I won't let that happen again. I almost lost you once. I won't let that happen again. I love you too much to lose you."

She pulled him close and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I don't want too lose you either. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt or….. because of me…."

"Shh, shh…" he whispered, stroking her hair.

She whimpered into his shirt.

He rested his chin on her head and sighed.

"I was thinking… maybe New Years would be appropriate…"

"Appropriate for what?" She whispered.

He smiled to himself.

"Our wedding."

She pulled back and looked up at him, taken aback.

"Our….?"

"Mhmm." He murmured, his fingers brushing against her cheek in a soft caress.

"But we can't….."

"I know it gives us very little time to prepare and we will need to see Obsidian first, but…" He smiled.

Her eyes widened.

"You're serious?"

"Very."

She bit her lip and averted her gaze.

"Dora, marry me on the New Year. We can both start again. Together." He said quietly.

She looked back at him, back into his eyes.

They were shining.

Full of life.

Full of love….for her.

He was looking at her expectantly….

Waiting for her decision….

Fresh tears slipped from her eyes and she smiled.

That was all the answer he needed.

--

A/N: Whew! And to think that this chapter's been floating around in my head for months... Ann's particular form of punishment was especially fun, don't you agree? Scrimgeour had it coming, that's for sure. And Greyback got a death sentence... Something many a reviewer has told me he'd better get or else... And the chapter has a happy ending! So, a wedding on New Years...doesn't leave them much time, does it? Lol. Lots more in store. Thanks for reading. See ya in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: At the end.

-----**  
**

**Still Got It**

-----

"Ann?"

"What?"

"You did well today."

She shook her head and sighed as she seated herself on the sofa.

"Hardly."

He sat down beside her and smiled.

"You're still every bit the spitfire I married."

"No, I'm afraid I've lost my edge. I would have killed him twenty years ago…. I wouldn't have let him off with a warning."

"Killing him wouldn't have helped matters, you know that."

"Yes, but still… He deserved worse than a swift knee to the privates."

"Even so, I'm glad you didn't kill him. You know, you haven't lost your edge, honey. You're still every bit as intimidating as you were when we married, your edge is different now though."

She looked at him questioningly and he smiled.

"You weren't a mother then, you were still naïve. Now you have a grown daughter, experience, wisdom…. I'd say your edge has sharpened quite a bit since then. You've certainly kept me on my toes."

She graced him with a small smile and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I never told you, but several people begged me not to marry you…"

"What?"

"They said I was too much for you, that I would be the end of you because of how I was back then…."

He laughed.

"Yes, some said the same to me. I suppose they thought I wouldn't be able to handle you."

"Handle me?"

"Yes, but I mastered that feat while we were dating."

"Did you now? And pray, tell me, how is that 'feat' accomplished?"

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Simple, love. All I need do is let you do as you please. Only an imbecile would try to 'handle' you."

She gave him a dazzling smile and a quick peck on the lips.

"Smart man. I knew I had good reason to marry you."

He chuckled.

"Yes, well, I had good reason to marry you too. No other woman understood me as you did, still do."

"Not to mention I was going to have your child….."

"Of course Nymph played into my reasoning, but still…."

"I know. Even if I wasn't expecting, you'd have wanted to marry me anyway and I'd have married you. I've never regretted marrying you, not for a moment."

"Neither have I. And we didn't do such a bad job raising Nymph either…"

"No, I don't suppose we did. But I wish I could have kept all of this from happening to her."

"Ann, you know as well as I do that she'll get through this. She's a strong girl, just like her mum. And she's got Remus and he's not about to go anywhere. She'll be alright."

"Yes, but I want her to be happy too."

He sighed and nodded.

"That makes two of us."

-----

"Are….are you sure New Years is the best time to….?"

"I can think of no better time to start over, can you?" He smiled.

"But…..that only gives us five days to…"

"To tell Ann and Ted, see Obsidian, register for our license and have the ceremony. And I suppose a bit of robe shopping is in order as well."

"Isn't that a bit rushed?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so. I'm sorry, Dora. I didn't mean to rush you."

"No, it's just…..I don't want you to marry me and then find out you made the wrong decision."

"That won't happen, love."

"How can you be so sure, especially after….." She swallowed hard. "After everything that's happened?"

"Because," He said, looking straight into her beautiful eyes, "I fell in love with you quite some time ago and everyday I spend with you, I find that I love you more and more. And after all that we've been through together…. I find that I can't imagine anyone else that I would rather weather storms with."

"But….what if….what if I can't have children? You deserve a family and children….."

"So do you."

"Remus…."

"Do you want children, Dora?"

"I…yes, but…."

"But?"

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid that you will be unable to conceive or…?"

"That, and…I….I don't know if I'll even be able to…to consummate the marriage…."

"Are you frightened of me?"

"No! No, I'm not frightened of you. I know you don't want to hurt me, but…."

"Please tell me, love."

"I'm afraid to be in that position again….to be exposed…..to be powerless…."

Tears were slipping down her cheeks and she was beginning to shake.

"You are not powerless, Nymphadora, not with me."

She bit her lip and nodded, but her eyes were still fearful.

"We don't need to consummate the marriage immediately, you know. We can take our time." He whispered.

She looked at him; waiting for him to keep speaking, keep her from worrying anymore than she already was.

"We can work up to making love again." He said quietly, brushing a tear away from her cheek. "Start with holding hands and little kisses. The way I would have liked to make love to you in the first place."

"You mean….like dating?"

He grinned.

"Yes, I suppose it would be very similar to dating."

"In the first place? You mean instead of us being wolves?"

He nodded.

She frowned.

"I didn't mind the first time…..or the times after….. I just…." She shook her head to clear it and sighed. "I'm over-thinking this and just making my nerves worse…"

"Dora?"

"Do you think we can still go and see Obsidian today?" She asked.

He looked at his watch.

The shop would still be open.

"Yes. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

"Can we go then?"

"Sure, but….why the sudden change in mood?"

She smiled up at him and wiped her eyes with the backs of her fingers to dry them.

"It's more a change of attitude than mood. I just….I need to move on with my life. If I let what happened control me, I let Greyback control me and I'll never let the bastard do that again. I have to get my life back on track and marrying you is the first step."

He smiled.

That was his Dora, coming out from hiding.

True, he had seen glimpses of her since the night she was attacked, but she was still not herself. Even though she had come back to their bed, she was still hiding from him.

The trial seemed to cause her to have a temporary relapse into her shell……But now….

There was one way to know if she was truly back….

"And, out of curiosity, what is the second step?"

She looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"And satisfaction brought it back."

She sighed.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Step one is marrying you, step two is….step two is our wedding night."

Now he was the one to arch an eyebrow.

"Dora, we don't need to…."

"I do. Every time I become scared and change how I act because of what happened, it's like he's raping me all over again…."

That was it, the heart of the matter.

He could understand, now, why she was acting in such a manner and he didn't blame her in the slightest. In fact, he thought she was quite right to want to take back control of her life, he was just worried that she was trying to do too much at once…

He was now very glad that Greyback was being put to death by the Ministry, because if were to get the chance…..

He cleared his throat.

"We'd best be going. At least this time, I believe, we can stay for tea. Obsidian was disappointed last time."

She smiled.

"And we did promise."

With another smile, he diapparated them from the room and off to Diagon Alley.

-----

When they entered the shop, Obsidian's assistant, Lapis, once again greeted them.

"Good afternoon. Mr. Zircon is in the back, please, have a seat and I will inform him of your arrival." Said Lapis, gesturing to two chairs and bowing before going to get his boss.

Nymphadora slipped ff her cloak and Remus took it from her and laid it with his over the back of his chair before sitting down.

Obsidian came out with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Well, look what we have here. Hello, you two. I was hoping you'd be paying me a visit soon."

"Hello Obsidian." Said Remus, rising and shaking Obsidian's hand.

Obsidian turned his gaze to Nymphadora and she rose and he embraced her in a hug.

"You're looking well, my dear. And, as I suspected, you don't do ordinary. The pink suits you." He smiled.

"Yes, Remus said the same." She told the old jeweler.

"So, what brings you here?"

"You did say we should come back and visit. And I do feel bad about rushing off last time…" Nymphadora told him.

"Nothing to feel bad about, Tonks. I was very happy to meet you and see Remus again and I am very pleased that you have come back." Obsidian said.

He gestured and Nymphadora and Remus resumed their seats while Obsidian procured his wand and a tea set appeared and he served tea before sitting down himself.

Obsidian's eyes narrowed at Remus.

His tea wasn't that wonderful. They had to have more of a reason for coming to see him.

"Alright, Remus, let's hear it. Why did you really come to see me?"

Remus looked at Nymphadora and she smiled at him before he answered Obsidian.

"You did say that we should come back when we were ready for wedding bands." Remus grinned.

The old man's jade eyes twinkled merrily.

"Wedding bands? Well now, that's a dragon of a different color, for sure. I suppose you've settled on a date for the ceremony?"

"Yes…we were thinking New Years…." Admitted Nymphadora.

"New Years? That's just a few days off, not much time for preparations……" Obsidian said.

"Yes, but the last week has been quite taxing… We need a fresh start and…. We think the New Year is a perfect time." Remus told him.

"It is very symbolic, I'll give you that. What do your parents think Tonks?"

"We…we haven't told them just yet. We wanted to come and see you first. I'm sure they will be very happy for us, though I think my mum was hoping for a spring wedding…"

Obsidian chuckled.

"Yes, I'm told mothers can be quite opinionated about their daughters' weddings. A Ministry ceremony?"

Remus nodded.

"Well, that is a pity. I'm sure your friends and family would want to see it."

"Yes, but considering we want to be married at midnight…." Nymphadora said.

Remus noticed Obsidian's grin first.

"Obsidian, is there something you'd care to share with us?" Remus asked.

"I'm surprised that you've forgotten, Remus. You know I am an official marriage ceremony magistrate for the Ministry."

"I thought you gave that up?" Remus said.

"Hardly, my boy. No, I simply don't perform ceremonies often. I am just as choosy in the ceremonies as I am in customers that I will personally deal with. But, if you would allow me, I would be very honored to oversee your ceremony. I might be a bit rusty, but I've still got it."

Remus and Nymphadora looked at each other for a long moment.

It really would be much easier if Obsidian oversaw the ceremony, not to mention more private. And they would be able to invite family and friends to the ceremony….and they wouldn't need to go to the Ministry…..

"Nymphadora?" Remus said.

She grinned.

"It would be nice to have my parents see our ceremony and Obsidian really is part of your family…..and I really would like to have Mad-Eye present. He's not family, but he might as well be."

"That's that then. Would you oversee the ceremony, Obsidian?" Remus asked.

"It will be my pleasure." The old man said with a nod. "Now, what say we find you two some wedding rings, hmm?"

-----

"Mum, Remus and I need to talk with you and dad about something…."

"Nothing's the matter, is it?"

"No, Ann. It's very good news, actually." Remus smiled.

"Alright. We could use some of that." She said and she turned her head. "Ted! Get out here! Nymph and Remus have something to tell us!" She yelled.

A moment later, Ted came out of one of the other rooms smiling.

"Hello, kiddo, Remus. What brings you by?" He said.

"Remus and I want to get married."

"We already know that, Nymph." Said Ted.

"On New Years Eve at midnight." Remus informed.

Ann blinked in surprised and Ted's eyes widened.

"But….I thought you wanted to wait and…?" Said Ann.

"Originally, yes, but now….. I want a fresh start and so does Remus. What better time than the new year?" Nymphadora smiled.

"You'll have to have a private ceremony at the Ministry…" Ted said sadly.

Remus smiled.

"Actually, my uncle can oversee the ceremony and he's offered to hold it at his shop."

"I didn't know you had an uncle….." Said Ted.

"It's Obsidian Zircon, he's a close friend of Remus' family and he would really like to have the ceremony at the jewelry shop….and we'd really like to let him." Nymphadora said.

Ann and Ted exchanged looks and then both smiled.

"Well, even if Zircon is overseeing the ceremony and will hold it in his shop…." Ted started.

"There's so much to do. Robe shopping and the rings and…." Ann added.

"We just came from Obsidian's." Nymphadora said.

"We've got the rings picked out."

"Oh! Can we see them?" Ann asked.

"Sorry mum. We left them with Obsidian to get engraved. You'll see them soon though." Nymphadora told her.

Ted chuckled.

"You really should have given your mum more time, kiddo. Now she'll be running around like a headless skrewt until the ceremony worrying about everything." Ted said.

"Why wouldn't I? I only have one daughter and it's her wedding. There's a lot to worry about." Ann said.

"Not that much, really. The only other person we need to invite is Mad-Eye and I was planning on visiting him tomorrow at the Ministry." Nymphadora said.

"Yes, but you and Remus both need wedding robes." Ann reminded her.

Ted sighed. "I guess we know what you're doing tomorrow, Remus."

"Yes, but I'd like it if you would join me, Ted."

"Gladly. There is no way I'm going wedding robe shopping with Ann, even if it is for Nymph."

Ann's hands rested on her hips and she glared at her husband.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's bad enough when we go shopping for regular robes. I shudder to think how you will be when choosing wedding ones."

"Theodore Tonks, it's your only daughter's wedding! She should wear the most beautiful robes you can afford and you should be happy to see her wear them!" Ann scolded.

"And I will be, honey. I just don't want to be there while she's searching. I like bacon but I don't want to see how it's made."

"You….."

"Separate corners. Jeez. Dad, you go with Remus and find robes and mum will come with me. Everyone can agree on that. I don't need you two fighting." Nymphadora said.

"This isn't fighting Nymph." Ted said.

Ann smirked. "This is foreplay."

"Oh Merlin!" Nymphadora cringed, putting her hands over her ears. "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that."

"I think that's our queue to leave. Have a lovely night and we'll see you in the morning. Let's say around ten? Good night" Said Remus and he put his arm around Nymphadora's shoulders and lead her out of the kitchen toward the door.

Ted smirked at Ann.

"That went well."

"Yes, it did." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned.

"Were you just trying to get rid of them or….?"

"Was I serious?"

He nodded.

"You know me better than that Ted. I was trying to get them to leave _and_ I was serious." She giggled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

-----

"Ewwwww! That's the most disturbing thing I've heard all day!"

Remus chuckled at her.

"They're human, Dora."

"They're my parents too! They shouldn't say shit like that in front of their kid. It's wrong…."

He handed her a cup of tea and took a sip of his own.

"They still love each other after all the years they've been together. They still got that spark. Let them enjoy it."

She looked up at him.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do we still have it?"

A smile graced his lips and he reached across the table and covered her hand with his own.

"More than ever."

-----

A/N: Some fluffy cuteness mixed in. Sadly, there hasn't been enough of that in this fanfic for a while. But Obsidian's back and they're getting married! Wonder what's going to happen next...lol. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Caesar may be dead, but my fanfictions aren't (a.k.a.-beware the Ides of March-otherwise known as my cousin's birthday). TTFN-ta ta for now!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: TISSUE ALERT!!!! The rest, as always, is at the end.

-----

**Happy New Year**

-----

"You can't be serious?!"

"Nymph, these are lovely." Ann told her.

"Mum…those are covered in pearls and frilly lace."

Ann sighed and put the robes back.

"Would you prefer them ripped and pink with the Weird Sisters' logo?"

"Mum."

"Which ones did you have in mind?"

"These…." Nymphadora said, taking Ann to the other side of the shop and pointing out the robes.

Ann blinked in surprise.

"But these are…."

"Ugly?" Nymphadora asked.

"Plain."

Nymphadora laughed.

"Yes, I suppose they are, but these are the ones."

Ann touched the fabric and rubbed it between her fingers. It was fine and soft. The cut of the robes was modest and the outer layer had a very mandarin look to its collar. The hem of the outer layer was embroidered with an ivy design in a very pale beige collar, which complimented the ivory of the robes.

Madame Malkin came over and smiled.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

Ann looked at Nymphadora and smiled. "Yes, I believe you can. Nymph's getting married in a couple of days and she needs wedding robes. Actually, she's rather fond of these…"

Madame Malkin noted the robes that Ann was holding.

"Ah, yes. Those robes are a favorite of mine." Malkin smiled.

"Could you make the alterations?" Ann asked.

"First I need to see the robes on her." Malkin answered.

Ann turned to Nymphadora and handed her the robes.

"Go on, dear. Try them on. Let's see if they look as good on you as they do on the hanger."

-----

"Ann seemed excited this morning…. How was Nymph?" Ted said.

"She was in good spirits. I just hope she doesn't tire herself out trying to find robes." Remus told him.

Ted smiled.

"She knows how Ann gets. I'm sure she'll be fine. You on the other hand…. Didn't you get any sleep? You look like you're dragging your arse three feet behind you."

Remus chuckled.

"I got a couple of hours worth."

"Worrying won't help anything, you know."

"Yes, but it does give me something to do."

"Well, do you have any idea what kind of robes you want?"

He shook his head.

"Not a clue. I'm hoping that I will know them when I see them."

"Well, we won't have Madame Malkin to help us, but it's still one of her shops, so I think we'll scratch alright."

"I hope so…."

"You know, the wedding, the rings…it's all a formality. I have a sneaking suspicion that she would be just as happy to go to the Ministry and forego the ceremony at the jewelers. She wants to make her mum and I happy by including us and it's wonderful, but what matters is what the two of you want."

"You're her family. We want you to be included. Mad-Eye and Obsidian too."

Ted smiled and shook his head.

"You're her family now. Her mum and I know that and so does Nymph." He sighed. "I knew the day she was born that she'd get married one day. I just thought it would be some rushed hubbub and I'd have to tell the groom no one would ever find him if her hurt her." He looked at Remus, his face serious. "I'm glad that I don't need to give that speech. I know the last thing in the world you would want is to hurt her."

Remus nodded adamantly.

"You make her happy, Remus. At the end of the day, that's all that truly matters. And I hope she makes you just as happy."

"She does." Remus smiled. "You know, I think she wants what you and Ann have. You two can disagree and argue, joke and laugh…in the end you love each other despite everything. I'd like to have that with Dora too. That's the best compliment I can give you. You've raised a wonderful daughter who's grown into a woman who wants to have what you have. And I'll do everything I can to give that to her."

Ted chuckled.

"Yes, well, just don't let her talk you into painting any rooms pink. No matter how good her argument is." He sobered. "It's not always easy, but….well, it's marriage. It's not supposed to be easy."

"The best things usually aren't."

Ted nodded.

"On the plus side, you don't get lonely, you have someone to confide in, and every once in a while you get to have really great sex. Not a bad deal, all in all."

Remus blinked in surprise and then laughed.

"No, I don't suppose that's bad at all."

-----

It had taken her a while to convince her mother to let her go to the Ministry on her own. But in the end, she had gotten her way.

She headed up to the Auror offices and was glad to see that Kingsley and Willaby were both out somewhere.

She knocked on Mad-Eye's doorframe and he grunted something that sounded a lot like "Whatchya want?"

She stepped into the doorframe and smiled.

"Hello to you too, you old goat."

He looked up and a grin twisted his features.

"Hello lass. I wasn't expecting to see you. Come in."

She stepped inside and sat down in the chair across from him.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Eh….pretty good. How are things here?"

"Bah!" He grumbled. "Kingsley has his hands full and that Willaby is a sorry sack of…."

She chuckled.

"So, everything is back to normal then?"

He nodded.

"I'll be glad to see you come back, have a competent Auror around besides Kingsley. Nice bloke, but his sense of humor is….."

She smiled.

"I miss you too."

"So, what brings you by?"

"Remus and I are getting married."

"Yes, I'd heard that. Did you set a date."

"Mhmm. New Year's Eve at midnight."

His eyebrow arched.

"That's soon."

"We want a fresh start, after everything that's happened…."

He nodded.

"We'd like it if you came….I'd really like it…." She told him.

He looked at her decisively.

She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Well, you're like a grandfather to me. I want you at my wedding."

"Aren't you a bit old for pouting?"

"No."

He laughed.

"I suppose I can make it. How often does one's granddaughter get married, after all?"

She looked up at him, smiling.

"You mean it?"

"No, I'm pulling your wooden leg."

She grinned.

"Would you like some termites on yours? Fair is fair." She said, pulling out her wand.

"No, thank you. I like my leg insect free."

She put her wand away again and sighed.

"But you'll really come?"

He nodded.

"Good. We're having the ceremony at Zircon jewelers. Obsidian is an old friend of Remus' family and he offered to conduct the service."

"I didn't know Remus had such….interesting friends."

She smiled.

"I didn't either. We want to start around eleven so the ceremony will be over at midnight."

He rolled his eyes.

"You two just want to ring in the New Year with a kiss like every other couple."

"Is that wrong?"

"No."

She stood up from her chair and he did the same.

"So, we'll see you in a couple of days?"

He nodded and walked around the desk. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You take care of yourself." He told her.

"I will."

She stepped out of the hug and he smiled at her.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Did they decide when…?"

He knew what she was asking.

"Actually, they did. Midnight. New Years Eve."

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"That makes a very nice wedding present, I have to say."

"Indeed."

-----

He was sitting by the living room window, a picture frame in his hands.

"Remus?"

He looked up and gave her a tired smile.

"What's the matter? You look so sad…." She said, stepping closer.

He shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I was just….reminiscing."

"About what?"

He offered her the frame and she took it into her hands, looking down at it. It was a picture of Remus, Sirius, and James. All three were laughing and waving up at her, huge happy smiles on their faces.

"That was taken the night of James' bachelor party."

She looked back at him and he noticed that her eyes now held a sad quality.

He sighed again and looked out the window at the drifting snowflakes that floated past.

"I'm…..I'm sorry, Remus… Would….would you like to have stag and hen parties?"

"No, it's not that I really want one, Dora…. I just remember what was said that night…."

Her brow creased and he saw it in her reflection in the glass.

"James was….the only time he was happier was the day he found out Lily was pregnant and the day that Harry was born. Sirius and I were happy for him. And James joked that it was time the two of us should settle down like him…. We'll, you know Sirius wasn't the type to settle down, at least, not then. And I…." He smiled, more to himself than her. "I suppose you could say I was waiting for my Nymph to grow up ad just didn't know it yet."

She smiled at that.

"We realized that I would be the next to marry, if I ever found the right woman… James and Sirius both laughed and promised that they would throw me a bachelor party….."

He became lost in his memory of that night…..

"_Yeah, Mooney. You're next." Sirius grinned, wrapping his arm around Remus' shoulders. _

"_I doubt I'll be tying the knot any time soon, Padfoot." Remus told him, taking a draught from his mug. _

"_Scared, Remus?" James asked. _

"_Why would I be? You're the one getting married. It's not my ass on the line." Remus smirked. _

"_It will be one day, take my word for I, mate." James said. _

"_And on that most auspicious of occasions, Prongs and I will have a stag party for you."_

"_Don't do me any favors….." Remus joked. _

"_And pass up the chance to rib you one last time as a single man and get drunk? I think not. We'll definitely have a party. Hey, Padfoot, you think one stripper or two?" Grinned James. _

"_Ha ha, Prongs." Remus said. _

"_I was thinking at least half a dozen."_

"_Okay, it's not funny anymore…"_

_James and Sirius laughed again. _

_Remus raised his glass and the other two followed suit. _

"_To James' last days as a bachelor. I doubt they will be missed." Remus said. _

"_And to Lily Evans soon-to-be Potter. The only girl he would give up his bachelorhood for." Sirius added. _

"_And to my two best mates. Thanks for celebrating with me. I can't wait to do this again for your marriages."_

"_Cheers!" They chorused. _

She knelt down beside him and rested her head on his leg. He was brought out of his musings by her gentle touch, looked down and saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I'm sorry I can't bring them back…I'm sorry that you can't share this with them….I'm sorry……"

He softly stroked her hair. It was upsetting to see her so sad.

"Wait!" She said and she sat up straighter. "I have an idea."

"Dora?"

She got to her feet and looked down at him.

"Come outside with me. There's something I want to show you."

"It's snowing out Dora. Whatever it is can't be that…."

"Remus, please?"

He sighed and stood up. It was better not to argue with her.

They donned their cloaks and he followed her outside.

Snowflakes flitted about in front of their eyes as she led him out into an open area of the yard.

He watched as she tilted her head up and looked at the night sky. Despite the snow, the sky was clear and the stars were out.

"Orion….Lepus….. Canis major. And there's _Sirius_."

"What?" He asked coming up behind her.

She pointed up at Orion.

"Don't you remember Astronomy class? That's Orion the hunter. And that one under his foot is Lepus the rabbit. Orion is in a hurry to kill Taurus the bull to get to the Pleiades, or some call them the Seven Sisters. Poor Lepus gets stepped on because of Orion's haste. And to help Orion, he has his two faithful dogs with him. Canis minor, otherwise known as the little dog or the puppy Procyon and Canis major. The nose of Canis major is that bright one, there, that looks like it's the tip of a triangle. That's _Sirius_, the star my cousin was named for."

He followed along and saw what she was pointing to. Figures it would be one of the brightest stars in the sky….

"Sirius always said he liked that star because it was bright. 'You can't miss it' he used to say." She turned to face him and smiled.

"He said that when he died he'd go there so that everyone would know where to find him. I can't fault his thinking, really. That star will be there long after any gravestone would have disintegrated into dust. It doesn't hurt that it's his namesake, either…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Dora." He whispered.

She laid her head against his chest, wrapping her own arms around his waist.

"You know, I bet James is there with him and Lily too, looking down on you and Harry and smiling."

He didn't answer her, instead he drew her closer, his arms tightening. Nothing could bring them back, but she had….She had damn near done it. Somehow she had managed to give him exactly what he needed….

Looking up at the star again, he noticed that _Sirius_ twinkled down at them.

Once….

Twice…

Three times.

He smiled and looked back down at the woman in his arms, amazed.

The star sparkled down again, two more times, as if to say that James and Sirius were sorry that they couldn't throw Remus that bachelor party….

-----

Obsidian smiled.

"Nervous?" He asked.

Remus looked down at Nymphadora and she shook her head. He smiled at her and did the same.

"Are you both ready to begin? I know you when you want the ceremony to end, so…"

"I think it's okay to start now, Obsidian." Nymphadora whispered.

Obsidian cleared his throat.

"I know that Remus and Nymphadora wish to keep the ceremony short, but seeing as I have waited many years to see this day, I would hope that they would indulge me with a few moments of subjection to an old man's ramblings." He spoke to everyone.

Remus nodded and Nymphadora smiled.

"The New Year marks the end of the old and the beginning of the new. Remus and Nymphadora have picked quite a symbolic day for such an important moment in their lives. This marks the end of their days as single adults and the beginning of their life together. It is a moment to be shared with those they love, a moment to be celebrated with those that love them."

Obsidian turned his eyes back to Remus and Nymphadora and removed his wand, holding it over their joined hands.

"To be fair to you, Nymphadora, and give you as much time as possible to run away screaming, I'll start with Remus." Obsidian grinned.

Nymphadora chuckled.

It was very soothing to hear. Remus was glad that she could laugh.

"Remus, please turn to Nymphadora and tell her what it is in your heart for her to hear." Obsidian instructed.

Remus faced her and took and deep breath.

"I know that we will have hardships, we've had them before. But we'll get through them together, as we have before. I will give you comfort, as much as I can. I will honor you, forsaking all others. I already cherish you, more than my next breath and I always will. I will protect you, as best I can. And I will love you with all my being in this life and the lifetimes to come, for all of time. This is my bond to you, so I swear." He said, his fingers tightening around hers.

Obsidian turned his eyes on Nymphadora.

"The time has come, my dear. Tell Remus in words what your heart cannot."

Tears shined in her eyes and she smiled up at him.

"I'll gladly take the hard times because they make us appreciate the good, but hard or easy, I want to spend them with you. I too, promise you comfort, as much as you need. And honor too, but there is no other that could rival you. And I too, cherish you already and will never stop. With protection comes friendship, a special bond beyond all others. I promise friendship to you. Love is hard to find and harder to keep, but I've found it with you and it's you I aim to keep. I have always loved you. I don't remember a time when I didn't. It is something that has no beginning and no end. I will love you beyond this life and the next, into eternity. This is my word, I vow to you."

A silver rope slinked out the tip of Obsidian's wand and twined itself around Remus and Nymphadora's bound hands and wrists. The rope turned golden and emitted a shining light before melting into their skin.

Obsidian grinned and took a small box out of his pocket and opened it.

"I believe you know what to do with these." He said and he offered them the box.

They each took a ring from the box.

Remus sipped the smaller ring on Nymphadora's finger and she slipped the larger ring on his finger.

Each ring was made of fine white gold and was done in a braided design, Remus' bolder and Nymphadora's more delicate. The inscription on the inside of the rings read "_All my love_".

The clock in the shop chimed midnight.

"And with out further ado. Remus, you may now kiss your bride." Obsidian said.

Remus looked down at Nymphadora and she smiled back at him. He leaned closer and she did the same, their lips touching halfway.

Obsidian, Ann, Ted, and Mad-Eye clapped for them.

When the kiss ended, Nymphadora smiled up at him.

"Happy New Year." She whispered.

"Happy New Year." He returned with a smile of his own.

Nymphadora turned and began to giggle.

Ann and Ted were ringing in their New Year with a kiss too.

"Alright Ted. Give it a rest." Mad-Eye growled.

"What? It's New Years. We're supposed to celebrate and we have plenty to celebrate this year." Ted told him.

"In that case…." Grinned Obsidian and he waved his wand.

Music began to play.

Remus smiled at Nymphadora.

"Honor me?" He asked, offering her his hand.

"Of course." She smiled back as she placed her hand in his.

He drew her close and they began to sway to the melody.

Ted sighed and Ann smiled up at him.

"She's still your little girl." She whispered.

Remus noticed the look on Ted's face and understood, even from across the room.

"Dora?"

"Hmm?"

"I think Ted might like a father-daughter dance." He said quietly.

She glanced over at her father and nodded.

"Obsidian?" She asked.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Could you change the song? I think my dad deserves a dance." She smiled.

"It will be my pleasure." Obsidian said and the tune changed.

Remus stepped back from her.

"Come on, dad." She said offering her hand to Ted.

Ted walked to her and she stepped into his arms.

Remus went to stand beside Ann and he heard her sniffle.

"Ann?"

"I've waited to see their father-daughter dance since the day she was born." She told him.

He smiled, watching and listening.

"You look beautiful, kiddo." Ted said.

"Thanks, dad." She said, resting her head on his shoulder as the lyrics began to sound.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything _

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Nymphadora had tears in her eyes and Ann was dabbing her eyes on a handkerchief as she watched.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you some day_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"Don't cry, kiddo. You'll make me start." He whispered.

"But…."

"You know, this really is the perfect song for our dance." He smiled. "But I think it's time I gave you back to your husband."

"Daddy…."

He looked in her eyes and she could see his tears.

"You're still my baby girl, Nymph. You're just not a baby anymore."

She stopped dancing and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

He chuckled and stroked her hair before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, kiddo. Now, go dance with Remus, before I change my mind about giving you away."

She chuckled and nodded, stepping away from him. Her hand reached out to Remus and he gladly took it.

"Ted?" Remus asked.

"Take care of her." He told him and he walked back to Ann, who was still dabbing her eyes.

"Dora?"

"He's giving his only daughter away." She said as he drew her into his arms again.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

"Ted, are you alright?" Ann asked.

"Yes. I just didn't realize….."

Ann smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know." She whispered.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

Nymphadora leaned against him and he held her close, resting his head one hers as they revolved in time with the music.

When the last verse of the song began, Remus felt his own eyes tearing.

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you night know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

At some point Obsidian must have divvied out champagne, because Nymphadora saw four glasses being raised.

"To Remus and Nymph!" Said Ted.

"Oh Merlin! I'm gonna cry my bloody eyes out at this rate…." Dora muttered with a smile.

Two flutes of champagne floated to them and Remus took them, handing one to Nymphadora.

"Come on Remus. Say something." Ann prompted.

Remus looked at Nymphadora and took a deep breath before looking back at the others.

"First, I want to thank you for being with us tonight and helping us celebrate. Secondly, I want to know why you are trying your utmost to make the two of us cry. Between the music and the sentiments we'll be crying ourselves to sleep tonight." He said and he laughed.

"Sure you will." Mad-Eye barked.

Remus' eyes narrows and Nymphadora giggled.

"As I was saying," Remus continued. "You're the best people we know and we wouldn't want to celebrate with anyone else." He finished.

"And I'd just like to add that I'm really grateful that I have all of you as family and I know Remus is too." Nymphadora told them and Remus nodded his agreement.

Everyone drank to the toast.

Nymphadora held her glass out in front of her and then frowned.

"Dora?" Remus asked quietly.

She shook her head and gave him a tired smile.

"I'm just a bit tired. It's been a long day." She told him.

He knew she was lying. Her eyes gave her away. It was the champagne. It reminded her of…..

"Perhaps now is just as good a time as any for us to leave then." He said.

She nodded.

They made the rounds, hugging her parents, Mad-Eye and Obsidian and then they disapparated home.

"It was a lovely wedding." Ann said.

"They were happy. That's what matters." Ted smiled.

"They're good together too." Obsidian commented.

"They have good reason to be happy. And not just the wedding." Mad-Eye said.

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"Tonks didn't tell you?"

Ann shook her head.

"Greyback's execution's tonight. In fact, he should be dead within the hour."

-----

The blast that sounded woke him up from his sleep. He had decided that a little nap before dying might be refreshing.

He looked up to see six cloaked figures, all wearing masks.

"Took you long enough." He grumbled.

-----

A/N: Lots of fluff! Oh! I loved writing this one. I've been planning it for months. The part about the bachelor party was inspired by an icon I saw during a picture search online and I just had to have that part. Plus I finally got to put what I learned in my Astronomy class to use, lol. And the Father-Daughter dance... Come on! Every girl deserves to dance with her dad at her wedding. The song is "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. And I wanted to use it in this chapter since the first time I heard it. It fit perfectly and I especially like the last verse... Definitely one of my more tear inducing chapters, in my opinion and since it made me tear up... I rarely say it, but I hope it made you cry (or at least tear up a lil' bit) too. And the very end...Well, come on. You know I have something up my sleeve, so Fenrir gets a reprieve (oh, look at that, a rhyme...). I hope you liked this one. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. Please keep it up. It really does help the writing process and I love hearing what you guys think. Toodles!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: At the end. **  
**

-----**  
**

**Just One Night**

-----

They apparated in the living room, his arms secured around her waist and she wobbled, her footing unbalanced.

"Careful, love." He said quietly, helping her regain her balance.

"Sorry….I'm a bit out of sorts…" She whispered, leaning into him, his embrace.

"I know."

She looked up at him and his eyes spoke volumes.

So, he'd seen…..

"I….I know it's silly….but….."

Unbidden tears formed in her eyes and threatened to stream down her cheeks.

He tightened his arms about her, pulling her closer and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Shh….It's not silly, Dora. I know you're hurting. I don't expect you to try to hide it from me. I don't want you to."

She looked up at him, her eyes softened.

"I thought I was over this…..the crying….." She said, as several larges tears slipped from her eyes and glided down her face.

He looked at her seriously, his eyes boring into hers.

"Sweetheart….."

She shook her head.

"I know. The pain is still fresh, but…. I don't want the pain, the sadness….the fear."

"Fear?"

She looked up again and worried her lip.

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft skin.

"Are you afraid of me, Dora?"

"No! No, not of _you_." She stressed.

"You're afraid of what happens next."

It wasn't a question.

She didn't speak though.

"I told you, love, we can wait. I don't want you to feel as though we have to do anything you're not ready for."

"It's….it's not that I'm not ready…."

"Then what…?"

Her face was twisted in a painful expression.

"I'm afraid of my fear….I'm worried that when we do…..That I'll get trapped in my memories of what _he_ did……"

He pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes.

"Dora, don't be afraid. And don't think about _him_. _He_ has nothing to do with you and me. What has happened between us was always out of love. Will always be out of love. You don't need to be afraid of that."

She smiled up at him, her dazzling smile that always made his breath catch in his chest.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Okay." He smiled, his voice the same whisper that soothed her worries away.

-----

"What the devil?" Mad-Eye growled as an owl winged its way to him.

"Why on earth would you get an owl at this hour?" Ann questioned.

Mad-Eye took the letter from the owl's leg and both his normal and magical eyes scanned the parchment.

"Well?" Ted asked.

"There's been a break out…."

"WHAT?!" Ted and Ann yelled in unison.

"A band of Death Eaters infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and Greyback has escaped." Mad-Eye ground out through his clenched teeth as he put oh his cloak.

"Then that means……" Ann gasped.

"He'll go after them." Ted finished.

Mad-Eye nodded.

"We have to tell them. They need to know the seriousness of the situation." Mad-Eye said.

"No." Ann said.

"Wh-what?!" Ted and Mad-Eye stammered.

"They deserve one night of peace. Give them that. Greyback won't do anything right now. They'll be safe for the moment. Just wait until morning before you shatter their happiness." She reasoned.

"Ann….." Ted pleaded.

"I don't want anything to happen to them….Not again. But they need tonight, Ted. Just one night. Surely, you understand that?"

He nodded and fell silent.

"I have to get to the Ministry. I'll send an owl at dawn. Fair enough, Ann?" Mad-Eye said.

She nodded.

He sighed and diapparated on the spot out of the shop.

"Certainly an interesting New Years, isn't it?" Obsidian observed.

Ted turned, having forgotten that Obsidian was there with them.

"I take it something very bad has happened?" Obsidian asked and Ann nodded.

Obsidian sighed heavily.

"Well, perhaps it really isn't as bad as it seems."

"You have no idea how bad it is." Ted told him.

"True, but I always was ever the optimist. And I know Remus. He'd give his life to protect your daughter."

-----

"How many were there?" Mad-Eye snarled.

"At least ten." Kingsley answered.

"And how the hell did they get in?"

"With the placed all but empty for the New Year, all they had to do was a few simple charms." Willaby said.

"How long ago?" Mad-Eye continued.

"Just before midnight. Less than two hours." Kingsley told him.

"Could you pick up their trail?"

Kingsley and Willaby shook their heads.

"Damn it!"

"What do you want us to do?" Willaby asked.

Mad-Eye turned his gaze on the novice and Willaby flinched.

"I want you to find that filthy son of a bitch and stop him by any means necessary." Mad-Eye thundered.

"Sir?" Willaby said, uncertainly.

"Do you think he will go after them, Alastor?" Kingsley said.

Both Mad-Eye's eyes rolled.

"Greyback's always hated Remus and after what his did to Tonks…. And now that they are married…."

"Married?" Willaby repeated.

"Yes, they were married tonight in a private ceremony. Keep up, sonny. Now that they are together they're in more danger."

Kingsley recovered faster than Willaby.

"You want to post guards around them?" Kingsley asked.

"No. That will only draw attention to them."

"Do they know he's escaped?" Willaby questioned.

"No and they aren't going to find out until the sun comes up. They've more than earned a night without worry, don't you think?" Mad-Eye said, a warning edge to his gruff voice.

"He won't stay away for long." Kingsley muttered.

"I know. But that's not what worries me most."

"Remus?" Kingsley said.

Mad-Eye nodded.

"He's a level headed man, but this….. If Greyback threatens Tonks again, Remus will go after him, he'll seek to kill him."

-----

She pulled back a bit and shuddered.

"Love, what's the matter?"

She didn't really know….

My stomach feels odd……like a premonition……something's wrong…..

"It's nothing…."

Who am I trying to convince?

He looked at her skeptically.

"It's been a long day. You should get some sleep."

She shook her head at him.

"Dora…."

He knew what she was thinking.

She turned around and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Could you help me with the buttons? My mum did them earlier and I can't reach all of them."

He nodded and slipped the outer robe from her shoulder and draped it over the back of his chair before beginning to unbutton the back of her dress.

He chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"How many buttons are there?"

"No idea. I'm guess at least a hundred. Mum mentioned something about them meaning something, but I don't remember….."

She felt his fingers work against her spine and enjoyed the tingle that ran from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes at his gentle touch.

"Mmm. I believe they are meant to entice and vex me." He murmured.

She giggled.

"And are they doing their job?"

He smiled and leaned close, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"Most admirably."

"I'm sorry."

"Why, love?"

"I don't mean to vex you on our wedding night."

"You're not, your robes are." He chuckled.

"Still…."

"Dora it's alright. Really, love."

She was quiet then as he worked to undo the remaining buttons.

"There, that's the last one."

She turned, facing his again and grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change out of this before I destroy it with my klutziness." She smiled.

He nodded.

"I'll be in the bedroom." She said.

He nodded again.

"Ten minutes?" He asked.

"That should be enough." She said.

He smiled and she went into he bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Yes, things had been better, but she was still hesitant around him. And very modest.

But he understood.

He went into the washroom and changed out of his dress robes, into his drawstring pants. Then he pulled on a long-sleeved shirt. For some reason, she seemed more at ease when he wore the blue flannel pants and gray shirt…. Maybe because they were familiar….but he suspected, it was because she had seen him wear them the second night after she had come to stay with him.

He went back out into the living room and walked back, to the bedroom door, knocking lightly.

-----

She had to be out of her mind.

Why on earth did I listen to my mother?

She looked at herself in the mirror.

This has to be the stupidest thing I've ever…..

The crème colored satin nightgown flowed over her skin, not stopping until the hem pooled ever so slightly on the floor.

_"It's beautiful, Nymph. And it's a tradition. Besides, you should where something special on your wedding night."_

Her mother's words ran through her head and she sighed.

It wasn't too late.

There was still time to change into a pair of oversized pajamas and crawl under the covers.

But she steeled herself against that thought.

I just hope he likes it……likes me in it……

Then she heard the light tapping of his knock.

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, swallowing her nerves.

"Come in."

Her voice sounded strange to her own ears.

The door opened and he stood in its frame, staring at her.

Shit!

I knew I shouldn't have…..

"Dora?" He whispered.

She blushed prettily and worried her lip again.

"I…uh…my mum thought I should wear something a bit _different_ tonight and I….well…."

He took a tentative step toward her.

A smile played across his lips as she looked up at him.

"You look beautiful." He said, holding his hand out to her.

She walked into his embrace and smiled up at him.

"You sure?" She asked.

"You always look beautiful, today especially."

"And tonight?"

"Beyond words."

"I…I thought you might not like it….." _Might not like me….._

He ran his fingers lightly over her back and she shivered pleasantly.

"It's very lovely." He told her and he leaned close, his breath against her ear. "I'll have to remember to thank Ann." He whispered.

She chuckled.

"So, you're not mad?"

He cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"Why would I be?"

"Be…because….I…." She looked away for a moment and then sighed.

He realized she was asking for something.

"Dora, look at me."

She didn't.

She felt his fingers under her chin and her eyes met his as he turned her face to his.

"I will give you what ever you wish, love. All that is within my power to. But first, you must tell me." He said with a small encouraging smile.

"I…. kiss me?"

"I believe I can do that, Mrs. Lupin."

"Mrs. Lupin…..that sounds so nice…." She mused as he smiled and lowered his lips to hers.

Indeed, it sounded wonderful. He agreed.

His lips brushed hers and she leaned into him after a moment, enjoying his closeness and the contact, needing more.

One of his hands rested at her hip and the other, the middle of her back, holding her close. He was grateful to have her in his arms. It was familiar, comforting….something he had gone too long with out.

A small sound escaped her throat and she opened her mouth invitingly to him. He hesitated, unsure if it was wise to go on, but when she drew herself closer still, he relented and deepened their kiss, claiming her mouth.

After several long minutes, she drew back and smiled against his lips.

"Okay?" He asked quietly, verifying that she was still all right.

"Yes." She murmured, taking his lips again.

He was surprised by that, but it was heartening. Perhaps she was alright after all…..

When she pulled back again, he noticed the worry in her eyes.

"Remus…." She said in a small voice as she broke the kiss. He stopped his hands and looked at her, his amber eyes sparkling. He hadn't realized his hands were clutching her hip or rubbing her back, drawing her against him, but he did realize the feelings and desires her kiss had ignited.

"Could…could we get under the covers first?" She asked, her cheeks reddening.

"Dora?" He questioned.

"I…that is….…" She stammered nervously. Remus smiled softly at her and caressed her cheek with his palm. He understood that she was nervous about him seeing her nude. She was worried what he would think of her…of her scars.

"You know that even under the sheets I will still see you, my beautiful Dora." He told her in a whisper. He was very determined that she would know how he felt. She was beautiful to him. Nothing would change that.

"I- I know…" She whispered.

"Then why…?" He asked gently.

"I'm not beautiful. I am afraid that…" She started and Remus pressed his finger to her lips to silence her.

"Dora, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, not because of how you look, but because of who you are, though you look like heaven to me. Nothing will ever change that." He smiled and he softly kissed her forehead.

Nymphadora looked up at him, the question still in her eyes.

"Get under the blankets." He whispered.

Nymphadora looked up at him for a moment, surprised.

"Go on. Unless you'd rather I carried you to bed?" He encouraged with a smile and she climbed under the sheets. He could see that Nymphadora was nervous and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible with the situation. If she were relaxed she would be calmer and being with him would not be so frightening.

"Remus…what are you…?" She began to ask, but he answered her unfinished question by removing his shirt. A small squeak issued from Nymphadora's shocked lips but she didn't turn her head away. She had not expected him to undress in front to her but she knew she shouldn't look away. He was her husband. He loved her. She loved him. Nothing to be afraid of…..

"Nymphadora?" Remus whispered as he slid into bed beside her and gently touched her shoulder. Nymphadora faced him, cheeks flushed. His shirt was gone, his bare chest and arms exposed to her. Her eyes resembled that of a frightened doe's as she looked at him. Remus brought his hand to her cheek and his palm felt soft and warm against her skin. Nymphadora closed her eyes and focused on the feeling, laying her hand over his. Remus stayed still for a moment, so that she could become used to him being near her, before he moved closer to her and wrapped his free arm about her waist slowly. Nymphadora's eyes opened and she bit her lip when she saw his eyes.

"Give me your hand." He whispered.

She didn't know what to think. She had absolutely no idea why he wanted her to give him her hand, but she held her hand out to him anyway. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. She gasped at the feel of his chest beneath her fingers and then at the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"It is all right, Dora. It's just me, sweetheart." He smiled softly and he moved her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

Nymphadora blushed and buried her head in his chest and shivered.

"Dora? Are you cold?" He asked and Nymphadora nodded, though she still did not look at him. Remus wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close. She finally looked up at him after his lips touched her forehead.

"I'll keep you warm." He told her and he lowered his face to her neck and softly pressed his lips to the spot where he had marked her months before. Nymphadora shivered again, but not from the cold. Remus continued to kiss her neck lightly and he began to rub her back as he did so. Nymphadora could not stop the sigh that escaped her lips. It felt so good to be touched, kissed like that. Remus' lips moved away from her neck and now claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. Nymphadora's eyes closed of their own volition as she fell into his kiss. It was so different from his other kisses and she could not help but feel lightheaded as she returned it.

Remus' hands began to gather the fabric of Nymphadora's nightgown, exposing more and more of her beneath the covers and she gasped into his mouth and pulled away when she realized.

"Remus…" She said, hesitation coloring her tone.

"Trust me." He whispered in her ear.

His words had an almost hypnotic affect on her. She felt more relaxed and calm as she looked back at him. One of the corners of Remus' mouth turned up in a half smile and he let his lips touch hers again as his hands peeled her garment away. Nymphadora closed her eyes and bit her lip, cheeks flushed with reddened embarrassment.

Any second now he's going to move away in disgust…..

"Just as I thought, lovelier than ever." He cooed, his eyes actually never leaving her face.

Nymphadora opened her eyes and looked at him in disbelief, but his eyes were sincere.

"I do not understand why you thought my opinion of you would change for the negative. You were worried over nothing." He said comfortingly.

Nymphadora shook her head. "I know… I shouldn't have worried…." She said, silently scolding herself.

Remus smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "No more worrying?" He questioned.

"No more worrying." Nymphadora smiled.

Remus returned the smile and his smiling lips claimed Nymphadora's as he drew closer to her once again.

Remus' hand glided along the curve of Nymphadora's waist to her lower back and then along her side and thigh as he deepened their kiss. Nymphadora drew a small surprised breath, but did not break the kiss, allowing Remus to continue his exploration of her skin.

Nymphadora's eyes went wide when she felt Remus' hand on her inner thigh.

"Remus, what are you…ahhhh…." Nymphadora was unable to finish her sentence without gasping.

Remus smiled at her and continued to gently touch her most sensitive spot. He was determined that she feel wonderful. He didn't want her to be haunted by memories of pain any longer. He wanted her to have memories of happiness and pleasure.

Nymphadora's breathing quickened and pleasured sighs began to escape her lips as Remus' touch became more and more arousing. He lowered his head to the base of her neck, lavishing kisses up it and slowly made his way downward to her chest.

"Ohhhh….." Her breath half caught in her lungs as his kisses reached her breast.

"St-stop…." She whispered.

Although it was just a whisper, Remus knew that she meant it and he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Is something wrong? Are you nervous?" He asked kindly and Nymphadora shook her head.

"No….. It's….it's hardly fair that I'm in my birthday suit and you aren't" She answered.

He chuckled.

"Fair is fair, I suppose." Smiled Remus.

"Well, then….." She began and Remus chuckled again, took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

"So in other words, take my pants off?" He asked and Nymphadora nodded her head, red rising in her cheeks again.

Remus couldn't help it, chuckling again; he slowly pulled off his remaining clothing.

"It is truly adorable how innocent you are." He mused.

She couldn't bring herself to ask him to undress, not without blushing.

Nymphadora's eyes traveled downward from his face, over his strong arms and chest, to his waist and down to…

Nymphadora gulped at the sight of him. Sudden fear rising to the surface. His hand touched her cheek and brought her attention back to his face, his amber eyes.

"Better?" He asked.

"No." She said truthfully.

"Nervous?" He smiled.

"A- a little." She admitted. "But I shouldn't be. I know you would never hurt me." She smiled, seeing his love for her shining in his eyes.

"Never." He agreed and he leaned closer and softly touched his lips to hers.

The kiss quickly deepened and Remus' arms wrapped tightly around Nymphadora's form, pulling her against him. She could feel _him_ against her thighs, warm and stiff. Remus broke the kiss regretfully and his lips moved to his mark on her neck.

He didn't know why, but the mark seemed to call to him in some odd way…. Maybe because it was the mark he had given her that first night… The night when she had become his mate…

"Nymphadora…" His voice was raspy, every syllable costing him great effort.

Nymphadora shivered at the need in it. Her body stiffened for a brief moment before she pressed her lips to the base of Remus' neck in response. Remus took her kiss as permission to continue and gently guided her to lie on her back and he laid beside her. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel trapped. But when her arms came around him, drawing him closer, her carefully laid over her, resting his weight on his elbows. He reverted to kissing her neck as his hand inched up her arm and he laced his fingers with hers. His touch, his kisses sent shivers through Nymphadora and then she felt him move between her legs. Her sharp turquoise eyes shot to his face, a fleeting moment of fear evident in them, but Remus' own amber eyes calmed her and she relaxed, even smiled.

"I love you." He whispered before touching his lips to hers and he pressing inside of her.

Nymphadora was fine, until he was fully inside of her. She pulled back from his kiss, drawing a shallow sharp breath and wincing, her hand squeezing his. Nymphadora had not expected to feel such strong sensations, reminding her of Greyback's assault and the fear he had caused, and her breathing quickened again. She tried not to focus on it, tried to focus on anything else. Remus' breathing was deep and quicker than usual and his skin felt pleasantly warm, but no matter what she tried, the fear and her memories were all she could think about.

"Look at me Nymphadora…" His voice was still a bit raspy, but it was filled with concern.

She found that she could focus on his voice and when she did, she did not notice the fear or memories as much. Nymphadora bit her bottom lip and slowly opened her eyes. Remus placed his free hand on her cheek and lowered his face closer to hers. His amber eyes were clear and bright and she could see herself reflected in them as he looked down at her.

"Focus on me, love. Just on me." He instructed.

Nymphadora took a deep breath and continued to look at him, letting his words occupy her thoughts instead of her fear.

"That's my girl." He smiled softly and his lips brushed against hers.

Nymphadora took another deep breath and realized that she didn't need to be afraid. Remus wasn't Greyback. He wouldn't hurt her. Remus did not move for fear of scaring her or making her fear worse. He waited for her to let him know that it was all right.

"O-ok…." She whispered in the tiniest of voices.

Remus moved very slowly, pulling out almost entirely before pressing in again. Nymphadora moaned softly as he finished the stroke. Remus repeated the motions several more times, slowly, and he began to move faster each time, building.

Their breathing became ragged and harsh. Nymphadora could feel Remus' body growing stiff as well as her own.

"Dora…."

It sounded like a warning more than anything else. All Nymphadora could do was moan in reply and that seemed to be the last trigger.

Remus clutched Nymphadora close as his body went rigid and he hissed her name softly as he came. Nymphadora arched her back; pressing her chest against his, pleasure overwhelming her body, her legs wrapped tightly about his waist.

Remus was barely able to keep himself from collapsing on top of her. He was panting as he loosened his hold on her and she fell back against the bed pillows, also trying to regain a regular breathing pattern. Remus half smiled at her and as his breathing finally slowed a bit, he disentangled himself and laid beside her, draping his arm over her abdomen as he adjusted the blankets to cover them once again.

"Dora?" He asked.

She realized what he was asking. He wanted to know if she was all right.

Nymphadora smiled and nodded. "Only one thing could make me feel better." She told him.

"Oh?" He asked, a bit taken aback.

Nymphadora smiled and moved closer to him, nuzzling against him. Remus looked down at her and chuckled as he wrapped his arms about her more securely.

"How truly innocent you are." He sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked him.

"Not at all. I think it's adorable." He told her and she smiled.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you, Dora." He whispered back and his lips touched her hair lightly before he pressed his forehead against hers.

Nymphadora's eyes sparkled brilliantly at him, smiling on their own before closing peacefully in restful slumber. Remus smiled to himself as he stroked her soft pink hair.

"My beautiful bride." He whispered and he stroked her hair until slumber overcame his watchful amber eyes.

-----

A/N: The level of fluffiness in this... I'd like to say that all of the pillows at my house are now fluff-free thanks to this chapter. I'm just hoping that I did Remus and Nymphadora justice... This would have been posted last night, but was being tempermental. I actually finished this chapter much sooner than I thought I would. Any way... Reviews are very much encouraged. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: TISSUE ALERT!!!!! You might want to have some ready, in my opinion. The rest is at the end.

-----

**The Sad Truth**

-----

Sighing, he put quill to parchment.

"Mad-Eye?" Kingsley asked.

"Remus and Tonks need to know. It's almost dawn now…..by the time this letter arrives…." He muttered under his breath.

"It's not your fault, Alastor."

"Yeah….." _It is_.

He finished the letter and sent it off into the dark of the early morning.

-----

"Ted, really, you won't help matters." Ann told him, her hands on her hips.

"I can't just sit here while that bastard walks around willy-nilly, Ann! He hurt my little girl!" He seethed.

"And hunting him down and getting yourself killed is a better option? Tell me, how is leaving me a widow helpful?!"

"Ann….."

"No! Goddamn it! I'm your wife, Ted, and Nymph's mother! I'm as worried as you are about her and about what could happen if Greyback finds her. But I'll be damned before I let you run off to get killed. I'll hex you to the carpet if I have to!"

"Ann, someone has to…."

"Then let Alastor be the one! Or Kingsley! It doesn't have to be you! I know you want to protect her, but you can't, not like that!"

"Better for me to die than her."

Ann's teary eyes flashed at him.

"No! I don't want to lose either of you! We almost lost her. I can't go through that again and I can't stand the thought of losing you!"

"Andromeda."

"No! You promised me! You gave me your word that you would always stand beside me! That you would never leave! You vowed it! If our marriage vows mean so little to you, then I guess I am the fool my mother always said I was…."

He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her.

She hit his chest, fighting his hold, causing him to tighten his arms about her.

"No, Ann, you're not the fool." He whispered. "I am."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I meant every word of my vows. But what really matters to me is you, you and our daughter. All I've ever been good at as a father has been protecting her….I don't know how to help her…..I hate feeling useless……"

He looked her in the eyes and frowned.

"I never meant to hurt you, to make you doubt…."

"You idiot….you great idiot…." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Andromeda?"

She buried her face in his chest and sniffled.

"You're not useless! Nymph dotes on you! Just the fact that you want to help and protect her is enough. She wouldn't want you risking your neck." She told him and she looked up at him again.

"And wherever you go…._I'll go too_."

He caught the meaning of her words and his eyes went wide.

"Ann….."

She shook her head and smiled.

"You're my husband. My place is beside you. In life and in death."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Why not? You're talking about getting yourself killed. Why shouldn't I talk about dying? About being with you? You think I could stand to live without you?! You're what makes my heart beat and you're the reason I breathe."

He kept looking at her and he sighed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"After all these years?" He asked, the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Ha! It's worse than ever." She smiled.

His eyes were sad as he brushed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry, honey…"

She bit her lip as his gaze fell to the floor.

"Don't be sorry. Just stay with me!" She whispered, leaning up, pressing her lips against his.

He returned her kiss, one hand coming up to twine into her hair and help him deepen the embrace.

Panting, he pulled back, looking down at her.

"How could I leave my heart?" He whispered, his thumb stroking her cheek.

-----

She awoke with strong arms around her, hugging her to warmth and comfort. Slowly, she opened her eyes and a small smile crept onto her features.

He was still asleep, a few stray locks of graying brown hair falling onto his face.

Totally relaxed and calm.

It had been a long time since she had seen him look so peaceful.

She snuggled into him, smiling to herself at her private moment of revelry.

He made a noise in his throat and she stopped breathing, afraid that she had woken him.

His arms tightened around her and his face nuzzled her hair.

"Dora…." He murmured, still asleep.

She relaxed and closed her eyes in relief.

"It's early."

She stiffened.

Her eyes opened again and were met by his amber ones.

"Is something wrong, love?" He whispered.

"No, everything's fine." She smiled.

"Fine?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

She chuckled.

"Bad choice of words."

"Mhmm. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes." She smiled. "This is as close to 'okay' as things have been since before…." She let her sentence trail.

He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I know…"

"Remus….?"

"Hmm?"

"I….." She looked at his chest instead of his face. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, not now…

"I know that I lost…..that I lost our…baby…and that I might not be able to have…to have children now, but…..Never mind. It's not right or fair of me to ask this of you…"

She felt his fingers lift her chin and his eyes met hers again.

"Please tell me, Dora. It is unfair for you not to ask a question that you need an answer to."

She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears.

"No, we just lost the baby and you're grieving…If I ask……I don't want to be cruel…"

He brushed her hair away from her eyes, then cupped her face in his palm.

"Ask."

"I……." She took a deep breath. "Would you….would you want to try to have children, even though I probably can't anymore….? Would you want to try for another baby?" She murmured so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

He looked at her for a long moment before he spoke.

"I would want to try if that was what you wanted as well. But I don't want you to do something just because you think I want it. And I don't want to try to have a baby to replace the one we lost because that is a futile effort." He told her.

"I…I didn't think I would be able to do this again….To be with you, to share a bed….to make love to you…." She whispered, a few tears streaking her face.

"And you want to see if you can still….?"

"Part of me does, yes, but….. I still want a family with you, if I can have it. I want children with you….. I know we can't replace….. But….I still want to try to have a baby… And I know you do too, so don't try to lie to me. I know you were hoping I would come back to you…. And you said…."

"I said there was more than a chance of you being able to have children because the healers and medi-witches have been wrong before."

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I still believe that you can accomplish what you set out to do. I just don't want you to rush yourself."

"I…..I'm not trying to rush…I'm trying to be myself again…"

"Dora, things are different now….."

"That doesn't mean I should become scared of everything! I can't stand being afraid anymore! I knew you wouldn't hurt me, but I had to make myself believe it by trusting you when I first came home….I had to test myself… You know why I made such a great Auror? Because I wasn't afraid, not really. I want that courage back!"

It was understandable…. He couldn't blame her for wanting courage, especially when it had been a part of her……it was, in large part, her personality, her way of life…

She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed.

"I just want to move on…."

"Shhh…." He whispered, gently rubbing her back.

"Give her some time and be there for her. She knows you love her and when she's ready she'll come to you."

Ted's words drifted through his thoughts.

"…maybe once she heals and you two have some time to grieve you can move on and start your family."

Maybe…..

He let her calm down before he spoke more, though he had continued to make soothing noises.

"Are you sure, Dora?"

She looked up at him questioningly.

"Are you sure you're ready for that? I don't want you to have any regrets…."

"I regret many things but I don't regret anything that has passed between us. I'm sure that I love you and I'm sure that I'll never be completely ready, but that's never stopped me before. I still would like to try, if you're willing."

He smiled at her.

"And if I wasn't?"

She stuck out her chin and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'd make you."

He chuckled.

"I've missed your forcefulness."

"So have I." She admitted.

"I have one request though."

"Yes?"

"I think we should take our time."

She frowned.

"I just get back my liking for sex and you want to…."

"No, I'm not saying we shouldn't make love, Dora. I'm saying that I don't want us to make love just to have a baby." He clarified.

She blinked at him for a moment.

He sighed.

"We should make love because we want to express our feelings, not just…. It would loose its passion…."

"You're saying you want us to make love and just let things happen as they will?"

"Mhmm."

She grinned.

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Mr. Lupin."

"Does it, Mrs. Lupin?"

"Mhmm." She smiled, leaning up and kissing his lips again.

He smirked against her lips before he returned her kiss.

Actually, the plan was sounded better and better with each passing moment….

-----

She jumped and pulled away from him when she heard a tap on the window.

"Dora, what…?"

"There's an owl." She said, pointing.

"A bit earl for mail…" He muttered, rolling over and getting out of bed.

So much for the plan…..

Ruddy mood-killing owl…..

He grabbed his housecoat, put it on and went to the window.

The owl flew in and landed on the night table beside Nymphadora, stuck its leg out and waited for her to remove its letter.

She carefully took the letter and the owl took flight, back out the open window.

"That was a Ministry owl…" She said as he closed the window again.

"The Ministry isn't supposed to be open this early." He muttered.

She looked down at the envelope.

**_Mr. and Mrs. Lupin_**

"It's addressed to both of us…."

Only a handful of people know we're married…..

"Open it."

She gingerly lifted the edges and took out the parchment inside.

**_Remus and Tonks,_**

**_I'm sorry to ruin you're first morning of marriage, but there was a development last night. From what we can tell, a band of Death Eaters broke into the Ministry late last night and freed Greyback. I was alerted while I was still at Zircon's shop and Ann and Ted were with me. I would have informed you sooner but Ann wouldn't hear of it. Don't start worrying just yet. I doubt Greyback will go after either of you immediately. He'll want to regroup. I have Kingsley and Willaby working on catching him before he can do any more damage._**

**_Don't worry, Tonks. We'll do our damnedest to catch the bastard and when we do, I'll personally deliver the killing curse to make sure he doesn't get away again. Stay inside and place wards on the windows and doors just to be safe. I'll be in touch soon._**

**_Mad-Eye_**

She looked up at Remus and, frowning, handed him the letter.

His eyes scanned the parchment for a moment before returning to her.

"Dora?"

She shook her head.

"I knew he would get away…."

Yes, she had said that the Ministry wouldn't be able to hold him, that he would escape somehow…..

She had been right.

"Nym……"

She shook her head again and got out of bed, slipping on the satin gown that had been discarded the night before.

"We should put up the wards."

"Nym…."

"What?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Terrified."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I'm not the only one Greyback's after." She told him and she retrieved her wand and pointed it at the window.

"You're worried about me?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner." She said before placing the ward on the window.

"But….."

She turned and faced him.

"He attacked me to draw you out. You said it yourself. I finally got to marry you and I don't want to lose you, not now." She said as she walked to him and he enfolded her in his arms.

"You won't lose me." He murmured into her ear.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was never afraid of him….just afraid of the damage he could do. He's ripped our lives apart already. I don't want him to do it again."

"He won't."

She looked up at him and saw the hardened look in his eyes.

"Remus?"

"I vowed to protect you and I will."

"You'd better not be thinking about going after him…."

"No, not yet, at any rate."

"Remus….."

"If he threatens you, Dora, I can't promise that I won't go after him."

-----

"Any leads?" He asked.

Kingsley shook his head.

"Disappeared into thin air."

Mad-Eye growled in his throat.

"Where's Willaby?"

"Going over Greyback's cell again."

"At least he's thorough." Mad-Eye sighed.

"Greyback's underground by now. We won't find him, Alastor. You know that." Kingsley said, folding his arms.

"No, we'll just find a victim here, a victim there until he decides to go after Tonks again and Remus. If we're lucky, we might have corpses for Ann and Ted to bury." He spat back.

"I know you care about her and Remus too, Mad-Eye, we all do, but you can't….."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, sonny! I trained you!"

Kingsley sighed at turned to leave.

"We can't stop him, Mad-Eye. What ever happens…..Remus and Tonks are going to have to go it alone. That's the sad truth of the matter." He told him and he left.

Mad-Eye stared at his desk and scowled.

Much as he hated to admit it….

That really was the sad truth.

-----

A/N: I only put that warning up if I needed tissues while writing a chapter. Obviously, I needed them. Lots going on in this one. Mad-Eye, Ann and Ted, Remus and Tonks... Let's face it, Tonks has a few issues she still needs to work through and she's definitely facing the challenge head-on. One reviewer asked that Tonks regain her sense of humor. I'm not sure if she has completely, but...there were flickers of hope in this one. And Remus is...well, he's coping pretty well...for the moment. Ann and Ted... I love these two! I added them for the hell of it way back at the begining and now... I think I'm addicted to them (which would explain why I started writing a story about them-which I'll post later). You have to admit, they are a good match. And Ted really is a sweetie! And Mad-Eye...poor guy. So guilty... I had to have him in this one...since he's sort of like Nymphadora's grandfather. -- Today is the 4th anniversary of my Poppop's funeral (he was actually a step-grandfather, no blood relation and he treated me better than my biological grandfather) so this chapter is dedicated to him and that's why I'm posting today instead of some other day. That's a sad truth too. I hope you enjoyed this one. Currently, this story has 12,723 hits. Thank you for checking it out. And to those that have read and reviewed, thank you so much for your thoughts, opinions, and encouragement. I deeply appreciate it and hope that you will continue to share your views with me.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: At the end. **  
**

-----

**I Never Cared Much For Normal**

-----

She looked at him with sad eyes, but nodded.

Greyback put her through hell, but he had put Remus through hell too.

"Dora?"

"Just….hold me a little while longer."

He smiled.

"I think I can do that."

-----

What on earth….?

Nymphadora went to the sitting room window later that morning to see an owl bouncing off the window ledge, repeatedly trying to land.

"Remus, come quick. There's an owl." She called.

He came in from the kitchen and dropped the wards, opened the window and allowed the owl inside.

The bird flew a lap around the room before landing on the coffee table and allowing Nymphadora to remove its letter before it took off again, flying out the window.

Remus closed the window and reset the wards before turning to her.

"Who's it from?"

"It…it's addressed to you." She said, holding the envelope out to him

He took it and opened it, removing the parchment and scanning it.

_Dear Remus, _

_You're father and I haven't heard from you in quite some time. Are you well? I know the transformations are hard for you. I worry when we don't hear from you. And this morning's paper said that Fenrir Greyback escaped from the Ministry of Magic. _

Your father and are coming for a visit tonight. And you don't have a choice in the matter. We want to make sure you are safe and it has been far too long since we last saw you.

_We'll see you at six o'clock. _

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad _

He looked at her and sighed.

"Think you're up for a couple of visitors?"

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"My parents are coming tonight. Whether I like it or not." He said, with a chuckle.

"I guess they saw the paper…." She murmured.

"Mhmm. Yes, and they are worried. I'm surprised that the _Prophet_ reported it. They didn't report anything from the trial…"

"What time are they coming over?"

"Six."

She sighed and nodded, slumping down onto the sofa.

"Sweetheart?"

"They have no idea what's happened the last few months, Remus. They don't know about the two of us, about the baby, the trial…..any of it."

"Yes, I suppose they will be surprised when they come, but…."

"But?"

He smiled.

"We are married now….Mother's been begging me to marry for years. I do believe she will be very happy."

"Not if she thinks her son married a weirdo." She muttered.

"Dora, you are not a weirdo." He told her, sitting down beside her.

"Pink haired klutz, remember? I'm not exactly a mother's dream."

He wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Remus…?" She murmured.

"You're mine, my dream." He whispered.

"And your mum?"

"I'd be a bit unnerved if you were hers, love."

She swatted his arm and he laughed.

"Be serious for a moment, would you?"

"Shall I be rude or would you rather I turn myself into an oversized black dog?"

"Remus!"

"Okay, calm down…." He said and then sighed. "Both my parents will like you, Dora. You don't have to worry."

"And when they find out everything that's been going on?"

"They'll be shocked, but they adapt very quickly."

"Mmm…."

"Trust me, everything will be alright."

"Yes, well…. I'd feel better if I knew their names…"

-----

"Remus?"

He sighed heavily when he heard his mother's voice call from the other side of the front door.

"Dora, they're here."

Her head popped out from the bedroom and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right out." She told him and she disappeared again.

Without further postponement, he rose and went to answer the door.

"Remus?"

And that was his father's voice.

"Why do you have wards up?" He asked his son.

"We've had a bit of chaos recently and put up the wards as a precaution. I hope you won't mind answering a security question?"

"'We've'? As long as you explain…." Said his mother.

"I promise." Remus assured her.

"Then ask away." His father instructed.

"When I was seven, I fell from my broom and I was gifted with a scar. What is its shape and where is it on my person?"

He heard his mother snort as if she found the answer obvious and quite silly.

"It's a jagged line." She answered.

"On your left knee." He father added.

"Really! We used to talk about that at the dinner table…." His mother muttered as he lowered the wards and opened the door to admit them.

"I thought that made it a very appropriate question." Remus defended.

"It did. You know your mum just likes to have something to mutter about." His father said.

"Don't start." She warned her husband and she regarded her son for a moment before hugging him tightly.

Remus chuckled and returned her hug.

"It's good to see you too, mum."

"You had me scared to death…." She uttered, still not ready to release him.

"That wasn't my intention, I promise."

She relinquished her hold on him and sighed.

"I know, but I always worry, nevertheless."

His father smiled.

"You look much better than the last time we saw you." He said.

"You look like you've gotten a few more gray hairs." Remus returned.

His father laughed.

"Yes, well, old age and all that." He said dismissively.

"Remus, you said 'we've'. Whom else were you talking about?" His mother inquired.

"Me."

Three sets of eyes turned to see Nymphadora enter the room.

Remus blinked in surprise.

Her hair was dark brown, not pink, and drawn into a tasteful plait that rested over her shoulder.

He recovered quickly and met his parents' questioning looks with a smile.

"Mother, father, this is Nymphadora. Nym, these are my parents, Marshal and Rhea." He introduced.

Nymphadora smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed, it's wonderful to meet you as well. I had no idea Remus was seeing anyone…." Rhea said.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more serious than that…" Nymphadora said.

"Remus?" Rhea asked.

"You see, Nymphadora and I…well, Nymphadora is my wife." He grinned.

"Well, it certainly is nice to meet the brave soul that would take you on, son." Marshal smirked. "I mean no disrespect, Nymphadora, but he is a petulent man."

"None taken. I know he can be moody, but I'm rather taken with him anyway." She grinned. "But please don't call me Nymphadora. Only Remus seems to insist on that. Call me Tonks."

Marshal nodded.

"I will extend you that favor if you will extend me the same courtesy and call me Mars. Marshal is too formal." He said.

"Deal."

"'Tonks'? Are you Ted and Ann's girl?" Rhea asked.

"Guilty as charged, yes." Nymphadora answered.

"I see my son has taken to cradle robbing…" Murmured Rhea.

"Hardly." Nymphadora said with a snort. "Thirteen years doesn't constitute cradle robbing, especially by wizarding standards. And I pursued him, truth be told."

Rhea stared at her for a moment, taken aback by her forthrightness and audacity. Then she grinned.

"You're definitely your parents' child." She told her. "I'm just surprised…."

"Mother…." Remus warned.

"I would not have thought she would be your type, is all. You're very lovely, dear, but a bit plain. I would have thought Remus would go for someone a bit more….quirky in appearance." Rhea explained.

Nymphadora's eyebrow rose and she gave Remus an inquiring look.

He sighed and gave her a smirk.

"I told you your hair was fine before. Why don't you show them what it usually looks like?" He said.

She nodded and slipped the band out of her hair, closing her eyes.

"Remus, what is she…?" Rhea began to ask.

"Just watch." He answered.

Nymphadora's hair became short and pink in the span of only a few second's time.

Rhea's eyes were wide and Mars was chuckled.

"A very neat trick, Tonks. I wonder where you learned it?" Mars said.

"Not a trick. I'm a metamorphmagus. I like my hair this way, but I thought it would be better if I met you with my hair normal…." Nymphadora explained.

"Well, I take back my former statement. You're exactly his type." Rhea said, after a moment.

Remus cleared his throat.

"I was not aware I had a type…" He muttered.

"Oh, don't be all put out. You keep yourself plain. It only makes sense that you would be attracted to someone who was your opposite. Though, I suppose a fellow Gryffindor is still well matched." Rhea stated.

"I don't think a Slytherin would get on well with him." Nymphadora smiled.

"Mmm…" Rhea hummed. "Remus, I'm very happy for you, but….why didn't you tell us? Your father and I didn't even know you were seeing anyone….and now you're married…."

"I'm afraid that a lot has happened in a very short amount of time, mother." Remus told her.

Rhea's hands went to her hips.

"It's not Remus' fault. If you need to blame someone, blame me." Nymphadora told her.

"Nym…." Remus said.

"How is it your fault, Tonks?" Mars asked.

Nymphadora looked at Remus and he sighed heavily, but nodded.

"Well, you see, everything was quite sudden and….We got on very well before…" She trailed.

"Before?" Rhea inquired.

"Nym is an Auror. She was leading a team on a mission when she was attacked by Greyback." Remus explained.

Both Mars and rhea had horrified expressions on their faces.

"But….why would he attack…?" Mars said.

"Because my mission was to storm what the Minister believed to be a Death Eater stronghold. That alone would have made Greyback attack, but his focused target was me. His heightened senses picked up Remus' scent on me. Greyback went after me to get to Remus." Nymphadora said quietly.

Remus stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm about her shoulders for support and she leaned against him, grateful that he was beside her.

"Then if he attacked you….are you a…?" Rhea asked.

Remus shook his head.

"How can that be?" Mars said.

"Metamorphmagus, for one thing. And….." Nymphadora answered, but she stopped and looked to Remus.

He gave her a gentle smile and kissed her forehead.

"Greyback didn't bite her." He answered.

"But she said he attacked….." Rhea reminded him.

"He raped her, mother." Remus quietly told her.

Rhea's eyes widened again, but Mars' eyes narrowed.

"Then she should have been turned, unless……"

Remus nodded to his father and felt Nymphadora's silent tears seeping into the fabric of his sweater.

"Nym was pregnant."

"Was? So then…. You miscarried?" Rhea asked in the gentlest voice she had yet used.

Nymphadora bit her lip and exhaled before looking at the other woman.

"Several of my colleagues found and rescued me. I woke up in St. Mungo's…They said there was nothing they could do…."

"Greyback was captured and put on trial. Nym and I both testified. He was to be executed last night." Remus told them.

"How far along were you? If it was only a couple of weeks…" Mars started to say.

"Two months… It was viable….." Murmured Nymphadora.

Rhea moved forward and offered her arms to Nymphadora. Nymphadora looked at her for a moment, before wrapping her arms around the elder woman.

"Shh…..I know…I've lost a pregnancy myself, dear. Shhh…." Rhea whispered, trying to calm Nymphadora.

Nymphadora pulled back from her, sniffled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, both of you. I…I don't mean to cry like this. It certainly isn't the impression I wanted to make the first time I met you. Ex-excuse me…." She said quietly and she hurried back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her as she went.

Rhea looked up at her son.

"How long has she been like this?" She asked.

"This is an improvement. She wasn't talking at all for a while…." Remus told her.

"She's young. Everything hurts greater and longer when you're young, especially if it is a new pain." Mars said.

Rhea gave him a sour look.

"She was raped and lost her baby, Mars. Nothing compares to that."

"No, but the pain will fade to a dull ache over time. You know that as well as anyone." Mars told her.

"Don't give me that! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to continue on after I lost our first pregnancy?! I was devastated. And what happened to me was nature, not some monster's vile hand at work. She has more pain than I did and I was older than her and better able to cope." Rhea almost yelled.

"Yes, but you found a reason to keep going, didn't you?" Mars smiled.

"Having another baby won't fix anything, Mars."

Remus shook his head.

"Enough already. Mother, father….I love Nymphadora and I want her to be happy. The pregnancy wasn't planned, but we realized how happy we both were at the thought of having a family together. Greyback hurt her to get to me and she had the courage to openly face him at his trial and testified against him. And she came home with me and she married me, in spite of everything. She's faced her worst demon already. Now she's trying to feel like her old self as much as she can. She doesn't want to cry, she wants to move on. She's set her mind on it. And she is the most stubborn woman I know. Once she's decided to do something, she does it. She became an Auror. She even set her heart on me, foolish as that was, but she has me and I'll do everything I can to help her."

Rhea quirked a smile.

"Definitely your type, she is." She told him.

Mars sighed and nodded.

"Lovely girl. Why don't you check on her and then we can all have a spot of tea? Hmm?" Mars suggested.

Remus nodded and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Nym?" He knocked. "Can I come in?"

He heard muffled footsteps and then the door opened a crack.

Opening the door further, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Nymphadora was standing about an arms length away, clutching a handkerchief tightly in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to start crying like some sobbing idiot and then ruin your parents' visit." She apologized.

He smiled and shook his head.

"You haven't ruined anything, love."

"Aren't you upset?"

"No."

"What about your mum and dad?"

"They'd like you to come out for tea. And so would I."

"But I heard yelling?"

He chuckled.

"Mum and dad having the same old argument that they've had for years."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"My mum got pregnant once, before I was born and she miscarried before the second trimester. From what I know, it was very hard on her. My dad's always said that the reason my mum got over the loss was because she found out she was pregnant again, with me. He said she had something joyful to look forward to again."

"How is that an argument?"

"Mum says she had to figure out how to cope with what had happened and it was just coincidence that when she learned to cope she learned she was also once again expecting."

"So your dad thinks we should try for another baby and your mum doesn't."

It wasn't a question.

"No. They didn't really speak in terms of you and me." He told her.

"Mmm…."

"Nym?"

She sighed and shook her head. He walked over to her and she leaned against him as his arms came around to hold her.

"They may not have used our names, but they were talking about us, Remus. My parents drop hints that way too."

He smiled.

"Then I guess you and I should have a talk later about my parents' suggestions." He whispered.

"I suppose…"

He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on. Some tea will make you feel better." He told her.

"Alright….but Remus?"

"Hmm?"

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his lightly.

"Thanks for coming in here after me."

He smiled.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't go after my wife?"

She giggled and dabbed her eyes one last time with the handkerchief.

"I suspect a normal one. But I never cared much for normal."

"Me either."

-----

A/N: Hello again! I'm very sorry about the long wait for this chapter. If you read my other fanfiction, you'll already know, but if you don't the reason it took me so long was because I was busy with finals and graduation stuff. Two new characters...Always fun. Actually, a reviewer requested that we all meet Remus' parents. And as you can see, I listen to my reviewers as much as possible (that, and it was a very good idea). ;) But anyway... I'd like to point out his parents names. I don't know if you'll recognize them, but they are from the ancient myth. According to the myth, the god Mars and the virgin Rhea Silvia had Romulus and Remus. I figured I'd keep the names the same. I hope that you liked this one. A huge thank you to you for reading and to all the very kind wonderful people who have been reviewing. I truly appreciare it. Thanks again and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Total and utter **FLUFF**. You have been warned. The rest is at the end.

-----**  
**

**Something to Fret Over**

-----

Tonks sipped her tea and felt warmth and comfort spread through her whole body.

"Feeling better, dear?" Rhea asked.

"A bit." She answered.

"Well now….You said you were married. I assume you've been to see Obsidian? He will be sorely disappointed if you left him out…" Mars smiled.

"No, we've been to see him. For Nym's engagement ring and our wedding set. He was quite happy about everything." Remus said.

"He even let us hold the ceremony in his shop." Nymphadora added.

"He's a sweet man." Rhea mused. "But when was the ceremony?"

"Last night." Remus answered, sipping his own tea.

Mars laughed and it sounded peculiarly like a bark.

"We've interrupted your honeymoon."

"I doubt it would have been uninterrupted for long, regardless." Remus told him.

"I think that's enough gloom and doom, Remus." His mother said.

"Alright, what topic would be to your liking, mum?" Remus grinned.

"I don't know…. Work?" Rhea said.

Remus shook his head and Nymphadora glared into her mug.

"Tonks, how is work?" Mars asked.

Remus closed his eyes and ground his teeth.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been to work since the night I was attacked."

"You weren't fired, were you? Surely….." Rhea started.

"No, I wasn't fired, but I have no desire to go back, either. I have galleons saved up and since I was injured while on a mission, the Ministry has to give me hazard pay. Technically, they will have to pay my pension too, since the mission was directly on the Minister's orders."

Remus sighed next to her.

"Perhaps a different topic, hmm?" He suggested.

"How was your last transformation?" Mars asked.

Nymphadora whimpered quietly and Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"As well as could be expected, all things considered. I much rather would have liked to stay with Dora." He said.

Rhea sighed and shook her head.

"We aren't helping, are we?" She asked.

Remus looked up at her and shook his head.

"No, but…." He started.

"We know you just want to help." Nymphadora whispered.

"Yes, well….I think it's about time for us to leave. Let the two of you get back to your honeymoon." Mars said, standing up.

"Dad…."

"No, your father's right. We really should be going. We just wanted to stop and make sure that you were alright." Rhea smiled, also rising from her chair.

"_We_? Don't you mean _you_, my dear?" Mars asked her with a grin.

"Oh, fine! _I _wanted to make sure. Happy now, you combative old goat?!" She spat.

"Quite." Mars smiled.

"Alright…. Goodnight dears. Let us know if something comes up, won't you?" Rhea said, hugging both Remus and Nymphadora.

"We will." Nymphadora smiled.

Remus stood up and shook his father's hand and Mars nodded to Nymphadora, a gesture she returned, before Remus showed his parents out.

When he came back into the kitchen he sighed heavily.

"Are they always like that?" She asked.

"More or less, unfortunately."

"I don't know…..they don't seem so bad….I know I'm overly sensitive right now….but…."

"Giving them the benefit of the doubt?" He chuckled.

"Why not? I mean; they're your folks. And since I plan on being with you for a very long time, they're kind of part of the deal."

"I think I got the better bargain, love." He smiled, taking his seat beside her once more.

She smiled.

"Like mum and dad that much, do you?"

"Mhmm." He murmured, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Feel like talking about your parents' suggestions?"

"I suppose, as long as you feel up to it?"

She nodded.

"Alright then. What do you want to talk about first?" He asked.

"Um…..well, your mum doesn't seem to want us to….."

"No, I don't think it's that she doesn't want us to try to have more children, love. I think she believes that you need to be emotionally ready before we try again. Actually, she's always hinted that she'd like a few grandchildren to spoil." He told her.

"Mmm…"

"Love?"

"I….I know I'm not totally emotionally sound yet, but…..I really think trying for another baby will help, as long as I don't get my hopes up too much….I cope best by getting back on the horse, or the broom."

His eyebrow rose.

"Then why so adverse to going back to work?"

"I don't want to go back because even without Scrimgeour, I'll still be required to go on missions and I don't want to be ordered to do something so damned stupid again. And I don't want the pity. I know Kingsley and Willaby will treat me differently and so will everyone else….except for maybe Mad-Eye, but he'll give me that one look and…. I don't want that."

He nodded. It was understandable. It's hard to move on when no one else will….

"And your dad thinks it's a good idea for us to have a baby…."

"Yes, well…..dad's a bit….stubborn. He thinks he's always right. He once told me that his trick, for whenever mum got too unhappy, was to come up with something for her to fret and fuss over. I suppose I was such a thing when she was upset about the miscarriage and then when I went off to school he got her a cat…. Actually, with mum, his method was valid."

"Well, I fret and fuss over you all the time, so you'll have to come up with something else to distract me." She grinned.

He smiled.

"I don't think a cat would be a good idea."

"Remus!" She laughed.

"You're decided, aren't you, love?"

She nodded.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You were quite decided about me and we know how that worked out."

"Yes. I got what I wanted."

"Do I get a vote?"

"Remus….."

He leaned closed and kissed her cheek.

"I vote that we go to bed." He whispered.

Nymphadora bit her lip and smiled.

"You just wanted to make me worry, just now, you….."

"No, I want you to come to bed with me." He smiled.

"On one condition."

"And that would be?"

"We pick up where we left off when that first owl came this morning."

He stood and brought her up with him, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Deal." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

She giggled as she returned his kiss.

"You're in an agreeable mood…"

"I see no reason not to be." He chuckled.

-----

His eyes glittered at her as she slipped off her last bit of clothing. It was a calculating glitter that made the bottom drop out of her stomach. So, she followed her gut instinct and ran.

"Remus no! No! Don't…..ha haha he……ahhhh!"

He caught her and, pinning her to the bed, began to tickle her.

"What's the matter, love?" He grinned.

"That's not fair! Stop…ah haha….stop tickling me!"

"But it's so much fun…"

"You're a lot bigger than me. It's not fair to pin me to the bed so I can't move…."

He smiled and brushed a light kiss to her lips.

"Would you rather pin me, Dora?"

She blinked up at him.

"Are you flirting?"

He smiled.

"I can't believe you would…." She said and she surprised him, pushing him off, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips.

"There, that's better." She grinned.

"Indeed," He agreed, his hands coming to rest on her hips and he moved her so that their hips ground against each other. "Much better."

"Cheater!" She hissed, her eyes closed, fighting the intense flare of her arousal.

"I'm an old wolf, love, but I still have a few tricks."

She looked down at him and one of his hands came up to stroke her face.

"Mmmm……" She whimpered, her hand coving his and her eyes closing.

"Dora?"

Her eyes opened again and he smiled up at her.

"I love you, my little nymph."

Her eyes sparkled as she leaned down, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair and she unconsciously moved against him as she deepened the kiss.

His arms came around her, one hand going into her hair. As she moved against him, he rocked back against her, increasing the delicious friction between their bodies.

Finally, he could not stand the wonderful torture any longer, and neither could she.

"Remus…..please…." She whined against his lips.

He reached between their bodies and guided himself into her waiting warmth. She moaned into his mouth as he eased inside of her and her luxurious tightness made him shiver.

Her lips left his and she raised her head just enough to look into his eyes.

Turquoise orbs full of trust, understanding and hope gazed down at him. Amber almonds shined up at her filled with love, longing, desire.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and his hips bucked against her, drawing a gasp from her throat.

"Sure you can handle being on top, love?"

She ground her hips down on his and both heard and felt the growl that rumbled in his chest.

"I think so." She smirked.

-----

She cuddled against him, resting her head on his chest.

His arm was wrapped around her, gently stroking her hair and his other hand's fingers were twined with hers.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

"Dora, what sort of question is that?"

"An honest one."

"Yes, I'm happy, exceedingly so."

She nodded.

"Are you?" He asked.

"I…..I think so." She said, lifting her head and looking up at him. "I mean; we've still got Greyback to worry about, but….."

"Things feel right." He said.

"Yeah…" She smiled. Then she laughed.

"What?"

"It's funny how the world can seem so much better after a nice round of sex."

"God's gift to the world." He smiled.

She snuggled down again and sighed contentedly.

"Happy girl?"

"Hm?"

"Holding you in my arms is the best gift." He said quietly.

She smiled and turned her eyes to him.

"Ditto. But being held is a close second."

He returned her smile and brought their hands to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her palm.

"And being Mrs. Lupin….well, that's a dream come true." She grinned.

"Is that so, Mrs. Lupin?"

"Mhmm."

He smirked and rolled them, so that she lay beneath him.

"Remus?"

"I do believe it is our honeymoon, Mrs. Lupin. And it is a husband's duty to make love to his wife utterly and thoroughly."

She giggled again.

"We've only covered 'utterly'."

"Precisely." He smiled.

"Then, by all means, husband." She smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He whispered before claiming her mouth in a sensuous kiss.

-----

"You think Nymph and Remus are okay?" Ann asked.

"I'm sure they're alright. Hell, it's technically their honeymoon. If I were them, I wouldn't bother getting out of bed." Ted told her.

"Really? Not even for food?"

"Not if I had my wand and could summon it."

"And what if your bride got out of bed? What then?"

"I'd go get her and bring her back." He smiled.

She chuckled.

"And if it was Christmas morning and your parents were downstairs waiting for you?"

"I'd count the seconds until I could go back to bed with you. Just like I did when we were newlyweds."

"You always were a smooth talker."

"One of my better qualities, no doubt."

"Mmm…" She nodded.

"You always liked to play 'What if…'."

"True."

"Some things don't change, do they?"

"No, I don't suppose they do. Nymph was always smitten with Remus and now… Well, now she's gone and gotten married, just like she always wanted."

He saw the wistful look in his wife's eyes.

"Perhaps we should have had more than one."

"Hmm?"

"Children. Maybe we shouldn't have stopped after Nymph."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you kidding? You were one hundred percent devoted to her. It would have broken your heart to have to divvy your time between more than one."

"But Nymph would have had at least one playmate and you'd have another one to fret over." He smiled.

She shook her head.

"Nymph was a blessing, albeit, a surprise, but I'm glad we stopped. I would have been happy to have more, but…. It was nice to be able to focus on her and not have to play favorites. I always hated my parents for doing that."

"And now baby girl has a husband to take care of her. What ever shall we fret over now?" He chuckled.

"Grandchildren." She supplied simply.

"And until then? What would you propose? Work in the garden?"

"I don't know…. Plants are nice, but hardly worthy of fretting." She grinned.

"Hmm… Perhaps a cat?"

-----

A/N: It's finally here! I know people were disappointed that this chapter didn't get posted at the same time as chapter 25 of 'Howl at the Moon', but I have a very good reason for that. It wasn't written yet! So yes, I just finished writing this one up a couple of hours ago (I love pulling all nighters. Whoooo!) and it's getting posted. Now on to the fluff... Somewhat pointless, but I still think it's cute and it works, so... And we all know, I love my fluff. I had to shave my cat for this one! Lol, just kidding (I don't think he'd look good shaved...considering he's a Maine Coon...long haired cat shaved...yuck!). And I have no real reason for mentioning cats in this chapter, but I suppose since I was looking at cat pictures all day, my subconscious had to put in its two cents. I hope it's good... Please send a review so I know what you liked and what you loathed.

A/N2: Today (June 12th) is my birthday. This chapter is my present to you. A little bass ackwards, but who cares? Enjoy the chapter and all the fluffy goodness! 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: At the end.

-----**  
**

**It's All in Who You Know….**

-----

"I know it hasn't been easy being cooped up for the last few months, but I think we'll get him soon." Mad-Eye said.

"Do you have any leads?" Remus asked.

"A few. We think he's been moving about trying to get us off his trail, but with any luck, we'll nab the bastard before he has the chance to hurt anyone else."

"Thanks Mad-Eye." Nymphadora said.

"Don't thank me until we catch him, Tonks. Besides, I thought you two should know the progress we're making. Well, I'd better be off."

"I'll show you out." Remus offered.

"Nah, it's alright. Just stay inside and stay safe." Mad-Eye said and he showed himself out.

"He's lying."

"Nym?"

"Mad-Eye was lying when he said they had leads. They don't have a damn thing or he wouldn't be coming here like this. He'd be out there trying to catch that…..monster."

"He was trying to make you feel better, love."

"What's there to feel better about? That lunatic is still roaming free. And we're still cooped up here like a couple of animals in a cage!"

He moved to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"It's not fair!" She yelled.

"I know." He whispered, hugging her close and stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I don't mean to get so upset, but….."

"It's all right, Dora. You have reason to be upset."

"Still, I shouldn't take it out on you…. I've been feeling so helpless…and tonight's a full moon…."

"You don't have to stay….."

She looked up at him.

"Of course I do! Where else do you think I would be?"

"With your parents."

"No way in hell. I'm staying with you."

"But Nym, you said it yourself. Transforming so that you can stay with me takes a lot of energy. I'm thankful that Greyback didn't infect you, but…."

"I want to stay with you. Besides, I'm getting stronger. It won't be so bad this time."

"I'm not so sure of that…."

"Why not?"

"Because, Dora……." He said, a slight color rising in his cheeks. "You'll be in heat tonight."

"I….." She started, but she shut her mouth and turned, unable to face him.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her close.

"Remus?"

"Are you alright, love?" He whispered.

"Y-yes….I just…. Last time….."

"I know." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Do you….do you think that I might….?"

"It's possible."

"You don't sound happy about it…."

"It's not that, Nym. I'm just concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Yes. For you and, if you conceive, the baby."

"Why?"

"Because Greyback hasn't been captured yet."

"But….if he wasn't in the picture…."

"He is."

"But if he wasn't?" She insisted.

He smiled and gave a light chuckle.

"I'd still be concerned, but I would be very happy."

"You'd still be concerned?"

"Of course. You will always be my first concern."

She turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"But you'd be happy?"

His eyes shined down at her.

"I'm already happy, love."

"Remus…." She admonished.

He leaned closer, kissing her forehead.

"Exceedingly happy."

She bit her lip and smiled.

"Okay."

He pulled her close, holding her tightly.

"Don't worry anymore about it tonight, love. Let's just worry about getting the house ready for later. Hmm?"

"Al…alright."

-----

"Remus…."

"Yes, love?"

Nymphadora knelt on the floor.

She looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Since I won't be able to tell you until morning…. I love you."

He dropped to the floor several feet from her.

"I love you too, Dora." He half growled.

The silver light from the moon filtered into the room and the two humans transformed, taking on the features of wolves.

He forced himself to sit up and looked around to get his bearings.

A female was laying just feet from him, breathing heavily. His mate.

Slowly, he stood and approached her and whined softly in her ear.

Her eyes opened revealing their turquoise brilliance and looked up at him.

He gave her face an affectionate lick and she moved, pushing up into a sitting position.

She hadn't been herself for quite some time and now….

He could smell the change, the difference in her. She was in heat once again…

Damn it all to hell!

The loss of their pup had been devastating to them both, but especially to her. And he was having doubts.

Perhaps, even if her body was ready, she might not be….

Her head cocked to one side and she looked at him curiously. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, she leaned closer to him and licked his nose, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He blinked at her and she smiled, nuzzling his neck and moving closer to him.

He growled warningly at her. She needed to understand….if they……she could and probably would…..

She didn't attempt to move away; instead she buried her muzzle in the soft fur of his neck.

He snarled and snapped at her, nipping the back of her neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough, just the same.

He didn't want to hurt her, but…….he wasn't sure if it was avoidable at this point. From where he stood, she could be hurt no matter what happened next.

She whimpered, but refused to move.

He closed his eyes in defeat.

No use in fighting the inevitable…..

He nuzzled her neck, hoping the she would forgive him for biting her…

-----

"Oh Ted, I'm sure she's fine. I'm sure they're both fine." Ann told him.

"They still haven't caught him…."

"I know…."

"Nymph…..She still wants a family with Remus…"

She smiled.

"She does." She said with a sigh. "It's what she's always wanted."

He nodded and turned, looking out the sitting room window.

Ann walked over and stood beside him.

"She's a big girl, Ted. This is hard for her, but she'll get through it."

"That's not it, honey." He said quietly.

"Then what…?"

Her cat chose that moment to rub up against her leg.

"Oh, Astaroth!" She gasped, leaning down to pick the black cat up.

Stupid cat! Scared me half to death!

"He requires lots of attention." Ted told her.

"Yes, well, that's why we got him. But don't change the subject. What are you worried about?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"She's going to be in danger until that…._animal_ is captured."

"You're right…"

"And there's nothing we can do…" He seethed.

Well…..not exactly….

-----

"Ann?"

"Hmm?"

"There's an owl for you. I didn't know you were expecting a letter…."

Finally! Took her long enough…

"It's probably from Molly or something." She said, taking the envelope from him.

"Why would she be writing to you out of the blue?"

"Not out of the blue. I asked her a while ago for her spiced ham recipe. She's got a lot on her plate and is only getting back to me now."

"Oh. All right then. I'm going to go take a nap in the den."

"Why not go to bed if you're tired?" She asked.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Ted." She said, rolling her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Wake me up when you're ready for bed." He said, heading to the other room.

"Ted, wait."

He stopped and turned back to face her.

"Why…?"

He flashed her a grin.

"Because I promised you I would never go to bed without you." He said and he left the room.

She smiled.

Yes, he had said that….on their wedding day. And, as far as she knew, he'd kept his promise.

She shook her head and looked down at the letter in her hands.

It wasn't Molly's hand on the envelope.

She opened the envelope and removed the parchment within. Her eyes scanned the letter quickly and a grin broke out on her face.

Yes. This could work…..

But if he knew…..

Just then, she heard a peal of noise. A snore.

Perfect!

At least now I'll be able to do what I need to….

Quickly and as quietly as she could, she grabbed her cloak and slipped out into the night, disapparating.

-----

She apparated exactly where the letter directed and smiled when she saw a small cottage.

Stepping forward, she approached the door and knocked three times.

The latch scratched on the other side and the door moved from its frame slightly, cracking to reveal a thin sliver of light within.

"Didn't waste any time, did you, Andromeda?" A cold male voice sneered.

"As always, it's lovely to see you too, Rodolphus."

The door opened more and he came into view.

He had aged since the last time she had seen him, but he was still just as tall and still smiling like a prized ass. Same old Rod….

"Always a pleasure, sister-in-law." He said, stepping as side to let her enter.

"Rod, give it a rest. Rabastan's not here, so stop showing off." Bellatrix muttered from her seat on the tartan sofa.

Azkaban hadn't been kind to her, but she had regained some of her former beauty.

He smirked.

"It's a good thing he isn't here. Andromeda is still a sore spot for him, even after all this time."

"Yes, I'm well aware…" Bellatrix sighed, rolling her eyes at the old news.

"Is he still upset?" Ann asked with a smile.

"Upset? Andromeda, you know very well that he would have married you, as my father and yours wanted. He was quite put out when you took up with your husband."

"I remember. But one would think he would have moved on by now." She told him.

"Would you like tea, Andie?" Bellatrix asked.

"Tea would be lovely, but this isn't a social call, Bella." Ann answered.

Bella smiled ruefully.

"I know, but I was hopeful. What can Rod and I do for you?"

-----

She lay beside him, her breathing slow and even.

Her fur was warm and soft and she snuggled against him in her sleep.

He watched her fall asleep and he was still watching her.

His mate was resting easy but he couldn't, much as he would have liked to.

Something, there was something holding him back. Something wrong. He just didn't know what it was.

And then he heard it.

The howl of a male wolf. The sound was distant, but not distant enough. The male was much too close for comfort.

She stirred and woke, blinking up at him and then she stiffened when the howl echoed once more.

He looked down at her and she buried her muzzle in his fur, whimpering.

He couldn't blame her.

He wasn't all that thrilled either.

In an attempt to soothe her, he licked her head.

She quieted but didn't look up at him, content to hide in his welcoming fur.

He laid his muzzle over the back of her neck and whined softly to her.

Perhaps things would be better in the morning…

-----

"You can tell me where Fenrir Greyback is."

Bella blinked at her and Rod laughed.

"You're not serious?" He asked.

"Quite serious." Ann told him.

"Andie, Greyback is….why would you want to find him?" Bella questioned.

"He hurt my little girl, Bella."

"That's no reason…." Rod started.

Ann turned glaring eyes on him and he was surprised to see his wife's eyes glaring as well.

"Rod, shut up." Bella told him, turning her attention back to Ann.

It had always been a sore spot for Bella that she and Rod hadn't had children….

"You know, Rod and I were there. We fought Nymphadora too." She told her.

Ann nodded.

"But you didn't manage to hit her, did you?" Ann smiled.

Bella grinned.

"She's a sharp girl. I'm a bit sorry I was so harsh to her, but…."

"I know." Ann said. "All part of the job."

"Andie, you could go to prison for coming here. If the Ministry found out that you know where Rod and I are…."

"They won't find out because I have no intention of telling them. This is not a Ministry matter. And it is not freelancing for the Order. I'm here for my own reasons."

"Does your husband know?" Rod asked.

Ann turned her eyes to him again.

"He wouldn't have let me come if he did."

Rod smiled.

"Well, you always did as you pleased…"

"No, not always." Ann smiled.

"Andie….Greyback is unpredictable. Why would you…?" Bella asked.

"I need to know how close he is. He hurt Nymphadora once and I want to make sure he doesn't get the chance for a repeat performance."

"We…..we haven't had contact with him since that night…." Bella told her.

Ann sighed in defeat.

"He has two contacts, from what I've heard." Rodolphus offered.

"Who?" Ann asked, looking up at him.

"A couple of ex-Aurors. Hospers and Stubbs. How else do you think he managed to escape the Ministry?" Rod said.

"Where has he been staying?" She asked.

"He moves around, but he's been in the countryside less and less." Rod told her.

"Andie….You can't go after him." Bella warned.

"I haven't decided if I am or not. I want to and so does Ted…. But Nymph's married now…"

"Married?" Rod and Bella asked.

"Yes." Ann smiled. "She married the love of her life."

"Wh…when Greyback grabbed her…. He said something about her scent…." Bella recalled.

"Her scent?" Ann said.

"Yeah. He said she smelled like the 'weakling'. Who ever that is." Rod told her.

"It was her fiancée…well, at the time anyway. They're married now."

"So what? They had sex and Greyback smelled him on her?" Rod asked.

Ann shook her head.

"Nymph…." She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Nymphadora was pregnant."

Bella's eyes went wide.

"Oh Merlin! Andie, I'm sorry. I had no idea… If we would have known….."

Ann shook her head again.

"She shouldn't have been in the field. That fault lies with Scrimgeour."

"So she lost the child, then?" Rodolphus asked and Ann nodded.

"Now I understand… Her husband…."

"Yes. He….he and Greyback go way back. Greyback was the one who bit him."

Bella's brow quirked.

"My niece is married to a werewolf?"

Ann grinned.

"Now it all makes sense." Rod murmured.

Bella nodded and sighed heavily.

"Andie, I know you want Greyback punished, but…. The Dark Lord still has a use for him……."

Ann squared her shoulders and looked her sister straight in the eye.

"When we were girls, you, Cissy and I promised to be there for each other, no matter what. Now, you and I both know that I can't ask Cissy to help me. Lucius keeps her under his boot and in constant contact with his fist. And I know I didn't follow the path our parents would have liked. I didn't marry into a pureblood family and we've found ourselves on opposing sides of the board for years. I know you don't approve of how I've lived my life and that's fine. But I need your help, Bella."

"Andie…."

"Bella, I'm not asking as a concerned citizen or as a member of the Order. I'm asking as your sister. Help me. Please."

Bella looked at Rodolphus.

"Hey, don't look at me. She's your sister."

"All…all right, Andie. But if it gets out that I helped you…."

"The Dark Lord will throw a hissy. I know."

"Worse. My 'horrid heartless bitch' reputation will be ruined."

Ann smiled and shook her head.

"You and your reputation…"

"You live and die by it." Rod said.

"Especially in our line of work." Bella added.

"Yes, but it helps if you have the right connections." Ann said.

"It's all in who you know. That's what father used to say." Bella mused.

"And who you're related to. Don't forget that part." Ann reminded her.

-----

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written and posted. I could give you excuses, but... Yeah, we all know no one wants to hear those. Chapter 23...yikes! I hope this one had a few surprises in it. I still have a few up my sleeve though. I have no idea how many chapters are left in this story, but a few, for sure. I have a plan and I'm sticking to it. Okay, now onto other stuff... There's a bit of fluff in this chapter, but not too much. And yes, I am well aware of what 'Astaroth' usually means. (And if you met my cat, you would understand why I liked such a name for Ann's, even though her's is a sweetie and mine is...well, look up the meaning to Astaroth if you don't already know it.) A bit of a family reunion in this one...Can't say I originally planned for it to happen, but it definitely shows new sides to certain characters. And the title... Well, it really is quite obvious, isn't it? But actually, it's the truth. The saying "It's what you know, not who you know" has been corrected. My dad's friend (who is from England and went to Oxford on a full scholarship at 16 and is a multi-millionaire-so I think it's okay to take his word for it) said "It's who you know, not what you know". I'm inclined to agree.

On a completely different, yet slightly related note- I am still working on a fic about Ann and Ted and it's coming along nicely. Actually, some references I'm making in this chapter and even a couple of previous ones are getting mentioned in that story, so it's kind of fun to be doing both at once. And on another story note, I am also working on a 12 part Snape fic. I've gotten the first 6 finished and already wrote up the outline for chapter 7. So, with some luck, I'll be posting that story before too long.

And before I succumb to my tired stupor, I'd like to thank all of you for reading ( And the wonderful few that review). This fic has, at the moment, 16,790 hits to its name, 159 reviews, has been favorited 29 times and been put on alerts 47 times. Not too shabby. Please keep it up!

A/N2: I don't remember the last time I did 2 author's notes...Anyway, I went to see "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" yesterday. A very good movie and it 'doesn't lag' (my mom liked it a lot and that's what she said to me--not bad considering she's not a Potter fan). And I will say that, in terms of relating to the book, this movie is most like the book it is based on when compared to the other Potter movies. However, I am nitpicky. It's not "exactly like the book" (and I know that no movie ever is, but still...). Believe me, I found lots of alterations, edits, deletions, and a few additions too. Ah well, maybe I'm too critical...

In other awesome news, the 7th and final book comes out in a couple of days. And I know for a fact that I'll read the whole thing the first day. That way, no one can screw up the ending for me. And, since I probably won't be posting anything else before the book is released... Happy Reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: I haven't felt the need to write a disclaimer in quite some time, but due to "recent events", I think it necessary. I HAVE read the seventh and final Harry Potter book. I know what happens. This is **NOT** the book! And, I believe it is quite obvious at this point, but just to be clear this fanfiction is officially AU from this point onward (if it wasn't before).

A/N: At the end.

-----

**Plans Change**

-----

She apparated back home and quickly scratched out a letter, sending it off into the night before heading for the den.

He was asleep on the sofa; Astaroth curled up on his stomach.

Smiling, she touched his arm.

"Ted, wake up."

"Huh…? Ann… What time is it?" He murmured.

"Late. Come on. Lets go to bed."

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Should I ask what you've been up to?"

"No."

"Alright….." He said and he sat up, Astaroth jumping from him and into the nearest chair.

He followed her up the stairs and just as she reached the top most stair…

"So, how're Bella and Rod?"

Shit!

She flinched and turned back to look at him.

"Bella and Rod?"

"Yes, your sister and her husband. I'm not stupid, honey. I know you went to see them tonight."

"Are you angry?"

"A little."

"Because I went or because I didn't tell you?"

"A bit of column A, a little of column B."

"Would you have let me go if you knew?"

"If you had good reason, probably."

"I went to find out where Greyback is."

His brow furrowed worrisomely.

"Ann, why would you…? You're not thinking of going after him….?!"

She shook her head.

"No, not me."

"Then….." His eyes widened. "You didn't. Did you?"

"I did. I just sent the owl off now."

"Ann, why?"

"Because, much as I'd like to rip the bastard to shreds, it's not my fight. From what Alastor's been saying, Greyback is close. He deserves to know how close."

Ted sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I'm surprised she told you. Is she mellowing with age?"

"Hardly. Bella's as lethal as ever and so is Rod, for that matter, but I'm her sister. That still means something to her."

"You took a huge risk, though."

"Yes, but you'd have done too. And you know it."

He smiled.

-----

The sun crept across the floor and hit his closed eyes, causing him to scrunch them shut tightly before opening them.

He was back to normal….well, human form again, at least.

He heard slow, deep breathing beside him and turned, seeing her still in her wolf form.

Sighing heavily, he reached out and stroked the tawny fur of her head.

Despite being human again, his sense of smell was still very keen. He could smell a change in her once again.

She had conceived…

Just like the first time……

He should have been happy. But he wasn't. There was too much to worry about. It was a plain and simple fact.

There was worry with any pregnancy, but that type of worry seemed insignificant to the kind that now was filling him up.

She had miscarried just a few short months ago. The wound was still raw, still fresh and painful for her. And it was understandable, but…. Could she handle being pregnant again so soon?

But there was another, even more glaring concern.

Greyback was still out there, still a threat.

A greater threat than Mad-Eye knew, greater than he was willing to admit, even to her….

He remembered the lone howl he had heard in the night. It had haunted his dreams from the time he was a small child. There was no mistaking it.

Fenrir Greyback was close. Far too close for comfort.

But if she knew….if he told her….

No! Absolutely not.

He wouldn't take that risk.

He loved her too much. It was his duty to protect her…. And he would.

She stirred beside him, lifting her canine head to look at him.

"Good morning, love." He said.

She transformed back into the pink haired woman he had married and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Morning." She greeted brightly.

"Sleep well?"

"Always do, when I'm with you."

"How's your neck?"

"My neck…?"

He nodded.

"Last night I…." He started to say, ashamed.

"Oh! No, it's fine."

"Dora…"

"Really, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me."

He gave her a considering look and she snuggled against him, surprising him.

"Dora?" He asked, his arms wrapping around her.

"I'm alright, Remus. You've never hurt me and I know that you won't. Please stop worrying."

Stop worrying………I almost wish I could…..

"I'm sorry, love. I know I'm a worry wart." He said with a chuckle.

She grinned in agreement.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

She bit her lip and looked away from him, trying to find the words and work up the courage to ask.

"Do you….that is to say, can you…..um….Am I….?"

He gave her a puzzled look for a moment and then he realized what she was asking him.

"I….I'm sorry, Dora." He whispered.

Please forgive me for this….. but if I have to go after Greyback….I don't want you worrying until it is absolutely necessary….

I know you want to have a baby….and I want us to have a family but…..right now…..I can't stay, I know that….

You wanted us to plan…..

The plan's changed.

"I can't sense any change. You're not pregnant." He lied.

She looked up at him and frowned.

"I was hoping….." She said with a sigh and then she gave a small, tight smile. "Perhaps next time."

"Perhaps." He said.

-----

"Remus, there's an owl for you." She called.

"An owl? From Mad-Eye?" He asked, coming into the kitchen.

"No. It looks like it's from my mum." She said, handing him the envelope and going back to the stove.

Why would Ann send me a letter?

He opened the envelope and removed the parchment, his eyes beginning to scan.

_Remus,_

_Greyback is closer than you think. He's been staying less than five miles from your home. You know the threat that he poses. I cannot ask you to go after him and I cannot stop you if you choose to. Just keep Nymphadora safe._

_And if you get the chance, tell Mad-Eye to investigate two Aurors named Hospers and Stubbs. They're responsible for Greyback's escape._

_Before you ask, because I know you will wonder, Bellatrix told me. Just this once, I think we can trust what she says._

_Stay safe,_

_Ann_

Bellatrix? Ann certainly had been daring to go to her Death Eater sister for information.

Less than five miles…….

Yes, that sounded right, considering…..

If he was that close, then…..

He's been searching for us. Pure dumb luck is too coincidental.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No." He said, looking up from the letter. "She just wanted to check in and see how we're doing." He smiled, folding the letter and pocketing it.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Mum…she always likes to check up on me. I swear, sometimes I think she believes I can't handle being married."

"She just wants to make sure you're doing alright, love. Besides, I think you handle it very well."

She smiled at him.

"Yes, well….I have a great husband. Makes it a piece of cake."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

She laughed.

"Chocolate, of course."

He grinned.

Yes, he would have to…..there was no other option. He needed to protect her and the best way to do that…..

I won't let him hurt you again. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe. You and our baby.

-----

"Hello Mad-Eye. Any leads?" Kingsley asked.

"As a matter o' fact…" He grumbled.

"I'm all ears."

"I just got a letter from Remus. He seems to think that Hospers and Stubbs had a hand in Greyback's escape. What do you think?"

"Well, they were angry at me for firing them… But why free Greyback then? That doesn't hurt me, it hurts Tonks."

"She didn't rescind your decision. They probably resent her for it."

"You want me to look into it, then?"

Mad-Eye nodded, his magical eye whizzing around in its socket.

"Yeah. Check the little brats out and see if you can find anything. If they helped get him out……"

Mad-Eye's fist clenched on his desk and Kingsley knew exactly what the old Auror meant.

"Shall I take Willaby with me?"

"He could use the experience."

Kingsley grinned.

"Always practicing, always training."

"You're damn right."

"I'll let you know if we find anything."

Mad-Eye grunted and Kingsley left the cubicle.

I don't know how Remus came across this information….but it's definitely inside info…. And if he knows this then….

What hasn't he told me?

-----

"What the hell do the two of you want?" He growled.

"We're the ones who helped get you out." Said Hospers.

"So?"

"So how about a little gratitude?" Answered Stubbs.

He looked down at them, glaring.

"You want gratitude, get a dog."

"We saved your life!" Yelled Stubbs.

"And you've plagued it since. You're more trouble than you're worth, the both of yeh."

"We want that Auror killed."

He arched a very furry brow at Hospers.

"Which one?"

"The female, Tonks. She's the reason we lost our jobs. Hell, she didn't contest Kingsley's decision, didn't even try!" Stubbs told him.

He grinned savagely.

"The weakling's bitch. You want her dead?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"How…..convenient."

"Huh?" Asked Hospers.

"I want her dead too, her and her mate. He's been nothing but trouble and I've had enough. It's time they were removed."

"So you'll kill her?" Stubbs asked.

"Yes, later."

"Later?" Both asked.

His pointed yellow teeth shined as he smiled.

"I think I need a little snack first."

"Sn-snack?" Hospers stuttered.

"Fresh meat is the best." Greyback smirked.

Stubbs and Hospers noticed the maniacal gleam in his eyes and made a break for it.

Run all you like. I love to hunt!

-----

"Kingsley, why the hell….?"

"I wanted you to see for yourself, Mad-Eye."

"See what?"

"Follow me." Kingsley said and he led him behind a deserted building, into the back alley.

"A muggle called it in to the police as a dog attack. There's a wizard one street over and he alerted us. I already sent away the muggles. I haven't seen anything this bad in a long time, Mad-Eye…"

And he could believe it.

Two men were literally torn in two, partially skinned and it looked as though their insides had been torn out. Not to mention their faces were almost beyond recognition as being human.

"Hospers and Stubbs?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yes, sir." Willaby said, coming up to him.

"Kingsley, the muggle 'pole ease' are here again." Willaby told him.

"Alright, I'll take care of it." He said, walking off.

"How long ago?" Alastor asked.

"Found about an hour ago. We think they were killed this morning."

Mad-Eye sighed and shook his head.

We've been looking for these two for close to a month…..

Now, all of a sudden…..

"Sir?"

"I'd say that this proves Remus correct. No dog did that. That's Greyback's work. And it's too coincidental for him to kill them, the same two people that we were looking for. They were helping him and his plans changed."

"Changed, sir?"

"He eliminates obstacles and annoyances. Either way, those two outlived their usefulness. From the look of it, I'd say he tracked them here, or hunted. Whichever word you like. This isn't his normal haunt and I doubt it was theirs. Looks like he's eaten quite a bit if them too."

"Eaten…?" Cringed Willaby, turning an unhealthy shade of green.

Mad-Eye looked at the young Auror and nodded.

"We're lucky we got to Tonks before he could do this to her."

Willaby made a gagging sound and covered his mouth.

"Alright, get a handle on yourself, son, and get this mess cleaned up, before we have a crowd of muggles gawking." Mad-Eye advised before walking away.

Remus isn't going to like this news….

-----

A/N: I finished this one sooner than I thought I would. So I decided not to make you wait. I know it's a bit short, but I think the next one will be longer. I hope you all like this one. I know we all need a good dose of Remus and Tonks after reading the 7th book. I hope this helps.

A/N2: I'm sure most (if not all of you) know by now what happens in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". On the off chance that you're reading this story and DON'T yet know, I'll choose my words very carefully, so as not to ruin the book for you. I was very saddened by the events in the book, but I can't honestly say that they surprised me. I wish some things could have been different but...that's what fanfiction is for. On the upside, I can think of a few 'ships' that are going to see a rise in popularity on this site very soon. Long live the wonderful characters we've grown to love! May they all find the happiness they deserve in fanfiction!


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING** **_Tissue Alert! _**I know most people don't pay attention to warnings, but in this case, you might want to heed my advice and make an exception. Get your tissues ready.

A/N: At the end.

-----

**My Only Regret**

-----

"Mad-Eye?" Remus asked, surprised he had dropped by for a visit.

"Remus." He nodded.

"Has something happened?"

The old Auror sighed heavily and nodded.

"Those two Aurors that you wanted us to investigate, they were found this morning."

"Why do I get the feeling that that isn't a good thing?" Remus said.

"Because it isn't. They were found in a muggle alley way, practically torn to bits."

Remus didn't flinch.

"Greyback." Was all he said.

"We think so." Mad-Eye told him.

"They were supposed to be his eyes and ears…. If he's disposed of them…."

"He'll be on the move again and his next target will be…."

"I know." Remus murmured, cutting him off.

"Where's Tonks?"

"Taking a nap. She woke up with quite the headache this morning."

"I doubt this news is going to make her feel any better…" Mad-Eye muttered.

"I'm not going to tell her."

"What?" Mad-Eye asked, arching his grisly eyebrow.

"She has no idea that I wanted you to have Hospers and Stubbs investigated. It will only make her worry more than she already is. She'll blame herself. I don't want that."

"I can understand that you don't want to upset her, sonny, but….."

"No, Alastor. I don't want her to know. She'll want to go after him if she finds out. Now more than ever, she needs to stay inside."

Mad-Eye regarded him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, Remus, she's your wife, after all. But you make damn sure you come back to her."

Now it was Remus who arched his brow.

Mad-Eye laughed.

"I wasn't born yesterday, you know. You mean to go after Greyback yourself, don't yeh?"

"I don't have much choice."

"Mmm….You think Tonks would agree?"

Remus gave him a leveling look.

"Alastor, I need to keep her safe. I will protect her."

The edge in his voice masked nothing. He meant every word with every fiber of his being.

He sounded ready to go into battle, to die to protect her.

"Just…..be careful. She's been through enough and lost too much as it is. She doesn't need to lose you too."

-----

"Sir, do you think Moody went to tell Tonks?" Willaby asked.

"No, he went to tell Remus." Kingsley answered.

"Then why not tell Tonks too?"

"Because she will try to go after Greyback if she knows."

"But why tell her fiancée?"

"Because Remus is the one who gave us the lead."

"But won't he try to go after Greyback?"

"Probably."

"Then…?"

Kingsley turned and looked down at the young Auror.

"Willaby, Remus is a werewolf because of Greyback. If anyone knows the way that monster thinks, it's Remus. And don't forget, the child Tonks lost was also Remus'. Sometimes, justice must be taken in one's own hands."

"But that's anarchy…."

"And this is war. It's time you learned that things aren't always black and white. Often, they are shades of gray."

-----

"Ann…"

"What?"

"You need to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Stop sitting around waiting for an owl. It's not healthy. You know Remus and Nymph are okay."

"But for how long?"

"Ann…."

"Seriously. Greyback is closing in on them. It's only a matter of time and then….." She didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she dissolved into tears.

Ted sighed and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"That won't happen." He told her.

"You don't know that!"

"Remus won't let anything happen to Nymph. You and I both know that."

"But if he goes….."

"You sent him the letter…."

"I know! And I wish I hadn't!"

"Ann, he knows Greyback, what he's capable of. He's the only one who has a chance at tracking him properly."

"But if he…..Nymph couldn't bear that!"

"I know."

"Ted….."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe…..you and I should……"

He looked down at her and brushed her tears from her cheek.

"Wherever you go, I go." He smiled.

"Then lets go see Alastor. I want to find out everything he knows."

-----

"Actually, I was going to stop by later today." Mad-Eye said.

"I'm glad we could save you a trip." Ted grinned.

"Alastor, what's been happening? Have you found those two Aurors yet?"

Mad-Eye gave her a peculiar look.

"You know about them, eh? Remus tell you or…?"

Ann grinned.

"It's the other way around, Mad-Eye." Ted explained.

"Mmm. Thought it might be. Care to tell me where you got your information, Ann?" Mad-Eye asked.

"No, not particularly." She smiled.

"You could be an Unspeakable, you could."

"Even so, I'd much rather know if you've found those two Aurors." She told him.

"Not one to be sidetracked…." Mad-Eye said with a sigh. "We found 'em this morning, actually."

"Well?" Ted asked.

Mad-Eye shrugged.

"I wish there was more to tell you. They were dead, torn apart in a muggle alley."

"Torn apart?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. The muggle who found them thought it was some kind of dog attack. No dog could do that kind of damage."

"So you're sure it was Greyback, then?" Ted questioned.

"Pretty damn, considering what we know, yeah." Mad-Eye answered.

"Then he's getting closer." Ann said.

"Unfortunately, yes. But if he's killing his helpers, then he's becoming more dangerous." Mad-Eye told them.

Ted sighed and nodded.

"Don't tell me the two of you are thinking of going after him?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Ann demanded.

"It's bad enough that Remus wants to go after the bastard. Tonks doesn't need her entire family going out and leaving her alone! The two of you should bloody well stay put!"

"And what would you do Mad-Eye? Would you be content to sit at home and wait for an owl to tell you that your son-in-law had been killed? That your daughter was slaughtered?" Ted inquired.

"No, I wouldn't be content…"

"Well then…." Ann said.

"But I would stay there. You won't help matters by going after him."

"And if Remus needs help?" Ted asked.

Mad-Eye looked him in the eyes, both his normal and magical eyes fixed on Ted's.

"Merlin help him."

-----

"Was someone here?"

He turned and saw her ruffling her pink mop of hair.

"Mad-Eye stopped by to see how we were doing." He smiled.

"Oh… I would have come out and said hello…."

"I know, but I thought I should let you sleep. You've been a bit out of sorts lately."

And I know exactly why……

"Mmm….probably just a slight flu or something…though, I don't know how I got it." She said with a shrug.

The flu…….not even close, love….

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit." She smiled. "Did Mad-Eye have any news?"

"Unfortunately, no."

She frowned.

I hate lying to her…….

"I was hoping he would know something by now."

"Me too."

"Oh well….I suppose I should start on dinner." She smiled and moved toward the kitchen.

"You're going to cook?"

She turned and scowled.

"You know I can cook, Remus!" She said, her hands going to her hips.

"Yes, it's just that…you usually don't. It just surprised me."

She sighed and dropped her arms at her sides.

"I know. I just feel like I need to do something…. I'm going a bit nutters being cooped up in this house all the time."

He gave her a small smile.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"I…well, what would you like?"

"Escargot, caviar, and haggis."

She blinked at him.

"You-you're serious?"

"Yuck, are you kidding? Snails, fish eggs? Come on, Dora. I would never want those." He said with a grin.

"What do you really want?"

"Why don't we just have a simple stew and potatoes, hmm?" He suggested.

"Alright, but will you help me?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Out of curiosity, why did you say those other things?" She asked.

"An old Marauder dare. We snuck into the kitchens at school one night and dared each other to eat the most disgusting things we could think of."

"Who had to eat what?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

He followed and grinned.

"Sirius had to eat the escargot and James got stuck with the caviar. Lily wouldn't kiss him for two days after that. He couldn't get rid of the fishy smell, poor bloke."

"And you had to eat the haggis?"

He nodded.

"It wasn't so bad… But I held my nose, swallowed as fast as I could and didn't let it touch my tongue." He chuckled.

She laughed.

"What's the worst food you've ever tasted?" He asked.

"Hmm…. Probably Limburger cheese."

He made a choking noise in his throat.

"Limburger? Why on earth…?"

"Mad-Eye likes the stuff. Said I didn't have the guts to eat it. Told me that if I could eat it, he'd train me personally. Obviously, he had to make good on that one." She grinned.

"I always wondered about that, why he personally trained you. I always thought it was because he's a close friend of Ann and Ted's."

She shook her head.

"He's a friend, but he would have been content to pass me off to another Auror to train. He was infamous for not training Aurors. Hell, even Kingsley didn't get trained by him."

"Didn't he pass the Limburger test?"

She smiled.

"Sure he did."

"Then why didn't Mad-Eye train him?"

"Because I was willing to eat Mad-Eye's cooking."

"Ah….Yes, that would be gutsy."

"Gutsy, schmutsy. I wanted to be trained by the best."

He smiled.

"Well, you've always been determined."

"You would know." She smiled back.

"Indeed." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You usually get what you want. Perseverance pays off."

"With interest."

He chuckled.

"Yes, with interest." He agreed and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Alright, not that this isn't fun, but if we don't start cooking now, we won't be eating before midnight and I'm a bit too hungry to wait that long for dinner."

"Okay, love. I'll start on the stew and you start on the potatoes. Deal?"

"Deal."

-----

She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder as they sat together on the sofa.

"Love?" He asked softly.

"I….I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

She bit her lip for a moment before answering him.

"I….I know I shouldn't keep getting my hopes up….It just makes the disappointment worse and it's not fair to you."

"About you getting pregnant?" He questioned.

She nodded.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, dropping a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"You're allowed to hope, Dora. We both are."

"But I …..I don't want to burden you or make you feel bad because….."

He sighed and she trailed off.

She was always hopeful and it was heartening, encouraging.

"Do you think you make me feel unhappy, Dora?"

"I….."

"You don't. You never have." He whispered and when she looked up at him he smiled at her.

"But doesn't it frustrate you? I mean, the first time….I conceived right away….."

Indeed, you did….

"What frustrates me is seeing you fretting like this."

"I….I'm sorry, Remus…. I just….." She sighed again and shook her head. "I don't want to get my hopes up again just to find out it was a false alarm."

"False alarm?"

She nodded.

"Yeah….I'm….well, I'm a little late…." She admitted, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh…." He said.

I should have realized…..

Of course she would find out…..I'm such an idiot…..it's hard not to notice something like that, isn't it?

"Like I said, it's probably a false alarm. Probably stress…." She said, a definite note of despair in her usually cheerful voice.

False alarm…..

Definitely not, love. It's for real…..

He nuzzled her neck, wrapping his other arm around her, effectively enveloping her in his hold.

"Remus…?"

He chuckled against her skin and smiled.

"Please don't worry, love. You remind me far too much of me when you do." He whispered.

She giggled and leaned against him, turning her head to press a kiss to his cheek.

"You were bound to rub off on me eventually."

"Even so…."

She smiled and he returned it before lowering his head to taste her lips in a gently kiss.

"Are you sure you can't sense any change?"

Of course I can!

Coconut and cinnamon…..both our scents…

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He told her.

"Hmm…..then it's stress."

"I'm sorry, Dora."

She shook her head.

"Maybe…..maybe it's better….I mean, Greyback is still prowling around and….well, you know…."

He nodded.

He knew.

It would be much safer if she wasn't but….

She was……

"Besides…" She said, smiling. "I can think of a brilliant stress reliever."

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Can you?"

"Mhmm."

"And would it happen to be a good cure for headaches?" He smiled.

"I think so." She said.

He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, my little Nymph."

"I love you too, Wolfie."

He smiled.

"Come to bed with me?"

"Give me a minute?"

He chuckled and nodded.

She stood up and smiled.

"I'll be right back.

He watched her walk into the next room and sighed as he got to his feet.

He'd officially run out if options and time.

Actually, he'd known it would come down to this….since that owl the morning after their wedding…..

He would have to go and…..

I hope she'll forgive me.

-----

"Dora?" He asked, turning when he heard her come into the bedroom.

She was wearing the satin gown she'd donned for their wedding night.

Smiling nervously, she stepped closer to him.

"I…um…..I thought…." She blushed.

He smiled and drew her into his arms.

"You wore this for me." He said and she nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her, slowly at first and then deepened the contact before pulling away, his eyes shining at her.

"You didn't have to…." He whispered.

"But you like it and…..you've…you've been a little distant lately, like something's bothering you….I just wanted to do something a little special…."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to push you away…."

She smiled up at him and shook her head, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"It's alright. I don't imagine it's been easy living with me lately….I'm sorry too."

He cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

Her eyes looked up into his own and his heart was full.

She was all he needed.

And she was….

How am I going to leave her….?

His eyes shined down at her and she saw his love and something else….. Regret?

She stood on tiptoe and lightly kissed his lips, catching him by surprise.

"Please don't be sorry, Remus. I know you have good reason for everything you do. Just….please love me and let me love you."

For everything I do….

You have no idea, love…….

His eyes softened and a gentle smile graced his lips.

And then she herself lifted from the ground, held close and safe in his arms as he carried her to their bed and he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

-----

He sighed as he watched her sleeping beside him peacefully.

Her pink hair was mussed and her cheeks still held a slight tint from their lovemaking.

She was beautiful.

And she had no idea that he would leave her….

The arm he had wrapping around her waist moved, his hand coming to rest over her abdomen.

His eyes strayed from her face to where his hand lay.

In a few days it would be a month since….

He smiled and gently let his fingers play across her soft skin, thinking of the precious life growing beneath his hand.

She wanted a child so much….a family……

And she'd been so frightened, worried that she wouldn't be able to……

And now….now she would be a mother.

Coconut and cinnamon…..

If scent was any indication, their child would be quite something, much like Nymphadora. And that was fine by him.

He wouldn't be surprised if the baby had turquoise hair or even bubblegum pink, like her.

Regretfully, he pulled himself from his musings and their bed.

It would not do to linger.

It would only be harder to leave…..

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then, with a heavy heart, he made himself walk away.

-----

She reached for him and woke when she realized his side of the bed was empty.

Instead of waking to see him laying beside her, she found only a piece of parchment in his place.

_Dora, _

_I pray you'll forgive me for leaving. I know you didn't want me to go after Greyback, but I have no other choice now. He escaped from the Ministry with the help of two Aurors that were on the mission with you, Hospers and Stubbs. Mad-Eye came over yesterday to tell me that Hospers and Stubbs were found dead in an alley, torn apart. It's pretty obvious that Greyback is responsible and that means he's more of a threat than he was before. _

_I couldn't take the risk that he would come after you, love. Not now. I should have told you immediately, I realize, but I was afraid. Dora, I lied to you the morning after the full moon and I lied again last night when you asked me. I should have come right out and told you, I'm sorry. You haven't caught the flu and your headaches aren't from stress. You're pregnant, love. I didn't want you to go out after Hospers and Stubbs and have them or Greyback hurt you. I still don't want that. I want you to stay inside and stay safe. _

_Mad-Eye's done all he can. I know Greyback's mind better than anyone. He'll try to come after you next and I won't let that happen. Please, Dora, listen to me. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and our baby, even if that means never seeing you again. Know that I love you with all my heart. And please, tell our son or daughter that I loved them. My only regret is that I won't be with you. _

_My will is in the desk drawer. _

_All my love, _

_Remus_

_P.S. Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind that you'll think I'm only saying you're pregnant to get you to stay inside. Perform the charm, love. And be as happy as you've made me. _

Tears welled and spilled from her eyes as she read, trailing down her cheeks.

He went after Greyback to protect me…..

Me and…….

She scrabbled across the bed to the nightstand and snatched up her wand.

Taking a deep breath, she cast the charm and, as it had months before, silver mist wrapped around her middle and after a moment shined golden.

"Remus…" She sobbed, her hand going to rest over her abdomen.

Her eyes closed as she remembered the letter and she shook her head, tears flying from her eyes and cheeks.

He was ready to die to protect her…….He expected to die….

-----

A/N: The truth finally comes out. And Remus left! What a way to leave... Poor Tonks...

And no, this is not the end. Several of you have asked me when this story will end, how many chapters are left, etc. The good news is, this fic is going to be longer than 'Howl at the Moon', the bad news is, I don't really know how much longer. I know what I want to happen, I just have no idea how long that will take. More than just chapter 26, I can promise you that!

To all of you who have reviewed this story so far, my deepest thanks and most humble gratitude. It makes my day to read what you have to say about this fic and I appreciate that you take the time to tell me. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as it's predecessors.

Now, be honest, who needed a tissue? I know I did!

Thanks for reading (please review!!!!!) and I hope I'll see you in the next chapter!

P.S.-- This author will not be held responsible for the possible water damage caused by the reading of this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: At the end.

-----

**Heading North**

-----

An unsettling numbness filled her as she got out of bed and donned her housecoat.

He was gone….

He'd gone after…

To protect me…..us…….

Her hand went to her abdomen reflexively and her eyes closed as she exhaled, halting her tears in their tracks.

Now was not the time for tears.

Tears wouldn't help anyone….

Won't help him.

She went out into the sitting room and her eyes strayed to the desk.

_My will is in the desk drawer. _

The letters haunted her, blazed in her line of vision for a horrific instant, blocking all else from sight.

Without deciding to, she found herself moving toward the desk and sitting down, opening the drawer.

Just as he'd said it would be, his will sat on top of the small pile of parchment the drawer held.

She reached out, her shaking hand picking up the envelope and moving it aside, removing instead several sheets of the parchment beneath.

I'm not going to read it…..

I can't!

I refuse!

I know what it will say……..

Sliding the drawer shut, she arranged the parchment out before her, took up the quill and dipped in the ink well.

If he wants to write letters, then…..so be it.

-----

He was much too close.

His smell lingered on the wind.

If he was lucky, perhaps he would be able to draw him away…..

It was her only chance…..

And he would do whatever he had to.

He set his course, knowing full well that his scent would be picked up before nightfall.

The full moon wasn't far off.

The further away he could lure him, the better.

-----

She packed light on principle, but now….

Well, what did she really need to pack?

A hair brush?

Hardly practical on a tracking mission.

Spare clothes?

Those would take up too much room.

No, just the bare minimum this time….

Possibly the last time…..if….

NO!

I won't think like that!

I'm going to find him and he'll be fine and we'll come home.

The bare minimum…..

A cloak.

A wand.

That was it.

She stood at the window, looking out at the gray afternoon sky.

It was probably going to rain.

How fitting.

Poetic, really.

Erskine hooted at her and she looked at the brown and silver owl that had been her familiar during her school days.

She stroked his head and sighed.

"I need you to take one more trip for me, Erskine."

The owl perked up at the mention of a job.

"I need you to take this to mum and dad for me." She said, holding her letter up for him to see.

"Think you can do that, old boy?"

He hooted.

She gave a weak and strained smile before fixing the envelope to his leg.

Opening the window allowed a gust of wind to hit her.

A storm was definitely not far off.

"Off you go." She said.

The owl spread his wings and took flight.

"Take care, boy." She whispered, watching him fly further and further away.

When he was less than a speck, she closed the window and pulled on her cloak.

Glancing around, she bit her lip wondering if she would ever come back.

Pointing her wand, she dropped the wards and walked out the door, drew up the hood of her cloak and disapparated.

-----

The figure in the shadows had been watching.

Had been waiting.

It was only a matter of time.

He knew she'd leave…..eventually.

And finally, months later, his patience had paid off.

She'd left.

Now all he needed to do was find her.

-----

The scent was stronger.

He was following.

Good.

Let him follow me, just so long as he leaves her alone.

He'd spent the day moving slowly, hoping to tempt him out of hiding, tempt him to follow.

It'd worked.

Heading north was the best option.

That would take them away from people, away from potential victims, away….

-----

"Ann….."

"Hmm?"

"Erskine's back."

She came into the kitchen just as Ted was removing the owl's burden.

"Why would Nymph send a letter now? Mad-Eye hasn't said anything…" Ann said.

Ted gave her an uneasy look, opened the envelope and withdrew its contents.

_Mum and Dad, _

_I don't know if Mad-Eye's told you, but two of the Aurors that were on the mission with me are…were responsible for Greyback's escape. Hell, you probably already know… You probably told Mad-Eye to investigate them. Anyway, I think they did it to spite me because they were fired. They were found dead in an alley and all signs point to Greyback. _

_I realize that he was only trying to protect me, but Remus didn't tell me, not until…. Greyback is moving closer and… _

_He was gone when I woke up this morning. He left me a note explaining… I can't let him go alone! I have to find him! After all we've been through, I refuse to lose him now! I can't lose him now. Not when everything we wanted is almost in our grasp, not when happiness is so close. _

_I know this is hard to read. It's hard to write and I'm sorry that I'm making you read this. But I couldn't bring myself to visit, not when…. _

_Just….just in case… My will is in the desk in our sitting room, beside Remus'. _

_Please tell Mad-Eye-gramps that I love him. You will do that for me, won't you? And Rhea and Mars will need to know….if something goes amiss. _

_I don't expect you'll be very happy with me, but I hope that you can understand. I know that if one of you were in danger, the other would do all they could to bring them safely home. _

_I love you both very much. _

_Nymphadora_

He covered his mouth as he handed her the letter.

The look in his eyes frightened her and she quickly read it.

"No!" She shrieked.

He wrapped her in his arms and drew her close as the first tears trailed down his cheeks and slipped from her eyes.

"We have to go after her, Ted!" She told him.

"No." He said.

His voice was broken.

"What?!"

He looked down at her sadly.

"We'd only slow her down and get in the way. She doesn't need to worry about us too, Ann."

"But she could…."

"I know."

"Ted…..I don't want to lose her!" She sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

He drew her close again and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"I know, honey. I don't want to either."

"What if….what if she freezes when she sees him? What if…."

"Don't play that game, Ann. There are as many good what ifs as bad ones."

She clutched at him.

"She's just a baby…."

"She hasn't been a baby for a long time, honey. She's a big girl and we taught her as best we could. Mad-Eye taught her too and she's his masterpiece. We have to hope that it's enough."

"Mad-Eye….. Do you think he could…?"

He shook his head.

"As much as I hate to say it, this is between Remus, Nymph and Greyback."

She simpered and took several deep breaths, finally calming down slightly.

"Then we'd better not tell him. Not yet, at least." She said.

He nodded.

"Everything's going to be okay…" She murmured.

"I don't know, honey…."

She looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

"It has to be."

-----

He would try to lead him away; that much she was sure of.

And he had almost a day of travel time on her, leaving her at a disadvantage.

The storm had come and the rain came down, icy and thick.

His trail was as cold as the precipitation.

But he would head as far away as possible.

As far away from people as his luck would allow.

Tomorrow night is a full moon…

North.

He would head north.

Open fields and desolate farms….

The perfect place for a battle…

The perfect place for a sacrifice….

-----

Just because he had given up the job, didn't mean he'd stopped using some of the lesser-known privileges.

A real perk, the ability to track a witch or wizard, even when they apparated and disapparated.

Hopefully no one would find out about that…..strictly illegal, if you weren't still _in_.

She was heading north…?

But there's nothing north except….

He smiled.

Even in this bloody rain, she can track….

Quite a talent.

A very honed skill for such a young Auror.

-----

He laughed when the wind picked up and he caught the scent.

His scent.

The weakling.

How droll.

He'd come out of hiding.

Very predictable.

Must have worried when those Aurors showed up in that alley…….

I knew I was close.

Hmm….

The bitch's scent was faint, almost gone from him.

An interesting development, in any case.

And he's alone.

A perfect opportunity.

He's heading north……

Perhaps a little 'Follow the weakling' is in order…..

And then….

-----

He didn't dare stop to rest.

Greyback was less than a mile away.

And now he was no longer behind him to the south, but to the east…

The rain had come, heavy and unrelenting.

That would slow him down….but not enough. If he wanted to attack, well…..

But he doubted he would.

He was playing with him. Toying with his prey….

Greyback would move past him, he was sure of it, and he would walk right into him.

He would be waiting for his quarry to come to him.

He shook his head at the thought.

He was now the quarry. Funny how he'd started out as the hunter…

-----

"Ann, you should try to rest."

She looked up at him reproachfully.

"And you shouldn't?"

"I didn't say that." He told her.

"I won't be able to rest until I know she's safe. Until I know they're both safe."

He sighed and handed her a cup of tea.

She blinked in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"You made tea…..?"

The corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile.

"I am capable, you know."

"I…I know. It's just….."

"Yes?"

"The last time you made me tea….."

"Was a very long time ago."

"Mhmm." She murmured as she sipped the tea.

"Is it alright?" He asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Yours is probably better…" He sighed, sitting down beside her on the sofa.

"Apples and oranges, dear." She said, patting his knee.

He frowned.

"Luckily, I happen to like fruit."

He looked at her and chuckled.

"Thank you for the tea." She said, serious again.

"You're welcome, honey."

They were silent for a long moment.

"The rain hasn't let up…" He said.

"Yes….It's going to make things difficult for Remus and for Nymph."

"Not to mention all the mud…"

"It sort of suits, considering everything that's going on…But part of me wishes it wasn't raining…"

"Part?" He asked.

"It reminds me of crying. The sound of tears thudding to the ground."

He slipped his arm about her shoulders and she leaned against him.

"Reminds me I should fix the upstairs faucet." He admitted.

She chuckled.

"Not now. Just stay here with me for a while. Please?"

His arm tightened around her and he kissed her hair.

"Faucet will still be there tomorrow. And next week… _This_ is more important." He said, gently squeezing her shoulder for emphasis.

"I'm glad I rank higher than a drippy sink." She muttered.

"Ann…."

She shook her head and sighed.

"I know." She said, giving him a small smile.

-----

He was surprised that she hadn't stopped.

She was still moving on, still chasing.

By now she had to be tired…..Hell, it was almost dawn…..

Not that one would be able to really tell, since the rain was still coming in buckets.

But the rain was a bit of a blessing in disguise.

It covered the sound of his movements and hid his tracks.

She would have no idea….

-----

How…..amusing….

The same farm.

Oh, this will be fun.

And now all I have to do is wait.

He'll come by nightfall….

_Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly…_

-----

He was still moving, she was sure of it.

He would want to be secluded for the moon….

But if he kept up this pace….

He must be exhausted……

If he's still moving, then….

A shiver ran down her spine.

Greyback is close….and if he's that close….

He's got to know Remus is in the area….

And he's not one to go for the kill right away….

A sadistic cat that likes to play with the mouse….torture it…

But how is he going to…?

She looked around, scanning the area and it was vaguely familiar.

Shit!

Remus is going to walk into a trap, probably knowingly….

But he doesn't know….

And if Remus gets angry….Greyback will have the advantage he needs….

Her pace increased.

She had to reach him, get to him before….

-----

His scent was coming from the north before noon.

He was ahead….waiting for him.

He wasn't eager to meet him.

But he would.

He would meet his demon.

And by dusk, from the looks of it.

How……unlucky.

A full moon….

Two werewolves….

His wand would be useless.

And he knew from his time spent underground that Greyback had the advantage, in human form and in his wolf form.

Greyback's size was an asset….

Then again……maybe I can do enough damage….

No.

I have to.

-----

She walked up behind him.

"Anything?" She asked.

He sighed and shook his head.

"No news." He said.

"Well, that's good news then." She said.

"Mmm."

"Maybe Nymph's found Remus and they're on their way home…" She said hopefully.

"I doubt it. Remus wants to protect her. He won't come home until he's sure Greyback won't be able to follow. And Nymph is a good tracker, but Remus has a day on her. I doubt she's even caught up with him yet, though she probably knows where he's headed."

"Ted?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Mad-Eye might have heard anything?"

"I don't know…"

She sighed.

"Well, he's involved. And….since it did come up in our conversation during our visit…. He deserves to know what's happening, Ted."

"Owl or another visit?" He asked her.

"I really don't want to leave, just in case…"

"Owl, then. Just do me one favor, honey?"

"What's that?"

"Don't use Erskine. Poor bird is too old for it. He was over ten when Nymph got him for school." He told her. "And if something happens to him, Nymph won't forgive us."

She smiled.

"Alright."

-----

Damn it!

It was going to be sunset soon…

Not that the sun had actually deigned to appear today…

It was a constant downpour all day.

But the clouds were finally moving on.

The moon would be out. Clear and bright.

She had to hurry…

-----

He was there waiting.

Just as he knew he would be.

"Finally come out of your hole, weakling?"

Remus regarded him but didn't answer.

"The bitch's scent has faded. I wonder why that is? Don't tell me she's not your mate any more?" He laughed.

Still Remus didn't speak.

"You picked quite the time to show yourself, weakling. A full moon? And I thought you despised transformations."

Remus smiled.

"No." He told him.

Greyback grinned.

"Do you like our location? Nice and secluded. Only thing for miles are the horses in the barn behind me. And such a special barn too. Just being back here make me nostalgic."

He was nostalgic…?

Why the hell…..?

"You see; this is where I broke your bitch. Where I killed your unborn child."

Remus' hands clenched into fists.

Greyback was toying with him, trying to make him act in haste.

Greyback smiled, baring his pointed yellow teeth.

"Hit a nerve, have I? Well, you shouldn't have taken up with the bitch in the first place. It's your own fault. You have only yourself to blame. I can't have weak blood polluting our ranks. I just wish I could have killed her too."

When Remus didn't charge him, he snarled.

"But I suppose I'll just have to kill you and then I'll be free to go and finish off your little bitch."

Remus bristled and looked directly at Greyback.

"I won't let you." He growled, the transformation already underway.

"Weakling, you can't stop me! I'm stronger." Greyback half barked, fur breaking out all over his skin, his clothes shredding.

Yes, you're stronger….

But my motivation isn't misguided revenge. It's much stronger, more powerful……

When Remus looked up again, a large filthy gray wolf was charging him.

-----

A/N: And so it begins. Nymph's not content to sit at home and wait and I don't blame her. Poor Ann and Ted are worried. And Remus is facing the sorce of his nightmares... Quite cheery, don't you think? And we have a guest character in this chapter doing a bit of tracking of his own. Can you guess who? If you've paid close attention, I think you can.

Just so I don't get sued... I do NOT own "Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly". At this point, I think it's public domain, but to be safe...

I'd like to thank my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys are the best. 212 reviews and over 21,000 hits for this fic so far. I always appreciate it when you take the time to write to me and I love reading what you have to say about the chapters, characters... I even enjoyed the threats I received because of the last chapter. (You all know who you are for that one. "Don't pull a JKR!") I really hope you'll continue to review and let me know what you think.

On an almost completely unrelated topic... Now that the HP series has reached its end we all need other books to enjoy. Since everyone's favorite werewolf is featured in this story, perhaps it is a safe assumption that some of my readers enjoy werewolves and possibly vampires. If this is not the case, then please ignore what I'm about to say. There is a wonderful author by the name of Stephenie Meyer who writes a series about vampires and werewolves. _Twilight_ and _New Moon_ are the first two books in the series and the third book, _Eclipse_ was just released to bookstores yesterday. I HIGHLY recommend this series. I've read all three books and, though Bella, Edward and Jacob are no Harry, Hermione and Ron, they are still very endearing characters. So, if it sound like your cup of tea, I hope you'll check them out. They're a great read.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: At the end.

-----

**Not One Thing Less and Nothing More --- Hammurabi's Law**

-----

Shit!

The moon was up……

Remus would be a wolf…..

And so would Greyback.

And if she didn't get there soon…..

Hell, it was close to midnight already…..

The full moon was good for something, though. The extra light allowed her to see more in the darkness. She was getting closer to the barn.

I'll probably get there faster if I transform…. Four legs are faster than two….

She placed her hand over her abdomen and sighed.

Forgive me, but I need to do this. I need to help your dad. And I promise, if we live through this…..I'll be content to stay home. No more danger.

And with that last thought, she transformed into a tawny wolf.

-----

Her pace had increased again and she looked almost frenzied.

She must be worried….

I don't blame her, she has every reason…..

He blinked in surprise at the sight before his eyes.

The young woman was gone and in her place was a wolf.

Surely the moon was playing tricks….

No, she had turned into a wolf.

But the moon's been up for hours….She can't be a werewolf….

Which means…..Sweet Merlin! She's an animagus!

And a fast one…..

Just my luck…….

I'll be lucky to catch up to her at this rate……

-----

He managed to dodge and the gray wolf flew past him, missing entirely.

The gray wolf snarled and wheeled about, sinking his fangs into the brown wolf's hind leg.

The brown wolf turned and bit down on his opponent's ear, severing it completely. It howled in pain, releasing the brown one's leg.

The brown dropped the severed ear and limped away, never turning his back on the other wolf.

The gray attacked again with a new fervor, knocking the brown off his feet, exposing his neck and underbelly.

The gray went for the stomach.

Not the quick kill.

The brown's eyes shut tightly in pain.

So much pain……..

But if I don't make it…….

_**It feels like I'm looking at life**_

_**Through a telescope because I'm so high**_

_**The ground never seemed so far away**_

_**Truth shall be told one day**_

_**I'll be underground one day**_

_**I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave**_

_**I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave**_

_**Roses on my grave**_

He whipped his head up, snapping at the brown one's remaining ear, forcing the gray one away.

He had no idea how he was able to…. Adrenalin, perhaps….

It didn't matter.

He had to fight as long as he could.

He couldn't give up.

-----

He recognized the owl.

It was Tonks' old one.

He took the letter it carried and was surprised and disappointed to see Ann's hand on the envelope.

The owl took off again, as if not wanting to see his reaction.

Quickly, he opened it and scanned the parchment.

"Mad-Eye? Something wrong?" Kingsley asked, coming into the office.

Mad-Eye looked up from the letter in his hands.

"Exactly what I was afraid would happen." He told him.

"And what, exactly, is that?"

"Remus has gone off to find Greyback and Tonks has gone after him."

"You're shitting me!"

Mad-Eye shook his head.

"Ann just sent this letter…." Mad-Eye said, shaking the letter a little to illustrate. Tonks sent them a note yesterday….Told them where the wills are and everything."

"She's just being careful, Mad-Eye. You know Tonks. She'll be fine, Remus too." Kingsley said, but his voice lacked complete conviction.

"You're right, I do know her. I trained her. I know what she's capable of, possibly more than anyone else. And I know how hard all of this has been for her, how much Greyback hurt her. She can't do this, she can't handle it, Kingsley."

"She's a strong girl, Alastor. She's faced more than you or I ever thought she could and she's come though it with her head held high. She's surprised us before. She'll surprise us again."

"What makes you so sure, sonny?" Mad-Eye demanded, his magical eye whizzing wildly in its socket.

Kingsley smiled.

"She's your pride and joy, Alastor. She wouldn't disappoint you for the world."

Mmm…..I hope you're right about that last part….

-----

Thank Merlin!

I finally picked up his scent…. I should have insisted that he teach me how to do this… that would have made this much simpler.

She sniffed and stopped.

Copper and salt….. copper and salt…..that's….

Oh Merlin…….

Blood!

NO!

It's almost dawn….. Just a few more minutes…. They'll be human again and…..

If I run full out….

I need to get there!

He needs my help!

-----

"So you sent the letter?"

She nodded.

"He's going to be worried…."

"He's in good company, Ted."

"I know, but…."

"He's going to feel helpless?"

He nodded.

"He can join the club. He's the one who told us to stay at home. Remember?" She told him.

"Ann…."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. It's been a day… I'm going crazy, waiting and not knowing…Not doing anything….."

"I know."

"Do you think….?"

He could hear the deep worry coloring her tone.

"No. We would know."

"Mmm…."

"Ann, we would know if something had happened…..we would know."

"Why are you so sure?" She questioned.

"Because Nymph is our daughter. She's part of us. Part of me. Part of you. If part of you is suddenly cut off, the rest of you knows it."

He saw the tears beginning to fall.

"Ann?"

"Half of my heart. She's half of my heart, Ted."

He drew her into his arms and held her close.

"Mine too."

-----

The gray wolf released his hold on the neck of the brown one and flung him almost ten feet.

The brown landed with a thud and a splat in a puddle of mud and didn't get up.

Golden rays broke through the darkness.

His consciousness was slipping.

I could swear I smell roses and coconut….

His eyes closed as the sun's rays cascaded over him.

I'm sorry, love……….

_**Feels like I'm looking at life**_

_**Through a telescope because I'm so high**_

_**And the ground never seemed so far away**_

_**Truth shall be told one day****I'll be under ground one day**_

_**I've go a woman that'll put roses on my grave**_

_**I've go a woman that'll put roses on my grave**_

_**I've go a woman that'll put roses on my grave**_

_**I've go a woman that'll put roses on my grave**_

**_Roses on my grave_**

"Get up, weakling!" Greyback bellowed.

Remus didn't.

Greyback moved toward him.

A tawny wolf ran and leapt, her teeth finding his shoulder.

He threw her from him and laughed as she landed hard on her back.

"The weakling's bitch. I thought I smelled you near by." He said, raising a hand to touch his injured shoulder.

She rolled and shakily got to her feet, growing at him.

"A weak bite." He said dismissively. "The weakling chose a weak bitch. You know, a female regulates her litters or her mate will. Kills off the weaklings at birth. They don't waste time and energy on the weak. And since I created him…" He said, motioning to Remus. "I killed him. And he chose you. I'm going to kill you too. Impudent little shit. He's no alpha. He doesn't deserve to have a mate. And I think I'll you with my bare hands. More fun that way." He grinned, showing off every one of his nasty yellowing teeth.

Just as he moved forward, a form stepped in his path.

He stopped and began to laugh.

"Oh, this is rich! You're the last person I expected to come to her aid."

The man drew his wand and pointed it directly at Greyback.

The tawny wolf looked at the man's back and was just as surprised as Greyback.

What the hell is he playing at?

He's got no business here…

How in the hell did he even get here…..unless….

He must have followed…

That explains the apparition pops I thought I heard and the smell when I transformed….

Well, if he wants to distract Greyback, he can be my guest. I hope he helps and doesn't get in my way.

"By the way, I never thanked you. You made my escape much easier. You're a real gem, Minister. Oh, that's right, you don't claim that title anymore, do you?" Greyback smirked.

"You've caused enough damage, Greyback. Give up and I'll spare you your life." Scrimgeour called.

Greyback laughed again.

"You'll spare me? How kind. Unfortunately, your wand won't help you, Scrimgeour. So why would I surrender?"

"I'll kill you, I swear I will." Scrimgeour told him, his hand shaking as he held his wand in front of himself, aiming it at Greyback.

"Oh, I'm really petrified. You've never killed anyone in your life. You're a life-long politician. You don't have enough hate and malice in your entire bloodline to cast the spell." Mocked Greyback.

"Avada…"

Greyback charged, catching Scrimgeour off guard and he tore out his throat with his teeth before Scrimgeour could finish casting the spell.

"Fool." Greyback laughed, blood flying from his mouth.

Scrimgeour sputtered, gasping for breath as he fell to the ground.

He managed to crawl a little bit away from his attacker and his glassy eyes met the turquoise eyes of the tawny wolf.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry…" He gurgled before his head fell. Blood gushed out from his wound, his life gushed out.

_**Don't forget me**_

_**Don't forget me**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**Don't forget me**_

_**It's my redemption**_

_**Time for redemption**_

_**It's my redemption**_

Time for redemption 

Scrimgeour was dead.

Can't say I'll miss the jerk, but……

He…..in the end, he tried…..

You've redeemed yourself in my eyes.

A life for a debt………

You died trying to help me….to save me……

You didn't deserve such a painful end….

Greyback's cold laughter echoed through the field.

Turquoise eyes turned up to regard him.

"Such a waste, giving up his life for you."

Scrimgeour's wand was still clutched in his hand.

Her eyes darted to it.

Yes, that could work……

Keep the monolog going, you bastard…..

She moved as quickly as she could, transforming as she reached her paw toward the wand, her hand wrapping around it as Greyback's hand closed around her throat.

He lifted her from the ground and shook his head.

"You didn't actually think you would get away with that, did you?"

She glared at him.

Greyback was missing his left ear.

The entire thing was gone, nothing but blood left in its place.

Remus must have…..

She smiled inwardly at the thought.

He shook her, tightening his hand.

"You can't help him, bitch." He told her, swinging her around to see Remus' eerily still form lying yards from her.

"He's dead. And he came here because of you. I'd have come and found you before long anyway. All you've done is make my work easier. You've fallen right into my lap. And after he fought to protect you, too. And you're pregnant again. Didn't you learn last time? Such audacity. What a pity. All his pain, suffering, spilled blood… All for nothing." He smiled.

"No." She croaked.

"What?"

"Not for nothing. I told you if it was the last thing I did, I'd make you pay." She rasped.

"You're in no position to fulfill threats, bitch." He snapped and to prove his point, he struck her across the face with his free hand, scratching her in the process.

Her eyes shut and she winced but refused to call out.

She still had Scrimgeour's wand in her hand.

"Wanna bet?" She whispered, raising her hand and stabbing him in his stomach with the wand as hard as she possibly could.

He dropped her and she rolled away quickly but he managed to grasp her right arm, digging his long claw-like nails into her skin.

She drew her own wand and he looked at her, grinning.

"Not dead, bitch." He snarled.

She raised her wand.

Scrimgeour's wand drilled itself further into Greyback's stomach and he couldn't pull it out, no matter how he tried with his free hand.

He snarled again and lunged, biting her forearm.

She ignored the pain and the blood. She couldn't let herself lose focus now…

He flew from her, landing twenty feet away with just a flick of her wand.

He looked at her again, true fear and surprise present in his eyes.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" She said. Or maybe I am….

The wand in his abdomen lit up, glowing red from the handle to tip that was buried deep in his flesh before exploding and sending a jet of pure fire out the tip.

A hole burned through clear to the back of Greyback, decimating more than half of his chest, and he fell to his knees, blood flowing freely, his eyes rolling up into his head.

His body hit the ground; face down.

He was dead.

No need for Avada Kedavra.

This had worked just as well…..

And it was a more….fitting end, really.

Not one thing less and nothing more than was fair.

Hammurabi's Law.

A life for a life.

Your life for the life of the child you killed.

A traumatic painful death for a traumatic painful death….

She lowered her wand and ran, quickly covering the distance, and dropped to her knees beside Remus.

Carefully, she lifted his head into her lap and brushed as much mud and dirt from his face as she could.

"Remus?" She whispered.

He was still breathing!

It was shallow, but he was breathing.

She felt the side of his neck.

He had a pulse.

Thank Merlin!

"Remus, wake up. Please! Wake up! I need you to wake up."

He didn't respond.

"Don't you dare even think about dying on me! We've come too far, gone through too much… Greyback's gone! He's not coming back, Remus. We're safe now! All of us."

He didn't stir.

"Please Remus….you have to wake up. I need you. Please….I…I don't want to raise our baby without you….Please….." She begged, tears shining in her eyes.

His eyes fluttered and she held her breath, too afraid to move.

Dora…? What are you….?

"Remus?" She whispered.

The sun shined behind her, glowing around her.

I must be hallucinating or dead….

Who knew angels were so beautiful?

For a moment, I thought…..

But my Dora can't be here….

She's safe at home…. Not in this muddy, cold place.

Looking after herself….and our child…..

I'm sorry, love…… so sorry.

I should have stayed with you…..

Please forgive me….

I just wanted to protect you….like I didn't before….

I wanted to atone for not keeping you safe….

_**Don't forget me**_

_**Don't forget me**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**Don't forget me**_

_**It's my redemption**_

_**Time for redemption**_

_**It's my redemption**_

Time for redemption 

His eyes slid closed again.

"I'm sorry, Dora, love." He whispered to the beautiful angel.

"No!" She screamed. "I'm not ready to say goodbye! Not now! Not ever! Remus, please….." She cried, her tears falling onto his cheeks.

_**I'll see you on the other side**_

_**I'm waiting on the other side**_

_**I'll see you on the other side**_

_**I'm waiting on the other side**_

-----

A/N: So, how many of you were able to guess that the person following Tonks would be Scrimgeour? I know Ziva Jade was able to guess correctly, but sadly, she was the only one to tell me her guess. On the plus side, I think there will be a lot of happy readers. You've asked for Scrimgeour to die...and even more of you begged me to kill Greyback. A few of you even offered and wanted to kill him yourselves. Well, they're both dead now. And for those of you not familiar with Hammurabi... He was an ancient ruler of Babylon in Mesopotamia (think modern day Iraq and Iran-Babylon was located between the Eufrates and Tigress Rivers). He created the first Law Codes. Ever heard the "an eye for an eye" one? (As you can see, I really paid attention in my history classes) I thought it fit well with the chapter... And the song... Not one that's on the radio much, but it works pretty well, I think, for the chapter as well. It's "Roses On My Grave" by Papa Roach. It's the last track on their new cd, "The Paramour Sessions". I doubled one of the verses for literary purposes so that Scrimgour could have a piece of the pie too. Wasn't that nice of me? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it.

IMPORTANT!!!- It's going to take me a little longer to post chapter 28. Firstly, we are having work done at my house in the next couple of days and the computer needs to be moved (aka-turned off and disconnected) so that is why I am posting this chapter now. Secondly, I will not have access to a computer next week because I am going on vacation (just like last year, if you remember that author's note) up in the mountains. As soon as I get back I will resume writing up a storm and will post chapter 28 as soon as I possibly can. I know no one wants to wait, now that we are getting close to the end.

And I've been glad to hear that so many of you already read and love the "Twilight" series by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.. And even more pleased to hear that people who haven't taken the trip to Forks, Washington to meet Bella, Edward and all their friends are going to. I hope you enjoy the journey. Happy reading!

**Thanks for reading chapter 27. I hope you'll take the time to review and I'll see you in chapter 28! Do s'Vidanya for now!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: At the end. 

-----

**The Living and the Dead**

-----

She wrapped her cloak around his form as best she could and took a deep breath before disapparating.

-----

"What in Merlin's name…?" The medi-witch said when two forms apparated in the lobby of St. Mungo's.

"Please, help him! He was attacked by Fenrir Greyback! Please, help!" Tonks cried.

"Alright, Miss." The medi-witch said and she signaled for help. "We'll do what we can. Are you hurt?"

"That's not important! He's barely breathing!" Tonks scolded.

Five other medi-witches and two healers appeared. Tonks moved aside to let them work but she did not move far.

The first medi-witch placed her hand on Tonks' shoulder.

"You're bleeding, Miss. Please, let me take a look and……"

Tonks shrugged her hand off.

"No. I want to stay with him."

"He needs to be moved to intensive care, Miss. Really, the staff will be able to treat him better if you aren't with him."

Tonks glared at the woman.

"Fine, then. I need to send an owl. And I don't care if your staff likes it or not. When I get back, I'm staying with him." She told the woman and she stood up.

"But your arm, Miss….."

Tonks glared again.

"It can wait." She told her and she walked away, only looking back to see them carefully taking Remus from the lobby.

-----

_Mad-Eye, _

_I can't say everything right now. Remus and I are at St. Mungo's. He's in bad shape. He found Greyback and….. I'll explain later, but you need to go back to the barn where Greyback raped me. You need to get there before some muggle sees…… I can't take the time to write a second letter right now, so could you please let mum and dad know what's happened? I'd really appreciate it. I need to get back and see how Remus is doing. I suppose I'll be seeing you soon. _

_Until then, _

_Tonks_

He read the letter a second time to make sure he understood.

It was stained with blood and dirt.

She must have been hurt…..this is fresh blood…..

"Mad-Eye? Everything alright? You look like a ghost just passed through you." Kingsley said.

"Get Willaby." Mad-Eye barked.

Kingsley arched a brow.

"Fieldtrip?"

"Yeah, back to the barn we rescued Tonks from. She's just sent a note."

"But what would….?"

"We'll find out when we get there. I want you and Willaby to go on ahead. I need to send a quick letter to Ted and Ann."

Kingsley nodded.

"See you in a few then." He said and he went to find Willaby.

-----

_Ted and Ann,_

_Tonks and Remus are at St. Mungo's. She's just sent me a note and asked me to tell you. She's too worried about Remus to write a second. And from the sound of it, she's left me a mess to clean up. I'll keep in touch and let you know. The letter was in her hand, so I think she's all right, for the most part. But I think I'd wait to go and see her. It doesn't sound good for Remus._

_Mad-Eye_

Ann looked up at Ted.

"Well?" she asked.

He sighed heavily.

"I'm glad to hear that she's safe. But…..maybe we should wait a little bit before we rush over to see her. You now how she can be…."

"Mmm…. All right, but if I don't hear anything from her by supper, I'm sending an owl."

He nodded.

"I'm sure we'll have heard something by then."

-----

"Bloody hell……" Mad-Eye muttered.

"I know. What a mess!" Kingsley said.

"Greyback?" Mad-Eye asked.

Kingsley shook his head.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Mmm…. Suppose I'll have to have Tonks explain that one. But who's the other bloke?"

"Willaby is checking him out. Far as I could tell from a distance, I'd say an unlucky bastard who wandered into Greyback's path."

Willaby chose that moment to walk over.

"Well, who's the other man?"

"You'll never believe it. It's Scrimgeour."

Mad-Eye's magical eye whizzed in its socket while his normal eye widened.

"Scrimgeour? What the hell was Scrimgeour doing out…..?" Kingsley asked.

"Maybe Greyback targeted him?" suggested Willaby.

"No. Greyback didn't target him. Scrimgeour made it easier for Greyback to escape by stepping down." Mad-Eye said and he walked over to where Scrimgeour's body lay.

"He's wearing a traveling cloak. He wouldn't have a cloak at all if Greyback had targeted him. Hell, we'd have found him dead in his home, if that were the case." Mad-Eye said.

"What do you think, then?" Kingsley asked.

"I think he followed either Remus or Tonks, but probably Tonks. She was the one that he really wronged, making her go on that mission in the first place."

"Blimey! I never expected the man to do something like this….." Willaby said.

"It's speculation, sonny, until Tonks tells me different." Mad-Eye told him.

"Yes, sir. But still….."

"The _Prophet_ would love to get its hands on this story…." Kingsley said.

"Then you'd better make sure to break the hands that try. I want this under wraps until we find out exactly what happened." Mad-Eye said.

"Sure thing, Mad-Eye." Kingsley said.

-----

Tonks came back down from the hospital's owlery and was stopped from entering the intensive care ward by the same medi-witch from earlier.

"Miss, please, they're doing everything they can for the man you brought in. It won't help to get in their way. If you like, you can tell me what happened. That will help them treat him."

"I already told you. He was attacked by Fenrir Greyback."

"Yes, but he looks as if he hasn't slept or eaten in some time…."

"No, I don't suppose he has. He was out traveling and too worried about what was going on around him to sleep or to eat."

"You don't look so well yourself, Miss."

"No, I don't suppose I do. I doubt you'd look better, if you were in my shoes."

"Miss, why…."

Tonks glared at her.

"Stop calling me 'Miss'. My name is Tonks."

"Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks?"

Tonks nodded.

She's the young woman who was attacked by that werewolf that escaped from the ministry a few months ago….

"Then…….oh, my word! Did Greyback attack you again?"

"In a manner, yes."

The medi-witch grabbed Tonks' injured arm, which she had been cradling, and pulled away the ripped and torn fabric of her sleeve.

"Miss, this is a bite!"

"I'm aware." Tonks muttered. "I was there when it happened."

Why won't this woman leave me alone…?

"But you could be…. Was he a wolf when he attacked you?"

"No, he'd just transformed back into a human."

"But the venom would still be…..You could be infected."

"I know. It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?! Miss, if you're infected, you'll become a werewolf!"

"And your point is?"

"Miss….."

Tonks had had enough.

"That man in there, the one I want to see is my husband, Remus John Lupin." She told the woman, pointing to the door of the room. "He is a werewolf and has been one since before I met him. Do not begin to dictate to me about werewolves. I know all too well. And kindly stop calling me 'Miss'. It's Missus."

The medi-witch looked like she swallowed her teeth for a moment and then she nodded.

"Alright then, ma'am. Let me clean the wound and make sure you aren't hurt anywhere else and I'll let you see your husband."

Tonks sighed.

"Okay….."

-----

"Damn………."

"Ann….please honey, you need to calm down."

"We still haven't heard anything……"

"Then write a letter, like you said you would. I'm sure Nymph's all right. She's probably just more worried about Remus than writing to us at the moment."

"Mmm…. She'll make herself sick…."

"Well, the good news is, she's already at the hospital."

She glared at him.

"Ann, come on. You're worrying too much. Things' will be alright now."

"You don't know that."

"Call it father's intuition." He smiled.

"Okay. I'll write the letter….."

-----

Tonks was sitting in a chair by his bedside, watching him breathe.

The medi-witch that seemed more like a virus that wouldn't go away came into the room.

"Mrs. Lupin?"

"Yes?"

"A letter's just come for you." The woman said.

Tonks stood and walked to her, taking the letter from her.

"Thanks." She told her.

"Any change?" The medi-witch asked her.

She shook her head.

"These things take time. The healers did what they could… He's lasted longer than they thought he would."

"Mmmm. Yes, well, thank you for bringing the letter."

"Ma'am…our visiting hours are almost over….."

"Well, I'm not visiting. I came in with him and I'm not going unless he's coming out with me. You can admit me if you have to, but I'm not leaving."

The medi-witch nodded.

"I just meant that the ward will be much quieter, in case you wanted to try to sleep. I can bring you a pillow and blanket…."

"No, thank you." Tonks smiled.

The woman smiled back at her.

"If it was me, I wouldn't want to leave either." She whispered.

Tonks nodded.

"Well, I'll come by and check on you in a few hours."

"See you then."

The medi-witch left again and Tonks opened the letter.

_Nymph,_

_Your dad and I haven't heard anything from you and are getting worried. Alastor sent us the letter you asked him to send saying that you and Remus are at the hospital, but we don't know more than that. Please send a letter and tell us what's happened or else tell us to come see you and we will. I can't help feeling that you're hurt…_

_Mum and dad_

Tonks sighed a smile.

Typical……

And if I don't send a response she'll come here and…..

Quickly, Tonks found a spare quill and ink in a desk drawer on the other side of the room, turned her mother's letter over and wrote her response.

I hope this will pacify her for the moment….

-----

"Ann, there's a letter." Ted called.

"Thank goodness." She said, coming into the room.

He opened the letter and chuckled.

"What?" she asked him.

"She wrote on the back of the letter you sent earlier." He told her.

"Never mind that. Read her letter." She said.

_Mom and Dad, _

_I'm all right. My arm was injured and a medi-witch bandaged it. That's why my handwriting's a bit off. Greyback injured my right arm._

_Remus still hasn't woken up and I'm worried. When I found him, he and Greyback had already fought. I really don't want to go into details in a letter. It's easier to say than to write. _

_I know you want to see me and I want to see you both too, but I need to focus on Remus right now. If he doesn't…… I can't allow myself to think about it. _

_I'll be at St. Mungo's until further notice, so don't worry about me, please. _

_Mad-Eye can tell you what he found and I'll fill in the blanks for everyone later. _

_Love, _

_Nymph_

He looked down at her and she sighed.

"Feel better, honey?"

"Marginally, yes."

"Shall I put on tea?" He asked.

"Tea?"

He nodded.

"Why….?"

"Aren't you going to send for Mad-Eye?" He smirked.

She smiled.

"You know me too well."

"No, just the right amount."

-----

"Alastor, what happened? Nymph said you found something and you said in your letter you thought she'd left a mess for you….." Ann said.

"Ann, let the man in the door before you start badgering him." Ted chuckled.

"It's alright, Ted." Mad-Eye laughed. "I'm used to it." He said, taking off his cloak.

"So?" Ann asked.

Mad-Eye sighed.

"Well, there was a mess. No question about that."

Both Ann and Ted gave him curious looks.

"We found Greyback, or rather what's left of him. From the looks of it, he was blasted by a wand and it killed him."

"Good riddance!" Ann said as she poured the tea.

"No argument from me." Mad-Eye told her.

"Well, that's good news then. He's gone." Ted said.

"Yes. But we found something we didn't expect, actually it's someone, not something."

"Who?" Ann asked.

"Scrimgeour. Had his throat ripped out."

Ted's eyes narrowed.

"And what was that pompous ass doing out with Greyback?"

"Getting killed." Mad-Eye said.

"He wasn't helping him, was he?" Ann asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think he somehow followed Tonks and tried to help her."

Ann looked at Ted.

"Doesn't change the fact that he put her in danger." He said, crossing his arms.

"No…" Said Ann. "But if he was trying to help her….maybe he was trying to make amends…"

"Too little, too late." Ted told her.

She nodded.

"I don't know for sure. I'll need to talk to Tonks to find out what really went on. But I doubt she's up for company right now. Am I right?" Mad-Eye said.

"She's with Remus at the hospital and she says she's got to focus on him right now. And she's right, but I don't want her to make herself sick…." Ann said.

"She's a tough girl, Ann. She'll be alright." Mad-Eye assured.

Ann shook her head.

"Not if Remus….." She let her sentence trail.

"He's been a werewolf longer than most, Ann. If he didn't have a will to live, he'd have been consumed by the wolf long ago and died. And he's got quite a bit to live for now that he didn't before." Mad-Eye told her.

-----

She sighed heavily as she sank back down into the chair by his hospital bed.

They'd cleaned the mud from his face and hair and change his clothes. He was wearing hospital pajamas now.

His face was scratched a bit still and she could see the heavy bandaging around his abdomen even though he was covered with a blanket up to his chest.

He was breathing evenly, that was something. And his face wasn't twisted into a grimace of pain, either.

And though she couldn't see it, she knew that the healers had bandaged his right leg below the knee.

Greyback had certainly torn him up….but then again, Remus had gotten a piece of Greyback….

Carefully, she leaned closer and reaching across him, she twined the fingers of her right hand with the fingers of his left.

A warm hard something brushed her fingers and when she saw what it was, tears flooded her eyes.

He was still wearing his wedding ring.

I thought the healers would remove it…..

Or that he would have left it with his will…….

She tightened her fingers on his hand and buried her face against his right thigh, letting her tears stain the blanket.

"Please back to me." She whispered.

-----

It was well after sunset, almost midnight when the medi-witch came to check on her patients.

She opened the door as quietly as she could and smiled when she saw Tonks was sleeping.

Poor girl….. she deserves some sleep.

She closed the door again with a soft click.

-----

He groaned.

His back was killing him.

How stupid……it can't be killing me. I'm dead…. But…..

I had no idea death was so painful…..

His leg ached and his stomach felt like it was trapped in a vice.

No, I can't be dead…. But then…..

He felt something flex between his fingers and he froze.

Roses and coconut.

Dora…….

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

She was half sitting in a chair beside his bed and half laying beside him, one of her arms crossing over him, her hand holding his.

He could smell blood and tears.

Her arm was bandaged and he could see a deep stain on what was left of her sleeve.

His eyes wandered to her face.

He could still make out the tracks her tears had etched on her cheeks.

Her pink hair wasn't as vibrant as he was used to and it wasn't spiking up either. It just fell limply across her face.

Her clothes were stained with mud and more blood and rumpled, as though she'd been wearing them for quite some time.

By now he realized where he was.

St. Mungo's.

And she was there with him.

But if she's here…then……

His eyes went wide.

I really did see her! I didn't imagine her…..

She was there and…..

Oh Merlin…….

It was his fault that she had gotten hurt. She was following him…..

Gingerly, he lifted his free hand and stroked her hair away from her face.

She came after me and she saved me……

"Mmm…?" She murmured, her eyes fluttering open.

She felt his hand against her cheek and her eyes immediately darted to his face.

"Hello, little nymph." He whispered.

"Remus….thank goodness. I was so worried……" She said, lifting her head to better look at him. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"I'm sorry, love. I never meant for you to worry, for you to get hurt…." He said quietly, his eyes pained and sorrowful.

"Never mind me. You're the one who had to have his stomach sewn shut and your leg."

"Still, tell me what happened."

She sighed.

"You should be resting….."

"My back is aching, my leg hurts and my stomach is no better. I'll rest better if I don't have to think about them for a while."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I could just go get a medi-witch or a healer…."

"No, thank you. I don't think I could stand _Dreamless Sleep_ right now. I don't want to test my stomach with that."

She nodded.

She understood his meaning. She didn't want to see him go through an upset stomach after everything else, especially not when said stomach had just been stitched shut again.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I suppose I already know why you followed me…."

She nodded again.

"Greyback attacked you…." He said.

It wasn't a question.

"I attacked him first, but yes, he did."

His eyes narrowed.

"You know better." He told her.

What in the name of Merlin was she thinking, attacking him….?

She shrugged.

"Adrenalin?" She suggested.

He shook his head.

No, adrenalin wouldn't have caused that……

"Scrimgeour was there too."

"Scrimgeour?" He said in surprise.

"Yeah….I have no idea how, but he was there. Must have followed me somehow….. Anyway, he tried to stop Greyback from attacking me. Greyback tore out his throat."

Remus sighed.

"You'll have to excuse me, if I don't morn his passing with tears." He said.

She nodded.

"I know. He was a prick, but he did try to help. A life for a life, I suppose."

"Mmm…."

"Anyway….Greyback and I fought. I stabbed him with Scrimgeour's wand, he scratched my arm and bit it. I managed to get away, used my own wand to blow up Scrimgeour's and Greyback was killed by the explosion."

"That's glossing over the finer points just a bit, don't you think?" He said, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

"Not really." She smiled.

"So, he bit you?"

She nodded again.

"Then you might not be infected….. Did a medi-witch check to see….?"

"Yes, she did when she wrapped my arm."

He could tell by her tone what the result had been.

"I'm so sorry, Dora."

She shrugged.

"Doesn't make much difference. I transform during the full moon anyway."

"But…."

"Look Remus, it isn't your fault I got hurt and it isn't your fault I was bitten. And it's not like I can be ostracized for it, so stop worrying."

He sighed.

"How long have we been here?" He asked, changing the topic.

He knew she was right. She did transform every full moon, with him.

Hell, she might even be able to control the transformations better, since she's a metamorphmagus……

"Since just after sunup this morning, or yesterday morning, seeing as it's after midnight by now."

"You should go home and get some sleep, love."

"Fat chance."

"Dora…."

"No. I'm not leaving until you can come home with me."

"Dora, be reasonable…."

She folded her arms.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told the medi-witch. They can admit me if they like, but I'm staying with you. So stop arguing."

He shook his head.

"Stubborn little thing, aren't you?"

"Very." She grinned.

"I suppose it's safe to assume that Ann and Ted know?"

"Yeah, they know you went off to find Greyback and that I went after you. They also know that we're here. And Mad-Eye knows too."

"Mad-Eye?"

"Had to have someone collect what's left of Greyback, didn't I?"

"Mmm…."

"Can I get you anything? Water, maybe?"

"No, thank you. Have you eaten?"

She shook her head.

"Dora…." He scolded.

"I was too worried to eat."

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

She gave him a guilty look.

"Don't tell me dinner the other night….." He said.

"Alright, I won't tell you then."

"You need to eat, Dora."

"So do you, ya hypocrite!" She muttered. "I know that was the last time you ate too." She told him, moving from her chair to sit on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Dora……"

Her eyes met his and he sighed.

"I'm alright now, love. You should go and get something to eat."

She shook her head.

"I'm not about to start that bad habit. Midnight snacks….. No way."

He rolled his eyes.

"Only a woman would say that….."

"Another crack like that and I _will_ go and get a healer."

He sighed again.

"It's not healthy, Dora."

"You should say that in front of a mirror, you know."

His sense of smell was returning, but at the moment too many hospital smells were assaulting his nose.

He couldn't smell……..

"Dora?"

"Hmm?"

"When the medi-witch checked you, did she…."

Even though he trailed off, she could see his unease and knew what he was referring to.

"Did she test to see if I was pregnant?" She supplied.

He nodded.

She sighed heavily.

"You know, you really should have told me before…." She told him.

"I didn't want to put you in danger. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong. I'm sorry, Dora. I know I should have told you the truth sooner…."

She gave him a small smile, grasped his hand and held it against her abdomen.

"Dora?"

"The baby's okay. Our baby's all right." She whispered, her eyes tearing up.

He closed his eyes and she saw his tears escape from under the lids and trail down his cheeks.

He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Remus?" She asked worriedly.

"Come here." He whispered.

"What?"

"I can't kiss you way over there." He told her.

"But……." She said with unease.

He knew why she was hesitant. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"You won't hurt me, love. I'm not so delicate that I can't handle a kiss. Come here."

She smiled and carefully leaned closer.

His hand came up, cupping her cheek and he pressed his lips to hers.

Slow and soft, barely touching at first, the kiss grew in depth and all was right with their world once more.

She was there with him.

He was with her.

And they were kissing each other as if the last couple of days hadn't happened.

He drew the kiss to a close and pressed his forehead against hers, smiling.

"I love you, Dora. My Dora." He whispered.

"I love you too, Remus. But please don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I almost lost you."

"No, love. You'll never lose me." He told her, rubbing his nose against hers and she chuckled.

"Good. I never want to." She smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks.

-----

A/N: A longer one! Yay! Okay, first thing's first. I promised I would explain why it's taken me so long to get this chapter posted and I will. But apologies first... I'm sorry! I'm a bad author. I should have gotten this written and posted ages ago. But as usual when you make plans, life ineviatbly gets in the way. I couldn't write on vacation, which got me out of "writing mode", so it took some time to want to write again. I hate it when that happens. Secondly, and more importantly, my dog had a mishap the day before vacation and we had to rush him to the vet. Honestly, we thought we were going to have to have him put to down. But he surprised us all and is now home again and doing much better. Thirdly, I started school and as we all know, school can eat up time like nothing else. (And I'm sorry to say, I does take priority over writing, though I wish it didn't.) To top it off, I just transfered to this college, so... Well, you get the idea. Lots of stuff has been going on. But chapter 28 is here and it's a nice longer one. (I hope that makes up for its lateness in some small way.) And the best news is... No need to follow through on those death threats, guys! He lives! Remus lives. Sorry, but I had to make you think he was going to die. Makes the story better that way. I know you didn't want me to pull a "JKR" plot other wise known as what I like to call a "Just Kill Remus" plot and I didn't. I've had a plan in mind for this story for over a year now and I fully intend to see it through to the end. And as if Remus living isn't enough, I threw in a few humorous moments. I even managed to stuff in some fluff, which I know you all love, so don't deny it. And for those of you that were worried about the baby, your question has been answered. The baby is okay. Even I'm not cruel enough to do that to Nymph twice, even for plot purposes and such. I hope you all liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. And to those of you that have read and reviewed, I offer a very heartfelt thank you. You guys are the best and I appreciate the fact that you've taken the time to read my story and been kind enough to tell me what you think of it. (All very good things, too.) I hope you'll continue to read and review. See you all in the next chapter. Until then, Do s'Vidanya.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: At the end.

-----

**The Umbrage of Umbridge**

-----

"Knock, knock."

They looked at the door as a new medi-witch entered.

"Awake, I see. You gave us quite the scare, you know, Mr. Lupin. And your wife too." The blonde medi-witch told him.

"Yes, she's just been telling me." Remus smiled.

"I'll go and fetch a healer to take a look at you. But first, I've brought these for you, Mrs. Lupin." The woman said, holding out a pair of hospital pajamas.

"I don't need….." Tonks started to argue.

"Agnes was right. You're clothes are a mess. You'll feel better if you put clean on. She left instructions, so no arguing. Just put them on and I'll see what I can do about putting a second bed in here for you."

"A second bed?" Tonks asked, grudgingly accepting the sleepwear.

"You don't think we'd split you and your husband up, do you?" The medi-witch said with a wink. "Agnes officially admitted you just before the end of her shift. Said you needed rest."

Tonks blinked at her.

"Well, go on into the washroom and change. I'm going to go see about a healer and that bed. Maybe some breakfast for you too. Don't be angry with me for saying, but you do look a bit peaky, dear."

Remus grinned at Tonks.

"What?"

"Are you going to listen, Dora? It's not just me saying it anymore."

She sighed.

"Two against one isn't good odds." She said and she went into the washroom to change.

"I'll be back shortly." The medi-witch said.

-----

"You look like hell."

"Thanks, Mad-Eye." Remus smiled.

The old Auror looked over at the bed beside Remus' and smiled.

Remus noted where he was looking.

"I finally convinced her to try to sleep a couple hours ago."

"She left quite the surprise for me. I suppose you had a hand in that too, though."

"Sorry about that…."

"Don't be." Mad-Eye told him, sitting in the visitor's chair beside the bed. "I'm glad to be rid of the bastard. Have Ann and Ted been by yet?"

"No, which surprises me."

"Ah well, they're probably just giving you two some time to breathe. I'm sure they'll be in before too long to see how you're doing. They were both very worried."

"Shall I assume, then, that this isn't a social call?"

"Not entirely. We still don't really know what happened in that field and you two are the only ones that can clear it up. By the sound of it, the Ministry is thinking of a full blown investigation and maybe even a hearing."

Remus cringed.

"A hearing?"

"Yeah…..Umbridge is behind it."

"Well, that explains it…"

"Explains what?"

They looked over to see Tonks sitting up in bed staring back at them.

"You should be sleeping, Dora." Remus said.

"With you two talking right beside me? Not likely."

"You alright, Tonks?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Never better." She smiled. "Now what has been 'explained'?" She said.

Remus sighed.

"The Ministry is considering holding a hearing about what happened. Umbridge is behind it." He told her.

"Oh….yes, she would be, wouldn't she? Nasty woman….." Tonks murmured.

"I need to know what happened in that field, Tonks. I mean, we found Greyback's body blown apart and Scrimgeour….." Mad-Eye said.

"All right….."

-----

"This is horrible. Couldn't they have scheduled for another day?" Tonks asked.

"Sorry, Lass. Umbridge wants to get to the bottom of what happened." Mad-Eye said.

"I know but….Remus just got released from the hospital this morning…."

"Hopefully it won't take too long and then the two of you can go home."

"Can't" Remus said.

"Can't?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Order meeting, remember?"

"Shit. I'd forgotten…."

A Ministry wizard came up to them.

"They're ready for you now. Please follow me." He said.

They followed the wizard and were led to seats.

"I'd like to call Mr. Remus Lupin to the stand." Umbridge's shrill voice called.

Remus stood and took the stand.

"You are a werewolf. Is that correct, Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, it is."

"And you have been for most of your life?"

"Yes. I was bitten as a small child."

"By whom?

"Fenrir Greyback."

"The deceased. Do you know why he allegedly bit you?"

Remus eyes narrowed.

"Because my parents disagreed with He Who Must Not Be Named's regime."

"But why attack you and not your parents?"

"It hurt them more, knowing that their child was infected and there was nothing they would be able to do about it."

"You've had nothing to do with Greyback since he allegedly bit you. Correct?"

"No, nothing."

Like I'd tell you about being underground…..

"And yet as recently as a few months ago, you were here in this court to testify against him. Why was that?"

"He attacked my fiancée."

"Did you see him attack her?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then how do you know he did, as you claim, attack her?"

"Alastor Moody told me about the attack. He was one of the people who rescued her and he was the one who took her to St. Mungo's."

"I see…. And her hospital records will prove the attack?"

"Yes."

Umbridge fell silent for several minutes, going through a file clutched in her fat little mitts.

She looked up and grinned at Remus.

"And now Mr. Greyback is dead. You must be pleased about that."

"No."

"No? You aren't pleased?"

"I am relieved that he will no longer be able to hurt her or anyone else. I am not pleased by anyone's death."

"You pursued Mr. Greyback just before he was killed. Is that right?"

"No. I did not pursue him. I was trying to lead him away."

"Away? Away from what?"

"My wife."

"And you engaged him in combat, wizard to wizard?"

"No."

"But….."

"It was a full moon."

"So you were both wolves?"

"Yes."

"You're medical file says that you were severely injured recently. Were your injures caused from this conflict?"

"Yes."

"Surely, you would have wounded Mr. Greyback in some way?"

"Yes."

"So you admit to killing him?"

"No. I did not kill him. The worst I did was bite off his ear."

Umbridge turned green.

"That is not a fatal injury…."

"No, it is not."

"What happened next?"

"I don't really know. Greyback threw me after I bit off his ear and I passed out after that."

"And yet you sit here today. Someone must have found you?"

"Yes."

"Whom?"

"My wife."

"Nymphadora Tonks, the court would like to hear your testimony at this time." Umbridge said.

Remus and Tonks traded places.

"You and Mr. Lupin were married on the first of the year. Correct?"

"Yes."

"And you maintain your maiden name?"

"No. My name is Nymphadora Lupin."

Umbridge nodded.

"You were allegedly kidnapped and assaulted by Mr. Greyback, yes?"

"Not allegedly. I was."

"And you are no longer employed as an Auror. Is that correct?"

"I am on leave."

"You look perfectly healthy to me, Mrs. Lupin."

Tonks didn't answer.

"Why are you on leave?"

"Because Rufus Scrimgeour told me to take as much time as I needed."

"I see….. And you have not been seen in public for some time. Why is that? Are you embarrassed by your werewolf husband?"

You nasty…….

"I am not embarrassed. It wasn't safe for me to be out in public."

"No? Why not?"

"Because Fenrir Greyback was free."

And he posed a threat because you testified against him?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come to the Ministry for help?"

Tonks arched her eyebrow at the woman.

"The very same people who allowed him to escape in the first place? It seemed wiser not to, given the Ministry's track record with Greyback."

"You found Mr. Greyback with your husband, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you engage Mr. Greyback when he was in his werewolf form?"

"No. I found him and Remus just after they had returned to their human forms."

"And you fought him?"

"Yes."

"Was anyone else there?"

"Yes, Scrimgeour."

"Did you bring him with you?"

"No."

"Then how did he come to be there?"

"I have no idea. I assume he still had use of executive powers and followed me with a restricted tracking spell."

"What did he do?"

"He got between me and Greyback."

"So you killed him?"

"No. Greyback did."

"And then Mr. Greyback blew up of his own devices?"

"No."

"Then since Mr. Lupin was incapacitated and Ex-Minister Scrimgeour was dead, you must have killed Mr. Greyback."

Tonks remained silent.

"Did you kill him, Mrs. Lupin?"

Tonks looked directly at her.

"Yes."

Chains began to wrap around the chair, trapping Tonks there, though she didn't try to move.

"You admit to murder. Bring the guards!" Umbridge yelled.

"I did not say that. I said I killed him. I never said I murdered him." Tonks said.

"I would like an explanation!" Said a Wizengamot member.

"I'd like one, as well!" Another called.

Tonks' eyes darted to Remus.

He was uneasy and looked like he wanted nothing more than to tear her out of the chair and take her home…

His worried eyes found hers.

"Explain." Umbridge demanded.

Tonks focused her attention on the short woman again.

"Greyback came at me and I grabbed Scrimgeour's wand. Greyback had his hand around my throat… I stabbed the wand into hit gut and he dropped me. I tried to get away, but he grabbed my arm and bit me. I managed to pull my own wand and get away from him. He charged at me with Scrimgeour's wand still in his gut and I made the wand explode. It was self-defense."

"Would you be willing to testify under Veritiserum?" A wizard asked.

"No."

"Why not? It would prove your story?" The man said.

"Veritiserum is a very powerful potion and it can have serious effects if a pregnant woman ingests it."

"You are not…." Umbridge started.

"Check my medical file, if you don't believe me. You have it right there."

"It says you miscarried when you were attacked by Mr. Greyback." Umbridge said.

"Look again. I miscarried when he raped me. When I brought Remus to the hospital after Greyback was gone a medi-witch gave me a physical."

Umbridge scowled.

"It says here that you are pregnant. But it also says that you tested positive for the Werewolf virus."

"Yes."

"Lock her up!" Umbridge screamed.

"On what grounds?!" A witch asked.

"They're breeding werewolves! They're a menace to our society!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake…." The witch said and she drew her wand and aimed it at Tonks.

The chains fell away.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lupin. You are free to go with the court's apologies and our congratulations."

"B-but….." Umbridge started.

"She stopped a murderer, Dolores. She should be honored, not locked up." The witch told her.

"But she's a werewolf and she's pregnant!"

Tonks stood up and Remus walked to her.

"Are you alright, love?" He whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah…." She whispered back.

"Drop it, Dolores." Another Wizengamot member advised.

"No!" The woman screeched and she moved forward, drawing her wand and pointing it at Tonks.

"I won't stand for monsters breeding and overrunning our community with….with filth!"

Remus moved in front of Tonks and grabbed Umbridge's wrist before she could cast any spells.

"Let go of me, you monster!" She screamed.

"Madame, you will not threaten my wife." He growled.

"How dare you?!" She yelled.

"How dare you." He spat back at her. "You threaten a pregnant witch with no cause. Who's the real monster?"

"You…you….you cretin! Release me!" She sputtered.

"That's enough!" Mad-Eye hollered, entering the room. "I can hear yeh all the way down the blasted hall." He said.

"Finally! Mr. Moody, take this….this monster into custody and his…his mate." Umbridge said.

Mad-Eye looked from Umbridge to Remus.

"And why should I be doing that, Madame undersecretary?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's attacking me."

Mad-Eye laughed.

"Looks more like he's holding you back. What's going on here, Remus?"

"She threatened Dora." He told him.

"That…..that _woman_ is pregnant with a monster's spawn!" Umbridge screeched.

Mad-Eye looked back at Tonks worriedly.

"Did Greyback…?"

"No. She means Remus." She told him.

"You're a monster now, are yeh?" Mad-Eye asked him.

"So it would seem." Remus answered.

"Mr. Moody, do something!" Yelled Umbridge.

"Gladly, Madame." He said, drew his wand and ropes and a gag shot from it, directly at Umbridge.

She fell to the floor, bound and gagged.

"Thank you." Remus said.

"My pleasure."

"What on Earth?" Kingsley said, coming into the courtroom.

"Is that Umbridge?" Willaby asked, right behind him.

"Yep. She threatened Tonks. I'd say that's a punishable offense." Smiled Mad-Eye.

"Who tied her up?" Willaby asked.

"Mad-Eye." Tonks said.

"I'm glad someone's finally gagged her. I'm just sorry it wasn't me." Kingsley grinned.

"Mad-Eye…" Remus said.

"Don't worry. There are enough witnesses to corroborate your story. Frankly, I don't think we even need to bother. She threatened someone in the Ministry without a reason…. That's grounds for dismissal and a few months in prison, too."

"So we can go?" Tonks asked.

"Yeh. Get out of here."

"Mad-Eye?" Remus said.

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell Ann and Ted."

"We want to tell them……" Tonks said.

"Of course. And congratulations." He smiled.

-----

"So he's really dead?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Remus answered.

"Must be a load off your mind." Arthur smiled.

"Quite." Remus agreed. "That hearing was a joke though…"

"We spent the rest of the day sorting it out." Kingsley said.

"Umbridge is a right pain in the ass." Mad-Eye grumbled.

"What's going to happen to her?" Remus asked.

"She's been released. The Ministry doesn't want employees who go off at the drop of a quill. And she's being kept locked up at the Ministry for a while."

"Where's Tonks, Remus?" Molly asked.

He smiled.

"She's visiting an old friend who she hasn't had the chance to see since Christmas."

-----

"I'm glad you came to see me, deary."

"I'm sorry to just drop by like this though….."

"Don't be. I'm happy to have a visitor. And to see that you're doing better." Mrs. Stephens smiled.

"Yeah…." Tonks said, ruffling her hair with a smile.

"How's that fiancée? Still treating you right?"

"Actually, he's my husband now. And he treats me like a queen."

The old woman grinned.

"Good. You deserve no less. So things are good?"

Tonks nodded.

"Better now. We're really happy."

Mrs. Stephens chuckled.

"So, when's the baby due?"

Tonks arched her brow.

"How did you know?"

"You're glowing, deary."

Tonks laughed.

"Middle of December."

"Be a nice Christmas present for you."

"Yeah….."

-----

"Dora?"

He walked through the house and found her in the kitchen, asleep at the table with dinner waiting on the counter.

He smiled at the sight.

She'd made dinner and fallen asleep waiting for him……

Gently, he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Dora, I'm home, love."

"Hmm? Oh…." She said, opening her eyes.

"You made dinner?"

"Yeah….I didn't know if Molly would make anything and I thought…..well….better prepared, than sorry."

He smiled.

"Molly sends her love. And so does Arthur. They were glad to hear that you're doing better."

She smiled.

"How are they doing?"

"Well. Molly's already started pestering Bill and Fleur to start having children." He smirked.

She giggled.

"Mad-Eye and Kingsley had a bit of good news."

"Oh?"

"Umbridge has lost her position and is being held at the Ministry indefinitely."

"Damn! There's never champagne around when you need it." She grinned.

"You shouldn't be drinking champagne anyway." He said.

"I know. But her being locked up is worth celebrating." She said, standing up and walking to the counter.

He smiled.

"No." He said.

"No?" She asked, turning around.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There's something much more important that we should be celebrating."

"Greyback's death?"

He shook his head and sighed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Our baby." He whispered.

She smiled.

"I was thinking….."

"Oh dear…..why do I get the feeling I'm about to get a headache?"

"Well, my parents need to know and so do yours……We've missed Easter, but……"

"You want to have them all over for dinner so we can tell them." He said.

"Yes."

He sighed heavily.

"When?"

"Now, don't be upset….."

He groaned.

"What time are they getting here?"

She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Any minute."

"Next time, could you give me a little more warning, love? Please?"

"I'm sorry, but my mum owled and it isn't fair not to tell Rhea and Mars, so….."

"Well, before they get here….. How was your visit with Mrs. Stephens?"

"Very nice. She was happy to see me doing better. And she guessed that I was pregnant. She wants me to stop by when I can and she said I should bring the baby to see her."

He smiled.

"Sharp old bird, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

There was a knock at the door.

"They're here……." He sighed.

She chuckled and went to answer the door.

-----

He woke up in the middle of the night and she wasn't there.

After five minutes, he got up to see where she was.

He found her in the nursery, sitting on the floor, folding her old baby clothes.

"Dora, it's late."

"I know." She whispered.

"Did you have a bad dream, love?"

"No. I just…." She stopped folding the little jumper and turned to look up at him. "I can't stop thinking that we almost lost this…..The chance….."

He sat down behind her and enveloped her in his arms.

"We didn't, though. You're pregnant, love."

She smiled and leaned into his hold.

"I asked your mum if she's still got your old baby clothes. All I've got are girl's clothes and if we have a boy…."

"I don't think mother has too much, if she's kept any at all."

"She said she's still got a few dress robes from when you were small, but that's it. She gave the rest to friends."

"I guess that means you get to do some shopping." He chuckled.

"Yeah…..but I don't know what to buy. I mean…..we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl, so I can't buy blue and pink. I'll have to buy green and red."

"Perfect for Christmas." He smiled.

"Yeah….." She chuckled. "I hadn't thought about that…"

"We have time, Dora. You don't need to worry about clothes right this minute."

"Mmm…."

He stood up, offered her his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Come to bed." He whispered.

"I just want to….."

He pulled her close.

"Remus?"

"Come to bed, love." He whispered in her ear, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

She smiled.

I can take a hint.

"Are you sure, Remus? I mean you were in the hospital for almost a week and just go out today…"

He grinned and scooped her into his arms.

Her eyes went wide and she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"I assure you, my beautiful nymph, I can manage." He told her.

She giggled.

I should have known…..

"You still know you to sweep a girl off her feet."

"Only you, love." He smiled, leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, you know." She whispered.

"I know. I love you too." He whispered in return and he carried her back to their bed.

-----

A/N: Firstly, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the best. Secondly, to all of my readers, you've broken 25,000 hits for this story. Congrats, guys. And before I get going with anything else, let me explain why this is being posted now. Number one, I am avoiding writing a paper for one of my English classes. And number two, I really wanted to have this written and posted this past weekend, but things didn't work out that way. Instead, I wrote 38 pages in my Ann and Ted fic. The good news being that that story is that much closer to being posted. So you'll all have something new to read once this story comes to a close. Now...On to the good stuff. A nice lengthy chapter for you to enjoy. And the return of Mrs. Stephens, lol. I didn't forget about her. And Umbridge. The toad we'd love to blast...Okay, maybe only I want to blast her, but still... Sorry, but she deserved what she got. Ann, Ted, Rhea and Mars get honorable mentions. I know you all probably miss them, but having them in here wouldn't have been significant. Rule one of writing is only write what's significant.And I like to follow the rules... So maybe they'll be in the next chapter. This one's got some fluff and some humor and Remus showing off his protective and romantic sides. And some of you asked that Remus get pampered by Tonks. Trust me, he's getting pampered, but as you can see by the end of this chapter, I'm leaving the details of his pampering up to you. You can probably do a better job imagining than I can writing, anyway. But, all in all, a well rounded chapter. And before you ask, I really and truly think chapter 30 is going to be the last one for this story. I'll hate to see it end, but c'est la vie.

And I'd love to hear what you think Tonks will have. Boy? Girl? Twins? And if you want to guess a name, I'd love to hear that too.

Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it. Even though I always say that, it is true. I hope you'll review or at least wager a guess. And I hope I see you in the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: At the end.

-----

**Friday the Thirteenth/Epilogue**

-----

He grinned as they cuddled in bed.

"What?" She asked.

"I think the twins have grown…"

"Tw-twins?" She stuttered.

"Mhmm."

"But…..I'm….I'm having twins?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I meant these twins…" He said, bringing a hand up and caressing her breast.

She squeaked in surprise and blushed furiously.

"Remus!" She scolded.

He laughed.

"You're incorrigible."

"But it's true, Dora."

"That's not the point! You…..you….you're never this lecherous."

"I haven't been able to hold you close for far too long, Dora. That has induced the natural effect and affected me."

She shook her head and smiled.

"You talked your way out of quite a few detentions at school, didn't you?"

He smiled.

"Had to earn my Marauder membership somehow."

She snuggled into his hold and sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"Love?"

"I'm sorry Remus. I didn't mean to yell before….I don't mind you being lecherous either…..I'm just glad to have you back."

He kissed her head.

"That makes two of us, little nymph."

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what today is?"

"Tell me."

"Two months."

He lifted her face and brushed his lips to hers.

-----

"Can you feel it?" She asked.

"Yes…." He smiled, his hand over her growing belly, and he leaned close, pressing a kiss to it.

She giggled.

"It won't be long now…." He said.

"No, it won't. Are you nervous?"

He smiled again.

"A bit. Are you?"

"More excited, I think."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"A couple. Procyon, Pollux, Castor, Aldebaran….Alnatak. What about you?"

"Artemis, Selena, Celeste….."

She wrinkled her nose.

"None of them sound quite right….Maybe we shouldn't keep with tradition and choose a star name…."

He sighed and nodded.

"I think we're going to need to see the baby before we can choose a name, regardless of whether or not we follow tradition."

"Yeah….but it's nice to brainstorm…."

-----

"Dora, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, yeah…..I'm just a little tired." She smiled.

"At least the transformations are easier for you than me….I was worried that they would be hard for you. "

"Sometimes it's good to be a bit of a freak….or a metamorphmagus. Which ever way you want to put it."

"You are not a freak, Dora."

"Mmm. Then Metamorphmagusssss……" She hissed.

"Love?"

"I…..ow….I think…..mmmm….I think my contractions started."

"You're joking."

"'Fraid not." She said, her hands grasping her abdomen.

"Damn it!"

"Remus…."

"Dora, I need to get help….."

"No! You can't. We'll transform any minute."

"But you…."

"Stay with me."

"Dora…."

She looked at him pleadingly.

"I won't be able to do anything for you, love…"

"I know. But I don't think the baby will be born before morning. There's nothing anyone can do."

"Dora…."

She fell to her knees, her form beginning to change.

He dropped down beside her, his own shape altering.

-----

The female whined in pain and he nuzzled her muzzle affectionately, hoping to comfort her.

Her whines were growing louder and her breath was becoming shallower.

She buried her face in his neck.

Hopefully it would be over soon.

-----

The sun rose slowly and the first thing he heard was her scream.

"Dora, love….?"

"Remus, it hurts. It hurts….." She moaned.

"Shhh…shhh… I know, Dora. I know." He said, kneeling beside her and wrapping his arms securely around her. "Put your arm around my neck and we'll get you in bed. You'll be more comfortable there."

"But….the bed will be ruined……"

"I don't care about the stupid bed. My only concern is you." He said, wrapping her arm around his neck for her and he lifted her from the floor.

He carried her into their bedroom, placed her in bed and covered her with the blankets.

"Dora, I'm going to go and get help."

"No! I don't want you to leave me!" She said, clutching his arm.

"But…."

"No, don't go. Don't."

"You need help, Dora, and I have no idea what to do."

"Just…..just sit with me and hold my hand."

"But when…."

"Please…."

Her wide eyes convinced him to stay, despite that he wanted someone there who knew what they were doing….

"Al…..all right. I'll stay." He said and when she let go of his arm he moved away.

"What are you….?"

"Putting some pants on, love. I don't know about you, but I prefer not to be starkers." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

Of course he would think of clothes…..

"Do me a favor and toss me a shirt? I don't feel like being completely starkers either."

He found a shirt for her and then put on pajama bottoms and sat down beside her.

"Can I get you anything, love?"

She shook her head, then flinched.

"Another one?"

"Yeah. They're getting sharper…" She told him, her eyes closed tightly.

"How close do they have to be before you can begin pushing?"

"About a minute apart, I guess."

"And they're about three minutes now…."

"Mhmm."

-----

When her labor moved into a more active stage, she sat up and he sat behind her in bed, letting her lean back against him.

"Damn!" She groaned.

"Dora?"

She reached down and looked back at him.

"I can feel the head. It's right there…."

He nodded.

She screamed and pressed against him.

"Push, Dora. Push love." He coached.

She quieted and then groaned.

"Good girl. Again, push again, love."

She groaned again and slumped in his arms.

He reached down and felt the head.

"The head's out, love. Push again. You're almost done."

She took a few deep breaths and pushed again.

"One more, one more time." He whispered.

She pushed and he checked again.

"One last time." He said.

"You said that last time, liar." She muttered.

"I know, love. But I think one more will do the trick. Push again."

She listened and whined as she leaned back into his chest.

The shoulders emerged and he smiled.

"Here, love, reach down."

She reached and they both pulled the baby out.

She cradled the baby in her arms and took the blanket beside her, beginning to clean the small form. It coughed and began to cry.

He smiled and kissed her head.

"You did wonderfully, love." He whispered as their child cried.

"And I probably look like hell." She murmured with an amused smile.

"No. You're beautiful."

She looked back at him appraisingly to see if he was being sincere.

He was.

And he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"You've never looked more lovely, Dora." He whispered.

She gave a genuine brilliant smile that caused his breath to catch before she looked down at the baby.

"I know, little tyke, I know." She whispered, gently rocking the baby in her arms. "You've had a busy day, haven't you? But you're all right now. You're daddy and I've got you. You don't need to cry." She assured.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on the baby's back.

"Happy birthday, little one." He said, smiling down at the tiny bundle.

-----

Nymphadora was sleeping peacefully.

He didn't want to wake her. She deserved her rest.

She was up all night and then this morning……I don't know how she did it…. She didn't seem tired at all…..

He bent down and lifted the bundle of blankets from the crib and smiled.

"Shhh…..little one, shhh. I'm here. Daddy's here."

The baby continued to cry.

"Shhh….it's all right now, shhh." He whispered, cradling the bundle close.

The baby quieted and he chuckled.

Bright little eyes looked up at him.

"You have no idea how much your mum went through to bring you into this world, little one, how much I would risk to keep you safe."

The baby smiled.

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_Someday you might know what I'm going through _

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

Now I know how Ted felt…….

Words can't describe……

"You're our little miracle." He said, tears in his amber eyes. "My little baby-girl." He smiled, kissing her tiny forehead.

Her eyes changed as he looked down at her, from newborn blue to his own shade of amber.

He chuckled.

"Looks like you're your mum's daughter."

And as he said it, her fluffy brown hair turned turquoise.

"Definitely Dora's daughter." He smiled. "And as beautiful as your mum, too."

"Remus?"

He looked up and saw Nymphadora standing in the doorway.

"Did I wake you?"

She shook her head.

"How's she doing?"

He grinned.

"Come and see."

She came over and examined the bundle in his arms.

She laughed.

"She's quick. It took me almost a full day before I started morphing. Only took her a few hours."

"Is that why Ann and Ted named you Nymphadora? Because you could change your appearance?"

"Yeah, but what really did it was the hair. They thought I looked like a nymph."

He looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Ella suits her quite well, don't you think?"

Nymphadora smiled.

"'Beautiful fairy woman'. Yes, I think it suits. And Phaet sounds pretty with it."

He nodded.

"The tradition goes on."

"Yes, but as a middle name." She said.

"Phaet Ella would be pretty too…."

"Doesn't sound right though." She told him.

Agreed.

Silence fell between them for a long moment as they looked down at the baby.

"Do you know what today is, Dora?"

"Friday the thirteenth."

"I'd say today's been a very lucky day."

"Me too."

"Dora?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for being so stubborn and persistent. If you wouldn't have been…."

"We wouldn't have Ella."

"I love you, little nymph." He whispered leaning close.

"I love you too."

He pressed his lips to hers and she smiled against them.

"She's already got you wrapped around her finger, you know." She chuckled.

He laughed.

"As I said, she's her mother's daughter."

She leaned against him and he wrapped his free arm around her.

"So, I was thinking…."

"Oh dear……" He murmured.

"Why don't we have a cup of tea?"

He blinked in surprise and then laughed.

"All right."

-----

_**Epilogue**_

-----

"Remus? I'm home! Remu…" She said, coming into the living room to find him asleep in his chair.

Ella was in his lap, one hand clutching his sweater, the other clasped tightly around her stuffed bear.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Ella was a daddy's girl and seeing her curled up in his lap…..

He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hello, love." He said and she leaned down and kissed him.

"How was shopping?" He asked.

"Alright. Mum insisted I buy a new set of maternity robes. And Rhea bought me a new birthing blanket. How was Ella?"

"Good, as always. She wanted me to tell her a story and she fell asleep before I finished."

She sat on the arm of the chair and sighed.

"Feeling alright, love?"

"Yes." She smiled. "This pregnancy's a bit easier, since I know what to expect."

He smiled.

"You're just two months along, Nym."

"I know, but still…." She smiled.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes. We ate at the _Leaky Cauldron_. Have you two?"

He nodded.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked.

"No." He smiled.

"Care for some? I think I've finally gotten the hang of your recipe."

He chuckled.

"Let's put Ella to bed first."

"Here, I'll carry her…" She said.

"You shouldn't be lifting, Dora."

"Remus, she's just a year and a half old. She doesn't even weigh thirty pounds." She told him and she carefully picked the little girl up.

He sighed and stood up.

"I just don't want you to overdo it…."

"I won't, I promise." She smiled.

They tucked Ella in and she opened her amber eyes as Nymphadora adjusted her blankets.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Night-night."

She smiled.

"Good night, sweetie." She whispered and brushed turquoise strands away before she kissed the child's forehead. "I love you."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby-girl?"

"Nighty-night."

"Sweet dreams, my little fairy." He told her, kissing her head.

She laid back and closed her eyes, falling back asleep almost instantly.

-----

She snuggled against him on the sofa and sighed.

"Yours is still better." She pouted.

"You're improving, love. Give it another few years. You'll master hot chocolate." He smiled.

A comfortable silence fell over them for several long moments.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are…are you happy?"

"Am I happy? What sort of question is that?"

"An honest one."

He smiled.

"I've never been happier, love."

"So….no regrets?"

He looked down at her curiously, and then grinned.

"None." He told her, tightening his arm around her. "What about you?"

"I don't think I have any."

"Oh?"

"Well, things have happened that were horrible, but…….things have worked out too. So, I don't think I have any…."

"Not even one?"

She smiled.

"Just one."

"And what would that be?"

"That my husband isn't taking advantage of a golden opportunity and kissing me."

He chuckled.

"Little nymph." He whispered, drawing her into a deep kiss.

She fell into him, letting him envelope her in his arms.

When the kiss ended his eyebrow quirked.

"And now?"

She smirked.

"Not a one."

"You sure you don't have any regrets?" He asked seriously, touching his forehead to hers.

"I'm sure." She whispered, pressing her lips to his once more.

**_Fin _**

-----

A/N: Chapter 30 on the 30th...now that's timing! Firstly, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are the BEST! Secondly, no, Nymph didn't have twins. I know just about everyone wanted her to but that's not my story. However, you did get to hear some talk of 'twins', lol. Sorry about that. I couldn't stop myself from writing it.

On to fun info... Let's start with Astronomy. Procyon is the name of the brightest star in Canus Minor. Pollux and Castor are the stars in Gemini. Aldebaran, you'll know if you've read my other Remus and Tonks story or remember way back in chapter chapter 2, is the red eye of Taurus. And Alnatak is one of the stars that makes up Orion's belt. Artemis, Selena and Celeste are all names for the moon.

I decided on Ella Phaet because of the meaning. "Beautiful fairy woman" and "Dove". Phaet almost sounds like fate, too... almost like Remus and Tonks were fated to have her...And it is a star in the constellation Columba. Since she taks after Nymph...Fairies and Nymphs...You get the idea.

And I've always found Friday that 13th to be a lucky day. And in the case of Ella, it would be December 13th (my aunt's birthday, lol).

I really wanted Remus to have his father-daughter moment and remember the song from the wedding. That was why I picked that song in the first place. As I've said, I've had this story in my head for quite a while and I knew how I wanted it to end from the begining.

And I just had to have a little "tea scene" and a "hot chocolate" moment. Sorry, but they are rather adorable, at least I think they are and they crop up throughout the entire story.

I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter and this story as much as I've enjoyed writing them.

And that's all she wrote.


End file.
